


宇宙折叠

by bunayou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, An awfully convenient shipper a/u where one person in the ending gets exchanged for another, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, If you are only here for the listed pair: fair warning that canon relationships are not ignored, Just Roll With It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 176,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunayou/pseuds/bunayou
Summary: 随着人们在泰坦星上相继死去，Tony Stark意识到这个星球上此刻只剩下一个人：Stephen Strange。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bend in the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588874) by [twobettafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobettafish/pseuds/twobettafish). 



一切都结束了。

十年前，Tony Stark决定致力于整个英雄事业。他做出宣告，他取了代号，他接受媒体采访，他升级了一套一套又一套盔甲。那之后数年里，他明白了风险的真实含义。那远非一个故友的背叛，甚至不只是一个试图入侵纽约的阿斯加德刺客，或者是接管世界的机器人。在扮演Iron Man的那份事业上，Tony已经获悉，风险不止对接死亡或摧毁建筑，不是他在马里布海岸家里想的那样。

他们面临的真实风险是——一切的终结。

而现在，他们失去了一切。

一切都终结了。

一切都消逝了。

他只身一人，呆在这死寂星球之上，身边甚至没有那些他无力拯救的人的尸体。他眼睁睁地看着那些远方来的外星朋友湮灭于无。那些大块头只困惑着，带触角的女孩也是。但是蓝色的女孩不过苦涩笑笑，摇着头，注视自己消逝在风中。只有她真正接受了这正在发生的一切。

Tony无法接受，Peter的死是他无法愈合的裂伤，好似Obadiah从胸口挖出反应堆时的感受。过去，他还有个目标要达成——拿到备用反应堆，他还有机会。现在，再没有备份。他们曾有机会，他们失去了机会，他失败了。现在，他的工作是坐在这外星球上，孑然一身，只余无尽的挫败感如影如随。

手指弹动着剩下的子弹。

至少，他还有一条路可走。但是，一想到他如何对愧对所有人——他如何愧对那个孩子——他又怎么能选最简便的出路呢？脱水应当是一个痛苦的死法，这是他应得的。

 

 

 

他听到了某人的响声，花了一秒才意识到这响声的含义。

——还有人活着。

Tony突然吸了一口气，迅速蹦起来，疯狂打转四处搜寻那个人。

等等，谁还留着？谁是他没看着消失的？只有——

“很抱歉，这是唯一的办法了。”Stephen Strange的道歉声传来。那人正躺在地上，隐藏在废墟后，身影避开了早先与Thanos的战斗。红色的斗篷披在Stephen身上，这让Tony花了好一阵才注意到他手上的红渍。

他受伤了，Tony意识到。不管令他交出时间宝石的该死理由是什么，这理由都得延后讨论。这儿真有一个人留下让Tony救，他绝不会眼睁睁看着这个人死去，像注视其他人逝去那样。

“让我来。”Tony走过去，在Stephen身边屈膝跪下，手指敲击着腹部伤口处的纳米密封。

“等等。”Stephen虚弱地说，溢出一阵急促抽痛的呼吸，“我的胸腔应该积血了，需要马上解决。”

“好的？”Tony迟疑地说，毫无头绪。

Stephen没费力解释，“你那些纳米胶水（nanogoop）能不能造个管子？”血淋淋的手松开胸口举起。Tony想那下面也许有个显眼的贯穿伤，可事实上，血液仅仅来自他身侧一个相对较浅的伤口。他的胸前，他刚刚死命攥住的地方，看上去毫无损伤。他颤巍巍举起手，手指比出一个特定的尺寸，“大概这么长，直径这么大的管子？”

几秒种后，Tony造出了他要的东西。“现在呢？”

“拉开我的衣服，把那个地方露出来。”Stephen在他躯干左侧、心脏下方敲了敲，“摸摸那儿的肋骨。”

Tony皱眉，不喜欢这种进展。他用空着的那只手扒开Stephen的层层叠叠领子，看清底下的情况后，他深吸一口气。现在，他明白这个人为什么一直忽略四周的伤口了——一朵乌青的血花在苍白的皮肤下绽开。当他照指示办，按压皮肤以摸索肋骨时，Tony察觉到，大量出血让Stephen的胸口僵硬而难以反弹。

他正在死去，Tony意识到，上唇沾满了汗珠。他正在面前死去，跟其他人一样。

“Stark，”Stephen斥声道，“你找没找到肋骨中间那个点？” 

那人刺耳的语调把他拉回了现实：“好的，找到了。”

“你要将管子导入肋骨间隙，刺进胸腔，放去多余的血。”Tony一瞪回去，Stephen就翻了个白眼，澄清道：“打个洞，把那根管子插进去。”

“你真想我拿管子刺进胸腔？”

”我正在告诉你，”Stephen从牙缝里挤出声音，“我需要你来救我，所以我建议你照我的办，除非你想看我死，立刻。”他的呼吸近乎急促而清浅的鼓点。

腹底一阵冰凉的抽搐后，Tony造出一根纳米长钉，对准Stephen的胸部。

刺入过程中那人一直在吃痛地抽气，直到Tony刺出管子能通过的洞。最后Tony勇气耗尽，举手投降。“你认真的？真的告诉我刺穿——”

斗篷狠狠地扇了Tony一巴掌。

“好吧，“Tony说，小心翼翼地将管子对准伤口，缓缓推进去。纳米管整根没入，周围皮肤随之凹下去，随后Tony发现底下出现一股突兀的阻力。

“你刺到肋骨了。”Stephen艰难地咽了口水，举起手戳了戳那个洞口。血从刺伤中溢出，所以他能滑动手指摸索着他需要核查的东西。核实后，他抓住Tony的手，施力调整角度，“像这样。”

Tony神色扭曲，盯着移动的管子让周围皮肤相继鼓起，随后继续朝里推进，仍然有阻力，但是Stephen没松开手，也没有重新调整角度，所以Tony只好施加更大的力道，心里为最好的结果祈祷。

哦，该死！我会害死他！当一股鲜血从纳米管中涌出，他感觉自己的胆汁升上了喉咙。我在杀死他，我会害死他的！

Stephen的脸痛苦地扭曲，但片刻之后，重又舒展开来。

“等等，”Tony看着深黑浓稠的血不受约束地流出，问道，“这就是你的目的？”

“胸腔积血，”Stephen用比先前更沉静、更放松的语调说，“正在解决。”

“真棒。"Tony盯着血块溢出，然后沿着管子露出的那截往下流。

”把我支起一些，多余的血得继续淌出来。”

Stephen背后的斗篷温和地将他撑起到到45度角，然后让他稳稳坐好。Tony搬来一块合适的石头，推到他的背后，替下那片魔法织物。

“谢谢。”Stephen稍稍前倾，又一股积血溢出。他定住身体，长出了一口气，肩膀松弛下来。

Tony默默点头，不太确定刚发生的一切。

“胸部遭受打击后常常会造成所谓的胸部积血。”Stephen见Tony疑惑，便解释道，“血液积满胸腔——就是肺周围的腔室——并挤压肺部。现在，我能呼吸了。所以，再谢谢你。”

“懂了。”Tony说，视线难以从他刺出的伤口上挪开，即使这是对方想要的，“所以……你真的是个医生。”在参观过曼哈顿自己的霍格沃兹后，他发现这人名字显然是抄神秘博士（Doctor Who）的。

“不像我们中的某些人，Iron Man。”Stephen疲惫地笑笑：“我没再挑一些荒谬的新名字，Stephen Strange医生毕业于医学院。”调整好管子后，那只血淋淋的手脱力落在地上。他低头，盯着遍布血渍的尘土，复又抬头说：“这真的是唯一的办法。”

哦，那个，是的。Stephen同样救了Tony的命。交出宝石意味着看所有人在面前死，只有这样Tony Stark才能活。如果他如预料中那样死去，这个古怪的“邓布利多”也许就能安全脱身，带着时间宝石逃走，像这个宇宙需要的那样。Tony也许会死，但其他任何人都不需要。

Tony很乐意做这笔交易。

尽管如此，朝一个胸口插着管子的人大吼大叫显然不合理。于是Tony只好挨着他坐下，仰望外星的天空，“不知道我干嘛要劳神刺伤你，毕竟，不管如何，我们都流落在这破地方了，最后都要死。“

“你真觉得这是我看到的未来？”

Tony转身望向他。

Stephen尽管皮肤发灰，汗珠滚落，可还是轻轻笑着。

“你看见了什么？”Tony 问。记忆渐渐浮出脑海，当这人的预言再次在脑子里清晰回荡，Tony的眉头皱起，”你说... ... 你看见了我们怎么赢。”

“这是唯一的办法。”Stephen再次承诺。

也许是，但Tony不想听，不想在他看过他人消散后、在那个孩子向他求助而他无能为力后听到。为了拯救所有人，他呕心沥血这么多年，结果最后救不了任何人。

尽管……他刚刚救下了身边这个人。

也还可以，他猜。

“我会让血再淌会儿。”Stephen接着说，“然后我希望你能造个腔室封住管子外端，让管子暴露在空气中可并不明智。我还有些气喘，但一两天后应该就没事了。”

“好吧。”Tony再次起身，环顾着让人生厌的荒原。Stephen交出时间宝石是为了救他，为了仅有的那条胜利之路，他显然还得活着。他们最后会越过一切艰难险阻，这足以振奋人心，但现在，他的全部心神都被Peter在他怀中消逝的景象所侵占。“那么……医生？”

Stephen抬头望向他。

“同样的事在地球上也发生了？”

Stephen重重吐了一口气，才说；“我发誓这是唯一——”

“如果你再重复这句话，我就把那根管子拔出来。”Tony不管不顾，大踏步地离开。

Pepper，他心如刀绞，你们还在吗？Happy? Rhodey? Bruce? 

近来的壁垒松动了，执拗如他也想知道那些人——那些在世界需要他时，总会来凑过来的家伙——的近况。Rogers，你最好还在使劲儿揍那个紫薯精的下巴（purple nutsack chin ）。

但他无法得知他们的命运。此刻他深陷泰坦星，身边除Stephen Strange和那个愚蠢的飞毯外空无一人。也许Stephen的能力对回家之旅有帮助，但显然他还要短时间才能康复。

Tony深深叹气，转身望向紧急降落后报废的飞船。这艘飞船此前一直在使用，那么上面应该还有物资。

“我去找水。”他朝Stephen说，对方疲惫地点点头。“别乱跑。”

随着又一股鲜血从他胸前冒出，Stephen勉强挤出一个微笑。“不保证。”

这个家伙确实有着惊人的忍耐力，Tony不得不承认，走向那架报废的飞船——Stephen还能交谈的确值得庆幸。

毕竟，在他们找到回家的路之前，为了打发时间，他们唯一能做的就是加深对彼此的了解。


	2. Chapter 2

“咚咚咚？”Tony对着空荡荡的飞船舱大呼小叫。意料之中的，无人回应。

飞船迫降后成了报废品。要不是Stephen提前展开魔法防护罩，所有人的身体大概都会残破得跟这些设备一样。

他转头望向一边，触目即是纳米材料在飞船壁上打的补丁。Tony竭力不去在意。就算待在地球，那个孩子也许仍会迎来同样的命运。但Tony本该更努力地把他留在那儿。Peter本应陪自己的家人——而不是陪某个把他拖入必死之地的人——度过最后的时光。

幸好，这里确实有物资，完好无损地锁在一间几乎原封不动的舱室里。留存下来的传感器告诉他，液体单纯是H2O ，食物——不管那是什么——至少对人类无毒。虽然就一个人驾驶飞船，但他们显然是按一个军队的量来储备食物的。至少，回家之路上，他们不必强调物资。飞船上甚至有宿舍，虽然称不上奢华。

Tony砰地一声撬开装水的容器，抚慰冒烟的嗓子，又追忆起自己和那个孩子启动救援方案的时候。显而易见，那些漂浮的水晶针中，随便哪一根即可杀死一个人，但Stephen咽下了几十根刺入带来的痛楚。难怪纳米管推入胸腔时，Stephen能从容镇定。回顾自己承受过的疼痛——在那日益复杂的生活中，在他与反应堆日益尖锐的矛盾里生发的种种痛苦，他就暗地里称赞一下好了。

好吧，他已经称赞过这个人的坚韧和法力了。赞美他人实在是过于怪异，他可不迷这个。现在，是时候依靠Tony面临困难时的依仗——对自身本领的自信了。（或者，像一些人说的，他的自负——那些渺小懦弱的人总让自负听起来像个贬义词。）

“好的。”Tony屈膝跪下，从近处硬件上撬下面板，“让我看看我得处理什么。”

一个小时候后，他对眼前情境感觉稍微好点了。

虽然，这架飞船再次起飞的可能性为零——圆形的外观本就对动力和平衡功能至关重要。带上自己的实验室，加上无尽的材料，Tony能重建一个更怪异的飞船。但在泰坦星上，工具材料不足。

然而，他不需要某种能飞越宇宙的东西。一个想法在脑子里生发形成——他们两个都得出力，计划最后，就是Stephen派上用场的时候。

Tony满意地朝控制台捶了一拳，知会乌木喉这架报废飞船：“不骗你，你就是一坨垃圾。但我以前也在沙漠改造垃圾过。”

Tony离开废船时，那个念头仍在脑海里翻滚。他想，实现简易的机械构造花不了多长时间。一周，也许两周。不过，研究工作可能拖得更长，而且谁晓得Stephen要多少时间才能康复并工作？

（也有一种可能——尽管Tony几乎不想承认——没有时间宝石助力，Stephen能力也许会大幅削弱。要真是那样的话，嗯，然后……他们只能临时凑合了。

 

 

然而，当他赶回Stephen的休息地点后，恐惧爬进了Tony的心。

他才把一个濒死的人晾在那儿，而现在，超过一个小时过去了，那个人纹丝不动。

“卧槽！”他喃喃，猛冲过去。

“Strange！”Tony大吼，急冲出去，跃过杂乱的岩石和的金属横梁，“Stephen！”

他说他是去找水，不是多花一小时沉思外星技术。Stephen胸前是不是冒出了更多的血？在他忙着对硬件冥思苦想时？他高高跳起，跃过又一块岩石，“Stephen！”

发白的眼睛睁开了，“什么？”Stephen嘟囔，在顶部太阳光直射下些许瑟缩——Tony离开时太阳位移了，显然这个行星比地球自转得快，“你会摔断脚踝的。”

噢，他听起来还好，虽然怎么解释都免不了尴尬。

“我发觉我离开太久了，再看见你时，你完全没动弹。对一个胸口插着管子的人来说，这可不是个好迹象。”

****而且我** ** ****没法** ** ****再失去最后一个人了。我就是不能。** **

他们相识不长，期间包含着他们半途共事与对抗的点点滴滴，像两块磁铁上的正极，天生相互排斥。但是，当恐慌浪潮退去，Tony镇定下来，才意识到，在全然陌生的世界之中，独个儿冥思苦想是多么可怕的一件事。也因为这个，Tony能坦诚说：“我看见你躺在这儿，我吓坏了。还好吗？”

谢天谢地，Stephen点头接受了Tony的诚恳。他们俩似乎都太累了，无法再依仗一贯的虚张声势，“你不用担心，我要是快崩溃了，就会叫魔浮斗篷把我运到你那儿去。我不指望你明白该怎么做，但至少要找人试试。”

“噢，好的，真棒。”Tony举起手来，“我要用‘纳米胶水’把你补起来吗？”

“确实如此。”Stephen承认。随着前灭霸式肾上腺素从身体里析出，他才渐渐露出应有的姿态：一个差点儿没从治疗里活下来的、伤痕累累的受害者。他接受了一场不含半点杀菌尝试的外科手术，目前身上没有检测仪，没有恢复药物，也没有补充失血的输血袋。

 ** **我不能失去最后一人**** ，Tony默默念叨。“所以那个地毯——”

”浮魔斗篷是个古代遗物，值得你的尊——”

“能把你浮起来，像个轮床，是吗？”

Stephen眯着眼睛望向Tony，身上的斗篷一阵扭曲，好似一只炸毛的、不想被摸的猫。“它可以。”

“很好。我发现了真真正正的床，而且我猜附近也许有医疗用品。无论如何，我们得远离太阳光。谁知道它发出多少辐射？我可不相信这地方的大气。”思忖片刻，Tony举起扫描仪测量空气——好的，他们还没身处险境，但远离光照比较保险。

“好吧。”Stephen声调放软。出发前，他接过Tony递来的小水瓶，感激地啜饮，“想法不错，Stark。”他忍着不适，勉强勾起一个微笑。

”有什么可笑的？“Tony不解。

“我只是在想也许我该叫你‘Tony’，在你刚刚拿我的名字尖叫后。”

”我没叫你的——”斗篷期待似地翘起，然后Tony指着斗篷的一角。“我尖叫是完全合理合法的，他看起来已经死了……结果我现在还要跟一件巫师服吵嘴。”

“我不是巫师。”Stephen还坚持道。斗篷轻轻托起他，等着Tony在前面引路——引向前方一片光明的道路。“准确的说法是‘密法大师’。”

“恭喜，”Tony等斗篷轮车稳定好后，朝前走去，“你懂怎么翻词典来给‘巫师’起名。”

半道上，Stephen再次发声：“我得提前为我的……唐突道歉。从我过去不幸的经历看来，我绝不是最好的病人。”

Tony没答话。几秒种后，Stephen又说：“我不想谈心，但必须承认，不远的将来我们得共度很长时间。”

确实，Tony也尝试着递出橄榄枝：“同样，我也不是最好的病人。”他承认，“所以我会试着提醒自己，在你难免膈应我时。”

“你总能这么圆滑。”

好的，好的，橄榄枝，“我会记着你已经是冒血的水龙头，并据此来调整反应。不过，给你找点止痛药也许更有用。据我所知，疼痛总是会暴露我……分外有趣的一面。”

显然橄榄枝没啥效果。Stephen从浮空斗篷上别过脸来，“你觉得我会服用未知药物？那药还在一个想要毁灭宇宙的人的外星飞船上？”

“我以为，”Tony回答道，竭力攥紧橄榄枝，并继续朝这个愚蠢的巫师挥舞，“你一定疼痛难忍。所以我试着帮忙。”

“这没什么。”

“我才把一根锋利的纳米管子插进你肋骨间的……肺孔中，没有止痛药，管子一截现在还露在外面。”Tony双手抱胸，边走边低头瞪着斗篷上的Stephen，“那没什么？”

“相信我，”Stephen笑笑说。尽管他确实经受了Tony提及的一切，尽管身体遭受的苦难昭然若示，可他看起来真像全无痛苦。“没什么的。”

电光火石间，Tony忆起Pepper总对他发火，由于他老是说自己的痛苦、压力或者迫在眉睫的医疗问题都不重要，这一切都能暂时忽略，留待更方便的日子再处理。

下一秒他就把念头抛开。他没法想Pepper，因为想Pepper就会避无可避地想Pepper是否还活着。

所以，他改为回想先前的废船一游：全部的水晶针，还有Stephen是怎样为疼痛而呻吟，却毫不屈服的。“很好。”Tony说。他本想为这人鼓掌，可争执之后，这个念头真令人不快，“你确实能咬咬牙忍下疼痛。我同意你扔掉那些可怕的外星药物。”

“你想得真周到。”当两人跨入飞船阴影时，Stephen又望向他，“顺带一提，我没法告诉你胜利之路。要是告诉了你，一切都会被人们的新打算所篡改，一切都将不复存在。”

Tony回想自己覆甲双手锁住Thanos手套时的感受，嗤笑道：“人们想出的计划会超可怕？我吓到了。好吧，你去休息，我要开始处理，呃，刚想出的回家的计划。”跨过洞开的船壁向里走时，他皱了皱眉：“现在你让我觉得，任何我想出的计划都注定要失败。”

“我们必须想办法回家。”Stephen提醒他，身下的斗篷等着Tony带路到宿舍，“所以，开始吧。”

噢，好的，计划很有可能有用。

“走这里。”Tony决定亲自把斗篷领过去。他不信一片涤纶能把Stephen稳稳放在床上。它怎么办到？它甚至没有眼睛，“所以……有具体耗时的剧透吗？至少，要是我越了界，得告诉我。我是说，我老是越界，也没法收手，但是你可以随便抱怨。”

“很不幸，”Stephen露出一抹微笑，“我得暂时跟你一起了（experience you ),我真幸运。”

“你很幸运，是的。”Tony不带嘲讽地赞同道。

Stephen仰头打量了Tony一会儿，笑容加深，“你也……很幸运。”经过一番思考，他纠正道。

 ** **橄榄枝**** ，Tony提醒自己，在一间毫不起眼的灰色房间里，他帮着把这个超讨人厌的男人扶上超大号外星人床。刚干完，他就皱着眉，盯着Stephen胸前大片扎眼的淤伤。

他本以为淤血淌尽后，伤口会消失，但Stephen明显还在漏水。

Stephen察觉到对方的视线，“我担心胸腔积血，”他一边闭上眼，双手拧成古怪的形状，一边解释道，“是因为缺氧会让我没法专心干其他事。现在我能定下心来，先处理最糟的伤。”

随后，Tony饶有趣味地注视那一切：奇怪的符文凝聚成环，虚套在Stephen双手上，随后环环脱出，稳稳在Stephen周身流转搜索，定格在新位置后，金色的能量光束串联每个点，柔光泄出，两人均被微微照亮。

“那儿。”Stephen喃喃，然后某个符文径直投向最糟的淤伤，悬浮于伤口之上，片刻后，光芒大放。

一秒后，所有的符文一同消失。Tony费力眨巴眨巴眼睛，直到适应突如其来的黑暗。适应后，他发现淤伤缩小了，现在俨然一介普通伤，而非血压快将鲜血泵出的那种。

“没流血了，”Stephen确认道，“我修复了些许损伤。这是一个很好的平衡点，确保我能顺利恢复，同时法力不至于耗损过度。”

“那确实，”Tony反射式地握紧裹在双手上的世界级科技成果，“非常酷。”

Stephen又笑了，“去玩你的玩具吧，Tony。”

“霍格沃茨玩得开心，邓布利多。”Tony反唇相讥，离开房间时自顾自地翻了个白眼，“回去工作。”

不过，又走了几步后，他开始微笑。

最后一个人真的不会死了。


	3. Chapter 3

幸运的是，要执行Tony的计划，乌木喉废船附近也许有可用的材料。他需要大量的金属，没有结构问题的那种，而这个作为他们临时住处的飞船上的金属数量显然不够。

“这地方存在多久了？”Tony好奇地审视着一座古老的废弃建筑的外观，这些建筑曾作为他们与Thanos作战的背景。尽管它们似乎老旧过头，沾满了灰尘，可许多金属并未生锈。他已确认大气中含有一部分水分，因此，这些金属一定是一种非常独特的合金，以抵御这么多年的生锈倾向。（几百年？还是几千年？）

“它们会有用的，”Tony完成最初的侦察巡逻后，想了想，从扫描仪中调出了这些合金的扫描结果，“它们一定有用。”

难办的是把这些大块金属搬回去，特别是在他的盔甲已损毁的情况下。他的手甲不够有力，而且他不想把仅剩的拿去搬金属，结果废了手甲。为了搬这些大家伙，他还得等Stephen恢复够，能开更多的传送门时。

现在他要优先考虑另一件事。

“想我了吗（Miss me）？”他一边问乌木喉的中央计算机，一边撬开另一个控制台，露出线路交错的内部。虽然夜幕降临了，可他还不打算找一张自己的床。当其他事情都不太对劲时，工作似乎是他最可靠的慰藉。“在接下来的一个星期，你和我，我们将亲密地了解彼此。”

“我看你完全没辜负你在小报上的名声。”

Tony震了震，随后翻了个白眼，转过身打算命令Stephen回去好好养伤。当他真正看见站在他面前的东西时，他的决心动摇了——那不是Stephen本人，而是某种雾状的、半实半虚的男人的影像，影像还被破碎玻璃似的光晕笼罩着。

“哈。”

“这是精神的投射。”

“哦。”巫师当然要有个满是戏法的筐，Tony摇了摇头，“你不应该休息吗？”

“我的身体在床上，你还要我怎么休息？”

Tony再次翻了个白眼，觉着他向外投射精神——或者做其他任何事情——都不能算是真正的休息。Stephen走过去，俯视着他刚刚撬开的控制台。“所以，你在干什么？”

Tony总喜欢说出他最近的奇思妙想，所以他立刻张嘴打算解释，不过一秒后，他闭嘴，皱眉，反问道："你为什么这么问？”

Stephen也皱起了眉。

“你不应该已经知道了吗？”托尼在他自己和控制台之间指了指。“你应该已经了解这一切如何进行了，我应该——那什么——给你解释你看到的一切，然后你好鼓励地拍拍我的头？”

“我经历了超过一千四百万种未来。所有不涉及我的重大决策的细节我都有点记不清了。所以，告诉我你在干什么。”

Tony认为这很有道理，但对人脑而言，理解这一切近乎不可能。在现实中，Stephen的脑子不可能在几秒里接受这么多的信息。因此时间宝石一定起到了断路器的作用，使他的大脑免于过载。

知道他不是在Stephen面前演剧本，知道他还有能力让这个人吃惊后，他感觉稍微好了一点。不管是对哪个人夸夸其谈，Tony总是很享受这个过程。

也因为最近更多在依仗Stephen的能力，托尼很想炫耀自己的知识。他谈起了自己在乌木喉飞船和周围的探索，以及对风景中的特殊处的扫描结果。落日西沉时，他找到了他期待的大尺寸的硬金属板，它们由一种完美合乎目的的合金制成，不过他的手甲能刺穿。

“很好。”Stephen说，“但是确切的“目的”是什么？”

是的。托尼已经解释了具体情况，但还没有阐明大局，”根据破损的通讯系统和我发现其他的东西，我能拼装出一个求救信号发射器。”当然跟其他手电筒似的信号发射器比起来，这种更像是个好莱坞的探照灯。

“稳固的开始，但我认为你应该有更多的计划。”

“不过我说的这些绝对没用，我知道。因为我们来这里用的是一种强力引擎，我们现在跟地球相距太远了。即使以光速发送求救信号，这个信号被接收也是几百年后的事了。但是，”Tony继续说，“你可以起作用。有本书，记得吗？”

Stephen皱眉，“我……应该记得，是的。”

这个人想让Tony把话说完。“一个折叠的……弯曲的……褶皱？在宇宙中，呃，在空间中？”好吧，他显然不擅长记科幻小说的书名。这本书他五六岁时读过，这还在他爱上阿莫西夫的小说前。

“《时间的皱纹》，”Stephen耐心地说，“作者是马德林·英格①。”

好的，管他是什么，“里面的角色能够通过折叠空间迅速越过非常远的距离，这跟你的传送门很相像。所以，也许你能折叠空间，直到能打开一个这么大的通道。”托尼举起手指比划着，手指间的距离不超过一毫米，“通道要尽可能靠近地球，然后我就能发出一个求救信号，把我们的确切坐标发过去。Bruce或者其他什么人就能拿走我实验室里的东西，找到方法使用那个平台（不太懂，Tony实验室是不是有空间传送的东西？），然后很快，砰！我们就回家了。”

Stephen并不发话，盯着Tony好长一段时间。

空气中的沉默渐渐变成尴尬，最后Tony说：“所以，这就是我的计划：我能制造出的最好的信号射线——由一个外星文明的残骸发出，加上你折叠宇宙的法术。只用制造一个很小很小的空间褶皱。”Stephen神色还是高深莫测，而Tony补充道，“真的小。”他再次举起手，解释这个通道只需要多么小。

“让我直说吧。你认为，我只要有精确的坐标，就能越过银河系打开传送门。”

Tony再次比划，将手指合拢，“真的，只需要非常小的褶皱。”他的手指渐渐因施力而发白，而Tony发现一种糟糕的感觉在心中滋长。他不得不挤出尊重来给Stephen的能力，但现在他已经做到了。此刻Tony才不得不承认自己想法过于乐观了。所以，是的，他只是在设想Stephen能办到。

如果他不能，Tony就不知道他们还能做什么了。泰坦星上没有能进行星际旅行的引擎，Tony可以让小一些的太空船飞上大气层，以减少干扰，同时放大信号，以联系到救援人员，但他对他们两个与其他人之间数光年的距离毫无办法。如果他们没有办法把虚无的空间折叠移开，那么他们最好就是祈祷他们的骨头能在信号传送的千年里得以保留。

Stephen笑了笑，Tony稍微松了口气，随后就想一巴掌扇在那张洋洋自得的脸上。“我很高兴，一个MIT的高材生对神秘学持有这种尊重。”

“这就是说，”Tony说，不知道自己该喜悦还是该恼怒，“你能办到？”

“我确实能。”Stephen笃定地说，“只要我能理解我们周围空间的结构。这会花一段时间，但是应该能跟你的建造工作同步，或者足够接近。”

托尼咧嘴笑了笑，“我们会回家。顺带一提，欢迎你参与我绝妙的计划。”

“我会在我的脚再次踏上地球后感谢你的。”

“我一定会带你回去。”Tony说着，并伸出了手。Stephen好笑地看了看他，然后用自己虚无的手扫过Tony的手。一股寒意渗入Tony的身体——不似冬季的那种寒冷，而更像是一段意料之外的回忆带给他的凛冽。

“我就当这是握手了。”Tony宣布，“而且，将来请离我的身体远点。”

“哈，”Stephen挑了挑眉，“也许你不符合你在小报上的名声②。”

“我不打算跟你计较！”Tony气急败坏地说。当Stephen环顾四周，开始思考各种位置时，Tony抱胸继续说：“我敢肯定你也有些绯闻，在一些……失败者藏身的脸书组里。我马上就要去查，如果这儿有wi-fi的话。”

”然后你就会查到我在BMJ、Lancet和the New English Journal of Medicine③ 上发表的论文。所以别忘了后面去查。”

托尼哼了一声，指了指自己：“Nature和Science上的多篇论文，我们都写完了吗？”

Stephen摇摇头，目光继续在四周流连，大概是在找一个完美的观测点，以观察此地的时空状况，“我确信我们离写完还远着，但现在我们可以停一停。”他的侧脸展露出Tony见过的最温暖的微笑，即使是Tony，也不禁同样报以微笑。

混蛋。

真令人惊讶，两个刚刚试图为各自正当的自负痛殴对方、神似决斗着的角鹿的人，也能形成一种惊人的默契。Tony回想起自己与Bruce在实验室共度的那些时光，才意识，此时到一种迥异的活力浮现出来了。他和Bruce都是各自领域的专家，但他们的领域有很多的重合。他们能够质疑对方的工作，建议调整，并引进自己的专长。这在他的钢铁侠生涯的早期意义匪浅，特别是当Tony激动地头脑风暴，思考如何突破自己的技术极限时。

现在，Tony一边想，一边打量Stephen——Stephen的眼睛闭着，他们之间没有讨论。他们的专业领域是如此的不同，以至于他们毫不期待向对方解释清楚如何修复外星人的通信设备，或者如何在时空中制造传送门。与他过去实验室的那种闲谈式研讨比起来，这种沉默本应让他觉得孤独。

不管出于什么原因——也许是他们能一直坚持维持的简单的信任，这一切反而让人很舒服。

两个小时过后，Tony觉着他们两个都快打瞌睡了，他用手指了指自己。暗地里追踪Stephen灵体的扫描仪嗡嗡震颤，飞回他的手甲上，然后自动折叠起来。

Stephen大可以随便怎么称呼自己的魔法，但Tony小时候可是看过阿西莫夫和克拉尔的书的，“任何前沿的科技都与魔法别无二致。”这句话一直是他的座右铭。而且这么多年来，他一直是那个给世界带来“魔法”的人。 巫师每个魔法技艺都有科学的解释。正因为如此，在制造信号发射器之余，tony没有理由不去做一些小小研究。

“晚安。”Stephen几分钟后说，然后毫不客气地消失了。

Tony将手伸进一片漆黑之中，空寂包裹了他，“欢迎回来。”他缓缓说。在决定不能让Stephen这么无礼地领头后，他从手甲中拔出自己的手，又贴上几根金属丝，然后走向试图屠戮人类的外星人的宿舍。

此前Stephen显然用水清理了伤口——Tony用昏沉沉的腕灯检查他时察觉到。Stephen胸前伤口上的血已经消失了，仅留下一些难以清洗的斑记，他曾用来调整管子的那只手也已清洗过了。说到管子，Tony记起它的末端还暴露在空气中。他过去曾不得不设计与人体系统相契合的技术， 拜其所赐，现在Tony还了解一些相关的基础知识。

“我就不要求你的感谢了。”Tony轻轻地说。他操纵更多的纳米胶水——他绝不能再这么叫了——在那管子上凝成一个腔室——这个腔室可以收集多余血液并阻止其回流，同时还能将任何病原体阻挡在外。Tony随后又扫描了一下，确保腔室里没有麻烦的血块，然后自豪地笑笑，最后选了另一张床睡下。

床是真的不舒服，他很快得出结论。那些外星人的体型相比人类显然太大了，这导致床面的每个弯曲都处在错误的地点。然而，这毕竟是真正的床，跟一个洞穴比起来，这已经是巨大的改善了。

然而，尽管疲惫如潮水般涌向了他，睡意却并没有到来。Tony无奈地叹了口气，翻身换了个姿势，以避开床垫上那个正好硌着他屁股的凸起。这意味着他的肩膀得被硌着，但至少要好一点了。然后他又试图入睡。

在他自己的床上，穿着自己的衣服，

还有旁边蜷曲睡着的Pepper。

泪水突然在眼睑后聚集起来。

请一定要好好的啊。

他从来不擅长在睡前同心魔斗争。一直以来，最可怕的怪物潜伏于他的心中，能轻易穿透他的防护，将爪子没入他的灵魂。他并未让自己相信Pepper很安全，相反的，他看见她的脸随风而逝，跟他目睹Mantis消逝一样。她的头发——他喜欢将手指穿过她的发丝——同样随风而逝了，像熄火后的灰烬，他试图拥抱她，可她的身体在他怀中崩解成灰。

如果接下来的八小时里，他一遍又一遍看着她死去，听见她一遍又一遍呼唤他的名字，这意味着什么？他已经知道答案了。他知道这该死的答案了。

Stark……先生！

“Shit！”托尼低声说，掌跟紧紧压在眼睛上。恐慌堵住了他的嗓子。

他本就知道这一切都会发生。很多年了，他一直知道。这是他不断训练、时刻做好准备的动力，可这一切最终毫无意义，他没有半点用处。此刻他陷在陌生的星球上，黑暗似乎无穷无尽，多年的恶梦如波涛般再次涌入心头。结局是，他们是对的，他是错的。噩梦胜利了，在乌木喉飞船绝对的荫蔽下，没有地方能躲避生发勃兴于黑暗中的那些东西。

Tony？Tony？stark先生？Tony？stark先生？救救我 ！Tony？stark先生？求求你救救我！Tony？stark先生？求求——

“停下！”他绝望地恳求，随后发现他说出的是多么大声。他的呼吸潮湿而不规律，显然，他哭了。

一秒内空气一片寂静，随后Tony听到了一阵衣服的摩擦声，他再次闭上眼，随后睁开，望向房间里的墙壁。该死。

金色的光芒在黑暗中绽放，微弱而不至于刺眼。

Stephen从床上滑下来时一言不发，走过来时也保持着沉默：“先前，你在外面呆了很久。”他最后说，递给Tony一瓶水，“我还没看见你补充过水分。”

“谢谢。”托尼喃喃，不知道他们是不是还要继续假装他的崩溃没有发生。喝淡温水是一个借口，至少不用再说什么，所以他喝光了一整瓶水。

“要是你想，”Stephen继续说，Tony心里一紧，担心他接下来要说的话，“我能让你入睡，无梦的那种。”

一秒后，Tony点头，“好啊。”他需要睡眠来维持最好的状态，然后回地球见Pepper。谁还活着？谁还活着？谁还活着？该死！“应该是个好主意。”

Stephen双手分开，他身上的光芒随之分裂。他的手指好似嵌进了两团火苗，当他轻轻把手指按在Tony的太阳穴上时，他感受到了手指传来的暖意。

新的黑暗降临在Tony身上，但不像先前隐伏着失败的任务和受伤的朋友的那个，这一个安静、和平、安全。它不要求他参与，它伸出了欢迎的手。一秒的犹豫之后，Tony被引导着睡去了，进入数年来第一个没有回忆的夜晚。

tbc

——————————————————

 

①《时间的皱折》：是由作者马德琳·英格创作的经典幻想小说，囊括全球各项荣誉与奖项：“世界奇幻文学协会终身成就奖”“世界最欢迎的青少年文学作家”“刘易斯·卡罗尔书架奖”“国家图书奖”“永不过时的100本最佳童书”至今仍风靡全球、畅销不衰。（维基上没找到，百度百科上抠下来的(；´д｀)ゞ）

②这两人这段的原话是：

Tony：please stay out of my body！

Stephen：……Maybe you don't live up to your tabloid reputation.

也许我没翻译出原义，这里Stephen故意曲解了Tony的话。仔细读读这段话……我就当博士是在跟Tony调情了啊。

③BMJ，即《英国医学杂志》是世界著名的四大综合性医学期刊之一。在150年的历史中，《英国医学杂志》以其学术严谨、内容新颖、排版活泼的鲜明特点，受到世界很多国家读者的欢迎。

The Lancet为世界上最悠久及最受重视的同行评审性质之医学期刊,主要由爱思唯尔(Elsevier)出版公司发行。

The New England Journal of Medicine，即《新英格兰医学期刊》，是由美国麻州医学协会( Massachusetts Medical Society)所出版的评审性质医学期刊(medical journal )和综合性医学期刊，1812年由约翰·柯川博士创办，始称《新英格兰医学与外科期刊》。——来自百度百科。


	4. Chapter 4

“这么问可能有点蠢，”第二天，Tony一开始就问，“但你直接带我们回去不是个好主意……为什么？”

Tony醒来后，两个人都没有提及他昨晚的崩溃，他感谢他的好意。

“这个，”Stephen一边说，一边调整了自己精神体的坐姿，“想一想，在这种极端的距离上，一个微小的度数差异就可能产生一光年的偏差。我宁愿是一个无线信号出现在太阳系间的空隙中，而不是我们的身体。“

“很合理。”Tony承认。虽然他对自己的数学能力充满信心，但在这个过程中，就算是一个小错误也会令人难以接受。 

“还有，”Stephen两腿交叉起来，起身浮在地板上几英寸处，继续说，“你从没有费心问我，在越过整个银河系制造出一个不可思议的小传送门后，我会处于怎样的状态。这种距离上，即使是制造针孔大小的传送门，也会令我心力交瘁。”

哦，确实，他没有问。

Tony皱眉问道：“那么……你能办到吗？我想你是对的，我只是在假设。”

“我也许会后悔做更大的尝试，但之后就好了，只要你别把其他我没参与的壮举怪到我头上。”Stephen用双手扭成一个不舒服的姿势——这可能是一种古老的定心方法，然后回望Tony，”这意味着我将非常感谢你的初次的正确运算，要是你搞砸了，你算错一次，我就需要两天的重置。” 

“我不会算错的。”Tony承诺。

“这可跟我看到的一些新闻镜头不符。”Stephen说。

随后魔法的光芒闪现，又熄灭——一旦开始，他的注意力就好像牢牢地锁在别处。

“好的，很好，”Tony承认，“我有时候会不小心朝杀人机器人发射个人导弹或者其他什么东西，但是……好吧，反正你没有听我的。”他叹了口气，走回控制台，但走了几步又转过来坚持说：“我不会算错的，我不会算错的！”

 

 

接下来的几个小时里，Tony仔细地检查了飞船的通讯协议，最后不得不承认：他们应该处理他找到的另一半物资。

水就是水，所以他们不会感到惊讶，但是“食物”可以是任何东西——也许是他们不太能接受的东西。然而，他的胃正极力分散他的注意力，并开始阻碍他的工作。更重要的是，就算Stephen靠精神体完成工作，他的身体仍然需要营养帮助痊愈。

“叫醒他，”Tony对斗篷说,用手指蹭了蹭斗篷的边缘——Stephen的精神体不久前离开了，还没有回来，所以他需要直奔源头。斗篷把他的手拍了回来，但他继续说：“拜托啦，地毯。”

“不要，”Stephen出声，并睁开眼睛，“叫它“地毯”。”

Tony笑：“不过这确实叫醒了你。”

Stephen缓缓坐起。虽然，他神色扭曲，像往常一样攥住受伤的一边：“这就是我为什么用精神体工作，精神体状态下，几乎没有东西能分散我的注意力。”

“你可以过会儿再去搞你的鬼戏法，现在该吃饭了。”Tony拿出从供应室里取出的食物棒，在他面前晃了晃，“我们的一天就靠它了，所以……”Tony肩膀耷拉下来，爆发出一阵凄厉的笑声，“这会是地狱般的一天。”

“地狱般的一天。”Stephen重复，揉了揉眼睛，然后接过食物棒。“你确定这个能吃？如果有风险，我们最好靠水生存尽可能长的时间。”

“我不知道它的构成成分，”Tony承认，“但是我的扫描仪从中识别出了我们需要的氨基结构和维生素，而且没有发现有害化合物。它会让我们活下去，至少，不会让胃再次使我们分心。”他撕开自己的食物棒，掰下一块好似烧焦了的莫名其妙的东西，像举起酒杯一样举起它，“干杯。”

Stephen对此敬谢不敏，同时咬下一口。两个人咀嚼一次，然后停下。一秒后，Stephen继续用力地、机械地咀嚼，而Tony伸手去拿一瓶水，就着水咽下。

“吃起来像发胶，”他狠狠咳嗽了几下，

“我不相信这个无毒。”Stephen猛咽了一大口水，然后说，“这简直是想断绝我们求生的渴望。”

“别开玩笑了。”托尼盯着手中剩下的食物棒。“虽然很讨厌这么说，但我们还得继续。”

Stephen拉长声音呻吟，露出远超期待的搞笑神情，然后伸出手。“我真想立刻扔掉我的味蕾。”

 

 

“那么，有在外面找到什么有趣的东西吗？”Tony问。

此时他已经结束进食，正要回主控室，留Stephen再次将精神体投射到某处——Tony在寻找可用的金属时做足了工作，但他只能做这么多了。涉及到非物质的领域，Stephen显然更擅长。 

“没什么可用的材料了，真的。我只是去感受周围的空间。这里和地球非常不同。况且，我们早就有计划了。”

“我们确实有一个计划。”Tony赞同道，但随后又立刻打算去外面看看。

当别人找不到出路时，他总会无意间发现更好的路。计划总能改进，由于他即将在乌木喉的软件上开启校准周期，他很快就会有三到四个小时的停工期。

Tony走出飞船，眯着眼睛望向远方。

在这被遗弃的星球上，一切都是橙色的，好似犹他州或是亚利桑那州最干旱、最偏远的沙漠，只是这里遍布腐朽的外星建筑，而不是高耸的悬崖。

Tony试着回想他们和Thanos惨烈的战斗——因为找回被毁的装备碎片有助于加速纳米材料的再生过程。可现在他没法清晰回忆起Thanos在何处撕毁了他的装备了。

“我要找红色的小块，”Tony向空无一人处大声宣布，“在宇宙中最大的橙色斑点上。”

也许银色的东西会随着光线的移动而反光，Tony一边眯着眼睛看着太阳一边想。太阳已经越过中天，防辐射起见，他拉起了运动衫的兜帽，但他并未感觉很热。尽管阳光毒辣，可行星上却很凉爽。

“我只是想，”Tony对着空气说，“回家。我不应该在那艘宇宙飞船上。”

Pepper也曾这样对他说，可他那时没听。当然，那不会是他们最后的谈话,那绝不会是。

他在Thanos可能攻击过他的地方弯下腰探查，但很快就叹了一口气，摇了摇头。地上是深色岩石破碎的残渣，不是他凝固的血。地面上碎石非常多，因此他很快发现，想知道Thanos在哪刺的他根本不可能。

这些石头哪儿来的？一切就像一整座山的山坡被掀翻，内里岩石如炸弹般爆炸四散。

“不，”Tony记起来了。他抬头仰望天空。战斗中肾上腺素上升，导致记忆中很多事情模糊在一起。幸好他现在还记得，Thanos战斗时拉下了一整个卫星。大块的碎石从天而降，散于各地。他们很幸运，至少他们待的地方没有被碎石砸中。

当然，这也许毁掉了一些对他们有用的外星人建筑。

不管怎样，这些建筑物仍然矗立着，Tony想，朝他觉得也许有新发现的方向走去。橙色的尘埃至少能很好地保存脚印，因此他能追踪自己的足迹。

哦，看：橘色更多了。啊，那边是橙色的岩石，那边是沐浴在橙色月光下的橙色岩石，那边是覆盖着橙色灰尘的……遗迹。“Strange说我们应该遵循这个计划，”Tony一边自言自语，一边绕过一大块卫星残骸——那块落在另外几块上，临时形成一个洞穴。只是他要是去里面探险，难保不会被岩石砸中，“这行得通。对吗？这会……”

Tony绕过障碍，随后一个不可思议的东西填满了他的视野。他向前走了几步，然后停下。从他的角度看，阳光在一块巨大的岩石下进一步延伸。因此，他可以清晰看到，一块巨大的岩石阴影下隐藏着的另一种颜色：蓝色。

Tony屏息，不敢再发声——一个可能的真相在他脑海里形成，他不想打破它。

虽然Tony没见过他们飞船的外形，但那些外星的朋友（指星爵那一伙）一定曾来过——他原本因过度震惊而遗忘了他们。

此刻Tony几乎不敢呼吸，他举起手，打开了一束光。

是的，岩石下压着一艘宇宙飞船，它完好无损。

“卧槽！”Tony惊叫，随后爆发出世界末日以来第一次完整而真心的大笑。

他迅速探查一番，然后发现自己无望将那块卫星残骸移走。

但这就很好了，他们至少还有另一种选择。

方法还有这么多——他急忙赶回乌木喉的飞船，晕乎乎地想——他们将不必勉力维持生命，直到他们造出信号发射器或是完全理解此地的时空状况。他们需要做的一切，就只是让Stephen开传送门，把岩石底下的飞船传送出来，让Tony修好，然后他们就能回家了。

Tony马上就能回家，就能再次见到Pepper，他会发现她很好。

希望突如其来地闯入他的心，令他完全沉醉其间，他的意识被巨大的惊愕冲击得迟钝而模糊。

Tony回去后，再次把Stephen叫回了身体，然后告诉他这一巨大的发现。“所以，还有一座飞船，上面压着一大块卫星残骸，”Tony点头，“在我看来，这个飞船也许还能起飞。跟向太空发射信号并希望有人拿起电话比，这个显然更可能成功。”

“我过去怎么说的，”Stephen顿了顿，然后才说，“就是未经询问就给我分配任务那段？”

Stephen并未对此感到激动，他听上去甚至有点不高兴。

Tony眨眨眼：“你只需要制造一个传送门，就像你跟Thanos战斗时制造的那些一样。有什么问题吗？”

“你指那些人类大小的传送门的话，是可以的。”Stephen勉强坐了起来，仍然瑟缩了一下，才转过身去面对Tony，“我来解释一下关于操纵现实的事实吧。”

这节课听起来一点也不有趣。

“我了解地球，因此当我想要改变现实时，我很容易做出改变，地球上改变现实是有坚实基础的。但我不了解泰坦星，它是……不同的。”Stephen指了指周围的空间，“此前就说过了，泰坦星的轴倾斜着，重力场被改变。这个星球上的一切似乎都错了。在我理解它的逻辑之前，我很难改变它。”

Tony明天没办法见Pepper了。尽管他尽力抑制，Tony还是觉着热，丢脸的泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。

“如果我们不这样做，”他说，“那接下来几周里，我都不知道她是不是还好好的。至少，你还没看过那艘飞船呢。”

“就我所知，”Stephen反驳道：“打开传送门需要的能量数量，是随着宽度和距离的增加成指数增长的。传送门似乎同等容易形成，可一旦越过某个点，之后即使只扩大一英尺半径，也需要十倍于此前的能量。虽然我能保证在地球上开一艘飞船那么大的传送门——“

“你甚至还没有，”Tony在克制自我前大吼，“看过！”

Pepper一定想知道他是否还活着。她一定也目睹世界的毁灭，也不知道他是否还存在。该死，她甚至不知道他是否在崩解消散前被杀死。现在恰好有一个人站在Tony Stark和Pepper Potts之间，那个混蛋甚至都不想帮忙。

Stephen什么也没说，Tony又尝试着说：“求你了，只是试一试。”

“我可以去看看。”Stephen沉默片刻，最后松口了。

斗篷落在他的肩膀上，这样他就不需要徒步前去。

Tony带他回到了他发现飞船的地方。

Stephen被斗篷放在地上，然后他开始研究那飞船的规模。 

“你能办到吗？”Tony坚持不懈地问道。

“你到底想让我做什么？”Stephen问——至少他没拒绝。那么，这也许行得通？

“在它下面开一个传送门，”Tony的手比划出一个平行于地面的圆，“让它从几英尺高的地方掉到其他地方。比如……”他转过身，发现一块空荡荡的平地。“那里。”回想Wong在公园的战斗中所做的一切，Tony继续说，“当上方岩石开始坠落时，就切断传送门。船上最后只会剩下些碎石，我可以清理掉，然后修好飞船。”

Stephen一言不发，似乎是在研究那藏在岩石阴影里的飞船。它好像要比Tony先前看的要大得多，而且两翼的长度超过了Stephen的处理范围。这完全不似Tony见过的传送门的尺寸。不过，它们也许很接近了，一定有办法的。

“求你了，”Tony恳求道，“Pepper最后说的话是恳求我不要离开。不管怎样，我还是离开了。”

Stephen仍在犹豫，于是Tony补充道：“为了救你。”

Stephen叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。“我不是故意拖延。我真的不知道我还能在这儿做什么。我确实不知道。能量要么足够，要么不够。如果不够，不管我怎样集中精力折叠空间，最后也起不了什么作用。不过，基于我先前感受到的，我也许能把驾驶舱弄下来。“

“那么试试看，只是试一试。我们本来有一个计划，对吧？如果这个捷径失败了，那么我们只需继续执行计划A。”Tony咽了咽口水——他的喉咙又发干了，“没有伤害，不会碍事。要是你坚持，那么，好的，只传送驾驶舱，就是那个中间的部分。你做到后，接下来我就能修复两翼和通风管，一步一步。给我一些坚固的模块组件，我就能将它们重组。”

Stephen再次叹了口气，伸出手臂，在空气中画了一个圈。

我要回家了，Tony心想，他的心在胸腔里砰砰直跳——我要回家了，我确信。

在岩石下的阴影下，金色的火花迸溅出来。他们沿着一条比Tony看过最大的还要大的轨道游走，很快即发出炽热的光芒，好似一千个焊接火炬熊熊燃烧，瞬间照亮了整个飞船。

他在努力，托尼心跳加速，这行得通。

一阵痛苦的抽气声把Tony的注意力从船上移开，他转过头望向Stephen。此刻Stephen的额头上冒出了汗珠，脸因用力而扭曲发灰，手臂越来越紧绷，似乎很难再做出动作。下一秒，鲜血从他胸前的管子处涌出。

Tony眼睛大睁，再次望向飞船。“等等，”他看到火花愈加耀眼，低声说。

“等等！”他大吼。

此时船开始缓缓坠落，而下方的传送门才刚刚能容纳它的驾驶舱。它坠了下去，同时Stephen也倒下了。他重重跪倒在地，紧握的双手无力垂下。

他的手一停，传送门就啪的一声关上了。飞船底部的三分之一重重摔在附近的尘土上，而被整齐切割后的顶部，连同其他飞船部分，直直坠落于地，金属碰撞之声传来。

Tony被一股火热的阵痛狠狠冲刷。他痉挛似地吞了一块空气，然后喘着粗气，用尽全力不至于呕吐——空气尝起来像工业冷却剂。

有时，在那条见效缓慢、单调无味的老路成为别人唯一的选择时，Tony会发现一条新的道路。

有时，他的伟大想法只是把事情搞砸了。

Stephen没有道歉，只是默默地摇了摇头。

Tony也没有道歉，他跪倒在倒下的男人旁边，将运动衫的袖子套在拳头上，擦去那人胸前涌出的鲜血，“你的肺又出问题了，还是…？”

“不，”Stephen费力前倾，支撑着Tony伸出的手臂，缓缓站了起来。“只是皮外伤。”他转过身，望向Tony的眼睛。他的皮肤仍然苍白，眼睛里隐约充斥着血丝，“要是我更了解这个行星，我就能够吸引更多的能量来影响它。我可以执行我们的计划。只是……不是现在。”

Tony艰难地接受着现实。这艘船没有多少损坏，有很多维护良好的、仍可以使用的部件。至少它有助于计划的进展。

“所以，你早就知道这件事会发生。”

Stephen没有反驳。

Tony转过脸去，双拳紧握，“你原本可以提前告诉我的。”

“我们有一个计划，这是计划的一部分。”

“这只是……一部分”Tony的脸再次发红，但并非震惊，而是愤怒。直到他看见又一股鲜血涌出，他才再次冷静下来， “曾经，有一个人救了我的命。他把一个东西塞进我胸腔里，”Tony敲了敲胸口前的纳米储存处，“然后我们一起工作，一天又一天，为了逃离一座监狱。我和他就要逃出来的时候，你猜发生了什么？他杀死了自己，就在我面前，告诉我“这一直是计划。”（This was always the plan）。”

Stephen沉默了好长一段时间，才说，“那肯定是十年前的事了。我知道那段记忆一定在你脑子里挥之不去。”

“我能处理破损的飞船，”Tony说，声音逐渐放大，“但我们不能有这样的崩溃，首先！你不能又开始流血！老天！告诉我好吗？告诉我，在不产生伤害的前提下你能做的一切。我是说，我不想在一切恶化之后，听你那超神秘的秘密计划！”

Stephen盯着他，什么也没说。当Tony又想大吼时，他举起一只手——手上遍布橙色的灰尘，“等等，我在想我能告诉你什么——把那些传感器留在我身上，我想。”

Tony眨了眨眼，太过惊讶以致维持不住怒火，“你知道我……”他用一只手敲了敲另一只手的手腕，那里隐藏着昨晚追踪Stephen精神体的传感器。

“当然，我知道，继续做下去。很好。这是必要的，事实上。”

“必要。”Tony茫然地重复着。

把飞船从中间劈开——而不是仅仅告诉Tony这没用——也是必要的吗？

“Tony，”Stephen疲惫地说。“抱歉，我们要在这里呆一段时间。没有其他办法。但我救了你是有原因的，我希望你能相信。”

总有一天，Tony会要求知道，到底什么事值得使用时间石。现在，他所能做的只是点头。

获得希望，看着它在地上摔个粉碎，然后让他再次集中于眼下的工作，也许这就是他前一小时受尽折磨的原因。

“很好。但是说实在的，你还好吗？”

“再过一两天，管子就可以拔出来了。”Stephen尽力挤出一个微笑：“一旦我确认内部的伤好得差不多了，你就可以用纳米胶水把我修补好。”

“别再说了，”Tony再难动用起自己的幽默。

“不，我肯定还得说。”Stephen让斗篷再次托起他，在踏上归途前，他又转向了Tony，“你还要我帮你入睡吗？”

“我……”Tony转头，尴尬地想起了自己的弱点。他原本想，他们应该像绅士们一样，假装这事从没发生过。

不过，Tony前晚发出了尖叫声，而他刚刚给Stephen带来的痛苦，却丝毫未在他的脸上有所显现。Tony低下了头，沉默，最后说：

“好吧。”

回飞船的路程过半后，Tony才感觉自己能说话了。

在对抗外敌和受伤的威胁时，他们可以合作无间。但失去外压后，他们的兴趣分散了，由此陷入了沉默寡言之中。

现在，他们显然已经越过针锋相对的阶段。

“我们应该谈谈，明天。当我们有空时，我们应该谈谈。”Tony Stark不是一个乐于分享自我的人，所以他笨拙地把双手塞进口袋，向地平线望去，“你知道的，聊什么都行。”

“什么都行。”Stephen赞同。

那天晚上，当他的双手再次接触到Tony的头时，那种神奇的温热受到了欢迎。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

实际上，那飞船上有很多有用的材料，虽然飞船当前情况下无法飞行—Tony扫描从底座分离出来的那块和飞船剩下的框架后得出结论。要是Stephen再努力一点，也许飞船不会被切割破坏成这样。也许他尝试过了，Tony想。他的传送门，原本就是以某种无法控制的功率运行，试图精确切割飞船内部器械的。况且，即使在地球，修理工作的要求就已经很苛刻了。在这里，修好飞船几乎不可能。

还好，另一个想法冒出来了，这想法也许能改进原有的制造信号发射器的计划。显然，Stephen还要花相当长的时间，才懂得如何操纵泰坦星的空间，因此Tony还有时间改进最初的计划。

他怀着更大的目标，从被切下的飞船部分里钻出来，并往Stephen制造的传送门里投进更多的补给物资。他这次是请求，而非命令Stephen制造传送门。也许因为这个原因，Stephen合作得多了。或者，他是在为损坏了这架令Tony激动无比的飞船而道歉。

“这根本没法移开，”Tony仰头望向飞船——飞船顶部被大块卫星残骸压着，底部被另外两块好似巨石阵基石的残骸支撑着——得出结论。尽管那艘船丢失了腹部，但上面的石头一点也没有动，看起来稳定如初。

“维持住传送门！”他大声朝门里喊道。一经确认，Tony就把头伸进门里。“我想检查一下岩石下面的船体。你能在我身后造一个传送门吗？我得有个逃生舱以便岩石塌了逃生。”

门那边的Stephen点了点头，于是Tony缩回身子，钻进被压在岩石下的飞船内部。

陌生的生活细节很快包围了他。当托尼爬进那些外星人的私人住处时，他为他对临时伙伴的所作所为而抱歉。在他后面，一个旋转的金色传送门静静地跟随着，那传送门压缩到了一英尺宽，在Tony穿过房间的门后复又扩展开来。

“对不起啦，朋友。”Tony跪下来，摸索着打开了这个房间的橱柜。他猜这是船长的住处，所以他们会有衣服可以穿，在——不管怎样——他们洗身上的衣服时。

“真过时，”Tony摸出一个单独的盒式录音带，困惑地说。快速翻找一番，他又摸出一个破旧的Zune（品牌名，一款微软开发的音乐播放器）。（当然，在他看来，这个照样很过时。）“接住。”他吩咐到，把这些“音乐”连捆扎进衣服，然后把所有的东西都抛进传送门。

“我以为我是你的安全舱，”他听到了那头说，“不是你的垃圾处理站。”

“我们还要在某个时候洗衣服，不是吗？”

“当然，我也这么想。”

Tony戳了戳一个粘在星爵排架上的活动人偶，“我确信你是个真的好人，但我坚持在你看到我的私密部位前至少得有两次完整的约会。”

那边沉默了好长一段时间，“好吧，跟Quill的衣服好好聊。”

Tony笑了，他有一种感觉，那家伙有点紧张，“包里有一个音乐播放器，你那儿还有一些通讯系统的外接线，试试，看看能不能放出音乐，如果它没冒犯到你这娇弱的巫师——”

“我不是——”

“太敏感了你。”

尽管，他的希望毫无意义地迅速升起又粉碎，但不管怎么说，它还是有所帮助。至少，他们目前走的每一步似乎都被证实与Stephen的胜利计划一致。Tony，一生里仅此一次地，决定随波逐流。合理的乐观可以克服很多近期的创伤。另外，他还睡了两个安稳觉。每当他脑子里浮现出那些痛苦——

Stark 先生？

他有办法抵挡。这些事可以之后处理，在眼下的难题解决之后。他处理情感雷区一直很有经验，毕竟这一直是他的精神状态。

令他高兴的是，他还发现了看起来像食物的东西。那些闻起来像沼泽泥，但尝起来只有预期的一半差。也许他们可以把这个抹在“发胶棒”上充当调料，Tony想。他把这些物资一同抛过传送门，扔到乌木喉飞船上。

接下来他开始探索中央走廊旁的一个小隔间，“我觉得这是个浴室，也许，那个大块头怎么挤进这小隔间的？”Tony在扫描内部时很纳闷。他没有找到任何水管——除狭小的空间和一个看起来像喷头的东西外，似乎再没有什么了。

“打从我刚认识他，我就怀疑他也许挤不进去。”

"哇哦。" 逃生的门仍在等待他——Tony转身证实后，发现墙上有个类似开关的东西，然后试着打开。随后声波开始震颤并传导进他的身体，当他摸索着关掉开关后，他发现自己的手干净了许多。

“这是一场淋浴，非常奇怪的淋浴。嗯，很好。对宇宙终结后困在外星球的人来说，这条件还是可以了。“ 

一阵轰鸣的鼓声突然从传送门里爆破而出，紧接着的是节奏鲜明的低音线。

“音乐品味不错，星爵先生。”Tony喃喃自语，继续劫掠那些不久前死去的新朋友的房间。他的头跟着身后涌出的音乐的节奏摇摆，至少几秒内，他是出于自愿而这么做的。

这种快感很快就消逝了，在他摸进另一间卧室之后。与Quill的卧室相比，这个房间非常朴素，庸俗的装饰品大大减少。乍一看，Tony以为这是Drax的卧室。他把手伸向储存柜，以期找到刀或者其他有用的工具，但却在碰到第一个抽屉前停了下来。

是Gamora的，抽屉告诉他，别碰。

从身后传来的欢快音乐似乎突然变了味。Tony笑容渐渐消退了，他记起那些陌生人听闻那个女人的死讯后的痛苦。她死于Thanos之手，像其他人一样。像每个人一样，每个人，每个人。

Stark先生——

Tony下意识地放大音量，“我回去了！你能把门扩大点吗？”

“一切都好？”Tony回到乌木喉的飞船后，Stephen问道。Tony一回来，传送门就闪着火花消失了，“这次你回来地很突然。”

Tony摸索着音乐播放器，心不在焉地注意到他想清理的那根松散的电线，当鼓声停止时，他点点头，“对，我不小心溜进了……Gamora 的房间。”

两个人都不再说话。

他们清楚地记得，Peter Quill要求知道他的爱人怎么样了时，声音中的那种痛苦。“不知道为什么，我感觉更像是走向坟墓，而不是打劫Quill的衣柜。至少，我们认识他。”

那些人的消失好似闷声一拳打在他们脸上，而Quill的刺耳又冗长的恳求仿佛是缓缓在他们胸口搅动的一把刀。

他妈的。

他必须得问了。

Tony攥紧起拳头，盯着地板：“告诉我Pepper怎么样了。”

Stephen陷入了沉默。

Tony抬头望向他，神色满是痛苦，“拜托，别再让我问了。你看到了所有的未来，我没法再忍受“不知道”了。只要一分钟，我可以接受她的离去，或者接下来，我就努力回去见她。”

Stephen眼中充满了歉意，恐惧立即攥住了Tony的心，可接下来却听见他说：“我不知道。记得吗？我说过我记不清不涉及对抗Thanos重大决策的那些细节。我真的想告诉你——不管怎样——至少你会闭嘴，但我对她一无所知。”

妈的。Tony叹了口气，将手陷进头发里，一屁股坐在地板上，“勉强合理，那你能告诉我哪些人？”他很快做出修改：“只告诉我活着的人。”

“嗯，”Stephen开始整理Tony从传送门里扔过来的各种东西，说：“Banner 活着。”

一个扭曲的微笑出现在Tony脸上，“好，真是太好了。”老天，直到听说Bruce还活着，他才知道”好“到底有多好。至少，这个橙色星球之外，仍有人活着。

“有个人我想你可能认识，大概是……一个天体物理学家？”

Tony眯起眼睛。“我认识一个天体物理学家？”他应该不是指Bruce，尽管这可能是Bruce持有的博士学位之一。当他们的关系演变成在实验室互相展示能力后，Bruce的各项学位就已经在Tony脑子里混成一团了。

“噢！”Tony嘟囔，试图记起那个人的名字。漫长的岁月裹挟了如此多的人，以至于Tony越来越难以记住那些姓名，而且他们的实验室好像就有四个潜在的诺贝尔奖得主。

“一个老家伙，头发掉光了，索尔介绍了他，Sim…SIL…Sel…Selvig！Erik Selvig！”

“听起来没错，嗯，他很好。”

Tony的眉毛微微耸起。Selvig并不在他最关心的人之列，但对他的存活，Tony也不觉遗憾。况且，他的确是世界上了解无限宝石的顶级专家之一，“所以，我猜Bruce和Selvig正在搜寻我们的信息，对吧？所以你知道他们的死活。有道理。”

随后是一阵尴尬的沉默，Stephen显然再记不起其他对Tony有意义的、可分享的人名了，于是Tony转移了话题，“你呢？”

Stephen也跟着坐在地上，“对每个人而言都是好消息——Wong还活着，他很擅长寻找对抗Thanos的法术。”

很好，Tony只跟那个家伙相处了几分钟，但现在，他喜欢上他了。

“除此之外，再没有线索了，我知道有一条路可行，但此刻我很难确定其中的重点。不过，我们越交谈，我的回忆就会越清晰。”Stephen皱着眉，抬头望着天花板，好似在审视高远的天空，“到现在，除了救你和合作对抗Thanos，我记忆中的大部分未来仍然非常模糊，就像一团灰色的污迹。”

这很合理，Tony承认。

梦渐渐消逝，仅带着提示归来。Stephen匆匆略过一千四百多万个未来，在他面前，现实一定恍如梦境。挑选一个特定未来中极小的片段，甚至只是挑选最重要的片段，也需要他将记忆慢慢梳理一番。

Stephen面对那座飞船时，是真的不知道他能否打开驾驶舱那么大的传送门。Tony相信他是实话实说，尽管Stephen确信按计划他们不会用到Quill的飞船。Stephen在时间线上所经历的越多，就对接下来的行动越有把握。

“当然，”Stephen无视Tony的沉思，继续说：“我可不是那种常驻杂志封面的喷气式花花公子，我关心的人要少得多。（I have a lot fewer people to concern myself with）”

Tony哼哼，将双臂交叉放在弯曲的膝盖上，“花花公子的日子确实很长很长，也很有趣，” 他承认，“但是跟合适的人在一起更好。”

那一刻，Stephen看起来有些微的失神（Stephen looked the tiniest bit wistful）。

Tony想也许他该把自己的脚塞进嘴里。然而，要是他真挖出了什么糟糕的回忆，那也不过是昙花一现。

Stephen很快回过神，说：“跟我聊聊你那么关心的女朋友吧？就是我匆匆见过一面的那位？。”

显然，他真的准备好好谈一谈，像昨天Tony建议的那样。

老天，该怎么说？Tony咧嘴笑了笑，把头靠在背后的控制台上，研究着头上的天花板，“我能给Pepper最大的赞美是，她总是——毫无疑问——指出我的胡说八道。”

Stephen爆笑——基于先前的相处，他从没想到Stephen Strange会笑得这么大声。Tony视线从天花板上移下来，诙谐地继续说：“她告诉我，这是一份全职工作。我不知道她是怎么耍花招的，居然能经营一家全球500强的公司。她也很擅长这个。”

Stephen仍然在笑——不过无论如何——这种一边倒的对话是会让人觉得尴尬的。虽然意识到对话可能会引向某个危险的方向，Tony还是问道：“所以……你呢？”

“没几年前，在所有……”Stephen把手滑向一边，“魔法事件发生之前。”

Tony试图压住任何可见的震惊——这家伙曾挥舞着一块无限宝石，现在又打算越过银河系开个魔法门，结果他魔法只学习了几年？妈的，也许他也得去霍格沃兹试试，至少，那些传送物资的传送门就很方便。

显然他掩盖的很好，因为Stephen继续说：“她比我应得的要好得多。不过四年或五年前的我听到自己说这些一定会被吓到。我过去……很为自己骄傲。“

再一次，Tony试图控制自己的反应。现在Stephen是度过令人头秃的自负期了吗？

这一次，显然他失败了。Stephen狡黠的笑笑：“到了不合理的地步，”然后立刻澄清，“完全不像现在这个完全合理的我。”

好的，好的，Tony Stark不该关心别人的自负。

他示意Stephen继续，于是那人点了点头，说，“她早先在大都会综合医院(Metro-General)工作。我们有东海岸拥有最好的神经生理学设施，刚开始竞争非常激烈。”

“什么竞争，在医学上？”Tony疑惑。他受益于麻省理工学院的名头，但说到底，机器人学和工程学方面的威信最终都来自人们的创新。有了合适的灵感，来自华盛顿的人很容易超过麻省理工学院或加州理工学院的学生。（当然，Tony总有合适的灵感。）

Stephen显然听出了言下之意：“很大程度上取决于你的研究成果，尤其是在神经病学方面的，这也是我们很多人都有博士学位的原因。如果你的医生生涯足够长，那么任何著名的手术都可以增加竞争力；如果你才初次就业，那就取决于你为拿到学位进行的研究，还有你的出身。”

他的语气使Tony有种什么即将被说出的预感。“对自己非常骄傲。”这让他想起一个人，那个人曾一边展示大规模杀伤性武器，一边给自己倒了一杯香槟。

“你的出身比她的好。”

“我是霍普斯金大学的学位，纽约大学的医生培训（residency）①。她来自旧金山，在贝勒大学接受的培训，这些都很棒。”Stephen澄清到：“但是，”

“总归没法跟麻省理工的出身比。”Tony猜到了。

“是的，所以，我的名声最大，在东海岸的声誉日益增长。但是，结果是，这位来自加利福尼亚和德克萨斯的新雇员，最后击败了一位来自哈佛大学的申请者。那位申请者原本是我想成为的那个人，他对朊病毒有着惊人的研究。”

“我敢打赌，你对她肯定非常好。”Tony慢吞吞地说。

Stephen甚至懒得描述他那时是多么难以忍受，"几个月后，一位病人出现显著的神经退行性疾病。但我们弄不清病因，因为实验室查出病人胶质细胞的功能改变了，但没查出其他指标的改变：肌肉僵硬，肌束震颤，然后就没了。任何情况下，神经退化都不能逆转，因此我没法通过做手术修复它们。我不感兴趣。我告诉其他医生，医治这个病人大概会对经典的经萎缩性侧索硬化症或者帕金森症研究有所帮助。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，坐了回去，继续听着。他也许没法用那些专业词汇记住这整个故事，但也能意识到，此刻他正跟一个有趣的领域里的专家交谈，听Bruce谈论放射学也总是很有趣。当他初次接触霍格沃茨，震惊于烟花般的传送门时，他可没想到Stephen还会跟他探讨这些。

“另一方面，Christine取得了生物化学的博士学位，她不打算将每分每秒都投入到手术室里。那天，她花了整整一个中午，阅读一篇神经毒理学的文章，这之后她了解了病人的全部病史，并向他询问了一些我从不关心的事情。然后我才知道，她两年前就开始读《泰晤士报》的新闻文章。Stephen有些悲伤地摇摇头，“当时，我在确认我对她的了解。”

“所以，”Tony笑了：“她最后怎么大展身手的？”

“结果是，”Stephen干巴巴地说：“那个病人在皇后区铺设和修理下水道。他有一位对他特别好的主管，因此他晚年的工作被分配到他家附近，也就是距前斯塔克世博园区大概一英里的地方。”

Tony咧嘴弧度变大，他眨了眨眼。

“整整两年来，他一直在许多飞行钢甲爆炸过的地方工作。”

Tony想起那场孤注一掷的战斗，皱起了眉头。“是罗迪和我……？”

“接二连三的爆炸给周围地区带来了低水平的甲基汞，揭开下水道意味着产生大量的灰尘。Christine 指出了病因，并能够阻止病人神经功能的进一步恶化。不久，大家都知道她治好了我没治好的病人，很快，言论就变成她治好了我不能治好的病人。

Tony停止了倾听。

纽约战争结束并成立了损害控制司（the Department of Damage Control，有谁知道电影里怎么译的吗？）之后，他收到了一份关于皇后区甲基汞水平的报告，这是无数报告中的一个。而现在，Tony从头到脚都不记得这个报告最后怎么处理的。

Stephen显然没有注意到Tony的心烦意乱，他继续说，“老天，我紧张了好几个月。她只是照顾了一个我忽略的病人，但这就足够了。她解决了我没解决的问题。我来自纽约大学，她来自贝勒大学，我需要把世界恢复到正常的秩序。”

Tony清了清嗓子打算说话。他通常不愿承认，甚至连想都不会想，但此刻他们确实是在开诚布公，（该死，他怎么还是想不起那个甲基汞报告）“作为一个旁观者：我认为，现在坐在这里的人可能对自己的感受有点夸大其词了，有点。”

Stephen笑了，“是有点。”

“但是，”Tony继续说，“我也稍微能感受到他的痛苦。”

Tony不知道是什么促使Stephen放弃外科医生的事业，踏上一段神秘至极的道路的，他能想到的，就是当他自己的胸口嵌进弹片时，他曾经的安逸生活是如何一去不复返的。

现在他与这个人交谈，不过是为了弥补他们之间的那条鸿沟。毕竟，他们现在成了一条绳上的蚂蚱，相互理解实属必要。不过Tony确实没想到，他们会在这么短的时间里进行如此深入的谈话，也没想到他会在另一个连站立都勉强的人身上，看见自己的影子。

他本想涉水前行，不料越陷越深。（He'd expected to wade out and had ended up diving into deep water）

你当初那么讨厌他，也许只是因为你在他身上看见了自己的身影——一个声音在他脑子里反复叨叨，他置之不理。

Stephen没有反驳，继续说：“她比我好，所以她没有陷进去。但几个月过去了，嗯…我们达成了新的协议。”

Tony用手比划几下，“卧室里解决的？真是经典的解决方案。”Stephen盯着他，Tony的手缩了回去，“显而易见，你们不会去那种地方。”

“纽约之战爆发了。”Stephen说。

他令人震惊地提到了斯塔克世博会。即使到现在，那一天也是Tony一生中最艰难的回忆之一。他仍然记得，那时整个纽约几近全毁，他为了拯救那座城市，瞬息间即决定将核弹送出地球。这是与死亡做斗争，就像他曾从俘虏的床上醒来，挣扎于胸口植入的电磁铁带来的痛苦之中那样。

不过，他虽然一直在保护整个城市，但却并未真正接触城市中的人们——他们在他眼里不过是一串需要保护的虚拟数字。他不知道破晓后老师对小学孩子的关照，不知道车站乘客听见头顶车声隆隆后的所思所想，甚至想不起城市里医院的模样。他的想法显然都在他脸上流露出来，因此Stephen一直保持着沉默。

“所以，我明白了。”Tony最后说，“那么急诊室怎么样了？”

“职业生涯里，我面临的最大伤亡是怎么发生的？”Stephen的手在自己脖子上游移，显然，即使只是回忆也沉重无比，“Christine和我在手术室呆的时间最长，直到院长命令我们去休息。我们连续工作了30个小时，我想。”他捏住鼻梁，“我们睡了四个小时，醒来，稍微洗漱，然后继续。我想我们两个十天——也许十一天——里没离开医院。其他科室更糟。一个半星期后，任何有头部和脊柱损伤的人要么进了手术室，要么死去。至于矫形外科……他们不得不重新处理一些先前未能妥善设置的骨折。他们的工作从未停止过。”

Tony并未将医院工作看得比他自己的工作重要，然而事实值得商榷。他把那些试图杀死急诊室病人的入侵者赶走，他冒着生命危险，他不眠不休。尽管如此，他还是意识到，在战斗结束后他就进入了胜利模式，并未将注意力转到那些仍面临死亡威胁的伤员。世界并未终结，地球赢了。但是，当全球新闻争相庆祝他们那只冉冉高升的新队伍时，急救室里的病人仍奄奄一息。

他感觉自己站在遍布哈哈镜的房间里，镜中是自己扭曲的身影。

这无济于事。

“所以，”Tony突然想结束他们的谈话，就猜测道，“你和Christine最终达成和解，补回丢失的睡眠，然后永远幸福美满。”他回忆起谈话的开始，笨拙地修改，“直到，你知道的，你们分手了。我要把音乐打开。”

Stephen一点儿也不讨人喜欢，短暂的交流后，Tony做出这样的评价。他怎么能如此自由地分享这一切？明明此前他看起来那么保守。

Stephen看着他突然退缩，觉得很好笑，“我以为，我们两个人中，你才是交际花。你是怎么维持社交关系的？好的。我应该重新开始熟悉泰坦星的重力。”

Tony耸耸肩，重新摆弄起Quill的Zune，那上面确实有些不错的音乐。

 

 

“这是第三天。”他在另一段漫长的时间结束后宣布。他很想知道到底还有多少天，不幸的是，有一个答案是明确的：还有更多。

Tony心不在焉地敲打着他的胸腔植入物，希望剩下的纳米材料尽快重生，好让他能完成自己的工作。他想找到并拆解盔甲碎片，用以补充“纳米池”。为了实现那个计划，Tony需要拼尽全力。墙上有个补丁，托尼记得。

Stephen早先的话又在他耳边响起，Tony迟疑片刻，然后脱下运动衫垫在床面的凸起上。

Stephen说的没错，显然Tony才是两个人中更擅长交际的那个，理应由他来鼓舞士气。只是，那面意料之外的镜子使他的焦虑从阴影中冒出，但突然切断他们升温着的关系的做法并不明智。

“嘿，”他说。

Stephen正在旁边检查自己胸前的管子，闻言，抬起头来。

“谢谢你谈这些，也许我们还得再谈谈，时不时地，偶尔地，否则，我们也许会在离开泰坦星前疯掉。”

Stephen点点头。尽管他对自己经历的讲述远多于Tony，但他似乎完全不慌张。

他真的跟曾经那个曼哈顿男人不一样了。

“好主意。这个计划不能容许我们有太多争吵。我们刚才大概只是…稍有摩擦。”

Tony微微一笑，“只有一点点。我可不期望从你那里听到这样一个故事。另外，我想我得休息了。”

“嗯。”Stephen走过去，再次开始施展入睡法术。这一次，他不需要询问了。

“本来，什么也不说更轻松。天知道，我绝不想鼓励你说更多的话。然而，我说过的，我们交谈的时间越长，我就越能记起这一切的……细节。”

那很好，知道的更多，就更有利于他们的计划。这也能让他们坚持交谈，保持良好的关系。

Stephen伸出双手，微微一笑，“多亏这次谈话，我才终于想起，我认识你的时间要比你认识我的要长得多。（it's beginning to strike me that I've known you a lot longer than you've known me）”

“什么？”Tony眨巴着眼睛问道，此时Stephen的手指已碰触了他的太阳穴。他习惯了接受无梦睡眠的提议，本能地在黑暗中伸出手。正因为如此，在睡意最终战胜他之前，他勉强记起了Stephen使用时间宝石的事实。

我认识你的时间要比你认识我的要长得多，Tony最后听到。这句话随着世界螺旋式转动，最终归于平静。

tbc

——————————

注：①除了获得学士学位、上过平均8年的医学院外，专科医生还必须在所选学科中完成住院医生培训（Residency）和/或专科医生培训（Fellowship），这要另花2至6年的时间。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天，Tony禁不住往Stephen身上瞟。

一直以来，他都知道这个人看到了不同的未来。接受这个事实对一般人而言很难，但他认为自己已经做到了。然而，他没有想到，Stephen看见未来也意味着看见未来的人们，并会同这些人进行交流。

曾经他以为不过是一些直截了当的秘密，现在看却是无比的怪异。

他们谈了些什么？他们做了什么？他们注定要困在这颗石头星球上，还是有其他的选择？他们真的能回到地球吗？有没有哪条时间线里，Tony没能成功将管子刺入Stephen的胸腔，以致他最终窒息而死？或者Tony曾直接被飞船上的卫星残骸砸中脑袋？或者他们根本没法相处，所有的计划都在他们激烈的自负的对抗下分离崩析？

“你分心了。”Stephen终于开口，却既没睁开眼睛，也没有从地板上方几英寸处降下来，“这恐怕不是高效的工作流程。”

在他上方，Tony的飞行传感器静静悬浮着，扫描着Stephen发出的任何神秘的能量。

“告诉我一些我没讲给你，”Tony很快接上，“而且你不会从新闻中知道的事。”

Stephen睁开眼，盯着Tony，又闭眼：“你和你父亲有很多历史遗留问题。”

这根本算不上秘密，Tony拒绝买账：“我认为 Dr. Phil①可以做出诊断，当某人喝醉时。”

Stephen并未回答，于是Tony叹了口气，放下了手中的电线，“我得相信你的计划，所以，给我一个理由相信你真的知道未来。”

“足够合理，但是，”Stephen承认，尽管并未降下来，却睁开了眼镜转向Tony，“请记住，我还是记不清细节，所以我现在只能有什么讲什么。”

“好吧，什么都行。”

“自从绯红女巫给你造了个幻境后，你一直确信，总有一天你身边的人都会死去。”Stephen冷静的目光稍稍绷紧，“现在来看，我想她有先见之明。很抱歉，这是首先出现在我脑子里的细节。”

寒意攥紧了他的心，Tony视线转向旁边，却还是点点头，“嗯，我猜你确实知道点什么。”

他当然没有对Stephen讲过那个故事。虽然仇者们讨论过他行为上的改变，但他只在一个狭小的圈子里提及了这件事。当Stephen遇到Bruce后，考虑到当时的情况，Tony怀疑他们除了Thanos之外，什么都在谈。

不过，从他的角度看，他们只认识了数天。从Stephen角度看，他们又认识了多久？毕竟，一切的未来都是在他们两人在泰坦联手的时候分叉的,一千四百万个“也许”，都是在Tony身边展开。他们可能很快就被Thanos打败了——所以必须有一个原因，使Stephen决定独自面对Thanos，而让他们突然袭击Thanos的左翼。然而，还有多少个未来？他们又能苟延残喘多久？

“我还要问一下那些时间线，”几分钟后，Tony决定冒险。

“我会分享我能记得的东西，”Stephen同意了，“如果说出来没有危害的话。”

他点点头，然后朝一小块金属比了个手势——那块金属随后升起又落下，最后飞出了飞船。

“我们最快的失败有多快？”

那人深深地叹了一口气，“也许在他到达后十秒内，我们尝试了一些非常糟糕的战术。”

跟他猜的差不多，Tony擦了擦脖子的后背，“那最长的那个未来呢？在他得到所有宝石前，我们能阻止他多久？”

Stephen不说话了，他的目光游移，可能试图回忆这个答案。

于是Tony换了个角度问：“获胜的最佳方案是什么？我们只要踢那个邪恶的Barney②的屁股，收回六颗宝石，阻止情况继续恶化，或者我们可以——”

Tony的视线模糊了，

——Stark先生？

“我们能修复一切吗？”他用颤抖的声线问道。

“一些死在Thanos手上的人可以救回来，”Stephen沉默了很久，才说。显然，这一分享是安全的，“不是每个人，是一些人。但前面的道路仍很艰难，而那些未来错综复杂的道路……

“非常模糊，谢谢。”Tony双臂交叉，“所以，我能一路走到终点线吗？”

作为回应，Stephen只做了个表情——显然Tony的提问已经跨过了可以分享的界限。Tony又朝他指了指，“你呢？Bruce？Selvig？哦，拜托，至少告诉我Selvig。”

“我出去了。”Stephen宣布并站了起来。斗篷飘到Stephen的肩膀上，却没有把他抬起来——显然他的伤应该没那么严重了。

“你可以告诉我 Selvig！”Tony在他身后大声抗议，“了解Selvig不会改变我的行为，所以告诉我吧！”Tony突然有些内疚，他抬头望向天花板，朝记忆中的地球方向望去。他和Stephen只是偶然间成为了合作伙伴，他不想这样直截了当的粗鲁，“无意冒犯。”

他和Stephen也许已经有私人层面上的交流了，但他们的关系仍很脆弱。这天早上,他们的关系开始松动，于是Tony决定独自离开，专注于自己的工作。

通信协议仍然在后台嗡嗡作响，因此是时候使用另一个计算机功能来完成另一个任务——计算地球的确切位置了。

“调出航天飞行记录。”Tony宣布，他的脚趾和Quill的音乐一起拍打着，音乐在空阔的房间里回荡，“完美。坐标……星图……明白了。”

他可能不太了解天文学，但他参加过多个毕业生物理研讨会，随后制造了全套具有亚轨道飞行能力的盔甲。虽然穿越银河系要花一段时间，但Tony Stark无需天文学相关背景就可以计算出合适的航线。

 

 

也许这该是改善伙食的一天，Tony几小时后作出决定，抓出两个从外星朋友飞船上找到的小包——这也许会对他造成的隔阂作出缓解。

“晚餐铃！”他大声喊叫着，走到外面，开始找Stephen。

他首先看到斗篷。由于某种原因，它在地面上空盘旋。

“啊，”Tony意识到他离Stephen越来越近了。斗篷荫蔽着Stephen，保护他不受落日辐射的侵袭；快速旋转的行星已经用落日扰乱了他们的睡眠。

想起辐射问题，他把自己的兜帽拉起来，然后提高嗓门喊道：“我带了食物。”

Stephen瞥了一眼，并没有放下手。他用另一只手指着Tony的前方，“站在那里，告诉我你接下来看到的一切。”

Tony走到指定的位置，然后眨眨眼：这个星球上的引力总是很奇怪；岩石因为引力的改变不停地在空中翻滚，翻滚显然扩大了岩石表面的裂纹。

而在Tony所处区域里，引力像呼吸一样衰退和强化。不管是因为下方的地热流，还是上方的太阳黑子，他们在这颗奇怪星球上发现了一个“更奇怪”的小环境（指引力裂缝（gravity rift①））。

“一旦我能顺利地操纵这块区域，”Stephen一边说一边扭动自己的手，“那我就应该准备好了。”

Tony点点头，看着Stephen示意的漂浮的岩石碎片。突然，它分裂成两个，然后是三个。Tony眨眨眼，试着弄清楚他看到的——三块碎片突然相继划过空间，好似被打印机吐出来的皱巴巴的纸。

当石头在空气中乱撞时，Stephen一脸莫名其妙——显然这一切并未朝预期方向发生。他很快放弃了，改变了自己的手势，于是那三块石头复又坍缩成一体，像静电一样闪烁一阵，最后再次默默地悬浮着。

“本来该怎么进展？”Tony想知道。他忘了放传感器追踪，但无论如何，他都不知道Stephen的原意。整个事情在现实中看来只是个小故障。

“反正不是这样。”Stephen嘟囔着，把一块漂浮的岩石碎片扔出了裂缝区域，“好消息是，解决这个顽固的裂缝问题会是一个良好的准备，对最后的计划而言。不过这个地方的逻辑真的很……”

“不合逻辑？是的。”

“拿去。”Tony递给他一个小包。按说这不是人类的食物，但至少它是被一个真正的人选择过的食物。那充分的黑暗的味道完全称不上可口，但里面隐隐约约的蘑菇味总归比乌木喉囤积的化工品好，“我们可以把这些抹在食物棒上。”

“谢谢。”

经过几次深思熟虑的咀嚼之后，Stephen总结道：“这肯定是那队人都能安全食用的东西。”他为那队死去的人静默了片刻，然后继续说，“想想我们战斗所涉及的范围，真的很让人吃惊：涉及多个种族，多个行星，多个星系。我过去离开地球过，但感觉没走这么远。”

Tony正打算赞同，突然顿住了。他曾穿过齐塔瑞人的通道，所以这算是一次离开地球的经历，但他完全不知道Stephen先前离开地球过。

“离开地球？”那是…确切的说，是什么时候？”考虑到他离开手术室的大致时间，复仇者应该参与过这种规模的事才对。这可能发生在Rogers负责的时候，Tony想。

“啊？哦。你过去应该观测到香港的能量紊乱了，是吗？”

“香港？”Tony回想。哦。该死的。他确实注意到过：“对，有一个巨大的，奇怪的能量高峰。我们正要抢一架喷气式飞机飞去，结果能量就回落了。很快，卫星告诉我们的一切都消失了，就像……一切从未……发生。”他慢慢地点点头，“啊。”

Stephen摊开双手，笑得有点沾沾自喜。

“等等，”Tony想了一会儿。关于香港的事，他有太多的问题要问，但他突然想到Stephen先前的话，“等等，等等。多个星系，多个种族。在我和你把通信系统弄好后……我们能联系他们吗？”这种可能性突然压倒了一切。如果他们能把宇宙朝他们想要的任何方向弯曲，他们就能接触到无数在Thanos下受苦受难的人，每个人都可以团结起来。

“用我的传送门？”Stephen立即回答，摇了摇头表示歉意，“不可能。要打开传送门，我必须完全理解起点和目的地。如果是在地球上打开或者关闭传送门，那绝不是问题。但在这儿，我必须花很长时间来研究泰坦星。如果我从地球出发，我就永远无法理解另一端未知的目标。”

这具有初始的意义，经过进一步分析，它解释了更多。

“老天，”Tony笑了，摇了摇头。原来这就是他的意思——这个混蛋一直在说他看到了潜在的未来，而且他不需要Wanda那令人毛骨悚然的梦来证明。“要是我们永远留在飞船上，你就永远无法制造这么长的传送通道。地球只能是目标，而不能是起点。而且，解决传送门的问题会有用——我不知道它是不是为制造宇宙中最大的电话（指Tony要制造的信号发射器），但它肯定有用。”

Stephen试着将另一块石头分解，一言不发，但看起来对Tony的结论很满意。

“你甚至叫我在你工作的时候不断扫描你。你想让我得到这些数据。”

Stephen没有否认，相反，他补充说，“还有，我知道，如果我先前直接告诉你这些，你就没法接受我们现在无法得知地球上相关信息的事实。你不会让我工作，相反，你会坚持立刻核实你的未婚妻。”

“好的。很好！”Tony甩手。

虽然他绝不想承认，但要是Stephen开始就说清楚，他肯定会坚持在一小时里飞回去，不管Stephen多么激烈地认为这会导致最后的失败。“获救之后，我一定要在实验室里研究这些数据，因为这肯定也是注定了的吧。”

Stephen盯着他几秒，像是在确定着他的真实含义，最后点点头，示意他朝着Quill的飞船方向走去。

“来吧。”

 

在昏沉沉的夕阳下，他们走向Tony犯过错的地方。·

Stephen显然干得不错——把这些残骸纳入计划之内——Tony看着躺在尘土中破碎的飞船腹部，挖苦似的想。即使Stephen在开传送门前并未确定最好的结果，他也一定清楚火花闪现后的风险。如果他们最后真的救下了所有人，Tony就不得不修好这座飞船，来给Quill道歉了。

“之前你应该更谨慎对待崩塌的可能性，”Stephen在他们研究这座石头下的飞船时说。夕阳的余晖改变了阴影的位置，使它看起来比以前更隐约，“要是移动顶部任何一块岩石，飞船就可能直接被岩石压扁。”

“对……”

“不过这也可以是安全移出飞船的方法。”Stephen笑笑，仿佛是在诉说一个秘密。

另一个与地面平行的传送门形成了，但这次是在顶部的卫星残骸之上，而不是在飞船下方。它也比以前小得多，不比他在战斗中使用的大。Stephen在手腕上轻拍一下（参见电影里博士开始摊大饼时的手势，贼几拉帅，这位太太观察的好仔细啊），于是传送门开始前后移动着下降，契合着人类心跳的节奏，眨眼般地打开，后关闭。（In the rhythm of a human heartbeat, the portal opened and closed like a winking eye. ） 

旁边，靠近被切割的飞船腹部的地方，细碎的石头簌簌落入尘土之中。Tony转回来，看见传送门将飞船顶部的岩石刨木头似地削下。

这是一项缓慢而精准的工作；与Tony设想的壮观的一步到位的方法完全相反，然而，在恰当的时候，一半的石头都不见了，而Stephen甚至连汗水都没流。

“当我要求你把整件东西扔进庞大的传送门时，”Tony苦兮兮地问：“你就想好这个方法了？”

“在我开始制造传送门时，我就记起了这种来自其他时间线的方法，所以是的。”

“但是，要是我们没有获得足够的数据就飞回地球的话，我们只能面临失败。

“对。”

“不管怎样，”Tony最后说，看着卫星残骸相继被刮下厚厚一层——现在即使岩石塌了，也不会把飞船压扁，“我去洗澡了。”

 

 

Tony留Stephen做剩下的工作，而他自己则走进面前的飞船里。

这种感觉真是古怪——刀削般锋利的传送门在他头上切割岩石，让岩石在远处缓缓落下，却没有丝毫威胁。Tony意识到，要是他并未全身心地信任Stephen，他绝不会在搜寻物资时，把自己的身体卡在传送门里问他问题。

不管他们自不自负，至少在这半个星期里，他们相处得很好。

“待在外面！”Tony喊道——尽管Stephen应该听不到，然后脱下身上的运动服扔在走廊的地上。他的衣服，沾满了泰坦星上的橙色灰尘，几乎可以自己站起来（could practically stand up on their own这个描述好有意思）。明天他也许得测试一下这个小隔间清洗衣物的能力，但现在，他希望能有最高效的淋浴。

“哦，真奇怪，”

当他走进小隔间时，Tony感觉声波在他裸露的身躯上震颤，手臂上汗毛发立。“太奇怪了。所以——”声波击中了他身体上的纳米贴片，他再次颤了颤，“奇怪。”

不过它确实有用。水很珍贵，他们不想为洗澡而浪费大量的水。然而，像这样的音波淋浴确实是世界上最舒服的。

正当他闭上双眼，打算稍微放松一点时，金色的火花在他视野边缘出现。Tony大叫了一声。当他疯狂试图掩盖自己时，他想，绝不能放松了。

“只是为了说话，冷静。”Stephen的声音从一个非常小的传送门里传来，“你需要多长时间？太阳快落山了，最好避免在回去路上被石头绊倒。“

“啊。”他检查自己的手，高兴地发现即使是指甲缝里的砂砾也在音波淋浴下消失，“五分钟？”

“很好。”门旋转着消失了，Tony长出了一口气，这也许（probably）是前一天他说的“两次完整的约会”的回应。

他试图加快速度，把自己擦洗干净，最后成功地将胳膊肘撞在四周的墙上。就像Stephen执行计划那样，Tony认为他需要耐心地对待接下来发生的任何事情。因此，他决定再倒数四分钟，等声波将自己完全清洗干净。

“明天，你们会得到同样的待遇，”他走出隔间，朝地上那脏兮兮的结实裤子许诺，然后再穿上，“还好那天我没穿西装。”

“你不是说你五分钟就完了吗？”

Tony叹了口气——传送门正好开在走廊上，这一次过来的不只是声音。

“你知道的，”他一边说一边在阴影中摸索着自己的上衣，“我得说我不欣赏那种来去没法预料的人。也就是说，你不能敲门吗？”

“你说就五分钟。”Stephen提醒他，“那么，淋浴起作用了吗？”

啊哈，背心找到了，Tony抓起它，“耗时有点长，但确实有用。”

“好的，我明天试试。呃，等等。”Stephen——令Tony相当惊讶地——有些迟疑。这份迟疑也让Tony不安起来，不过他还是继续穿他的背心。也许这会减少空气中的古怪，但是没有，这只是让Stephen几步上前，重复道：“等等。”

“什么？”Tony盯着Stephen问道。

你能不能我穿上衣服？能别看我吗？

“对不起。我只是…也许我不应该，不过我能看看你胸口的那个东西吗？”Stephen一直盯着他胸口的纳米储存室——Tony这才意识到，稍稍松了一口气。当然，他是一名医生，总有些医学怪癖。

“当然，为什么不呢？”Tony耸耸肩，让他的双手往回倒。虽然之前并未困在一个死寂的星球上，但Tony早就习惯了医生的检查。除了周围环境，这与之前的任何一次医学检查别无二致。

Stephen迟疑片刻，才伸出手接近。Stephen的指尖描摹着纳米室的形状，在检查Tony的胸口时，他皱起眉头，“过去这里有个圆形装置，对吗？我能看见圆形的疤痕。”

“不，你不能，”Tony立刻说。纳米材料将他的伤疤补得很好，不算完美，但很不错了，特别是那些在平坦的腹部或胸部上的。“嗯……很好，你能看到，但你必须使劲看才看得到。”他胸口曾嵌入一个方舟反应堆，而现在，那部分皮肤现在只比周围厚一些，粗糙一些。

Stephen的手指着摩挲着皮肤，按压，然后让它反弹。Tony正想说他们之间的界限什么时候这么奇怪了，当他朝下看去，看见Stephen的检查过程，他的话突然梗住了。

先前很尴尬，所以Tony没有注意到，但现在他发现Stephen的手微微颤抖——在探查纳米室时。粗粝的长疤痕蜿蜒于每根手指上。

Tony很难不盯着那些颤抖的手指，他移开视线，感觉就像撕开了创可贴。shit。这家伙可是个脑外科医生。

Stephen的手指最后一次擦过纳米室的边缘后，轻微的脆弱感逐渐消失在他正常自信的身影中：“谢谢，以前看新闻时就一直在疑惑。现在你可以穿衣服了。”

Tony迅速穿上衣服，不敢抬头看，直到他确信眼神里的同情完全消失。

即使他的胸口嵌进了弹片，他仍能进行发明创造，仍能让自己的工作和天赋适应新境况。相比之下，Stephen全部的事业都会因一次手术而消失。妈的，那一定很艰难。

他检查纳米室是为了看看能不能完全修复那些疤痕——Tony在接触到Stephen的眼神前意识到，然后匆匆转过身，面对着浴室，“所以，是的。淋浴器起作用了，只是要花一段时间。”

“你已经说过了。要是你明天穿Quill的衣服，那我也能用这个洗洗衣服。”Stephen抬起手来，朝走廊外指了指。Tony看到他的手指仍在颤抖——也许只是他一直没注意。尽管如此，Stephen还是能轻易操纵空间——一个完美的圆形传送门很快在走廊上浮现出来，而门那边正是他们的临时住处。

Tony点点头，尽力不露出半分同情，“听起来像个计划。”

“顺便一提，这是一起车祸。你真不敏感。”

Tony绷着脸，“对不起。”

“我也是。”Stephen说，却听不出任何歉意，“但是，以前我一次只能救一个人，现在我一次可以救很多人，一切都解决了。”

Tony跨过传送门，很高兴他们不必在黑暗中穿过岩石地面，然后又转身回望Stephen，“所以…你不想我用纳米材料修复疤痕？说真的，我觉得你也许这么想。我不知道材料能不能帮上忙，但值得一试。如果，你知道的，如果你在乎的话。”

“我不需要，”Stephen耸耸肩，他懒洋洋地朝飞船后部指了指，虽然他那遍布疤痕的修长手指仍明显地颤抖着，但浮现在那里的金色曼荼罗却是一件错综复杂的艺术品，（嘿嘿嘿想想就觉得好漂亮）“但是，”当发光的花纹渐渐消失时，他承认，“我不介意发短信时减少拼写错误。”

Tony笑了，发短信，哈？他真没想到霍格沃兹还有这回事，“我用纳米材料补你胸口的洞时，也可以试试能不能修复你手上的疤。”这些材料原本是用来修补一些严重的伤口，而不是一些擦伤或者旧伤的，不过，它们也许还能试着磨去显眼的疤痕边缘（咋不去开个整容医院）。

Stephen虽然看起来真的考虑过，但很快摇了摇头。“不用，我很好。我不想影响我手部的触觉——也许会影响现在的工作。这不过是偶尔的烦恼。”

“也行。”

如果Tony也丧失了发明的能力，他能完全改变自己的事业吗？在这么短的时间里？他不知道他能不能。

“说到修补那个洞，你准备好了吗？”他指了指Stephen胸前的管子，几天前，它救了Stephen的命。

“应该可以了，我先检查一下。”Stephen深吸几口气，闭上眼睛。不久，金色的符文再次在他周身浮现。不像之前一个符文悬浮在最严重的伤口处，此刻所有的符文都同等明亮，并在消失之前稳定地移动，而不是锁定在某处。“好了，”他说，坐在一个稳固的操作台的边缘上（ took a seated position on the edge of one dead console垃圾译者找不到好的中文表达），“没有找到任何明显的病原体，所以你可以用纳米胶水补洞了。”

这次，Tony懒得纠正这个措辞了。当Stephen仔细把重重叠叠的上衣拧到一边时，Tony问道：“也许你也要检查下我身上的病菌，对吗？我是说，我们接触到了古老的外星文明，以后可能会把安德罗美达菌株（Andromeda Strain）①带回地球。”

“那…确实应该检查，是的，但这得等到我们离开时。我们当然不想带任何危险的东西回去。”Stephen犹豫了一下，然后头也不抬地说，“只要你意识到，我得像了解自己的身体一样了解你的（So long as you realize that it will involve surveying and knowing your body as well as I know my own中文理不清orz，不过大家都懂什么意思吧。）。”

“哦。”Tony没有意识到，真的没有。

但在他确认自己没携带什么外星病毒回家之前，他没法真正摆脱这件事。

Tony脸上突然露出温暖的表情，清了清嗓子。“所以！让我把那根管子拽出来，把你黏起来。老天。你也让我说“黏”。”

Stephen几次深呼吸之后，点了点头，用一只手撑起身体，另一只手撬开上衣，露出早期瘀伤几乎消退了的皮肤，还有那根暴力刺入的纳米管。

“手给我。”

Tony伸出一只手，然后Stephen用空着的那只手调整Tony手的角度，“这就是拔出管子的角度。这里，抓住我胸廓的另一边来保持稳定，你只能把管子抽出来。要是你滑动手，施加任何向前的压力，你很容易就会刺穿一些东西。”

Tony走近一步。虽然很尴尬，就像Stephen触摸着他的纳米室时那样，但Tony还是负责任的用左手抓紧Stephen的身侧——就好像他们即将开始慢舞。他是这里手稳的那个，所以他决不允许自己把事情搞砸。按照指示，他巧妙地用右手裹住管子突出的那截，再次将手腕矫正到到完美的角度。下面的Stephen呼吸加快，足以让人注意到了。

这可能会造成伤害。

“随时准备好。“Stephen很快说，他的右手撑在控制台上，使自己保持稳定，左手紧紧握住Tony的手腕，引导着拔出管子。

Tony非常谨慎，像是在处理炸弹似的，缓慢地、冷静地抽出管子。管子开始移动，而周围的皮肤随即伸展到了极限，一会儿血就冒出来了。血一出现，Tony的左手就被握得更紧了，但却没有停顿。

“这儿。”Tony很快满意地看到了那根救了Stephen命的管子。第一天里，管子如此令Tony惊慌，现在，它微不足道。

“感觉还好吗？”Tony放开另一个人，问道。

“好多了，”Stephen承认，血液从他胸部刺破的伤口渗出，“我很想这么说。现在我准备好被黏起来了。”

虽然再生纳米材料很珍贵，Tony还是顺从地补好了那个洞。银色的材料凝成齐整的小补丁。几秒后，Stephen深深吐出一口气，整理好自己的衣服。

“一个问题正式解决了。”他宣布道，并给了Tony一个罕见的，真正的微笑 ——这看起来很奇怪，或者说很好笑，因为它出现在一张如此讨人厌的脸上，“谢谢你，Tony。真的。”

“嗯，好吧。”Tony两臂交叉，耸耸肩。“我把你从水晶针的串烤下救下来，你把我从我们迫降时激起的灰里救出来。然后我把你从肺病里救回来，所以你只需要再帮我一个忙。”

Stephen脸上轻松的微笑渐渐消失，他的眼中仿佛匆匆略过千万种未来，好似早已看清他们的前路。

正因如此，当Stephen点头，说“我会的”时，Tony的脊梁上传来一阵寒意。

tbc

——————————

①Andromeda Strain：这个出自Michael Crichton的畅销小说《The Andromeda Strain》（《天外来菌》），讲的是在犹他州的皮德蒙特小镇上，一对男女情侣正在山上约会，突然一颗人造卫星掉落。好奇的两人将卫星带回小镇，却不知道也将可怕的遭难带回了小镇。突然间小镇上爆发了可怕的病毒，人们纷纷不明原因地死去。为防止病毒扩散到其他城市，军队封锁了小镇，并派出了代号为“仙女座”的科学队前去查明病源——来自豆瓣。


	7. Chapter 7

（上）

那天晚上，tony 又想起了他在飞船外壁上打的补丁，不过这一次没有其他东西使他分心了。

他用手把墙上的补丁撬下来，Stephen的魔法像厨师的刀子一样把它切碎，很快Tony有了一堆硬化的纳米胶水。（一堆固化的自适应纳米粒子，Tony改口，虽然他怀疑他正在打一场失败的词汇战斗。）虽然纳米材料本身不能被重新激活，但融入基本元素将大大加快再生过程。

“我去看看明早要用的设备。”Tony打碎第三块材料，然后说，“现在是时候去做更大的事情了。”

“手指交叉。”Stephen将双手放在Tony的太阳穴前说。

第二天早上，Tony开始严肃地审视自己——先前战斗激烈，他可没意识到Quill这么高。

当Stephen伸手去收集托尼的东西时，他什么也没说，但是当Tony把他自己的脏裤子和帽衫交给他的时候，他终于绷不住笑了。

“什么也别说。”Tony坚持说，弯腰免起裤脚。这样至少他不会被那愚蠢的织物绊倒。

“不说。”Stephen同意了，但转过身来，对斗篷低声说了什么。斗篷的领子向他歪了歪，然后飞向Tony，落在他的肩头上。

“嗯，”Tony盯着肩头上那个有知觉的织物，“那么，我们现在是朋友了？”不过，当他察觉到Stephen饶有趣味地盯着Tony的鞋时，这种困惑就消失了。

斗篷在Stephen身上时，下摆还轻轻地悬挂在空中，而到了Tony身上，斗篷边就平直地拖在地上。

“只是量一下。”Stephen柔声说，然后斗篷飞回到他的肩膀。

“一会儿回来。”他承诺，随后转身走进了出现在身后的传送门里。

Tony皮笑肉不笑，朝他挥了挥了中指。(With a smile that he absolutely did not mean, Tony extended his middle finger and waved good-bye with it.大概就是“拜拜了你嘞”23333 )

基于一个绝对跟他受损的自尊心无关的理由，Tony决定将自己的工作推进到第二阶段。在过去几天里，他成功地侵占了乌木喉的计算机系统。即使在他睡觉的时候，系统仍在持续计算地球的位置和剪裁通信协议，这是其他任何人都难以胜任的工作。Tony需要理解外星人的技术，劫持它，用以实现自己的目的。而他在几天内完成了。

尽管如此，他事实上花了这么多时间摆弄电脑和收集零件。这一切都很必要，但确实看起很繁杂。与此同时，Stephen把魔法符文像五彩纸屑似地到处乱扔，并用他抢眼的传送门四处切割现实。

所以，Tony也许该搞些更显眼的事了。他并不是被逼这么做，或者是想跟Stephen较劲，只是工作正好就到了第二阶段。Tony检查夜里再生了的纳米储量，然后点了点头。融入旧材料确实有用，现在纳米材料已经能进入建造模式了。

这与他的自负无关，只是正好是时候。

“第二阶段。”Tony确认地说，用力拖出形成了的备件。

“恭喜，”一段时间后，他的视野边缘冒出火花，然后他头也不抬地说，“我们正式拥有推动力了。”

“我得说我完全没想到我会在淋浴后听到你这么说。”Stephen停顿了很久，才说。

Tony咧嘴笑着，举着重建了的推进器转过身来。它是被切割了的飞船上的控制端口之一，被用来控制更强大的星际引擎，“我工作很快。”

Stephen看上去并不困惑；在时间宝石的花招下，Tony认为他不可能对一切一无所知。不过，他似乎确实在努力记起他们之后的目标。

“给你。”Stephen上前看着那个推进器，漫不经心地说，并把Tony洗干净了的衣服还给他。现在他穿了一件普通的灰色衬衫，而不是层层叠叠的法师服。这跟斗篷组合起来很奇怪。

这也预示着他们在泰坦星上停留的时间可能很长。

“所以，我起初想的是，”Tony在Stephen研究推进器时说，“就在门前建一个通讯列阵，不过，现在我有更好的办法了。在地面上发射信号有一个问题，就是我们被困在大气层内，四周包裹着引力场。但是，由于这个引力场不强，我完全可以造一个能升空的太空飞船。一旦我们确定目的地，只要你能维持传送门，我们就能实现零干扰实时通信。”

“你想临时拼一个能把我们送入太空的飞船。”Stephen转述道。

“我想建造一个能削弱行星静电干扰，提高获救机会的飞船。”Tony反驳，“告诉我我该不该停下来。到现在为止，我猜你能记住哪种方法是正确的。”

“虽然我不想承认。”Stephen停顿了很长时间说：“但你应该继续建造。”

是的，Tony找到正确的路了。

“嗯，”Stephen仍盯着推进器——Tony想用它来把他们送进无法呼吸的真空中——总结说，“我们应该回去工作了。”

 

 

三天后，很难说他们现在是在工作。

他们播放了Quill的房间里发现的任何音乐，不过Tony总是把他的私人音乐，连同Friday和日历储存在他身上的CPU里。受到Zune的启发，他花时间把私人音乐插入到飞船的CPU和扬声器中。

“我发誓你从来没听过1988年以后的歌。”Stephen一边说一边把手支在空出来的甲板上，"Tearin' Down the Walls①" 的余韵随他制造的能量环一同消散。

Tony转过身来，漫不经心地跟着接下来的电子吉他音打着节拍，回应说，“谁需要80年代？”当他回身工作时，"Smoke on the Water①" 仍在怒吼。“此外，不是所有的人都把大好时光浪费在听格里高利圣歌或蒙古喉音，或者做霍格沃兹相关的事中。”

“我必须倾听共鸣，所以我一般会无视周围的声音。”Stephen犹豫了一下，补充说：“Wong一直骚扰我，直到我同意支付他的Spotify②账户。”

Wong？Spotify？当然，为什么不呢？“所以，是他在负责这些白痴播放列表。”

“实际上。”Stephen纠正说，然后调整了他的手的位置，“他沉迷于Betty Who③。”

Tony忍不住爆笑出声，“虽然以前说过了，但你真的跟我预想的不同。”

过去几天里，他们的关系已经超越了同事之谊，变得非常友好。最初，他们的关系让他们分开工作，一个探索飞船，另一个释放精神体。在那之后，好似嶙峋的石头渐被抛光，他们逐渐舍弃了最锋利的棱角，不至于再任何冲突中真正惹恼对方。然后，他们第一次使用了那个声波淋浴器，像是洗去了糟糕的第一印象。

自从Stephen胸前的管子被拔出，他们就很容易在同一个空间里完成各自的工作。这份和平不止持续一两个小时，而是已经持续了好几天。同样的目标使他们走到一起，但音乐也有帮助。音乐总是让Tony心情更好，他甚至时不时望向Stephen，结果看见他跟着歌词小声喃喃。

“想一想，”Stephen盯着手里漂浮的能量环，慢吞吞地说，又摇摇头，让它缩回去，“你对我是不是形成了某种预期？在我开传送门叫你过去，在我们为无限宝石吵架，或者是……时？”

当他开始切割金属以形成一个部件时，Tony回想起来了，“大概是在你的地毯拍我的时候。”

Stephen甚至懒得纠正他的用词；他只是让斗篷转过来做出一种Tony相当肯定是炫耀和嘲讽的姿势。

“那么，我跟你预期的一不一样？”

“这个问题很有意思，”Stephen指出，“来这里的途中我对你的预期，跟我们到达这里后的预期不同（What I expected from you while traveling to this planet is different than what I expected from you after we got here）。”

嗯，那是真的。不过，这又再次引起了Tony的好奇心——关于Stephen到底有多了解他。他们已经有三天的相对的，充满音乐的和平了，也许是时候再次提起这个话题了。

“所以，当你到泰坦星并进行时间跳越——顺带一提，这真的很怪异——时，你对我的预期怎么样？”

Stephen张开嘴说了些什么，然后轻轻地笑了笑，又闭上了嘴。“我不该说。”

Tony眉头一扬，把音乐调低了。“好吧，现在你让我好奇了。”

“这跟我对你的第一印象很像……反正都不怎么好。我们还得保持士气。”

“没什么是你不能说的，”Tony耸耸肩说。“来吧。说说呗。你对我最糟糕的印象是什么？来吧。来吧。”他停顿了一下。“来吧。”

“从所有的新闻来看，”Stephen在他再次重复前说：“我完全知道你是一个自大的蠢货，永远相信自己才华的那种。”

“很合理，”Tony同意，“但是得看是谁说的。”他仍然认为生活中健康的自负可以成就很多，但是“冲突”。确实是其中之一。

Stephen没有争辩，继续以更深思熟虑的语调说，“但现在，嗯…怎么说呢？我知道你过去是个军火商。”

“我可不用这么模糊的语言，”Tony说，尽管他一生都无法回避这段时光。

“你曾经想出对付‘坏人’的办法——当然那些“坏人”可以是给你付酬最高的客户想杀死的任何人。”

这让他很伤心，但让他些许安慰的是，Stephen看到他脸上渐渐消失的表情，很快澄清到：“当然之后你开始找办法对付真正的、伤害无辜群众的‘坏人’。你总认为一切都有解决办法——好人会赢，坏人会输，你唯一要做的就是找出这之间的步骤A、B和C。”

“好吧，”Tony两臂交叉起来，“这听起来比我想的还要糟。”

“有一点。”Stephen承认，“我换个说法：你是个梦想家。你认为总有办法来修复这个世界。这很高贵，也很必要。”

这个描述是在更大的视角上评价了他——显然超过了Tony的预期。他不一定喜欢这个评价，但是Tony不能说它不精准，“你不认为总能有办法来修复这个世界吗？这很讽刺，对扬言要‘保护现实’的某人而言。”

Stephen停顿了很长一段时间，然后站了起来，又顿了几秒钟，才走向Tony，“几年前，我许下了一个至今仍指导我生活的誓言。我并不总是遵守它，”他承认，“考虑到它特别警告不要扮演上帝。”

Tony笑了，而Stephen继续说，“但誓言规定医生既能挽救生命，又能带走生命，有时后者很必要。”

“你带走过生命吗？”Tony想知道。从他话语中的凝重来看，这似乎不是Stephen寻求的东西。不过另一方面，在对抗敌对分子、恐怖分子和其他谋杀犯时，Tony阻止的潜在死亡人数无法计数。

“用我自己的手？”Stephen的眼中充满了遗憾，“有一次，为了自卫，但不会再这样了。然而，我相信很多家庭要是知道医院曾做过的决定，他们会无数次地喊我杀人犯。”

Tony正面对着一份枯燥乏味的工作，所以他懒洋洋地切割着更多的金属，同时将注意力转到谈话中来，“什么样的决定？”

“我们面临着大规模伤亡事件的最坏情况时，紧急预案将会被执行。比如纽约之战时，无数人涌进急诊室，但我们只有这么多手术室和那么多医生。如果三个人同时有明显的头部外伤，而你只有两个可用的神经外科医生，会发生什么？”

Tony甚至想象那个场景都会觉得恶心，他意识到Stephen是对的：他总想把事情完全解决。应该有一些发明，来让其中一个人在另外两个人接受手术时存活，然后三个人都可以得救。但很显然，在医院混杂着鲜血和恐怖的现实中，最好的情况并没有发生。

“你必须在三个人中选一个死。”Tony承认。

“我们选择了谁去死，”Stephen说，言语里蕴含着比看见其他人消逝与风中时更深的疲惫，“这样的大事件发生时，你会进入先进的分诊模式。如果有人被标记为绿色或黄色，这意味着他们受伤了，但不需要立即救治。如果有人是橙色或红色，他们就需要迅速的医疗救援。但是如果标签是黑色的……”

“他们没救了。”Tony接上。

“不总是这样。这是最糟糕的时候，但当情况不同时——”Stephen闭眼，好像看到了他绝不想记起的某些画面，“你也许认为他会马上死去——但有人确实从钢筋贯穿颅骨的伤口下存活下来。”

Tony神色扭曲，可他继续说，“我清晰地看到了他的前路，我也估计救他可能至少要花至少十个小时。但如果我花了十个小时在他身上，那就意味着另外两到三个仅仅出血的病人我看不到了。”

“所以他得到了一个黑标签，”Tony总结。

“他得到了黑标签，”Stephen说，“被卷走，死去。结果我救了三个人，而不是一个人。我并不是说我不欣赏你的目标，但我认为你把大部分时间花在周围的人身上，而他们的观点是：‘难题出现了，我们要想尽一切办法解决它。’不过，我所受到的训练却在说：要减少伤害。有时，一个人在分诊中死去，是为了救更多的人。有时，在癌症复发之后，有人再难忍受进行再一次化疗……”

他似乎还想再说，但阴霾覆盖于神情之上，他沉默了。

这是有道理的，但却在基本层面上吓坏了Tony。他并没有被Stephen或是他做出的选择吓住，而是因为，他被置于这样一种境地：他知道他不可能拯救每一个人。

整个医院，全都是致力于救助他人的人，却会故意让一些人死去。

最糟糕的是，病人不断涌入医院，因为复仇者还没结束战斗。因为复仇者放跑了Loki。因为复仇者没有解决这个问题。

“我造成了很多问题。”Tony沉默很久，才说，“即使我试图挽回，斯塔克工业的那些老问题仍旧在世界各地造成新麻烦。你知道Wanda给我的那个噩梦，对吗？就是你提到的那个。那时，她恨我，因为我的武器被用来对付她的家人。一个带着我公司logo的炮弹落在她死去父母之间，她只是盯着它，等着它把她也杀了。”

“我犯了错误，”Tony的声音越来越沉重，“我花了很多年来犯错和伤害别人。我过去的生活并不值得骄傲，所以，是的，我必须去解决问题。如果有什么不对劲的话，我需要彻底解决，否则，像过去的Tony Stark这样的人会炸毁一个只想吃晚饭的家庭。”

他摇了摇头，后退了一步。“我不能去分诊。我并不想责怪你，我知道这是必须的，医院肯定是地狱。但你说的话在我听来，就是一个军人在炸毁一座平民小镇前，说这是“可接受的损失”。”

他的话回响，然后沉默了。

妈的，他们本来都做得很好，但现在Tony又置身于镜室之中，恐惧于镜子里扭曲的身影。Tony眨了眨眼，转过脸去，试图找回失去的自控力。

一滴眼泪溢出了眼睛。

——————————

①Tearin' Down the Walls：没找到orz

Smoke on the Water：是英国摇滚乐队Deep Purple的一首歌曲，收录在第六张录音室专辑《Machine Head》（1972年）中。在2004年，滚石杂志评出的“历史上最伟大的500首歌曲”中位列第434位。

简而言之这两首歌应该都是八十年代以前的。

②Spotify：（声田）是一个的正版流媒体音乐服务平台，2008年10月在瑞典首都斯德哥尔摩正式上线。——来自百度百科

③Betty Who：澳大利亚唱作歌手，原名Jessica Anne Newham，出生于1991年10月5日 ，目前定居洛杉矶。——来自网易云音乐

 

 

 

（下）

他也许使他们良好的工作关系退回到几天前了。

“Tony，”Stephen静默片刻，然后说，“我过去的生活也不总是值得骄傲。还记得那个Christine和甲基汞的故事吗？”

Tony点点头，然后Stephen继续说，“当我们调整到分诊模式时，我肯定会尽可能拯救更多的人，不会考虑到他们的身份。但是当城市灾难消失、压力卸去后，我会拒绝一些我本可以帮助的人，因为他们的病在我看来不够有趣。我过去没有很好地践行誓言，所以我现在试图更严肃地对待它。”

是的，他抛弃了那个病人，导致病人症状恶化。

像是能感受到Tony获得的安慰一样，Stephen又补充说：“我发现了一种治疗间变型星形细胞瘤（anaplastic astrocytomas）的新疗法。但当第四个有类似病症的病人来找我时——她知道我是挽救她生命的最佳人选，我把她交给了我的同事。靠一个疗法而出名并不令人兴奋。”

虽然有些扭曲，但这样黑暗的坦诚让Tony感觉好些了。即使医生总是比武器制造者更高贵，他也从他们过去“好坏”暧昧不清的生活中获得了些许安慰。他们的职业很高贵，但他们本身未必。

几天后，这种情感的倾泻就会结束——他们会找回自己的空间。他们很可能会退回属于自己的王国，卫兵们会重回边境——Tony想，然后花几秒检查了各自的情绪状态，觉得这（指他们又各干各的）并不必要。

“所以，”Tony示意他们周围的房间，说，“我猜我们现在都得各自投入工作了？”

“实际上，”Stephen停顿了很长时间：“你还可以帮我个忙。”

这一方面可以让Tony从先前的情绪里走出来，另一方面也可以让他积极起来，顺便起点作用。这很能振奋Tony的精神——虽然Tony对魔法的不解让他很难严肃对待这个请求。

“怎么办？”Tony走到Stephen指示的地方，眉头一扬，问道。

“先前我提到我需要在家里倾听共鸣。而在这里，有没有音乐都不重要，我甚至无法正确感知事物。”Stephen再次将手支在甲板，皱起眉头，看着又一个金色能量环延伸和收缩，“你能扫描一下这些发出的能量特征吗？”

Tony殷勤地把传感器移到合适位置，“再造个能量环，再造个，好的，我得到能量频率了，我想.”他对扫描结果的猜测只对了一半；魔法似乎是可测量的能量。然而，这种能量打破了所有的自然法则，因此他的系统仍在试图弄清楚如何格式化输出。

“这个，”Stephen说，“就像刚开始撬锁一样。帮我确定一下第一个锁芯移动的时间。”

要问他怎么知道，Tony发现Stephen也不清楚。他确实需要Tony的帮助，需要他来实现上述所说的。意识到这一点，Tony更仔细地盯着读数，“你准备好了我就开始。”

Stephen手上再次浮现出一个简单的能量环，它移动地比之前缓慢，因此Tony能更精确地观察它的读数。能量的形式对他没什么意义，就像在理解光的波粒二象性前，这对物理学家同样没有意义。尽管如此，他仍然能观察它的移动方式，听到上升的能量流回落时传感器发出的警告。

“是的，就在那里。“在Stephen把能量环移到传感器感应到的最佳位置时，Tony确认道。

“好吧，”Stephen说，然后闭上了眼睛。他深呼吸几次，似乎在回想刚才的感觉，“再来。”

在Tony的帮助下，他重复了这个过程。先前的能量环仅有十二英寸，但现在，在Tony再次喊停时，这枚能量环扩展到十六英寸。

“能量突然稳定下来了。”Tony看着平稳下的能量曲线说。

“现在我能感觉到它了。”Stephen缓缓说，把他的指尖紧紧按在在地上。过了一会儿，一个复杂的、发光的格子状图案在两个环间形成，将它们捆在一起。两环的内环开始顺时针旋转。

“好了。我可以照着这个练习。谢谢。”

“这是什么？”Tony在环消失后问。

“有些地区天然拥有比其他地区更强的魔法流（很像仙侠小说设定了=。=）。例如，三大圣殿就处在魔力峰值地区。但是你可以采取一些措施来提升和控制其他地方的魔力，而现在我想试一试。以前重建伦敦圣殿时我也用过这种方法，我想在这里它可能也有用。”

Tony点点头，然后翻译了一下，“所以，我在看一个神奇的WiFi信号增强器。”

“开始的话，基本正确。”Stephen站了起来，盯着他刚刚测试过的那个地方，“一旦成功，我就能把我的精神 **锚定** 在这个位置上，从而吸取更多的能量。失败的飞船传送和石头裂缝控制提醒了我的不足。”

“这样安全吗？”

Stephen犹豫了一下，“通常很安全。”

Tony沉默地拿螺丝刀戳了戳他以示谴责。

“只有当它们数量太多时才会很危险。”Stephen补充道：“这会让你超越自然极限。但我只练习一个。当我能将全部的六个环捆在一个 **锚点** 上，我操纵魔法能量的信心就会大大提升。只需要两个锚，我就能操纵我需要的所有的魔法能量。”

螺丝刀再次转向Stephen，谴责他——他是在危险地让他的精神或是灵魂，或是其他什么超频运转。我是唯一一个承担这些愚蠢风险的人，Tony想，随后脑袋一偏忽略了它。

“你工作完成了吗？”Stephen慢吞吞地说。

“不要做任何蠢事，”Tony命令道，随后放下了指控的螺丝刀。

“你要是再说，我几乎要以为你开始在乎我了。”

“如果你不在乎我（我的妈，原文没这么小言为什么我译出来一股子言情小说味），”Tony转身回到自己的工作岗位上，“你不会把你糟糕的医生故事告诉我，让我振作起来。”

Stephen不知道说什么了，所以Tony最后一次举起螺丝刀，现在，它是胜利的螺丝刀。

“别再向我挥舞你的工具了，Stark，”Stephen最后只得笑着说。

“我该说什么？”Tony问。“有些人比较高，有些人很有天赋…之类的？”

“把音乐打开，”Stephen下令，“我们已经说完了，现在只需要听音乐。”

Tony转身，却在继续工作前犹豫了一下。当他滚动播放列表时，一个合适的歌出现了，并立刻被选中。伴随着重复的歌词——接着是一段要命的吉他独奏——Queen的“I Want it All①”开始了。

Tony转过身来，满怀期待地等待着。

“恭喜！”Stephen试图以高傲的镇静说，但Tony能看出来这逗乐了他，"1989年。" 

他们两个最好小心点，毕竟，这样久了，他俩也许都会享受起彼此的陪伴。

tbc

——————————

注：①皇后乐队（Queen），英国摇滚乐队，由主唱佛莱迪·摩克瑞（1946年9月5日-1991年11月24日）、吉他手布赖恩·梅、鼓手罗杰·泰勒和贝斯手约翰·迪肯（1997年退休）组成。1971年，乐队在英国伦敦成立。“I Want it All”应该是他们专辑里的一首歌。——来自百度百科

 


	8. Chapter 8

“发射！”

四天后，Tony宣布。

推进器点火并灌满能量，而他们乘坐的圆形驾驶舱开始震颤，迟缓地从尘土中升起，随后加速度飞升。不过，飞船在泰坦星地面上方三十英尺处开始倾斜，然后又加速度坠向星球表面。它持续地旋转，很快就得直直摔回地面。

“抓住它。”Tony叹了口气，然后关闭引擎。之后，一个金色能量网接住了飞船，就像他们当初迫降泰坦星时的神奇气囊一样。

“嗯，”Stephen思考着这次失败的发射，然后说：“它至少确实飞了。”

“我需要更多的引擎。”Tony总结道。

这天快结束时，他从又从Quill的飞船上了切下了两个推进器并扔进传送门。

真正的飞船还没建好，此刻它不过是个不规则的金属球体，没有视窗、座位或软件。不过，这就是Tony打算送入太空的，考虑到他计算了纳米材料密封件上的应力集中系数，和它们如何将钢板外壳紧紧黏合。如果四个推进器没有按计划起作用，他可能需要重新做一些创新性安排了。

“我不敢相信我会乘坐那玩意儿。”Stephen盯着那个飞船说。

Tony拍拍他的肩膀。“会很有趣的。”

斗篷试图甩掉他的手。Tony抓得更紧了。

那天晚上，他分享了关于麻省理工恶作剧文化的故事，以及十六岁的他对此是如何无师自通的。而Stephen一提起尸体，他就确定自己不想知道约翰·霍普金斯大学怎么样。

三天后，Tony对着QUIll飞船驾驶舱后部的空舱皱起眉——舱内墙上有飞船释放控件，但却没有飞船。

“Thor从这儿离开了。”Tony想起他们的解释——他的朋友离开去了某个魔法熔炉，总结道，“他带走了一个逃生舱。”

一小时后，Tony试图跟Stephen讲他的逻辑。他没期待对方会提出什么精准的建议。Stephen有足够的数学和科学能力以获得神经科学博士和理学博士学位，但这些课程不需要物理。不过，他应该能够指出明显的判断错误，确认Tony的最终结论，因此Tony开始提出挑战。

“事实一，”Tony说着，开始在房间里四处走动，而Stephen在旁边练习神秘的锚点。（他现在能叠起四个环，但形成速度不够快，也不够容易。）“四个推进器就能达到宇宙速度。事实二：五个可以让我们很好地离开。”

Stephen模糊地应了一声以示承认，随后再次凝神于手下的能量环。环的旋转加速，片刻后，他和Tony似乎都进入了某个镜子般的、支离破碎的巨大“雪球”里。

“奇怪。”Tony看着那些尖角晶体的影像渐渐消失，然后说。他的扫描仪耐心地在Stephen肩上划过。“事实三：要是使用偶数个推进器，我无法找到合适的放置方式以保持飞船平衡。事实四：三个推进器是不够的。

“你是工程天才，”Stephen稍微分了心说，随后又集中于锚点上，“我想你肯定有办法的。”

下一秒，Tony从控制台前蹦开，而控制台上迅速浮现出五个控制台的影像，随后每个又分裂为五个。突然，全部的分形又再度融合为一个，随后是长久的静默。

“忽略它。”

Tony转过身来，一脸“这他妈是什么”的神情，然后继续，“事实五：一个旋转稳定器可以抵消来自四个推进器的扭矩效应。事实六：Quill飞船上的那个太大了，而我们能源不足。事实七：这艘环形飞船本身就是稳定器，不过它实在太大，我显然没法做什么。”

Stephen熄灭了他手中的锚，“我想你应该去别的地方说。”

Tony突然眯起了眼睛——Stephen从未对Tony的计划感到失望，他所做的一切仍于Stephen的意图一致，“事实八：Quill的飞船上的逃生舱上本来有可以用的稳定器，但是现在逃生舱没了。事实九：现在，我无法重新设计和建造一个有用的旋转稳定器，这意味着我们无法安全发射这艘飞船。事实十：即便如此，你还是告诉我要建造这个东西。”

Stephen眼中似乎突然冒出来某些沉重的回忆，他移开了眼，脸色血色尽失，好似当初刺入管子那样。

“所以，”他问道——虽然听起来好像更想干点别的事，“你的结论是什么？”

“结论：我们有办法得到一个小的旋转稳定器，我不知道哪儿有，但你肯定知道。”

“我知道它在哪儿，”Stephen沉默很久，才说，“我们来解决这个问题。”

Tony又一脸“这他妈是什么”的神情，跟在他身后。

 

 

“这件事让你心烦意乱，”他说，虽然完全不必要。

没有哪个情绪高昂的人会带有这么强烈的目的性走。几天来维持的好心情荡然无存，全都是因为一个飞行设备。这背后有肯定有更大的故事。

Stephen带他朝着一个他没探索过的方向走，这条路上没有任何可能有价值的建筑。他找到Quill的飞船后，就停止四处搜索了。

“你似乎对目的地很肯定。”Tony注意到Stephen毫不犹豫地转过几个弯。

“这条路我走了好几次。”

“哦，”Tony说，然后皱了皱眉头。所以，他们去的那个地方与失败的未来有关？两者也许有微弱的的关系。

在一块破碎卫星陨石周围的另一个角落，Tony的下巴惊得掉了下来。

他转向史蒂芬，疯狂地向他做手势，然后转过身去，指着他看到的景象，“为什么？”Tony指着面前那艘未受损的小型飞船——这个没有任何岩石会阻碍它起飞，吼道：”你不能早些带我来吗？”

唯一回答他的是Stephen憎恨的、直直射向那艘飞船的目光。

“我本该习惯了的，”Tony惊奇地说，飞奔过去检查它——只有少量的碎石需要清理。飞船为一个人设计，但有货物空间，可以再加装一个座位，“用这个，我们明天就能起飞！”

这他妈到底那儿来的？

那个蓝色的女人——Tony记起来了，她来的比较晚，所以一定有自己的飞船。

“你用这个，”Stephen反驳道：“我就没法集中精力去做必要的事情。切下稳定器，我们走吧。”

Tony转身，再次一脸“这他妈是什么”，不过这次背后没有幽默，“嘿，”他把宝藏留在他身后，回到同伴身边，“想告诉我发生什么了吗？”

“不是很想。请你快点好吗？我知道你没法单靠手搬走这个。”

无论现在冲击着Stephen的记忆到底是什么，它们都比Tony能想到的更黑暗。在涉及到这艘飞船的时间线里，有些事情发生过了，那些事比看着周围的人消失更糟糕。当那些记忆全力冲击着Stephen时，他显然难以保持平衡。

“好的。”Tony慢慢地说，然后过去打开舱门开始寻找。

 

 

“你想吃些好东西吗？”几小时后，托尼问道。

自从旋转稳定器开始发挥作用以来，似乎，忽然间，极度的寒冷将他们之间积极的氛围一扫而空。他们没有回到早期的对抗状态，只是Stephen单方面闭嘴了。他言辞简短，心不在焉，但这些反应并不针对Tony。要是让Tony来猜，他会说Stephen对他自己很生气。

“你不必让我振作起来。”Stephen没有从锚定练习中抬起头——这一次，锚点上仅有两个环，“不过，这证明我需要集中注意力。”

他们需要交谈，但显然不是现在。Tony在“把音乐泵进一个现在感觉像是坟墓的地方以与坟墓般的死寂对抗”和“就此妥协并把音量调小”的选择间挣扎。

“给你。”他递给Stephen一个食物包。Stephen犹豫了一下，随后又忽略了Tony。

 

 

“明天我不会受影响了。”Stephen那天晚上承诺，但这是他给出的唯一的解释。

Tony考虑了片刻，走到Stephen旁边的那架床上躺下。这张床睡得同样不舒服，但之前坚持的隐私权似乎没那么重要了。当他伸开四肢，调整到一个更舒服的姿势后，Tony又问：“你想谈谈吗？”

“不，我不想。”

好的。Tony想了想，然后继续说：“你需要谈谈吗？”

Stephen什么也没说。他转过脸去，摇了摇头，然后起身。当Tony看见发光的手指靠近，按在他的太阳穴上时，Tony摇头以示回应。热量渗透进来，但Tony第一次忽略了睡意的召唤，“很好。不过我需要谈谈。”

Stephen一言不发，随后增加了手上的热量。Tony一瞬间震惊地意识到他被迫进入睡眠状态，随后难以控制地闭上双眼。

意识消失了。

 

 

“你，”第二天早上，Tony冲进主控室，”绝不能再这么干！”

他醒来后，只用几秒就记起了一切，并对此充满愤怒。然而，当他转身对着他旁边大喊时，发现床已经空了。

“我不会了，”Stephen说，一个能量环在他手上晃动，不肯稳定下来，“对不起。”

不对劲。

Stephen Strange完全缴械——这简直是自他差点为胸内积血而窒息死去后，最让Tony警惕的事。Tony突然想起，Stephen说随着他经历的深入，他会记起越来越多的未来，记忆的细节也会越来越清晰。

Tony费了很大力气，把怒气推开，走过去坐下。他的鞋子直接搭在在Stephen手下将形成的能量环上，几秒钟后，Stephen放弃。

“我想你欠我一个解释。”

亲切的、同情的疗法无助于高效治疗——Tony得出结论，最后说。

“稍微超过一百万个时间线里，”Stephen停顿了很长一段时间，才继续：“我用那个Nebula的飞船离开过。”

“我想这就是你知道路线的原因。”Tony知道Stephen对那条路非常熟悉。不过超过一百万……？

“那么——”

“你问我最长的时间线有多长？在Thanos获胜之前我们能坚持多久？这些就是最长的。”

Tony皱眉，直起身子。他以为Stephen没法回答这个问题，是因为他的回忆不够清晰。如果这些是最长的时间线……而现在他能记起它们……

“在你记忆里，我们到底坚持了多久？”Tony突然为接下来的答案紧张起来。

从Thanos驾驭的力量来看，很明显，任意一个无限宝石都处在人类理解的边缘。这也许是个让人完全崩溃的答案。

“我不记得每一次的失败，但这就像……”Stephen呼出一口气，“就像一幅素描，一条铅笔痕无法显示什么，但……”

“但是一百万个笔画让你对全貌有了很好的理解。”

他记起多久了？所有这些笔画都反映了整整一个月的失败，反复地重复着细微的变化吗？还是一年？老天，想想一整年彻底的失败，好似在动画序列中一遍遍重复着的胶片。

“在这些可能性中。”Stephen经过一段漫长而痛苦的停顿后说：“我没有把时间宝石给他。”

寒冰潜进了Tony的静脉，他突然觉得呼吸困难。

Stephen的那个选择是最令Tony费解的事。如果在泰坦星的第一天，Stephen并非重病缠身，Tony可能会将他目睹的每一次死亡都归咎于Stephen。

“在Nebula到达后，”Stephen用一种闹鬼的声音说：“我把时间冻结了。有时，是在脱下手套的间隙。有时，在随机的混战间隙。有时，在刀刃贯穿你的腹部之后。然后，我驾驶这艘飞船——这艘一无所知的飞行员也能操纵的飞船——离开。宝石离我越来越远，最后它们的力量很难再影响到我，也很难追踪我了。”

好的，毕竟，Stephen承认过他会在Tony和宝石之间选择宝石。这件事发生丝毫不令人震惊。回想起来，唯一值得注意的是,他至少没用上千万的未来放任Tony死去。

“所以，”Tony以惊人的语调说：“我猜剩下的所有人都死了。”

“我也这么认为。我不知道，我从来没有回头看。”Stephen咽了口唾沫，“从那时起，我唯一的责任就是阻止Thanos得到时间宝石。为了做到这点，我用尽了手段：制造幻影，到其他维度绕路，当然还有使用时间宝石。我不知道我要去哪里，但只要他找不到我，我的目的地就无关紧要了。”

“在你记忆里，你到底坚持了多久？”Tony重复了一遍。

“如果我不得不杀人，”Stephen说，好像没听到Tony的质问，“我就这么做。如果我不得不利用黑暗魔法，我就这么做。跟Thanos要对整个宇宙做的事比起来，其他都无关紧要了，“一个扭曲的微笑绽放开来，“我减少了伤害。”

“多久？”Tony坚持问，抓住他颤抖的手，“你还记得吗？”

“我知道延长寿命的方法，”Stephen几乎笑了起来，“用一种可怕的方式，但这跟Thanos将做的一切比起来算不了什么，所以我做到了。我把自己抵押给力量——那种藐视我，却惧怕他的力量，只要我能把石头藏起来，我就一直活着。

“延长寿命……什么……”

现在Tony心中也感受到恐慌。当Stephen从魔幻般的恍惚中回过神来，第一次地，他发现这个男人如此脆弱。如果他在这几百万的未来里延长了自己的生命，他把这些糟糕的时间线记了多久？有多少无休止的失败被压缩到那一分钟里？

“有时那份抵押把我逼疯了。”Stephen接着说，“但当我仍能自控时，我可以藏起来。我不断地深入宇宙，进入我能找到的任何角落，而仍能让时间宝石远离那副手套。但Thanos还有五块石头。他总是会得到剩下的五块。这段时间里，他玩弄着每个人的命运。如果我激怒了他，事情就变了。如果我带着时间宝石逃走，他就不会沉溺于地球。”

那沉溺于自己？“你知道他是怎么弄到心灵宝石的吗？”Tony问。他看过地球上肯定会发生的战斗？他见过那些现在可能已经死去的朋友了吗？

“随着时间的流逝，他自娱自乐，”Stephen直直地瞪着远方，“他清楚他有必胜的把握，却让那些朋友认为他们有机会。”他的头慢慢地颤抖，“他要是没有得到时间宝石，就会释放现实、灵魂和力量宝石的力量，然后传送至心灵宝石。结果是，两英里内的生命尽被摧毁。全部的的力量从他们身上融出，灵魂被撕裂，尸体随后爆炸瓦解。”

Tony忽然止不住流泪了——如果地球是获得宝石的最后一站，那么有理由认为剩下的复仇者也在这“两英里”内。甚至想到这件事也使Tony作呕；他没法想要是他真的看见了会怎样。

“他拥有了五颗宝石，实在太过强大，任何人都无法阻止他。他能立刻扫荡世界，整个世界。”

“在获得所有宝石前他不会收手。”Tony意识到，随后因恐慌而战栗，“我们总是输。总是。他得到一个，就会得到另一个，好似多米诺骨牌。”

“最后，所有人认为只要找到他想要的，他就会停止杀戮。没有人会在整个宇宙的人的寻找下藏起来，没有人。”Stephen又笑了，笑容支离破碎，“最后，他杀死数万亿生命后，得到了所有宝石。他总是会得到它们，总是。然后——“Stephen举起没被Tony握住的手，打了个响指。“他杀死了剩下的一半。”

Tony放开手，坐回去，深深吐出一口气。

“一半。”Stephen转过脸去，“看到未来后，我知道我能从他手上救下的人……是一半。”他的眼睛闭上了，“一半的人得到了黑标签。”

分诊。

不，Tony不能接受。他认为他足够幸运，那么，就不必被迫做出这样的选择，或者经历那么多未来。

“我改变主意了。”他的声音浓厚地好似蜜糖，“我不想去霍格沃茨。”

“对不起，”Stephen说。声音听起来像镜像水晶一样破碎，“我试图隐瞒这一点，因为我知道这会阻碍我们的合作。但当我再次看到那艘船的时候……”他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，使说话时稍显镇静，“我忘了这次谈话。真不幸。我应该做好准备。”

“嘿。”Tony俯身向前，“这不会阻碍任何事。”

他说过即使一切都已发生，仍有人可以救回来，那就是Tony的工作。Tony有理由活下去，而那个难题，显然，上帝会解决的。

“我清楚地了解到、并故意让宇宙一半的生命死去，”Stephen说：“而你已经知道了。”

“我知道的是，”Tony说：“你拯救了尽可能多的人。现在我要把你给我的数据拿出来，我会把你带回去，我们要去救你说可以救下来的其他人。然后，你看：我们可以救下一半以上的人。”

Stephen低头沉默。

“你减少了伤害，”托尼坚持说。“现在我要找出步骤A、B和C来彻底解决这个问题。”

他几乎带着一丝微笑，轻轻地推着史蒂芬的肩膀，“因为我们会回去找那些一起拯救宇宙的人，对吧？”

Tony见Stephen仍一言不发，又慢慢地继续说，“另外，你似乎确信交出宝石是最好的选择。什么改变了你？”

“没什么。只是这是唯一可行的办法。不过那时我只需向自己解释。”

虽然Stephen从那难以计数的未来里知道他的选择是对的，但其他人——大多数的其他人，也许是每个人不会这么想。

“我知道，”Tony重复道：“你做了正确的事，拯救了尽可能多的人。”

虽然Stephen试图避开他的脸，但显然，这份真诚确实触动了他。

“我很感激。”

“就像你说的，我们应该多谈谈话，”Tony笑着说：“知道将要发生的一切——这真的很戏剧，你不擅长戏剧，而我更喜欢出风头。”

“我能说什么呢？”Stephen语调上扬——这听起来更像他，“我希望逃避它，直到它不再重要。”

“我也尝试过一些办法忘掉那种事，不过往往不起作用。”不像上次他们的情感爆发，这次Tony甚至没打算离开。他再次把双腿折叠成一个更舒服的姿势，坐了下来，说：“而且你还是不能不经询问就让我睡觉”

“当然，我很抱歉。”

“好吧。现在现在飞船快建好了，你只需要记住，我们会回家的，我们会得到更多帮助，我们会尽可能修复一切。故事的结尾绝不会是放任另一半人这么死了。”

Tony再度抓起Stephen的手，握紧，“因为你可以在团队做得更好。”他意味深长地说：“比单靠自己好的多。”

“团队。”Stephen干巴巴地重复着，“我可不会贴上你团队那个加大号‘A’字标签”。

“我没说是那个团队。”Tony微笑着，拍拍他握住的那只手，然后松开了，“要是地球上有人能收到我们的信号，我会告诉他时间宝石是被暴力夺走的。”

“谢谢。”Stephen沉默良久，才说，“即使经历了这么多未来，我也不清楚如何让别人理解什么是避无可避的结局。我本来想完全阻止它，但有些事情确实需要发生。”

一个微不足道的微笑浮现在他脸上，但在感情流露之后，这样的微笑也很好了。“真的，跟我几乎被逼疯的那些未来比，这条时间线不算什么。”

“嗯，那就……很好了，“Tony犹豫不决地回答道，“不过，请告诉我，你确实记不清涉及Nebula飞船的那些未来。”

Stephen没有回应。

“好吧！我就这么认为了。”

“我应该回去工作了。”Stephen再次把手放回地上。一个能量环浮现出来——远比之前Tony看到的稳定，随后很快就锁死在一个位置上。第二个环加入，随后它们之间的晶格结构如水般流动着，

景象很壮观，看起来很像Tony的纳米材料在某处锁死，随后发光的能量以他的目的精确地排开。

“我想这些都会有帮助的。”Tony说。

“我们必须为这个计划合作无间，”Stephen回应，同时造出了这个锚的第三个环。它锁定，振动，然后开始旋转。“所以是的，的确如此。”

Tony站起身来，看着这个放任宇宙一半生命被摧毁的人，这个拒绝分享拯救计划具体细节的人，这个在上百万次未来里任Tony死去的人，好似一尾在陌生世界里挣扎的鱼。

这是——在真实的时间线里——他认识了的人。

第四个环快速形成后，他再次拍拍Stephen的肩膀，最后再次投入日常工作。

“所以，我们互相信任是件好事。”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

（上）

“那是个好地方。”

Tony尽可能懒洋洋地躺在那张不舒服的床上。

这是Stephen痛苦披露后的晚上，谢天谢地，他们终于把那出戏抛在脑后了。接下来是稳定而富有成效的一段时间，而早上的那段戏渐渐趋于缄默。不过，“沉默”并不意味着真的消失了。睡觉前，Tony想在他们后悔之前挖出剩下的杂草。

夜幕降临时，Tony突然想到，也许一个正宗的持卡的巫师才能在霍格沃茨获得免费的食宿。很明显，保持联系对他们而言很重要，所以他问Stephen在医院工作时住哪儿。

Stephen当医生那会儿住在中城光滑的顶楼上，显然跟圣所有很大不同。

“是的，那间房非常好，我卖掉它，打算为医治自己的手做最后的努力。”现在Stephen的手在头下交错着，他枕着它们，凝视着昏暗的天花板。

为了让Stephen的注意力从那些失败未来上移开，Tony在晚上睡觉前，试图比平时更健谈。让人稍许惊讶的是，这居然有效，Stephen开始谈些无关紧要的事，而不是再次封闭自己，“而你在……贝莱尔？”

“马里布。贝莱尔是无聊的人待的地方，我住的地方里赫芬很近。”

“对，你的房子悬在水面上，我记得那个新闻镜头。”Stephen转头看向他，“你看起来很加利福尼亚。”

“我就当这是夸赞。”Tony决定，“加利福利亚是技术研究的温床，而马里布到处都是很好看的人。”他也转过身来，“你的意思是夸赞，对吧？”

“当然。”

“骗子。”

Stephen笑着把视线转回天花板。

“告诉我圣殿里最奇怪的事情，”Tony决定引入下一段对话。现在他们的离得很近，谈话很容易，所以他喋喋不休。

“我想想，哦，我记起来了。它最近才被收来，所以我们还不太确定它叫什么。它是个雕刻木杆，任何握住它的人都能以他们所描述的某种方式影响现实。”

Tony不敢置信地抬起头，“等等。你们这些家伙藏着播客版①（podcast version）的现实宝石？认真的？”

“任何接触木杆的人，”Stephen纠正道，“将不能再谈及除自身痛苦以外的任何事，这会延续到他们接下来说的每一句话里。”

Tony眯起眼睛，等着最后的笑料，却发现接下来就没了，“你的工作很怪异（weird），你的家很怪异，魔法也很怪异。”

他想，现在那柄木杆离人们远远的是很好，但整个故事仍然非常怪异。如果收集那些莫名其妙的木杆是“保护现实”，那么Tony就很乐意把这些可怕的任务留给其他人。

“怪异，你以前用过这个词。“Stephen评论道，举起一只手朝天花板比划几下。一个支离破碎的、镜子般的”雪球“再次包围他们，而他们好似闯入水晶吊灯的蚂蚁。Stephen与Thanos战斗时曾使用过一次，但此刻他们被完全包围，好像进入了另一个壮观的世界，一个离他们真实所处世界极远的地方。

Tony震撼于那种美感，观察很久才想起回答。昏暗的灯光以不同角度撞向各面，四处折射，好似闪光、镜面、和万花筒。它算得上是一件艺术品，不过像活物一样移动，“这是什么？”

“进入镜像空间的一个入口。镜像空间允许我们操纵魔法，而不必担心影响物质世界。”

“这似乎很有用。等等。”Tony用胳膊肘支起身体，“昨天，‘雪球’只在你练习‘锚’的时候出现。你越来越能使用这儿的能量流了，对吗？”

Stephen看起来很满意，而Tony在周围的水晶消失时比了个大拇指。

“我展示了一些，”Stephen说。“现在该你了。”

“停下，你让我很不好意思。”Tony一边拉长声音说，一边考虑展示展示自己腕上的全息显示器。他最壮观的发明没存在身体里，所以他得找些可以在自己实验室外展示出来的东西。

哦，一个想法从他脑子里蹦出来。当然。

手腕上，平面的全息显示突然扩大，在空气中投出一个等比例三维投影，随后Stephen笔直地坐了起来。

他脸上是一种不加掩饰的惊讶，“我希望你能在一切恢复后马上把它投入市场。”

Tony对真正吸引到Stephen Strange这件事非常满意，但还是耸耸肩说，“我们没有专门的医疗技术部门。”

在他们面前，Tony的肋骨的三维模型慢慢地旋转，而他自己的右手则扫描着胸腔。

“试着抓取心脏投影。”

Stephen狐疑地望了望他，但还是俯身向前照指令办。当他的手指在投影的心脏部位合拢时，他更加震惊了——因为他能取出、旋转以研究投影。他足足有三十秒里盯着手里的投影，“Tony，太神奇了。你真的必须把它推向市场。你拯救的生命数量……”

“啊，这个。”它常常不像预期的那样起作用。如果他的全息胸腔投影闪烁两次，那就意味着棘手的内存问题又浮现出来了，此时还无法移除单个器官进行检查和诊断。不过他挺高兴的，至少这次没出什么故障。

“我的肺，”Stephen又想了一秒，“扫描一下。”

谢天谢地，扫描再次按照预期运行。

Stephen得到全息投影，扭转它，向Tony展示肺底部附近的某个区域，“看到表面那个轻微的不规则区域吗？这就是当初被积血挤压的地方。到现在，它几乎恢复了。”他的眼睛闪闪发光，“扫描我的头。”

虽然Tony同意，但这次扫描最后还是锁死了。

“抱歉，”Tony在Stephen打算分开脑部投影时说，“内存不足。”

“它是迄今为止最复杂的器官。”Stephen接受了，“但这仍然令人吃惊。如果你能完全扫描它，所有诊断的速度和准确性都会大大提高。”Stephen任全息影像消失在手中，然后转向Tony，坚持道：“你必须把它拿到市场上去。如果没有医学研究部门，请加上一个。”

“我的意思是，这项技术是从我的盔甲研究中发展出来的。”Tony反驳，“这并不是说我有医疗团队或者医疗顾问参与研发工作。他们不算是业内人士，只是一些我时不时咨询的值得信赖的专家……”

Stephen心照不宣地笑了笑，但没有给Tony期待的答案，“我可以给你一些你能联系的人名，那是些经常在手术室里工作的人”

啊。风向偏转了。到家后，他将不得不哄骗Stephen屈服（He'd have to wheedle Stephen into submission after they got home, then. 来自百度翻译，虽然我知道Tony只是想回地球后反驳Stephen，但这个翻译硬是让我看出了浓浓的cp感，就不改了哈）。“我们可以回去再谈。”

“你回去后可以来打扰我，”Stephen同意了，“当然我还是会坚持。”

当然，他会去的，Tony肯定能得偿所愿。

  
  


“要不要我帮你入睡？”Stephen在这场友好的闲聊结束时问。他听起来仍对前一晚的行为感到抱歉，所以甚至在Tony回答前没什么立场。（而上面争论的结果是，Tony的技术引起了Stephen的兴趣，而Tony将不得不把他的那些收藏从仓库里拿出来。）

“在这次灾难后，我得到了一生中最好的休息，所以，当然。”良好的睡眠确实对他的情绪水平产生了神奇的效果。虽然房间很朴素，外部环境也不尽如人意，但此刻这里确实有临时的家的感觉。

Tony看到Stephen手指靠近，突然问，“你能办到Mantis能做到的事，对吧？”

“哦，我敢肯定她在这方面非常强大，可以说，我是每样懂一点，却做不到阅读或改变情绪，我不能像她那样控制Thanos。”Stephen一直等到Tony接受了睡意，沉浸其中，才又笑着补充道：“但是操纵一个头脑简单的人类的意识真的很容易。”

“嘿，”Tony醒后抗议，“简单？”

醒来比违背意愿睡去的感觉要好多了，但他还不想让这事就这么揭过了。

“相比而言，确实。”Stephen澄清，“顺便说一下，我可以随时给你那些医疗顾问的名字，或者是我的那些合著者的。”

Tony想知道，他们是不是表现得像个笨蛋，还是本来就是？

他两臂交叉，跟着同伴走进主控室。“你知道，就你做的那些怪事而言，‘每样懂一点’真是个低调的描述。”

“你应该见见我的导师，”Stephen一边说，一边盯着手中放大又缩小的能量环，寻找着完美的位置，“为了自我介绍，她猛地把我的灵魂推出身体，把我吓得半死，实际上，是四分之三死了。”

他听起来似乎认为这理所当然，至少，并不为此而生气。

“‘恐惧’发生在你的灵魂脱离身体之后？”Tony一边准备开始工作，一边疑惑地问道。巫师从哪儿得知这东西的？猫途鹰（TripAdvisor②）上的评论？

“被打成精神体是一件事。”Stephen满意地看着能量环锁死，“自己的灵魂太空中漂浮，眼睁睁地看着自己坠入黑洞是另一件。或者至少，意识到自己身上发生了什么。”他在环之间形成了格子图案后抬起头，“就像我说的，操纵意识让人入睡非常容易。”

Tony叹了一口气，又想起了克拉尔。克拉尔说过：“任何前沿科技都与魔法别无二致。”可越是与Stephen交谈，他越是难以相信这个从小一直坚持的座右铭。技术从没有这么强烈地古怪过。

“你能开个传送门吗？我要去Quill飞船上卸一些座位下来。”

当他穿过走廊时，Tony意识到他们不会在这儿待很久了。他的飞船上已经有引擎，稳定器，很快也会有所需的内部元件。Stephen已经能在锚上叠五个环，一旦他能造出所有的锚，听起来他就会对自己操控能量更有信心。而且，在这段时间里，乌木喉的电脑一直在计算地球的精确位置。一旦升空，Tony自信第一次的尝试会成功。

因为这个，他决定再深度探索一下这个飞船。

“应急用航天服。”Tony读着墙上的展示牌，“或者娱乐用。”他耸耸肩，取下墙上的几张磁碟塞进口袋里。视频储存器不是一个令人轻松的发现，因为它可能包含了Quill船员的最后镜头。尽管如此，听一些他们对抗Thanos的路上的对话也许有用，所以Tony也检索并保存了这些数据芯片。

现在，Quill的船看起来被洗劫一空。驾驶舱最底部沾满了橙色的污垢，多亏Stephen那次失败的切割，Tony能把许多面板拆开，获得了电池、电缆和许多其他必需品。他们也洗劫了许多生活用品：食物、衣服和娱乐设施。

很长一段时间里，Tony对他们对临时盟友的财产的所作所为感到愧疚。尽管如此，当胜利在望时，这种愧疚消失了。

“我们要离开了。”Tony信心十足地自言自语，“我们会回去，然后修复一切。”他笑容扩大，用手拍了一下最近的墙，“当我再次见到你的时候，Quill，”他朝面前的空气许诺，“我会还你一个Stark实验室能造出来的最大的飞船，而且Drax会适应飞船的浴室的。“

虽然，问题不能马上解决，Tony估计他还得有四五天才能建好飞船，至少。飞进真空容不得半点错误。Stephen可能会在一两天内实现六个锚环，而Tony需要能按要求实现通信。不过，一切进展地越来越快了。从这一点看，每件事都是容易的，可预料的，只需要再核查一番。

 

 

三天后，Tony意识到他不该轻视命运。哦，这一天已经精彩地开始了，但它实在太过简单，叫人难以想象出也许有其他问题会浮现出来。

“你打算让我分心？”Stephen话语中带着幽默。五个环在他手下平稳地旋转，但他前一天才实现的第六枚环现在却不肯稳定下来。

“当然，毕竟你需要在特定条件下操作才能成功。”Tony解释后，就把音量拉回来，继续用他那毫无音乐天赋的嗓音唱着歌。

“噔噔噔，命运之门被敲响——（Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door”我猜这里Tony是在模仿贝多芬的命运交响曲，极力让Stephen干不下去=。=）他刺耳地高唱，结果看见第六枚能量环继续摇晃。

Stephen显然试图忽略他，于是Tony在播放列表上点击“next”按钮，然后跟着Тwisted Sister③高声宣布：”I wanna rock“，再点击，“Shot through the heart”，他唱着，声音比以前更响，“and you're to blame.。”

Stephen砰地一声把手按在地板上，随后满意地凝视着形成了的第六个环。锚继续地在那里旋转，而他举起手指着Tony说：“你不能唱歌。”

“我玩我的，”Tony比划着他的螺丝刀：“你玩你的。”

“上帝起见，停下来。”

“欢迎你分心去练习。”Tony稍微消停了些，调小了音量。

“你真慷慨。”Stephen干巴巴地接受了，然后转了个身跪在地上，再次将手放在地上。第二个锚在手下绽放开来，不到一分钟，它就完全成形和旋转了，“很好。同时制造两个锚不是很难。”

Tony回头，想起那个引力裂缝（ **gravity rift** ），还有Stephen说的，外面也许是个良好的试验场地。

“走吧。”Tony朝外面示意。Stephen站起来，脚下的锚消失了，他跟着Tony走出飞船外。

 

 

到目前为止，泰坦星的自转模式和他们的睡眠模式完全不契合。

他们没有走进一片橙色荒地，而是走进了一片隐匿了全部敌意的深夜，现在，峥嵘的岩石景观揉成成一片紫红和深蓝。

“我们以前在纽约可没见过这个。”Stephen喃喃。

Tony瞥了一眼，才发现对方正盯着头顶上方的夜空，于是他也抬头。

上方，一条好似嵌满紫水晶的银河在不间断的光辉中延展开来。没有值得凝视的熟悉星座，所以Tony的目光自然地扫过天幕，从一端望向另一端。星光的颜色显示了那是星云，是附近的恒星，甚至也许是跟他们所处星球类似的陌生世界。

“喔！”他也没在洛杉矶见过。

虽然他们都没说，但他们却直觉，这样壮丽的景象需要更多的时间来欣赏。站在那里，他们甚至觉得可以看到整个宇宙——这就是他们要拯救的，这也是他们将穿越的。如果Tony当处只身一人，像他恐惧的那样，这样庞大的夜空也许已经压垮了他。

虽然他对形容词的选择不尽如人意，但有位朋友在这儿，他反而觉得有点……神奇（magical）。

Tony目光落下，微微一笑。朋友？那是什么时候发生的？不过，他没法否认这个词。他们经历了一场难以想象的试炼，但几周后，却建立起好像跨越数年的友谊。

Tony结交熟人好似呼吸，但真正的朋友屈指可数。他难得又找到了一个。

“嘿，医生。”他一直等到那个人的注意力从天上掉下来，然后才说，“谢谢。”

Stephen困惑地问：“为什么？”紫水晶般的夜晚也软化了他一贯尖刻的目光。一切都显得平静祥和，包括他们两个人。

“ **因为你让这一切都变得好得多** （For making all of this a whole lot better than it could have been）。”

Stephen仔细思考了很久，才笑着回答说：“也谢谢你了。”

然后他安静了下来。

 

 

（下）

在朦胧的月光下，Tony花了好长一段时间才回过神来。

随后，Stephen说，“Tony，我得告诉你一件事。”，声音比Tony想象地更严肃。

Tony心生警惕，示意让他继续。

“这不是唯一那条胜利之路要求的，但也并非禁止的。而到现在，我觉得在这件事上有愧于你。”他微微一笑，两臂交叉，低头看着地面，“起初我们难以相处。”

“是很难，”Tony回答说：“我已经知道了。”

“尽管我知道这会到来——尽管我知道我们最终会工作得很好，我也知道我们最初很难相处。

“可以理解。”

Stephen的目光转回星空，“我也知道你想帮忙。最重要的是，你要保护他人的安全。”

Tony眉头皱了起来。“是的，所以？”

在黑暗中，从侧面很难看清此刻Stephen脸上的神情，“在那些未来中，我学会了让我们好好相处的唯一方式……是你来帮助我。这会让你摆脱迷惑，预先阻止任何争论。”

Tony困惑地眨了眨眼，随后再次惊讶起来，“等等……”他怀疑这后面有什么解释；而他承认自己确实有这样的意图，“你的胸部出血并非来自Thanos，是吗？”

如果他们并未发展私人关系，如果Tony并未理解他的理据，那他放弃时间宝石的行为很难被他人理解。如果Stephen没有用窒息让Tony从周遭发生的一切上分心，那么，他们之间的大喊大叫将避无可避。

长时间停顿后，Stephen摇了摇头。

“那是……”Tony长出了一口气，抬头仰望天空，“所以，在看完那么多未来后，你知道你得扯破胸腔，才能做到这一点？”

“我试过了，嗯，其他伤法也试过了。它们要不是不够严重而让你分心，要不就是太严重最后让我死了。”作为一个鬼知道在其他时间线里把自己意外弄死了多少次的人，Stephen听起来相当淡定。（Stephen sounded admirably composed for someone describing God only knew how many accidental suicides in those other timelines. ——感谢 [@Oxalis](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=527003852)  [@Clover_cherik](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3536095) 对我这个垃圾译者的帮助呜呜呜）当然，他还记得自己为保护时间宝石而被逼入黑暗的疯狂之中。相比之下，灾难之后的两分钟出血似乎还算令人愉悦，“胸内出血足以激励你，而不至于杀死我。”

“所以，你其实不需要我，”Tony笑了起来。在完全相信那些未来和Stephen之后，他不会为此气恼了。不过，他仍心有余悸，虽然这毫无意义。

“我确实需要你，我说过气短让我难以集中注意力，这是真的，我在胸腔静脉中扎出那个小洞时，明白自己是在制造一个你需要解决的问题。它越持续恶化，我就越难自救。”他的头微微倾斜，神情在黑暗中几乎无法看清，“谢谢你没让它恶化下去。”

“不谢。”Tony干巴巴地说，“我猜这条‘好’的时间线仍然有波折，是吧？”

Stephen耸耸肩，“如果你确信，你的死亡可以拯救宇宙，你会付出这个代价，不是吗？”

Tony也耸耸肩，“当然。我以前曾为救一座城市去死，甚至完全没想到这件事。”

“对，所有好人都会这么做。那么，相比起来，制造可以解决的医疗问题什么都不算，对吗？”

“我猜是的，”Tony承认。他用肘碰碰Stephen，不顾斗篷的扑动，“那么，你还有什么其他时间线的秘密瞒着我？前面的我懂，我都懂，但我不得不说，我真的不想再被蒙在鼓里了。”

Stephen在默默凝视灿烂的夜空很长一段时间后，才说：“只剩一个了。”

一个，哈？好吧，至少比听见还有一打秘密在前面埋伏着要好，但他更希望听见是“零个”。

 

“也许你的裂缝测试跟看星星一样有趣，这是赛跑的最后冲刺阶段了，现在来看看谁先准备好。”

“最后冲刺，是的。”Stephen赞同道，随后视线下移。“我看看我的位置合不合适。”

 

 

再次进入引力裂缝使Tony头晕目眩。①

随着他们逐渐深入裂缝，周围景色中的缝隙加深，而头顶的星星被拉长为一条星星点点的光带。此前，Stephen站在裂缝边缘操纵失败。现在，他显然有信心走入缝隙中心，再试一次。

Tony搞明白这些“锚”如何形成后，再看到那些地面上升起的环，便懂得了Stephen的两个意图。Stephen为了形成这些“锚”，强迫自己深度理解泰坦星的存在及能量，这些知识提高了他的能力，同时，“锚”的形成也会允许他使用更多的能量。总之，这两种努力都会让他比刚到达泰坦星时更强大。

第一个锚在十秒内形成，而Tony在Stephen形成第二个锚时皱起眉，这些锚让他想起了Stephen在纽约时挥舞的曼荼罗盾牌，和那耀眼却不至于刺目的光芒。

他们最后完全走进那一片漆黑的狭窄缝隙里，随后Tony才注意到，一条金色的细线将“锚”和Stephen身体相连。

“嘿，”Tony指着那条光线，“那应该在那儿吗？”

“ **锚有链** 。”Stephen说，随后满意地点点头——第二个锚形成了。同样的，一条细长的光线连接着它和它的制造者，“好吧。要知道，接下来你绝对安全，但你最好别动。"

很难不撤回一步——裂缝中相悖的引力让Tony头晕眼花，不安加重，“你不能用比这更可怕的遣词造句来吓唬我了！(感谢 [@ally](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=522411191) 的帮助wwwww)”

Stephen深呼吸几次，举起双手，合拢，然后开始自言自语。脚下浮动着的锚光芒增强。在他们之上，在泰坦星表面之上，水晶般的雪球荡起涟漪。

Tony怀疑事情越来越奇怪了，所以他连忙扶住最近的石面，稳住身体。

像以前一样，岩石在他们面前漂浮着。不同的是，这次在Stephen的手势下，一块石头顺利分裂，两个分成四个，四个分成八个。八个相同的石块悬浮于空中，形成一个完美的圆，好似被头顶的水晶面反射出的镜像。

Tony松了一口气，正要欣赏那令人印象深刻的对现实的操纵，结果此时整个星球开始在周围旋转。

Tony向上看，发现星星和水晶碎片被他从未见过的阴影遮蔽了。Tony震惊地意识到，Stephen似乎有意在他们头上造一栋建筑，它修长的、棱角分明的突起挡住了晶面，随后那个庞然大物如石块一般分裂，最后另一栋建筑出现了。物体像折纸一样折叠着。Tony脚下，引力震荡着。随着现实世界向内翻转，又翻转，他很快搞不明白天空在哪儿了，只剩脉搏在额头上隆隆作响。

突然，一切变化如折扇般啪地终止。现实的反射面回到原点，操纵的石头复归于原形，顶上的水晶面星星点点地消散了。

“他妈的。”Tony气喘吁吁，“他妈的，谁在万花筒里撒致幻剂？”

Stephen趔趄一下，随后单膝跪地。这跟上次不同，上次Stephen试图完整地传送飞船驾驶舱，但显然是在勉强自己。这一次，他虽然出于挑战专门选择了它，但成功之后，身陷混乱的引力裂缝可无济于事。

“来吧，”Tony赶走头晕，走过去说，“回到稳定的地面也许不错。”

他一伸手，打算拉起Stephen，斗篷就朝Tony扑去。突然间，密闭的黑暗罩住他的头，Tony感觉自己被强力往后推，直至撞上背后倚靠的岩石。Tony疯狂地扒着头上的布料，却毫无用处。

“停下。”他闷在织物里听见，“停！”

斗篷从Tony头上散开。当它飞回Stephen身上时，Tony喘着气，然后恶狠狠地盯着那片文物，“有必要吗？”

“抱歉。”Stephen说着，然后朝落在肩头的斗篷露出责备的神情，“谢谢你试图帮助，但那并不必要。”他朝它低声说，“我意识清醒，我可以让他离开。不要攻击Tony。”

“是的，不要攻击Tony，”Tony重复了一遍。

“噢！”他揉了揉后脑勺。

一个手势后，两个锚消失了，“它担心我还连着锚的时候被你拉起来。”Stephen解释说，“这不是很好。”

“这是个保护欲过度的地毯。”Tony来回伸展着身体——仍隐隐作痛，但不久就没事了，“不过你没法提前提及附属细则吗？”

Stephen犹豫了一下，“好的，我还得改进。”他站起身，走到似乎还有点头晕的Tony身边，“你没事吧？”

Tony再次伸展身体，“也许有点擦伤，但马上就没事了。你呢？你似乎…摔跟头了。”

“我没有‘摔跟头’”Stephen回答说，听起来稍微有些生气，“稍稍有点眩晕，这就是全部。我可以告诉你，我主要是想调整到合适的位置，我会准备好我需要的一切，在你的飞船建好时。”他犹豫了一下，然后将手举到Tony脸附近，“我可以检查一下你的头吗？”

虽然Tony不觉得他撞上的岩石有多坚硬，但确保没有更严重的损伤也没什么坏处，毕竟，他们才讨论了内出血的问题。所以他点点头。虽然扫描仪也可以检查，但一些潜在的伤他也需要一个神经外科医生看看。

Stephen的手轻轻放在Tony脸上。不像此前Stephen的睡眠魔法，现在他的整只手都接触了Tony的皮肤，随后手掌施压，在Tony的面颊上展平后，旧伤带来的颤抖几乎——不是全然——停止了。Tony收到了那种迟缓移动的暗示，试图静止不动。

他们的眼神相遇，一旦接触，就再没机会望向别处。即使身处黑暗之中，他也仍然有种感觉——没有人曾这样凝视Tony Stark，没有人望得这么深，而Stephen手上传导而来的热量，则让他感觉夏日灿烂的阳光下脸色微微发红。

Tony呼吸略微加速，他原本期待的是跟X光扫描一样的诊断，而不是……这种。

有种全然被剖开的感觉。

“你没事。”Stephen突然宣布并退后一步。

Tony干咳一声。夜间凉爽的空气很快带走了魔法带来的奇妙感觉。他些许紧张的手抹去不存在的灰尘，“好，那我就不需要对地毯生气了。

“我敢肯定，斗篷更希望你用它的专有名称称呼他。”Stephen反驳，随后指了指引力裂缝的出口。

沉默地走了几步后，他继续说：“照我们之前讨论过的，很快我会做一次病菌检查，回地球前这么做很好。”

“哦。”Tony点点头，虽然在黑暗中很难注意到，“对。”

“所以…有全身扫描。”

那个轻微的犹豫让Tony想知道Stephen是不是也觉得尴尬，这也可以解释之前突然中断的扫描。

Tony清了清嗓子，“对，当然，不想把泰坦病毒带回家。”

“我们确实不想。”

他们回去的路上一路无话，到达乌木喉的飞船后，Stephen指了指远处的拐角，“我还得去做练习。”

“稳固的计划。”Tony同意了，随后以极大的决心投入工作。

寂静如此受欢迎，以至于Tony花了近三十分钟才记起打开音乐。

Tony处理着飞船电脑上复杂的接线，试着不去回想那个人扣紧他的脸时的奇妙触感，尽管如此，他的注意力仍然游移了。他想知道，Stephen还没告诉他什么呢？

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

飞船准备好了。

Tony亲手将每个组件仔细安装上去，又检查两次，最后仍感觉难以置信。他们在这里呆了二十天，最后一天里沉迷于工作剩下的那百分之一。扫描仪在狭小的舱内盘旋着，而飞船正停在地上，等待又一次试飞，而Tony手里正握着发射控制器。

“发射！”

他宣布，并为推进器充能——该进行最后的无人试飞了。

他们两个谨慎的观察着，那飞船四个推进器点火，随后攀升至离地一百英尺，旋转稳定器嗡嗡作响，声音渐渐远去，而外壁上的密封件良好粘合着。即便如此，Stephen仍随时准备在飞船坠落时用魔法网网住它。

不过现在没必要了。这一次，Tony点火，飞船随即稳稳攀升，它受到Tony发出的转弯信号，在离地超过一英里的天空中拉出一条巨大的弧线，最后平稳地朝他们降落而来。

“Tony。”

“明白。”

这搜飞船最后增设的是一些微型喷气机——曾是为Nebula飞船精确对接接口设计的，而Tony此前曾独自回到自制的飞船——不让Stephen进来面对那些失败的回忆 ——将从Nebula飞船上切下的喷气机安在视窗——那视窗也是从Quill飞船的一个小窗口那儿偷来的——前面。此刻，这些喷气机点火，朝飞船行进相反方向喷射，飞船的动量随即下降，很快看起来就不像是向他们发射而来的导弹了。之后Stephen的网张开并网住了飞船，将它稳稳地导向地面。 

“最后的检查。”Tony从飞船的扫描仪中取出读数。

不久前他将氮气注入舱内，同时得到这些读数: 98.2%的氮气，气压达到地球海平面气压的83%。泰坦星大气成分与地球类似，但气压只有地球的四分之三。如果驾驶舱失去了氮气或气压，飞船就称不上安全。

Tony深吸了一口气，看向扫描结果。

98.2%的氮，地球大气压的83%。

一个微笑迅速绽开，“退后一步，我要打开密闭舱门。”

视窗旋开，一股微弱的气流排出，随后舱内的空气与周围空气融为一体。

“所以，”Stephen长时间审视飞船后，说，“它实际上已经准备好了。”

“我的工作差不多已经完成。”Tony说，“只剩下上去调试传送信号了。不过，你准备好了吗？”

不像Tony的建筑任务，Stephen真正的工作还没开始。Tony一直在稳步进展，但Stephen只是不断为他的任务练习着。即使他提高了对能量使用的自信，也仍面临着一个艰巨的任务。

Stephen长时间地、周到地审视着飞船，随后望向天空，最后点点头。“我已经准备好了。”

 

 

那天晚上，他们吃完了来自Quill飞船的食物包。它们虽然比乌木喉飞储存的化学蛋白质块好点，但仍旧称不上美味。

“披萨。”Tony宣布，“我回地球首先就要吃老纽约的披萨，切片巨大，油脂下滴，配上……八种不同的配料。上帝，我还要喝可乐。”

Stephen明显被逗乐了，他们正式谈及回地球后的生活时显然兴致勃勃。

“我不会看那么远。我只专注于制造那个传送门。”

“呃。”Tony露出一个夸张的沮丧神情，“嗨，要享受生活，一旦我们回去并修复了——”他夸张的比划着，示意周围环境。“这一切，我就带你去看Giants①的比赛。公司在那儿有个豪华包厢。我是说，假设你熟悉这个发端于Camelot②的神秘游戏‘棒球’”。

Stephen眯起眼睛。“Camelot？”

“我想试试一些不同的。你知道，Camelot，Merlin……”Tony耸耸肩，“没关系，我也会和霍格沃兹保持联系。”

“Tony Stark，你的脑回路真的很神奇。”Stephen向后靠在黑色金属墙上，“此外，听到‘棒球’，我只想起‘慢性创伤性脑病'。"

“别扫兴，Strange！然后，我们去看Yankees的比赛，就这样。”Tony也向后靠了过去，“让我做你的朋友，你这个混蛋。”

Stephen尽管努力绷着，最后仍不免大笑起来。

“那会很有趣，”他承认，“但还是等到我们完成目前的挑战后再来讨论，还有很多事情要做。”

Bruce这时候也得绷着，不过，Tony也知道，要是一个人的斗志在一场战斗中耗完，他就不能指望熬过整场战争了。

啊哈，明天这个时候，他们应该已经联系上地球了。也许Bruce、Selvig和公司有办法搞到飞船来泰坦星。如果没有，也会有其他补救的措施。不久，复仇者就会知道他们还活着，会得到他们的精确坐标，救援很快就会到来。

“我要把你和Bruce拉进我的实验室，”Tony做出决定，同时坚决不理会Stephen沉迷当下的偏好，“我们一起设计医疗全息扫描仪，我非常确定是什么造成了内存处理错误，所以只要我们办完一切，这个技术就能顺利进展。”

“还有——”

“其他事要做，我知道。”Tony指着他，“不过我得从你身上得到一个承诺，看看这个。”几次轻敲给日历带来了生命，它从手腕中浮现出来并悬浮其上，“看看那些空着的日子，它们正等着被安排呢。”

Stephen翻了个白眼，摇摇头，“你提到了医学扫描，而我们接下来就得做。”

要是说有什么东西能让Tony从想方设法让Stephen除对抗Thanos外想点别的中移开注意力，那这个就是。记忆中的温热似乎再次覆在他脸上，他咳嗽一声，点点头。那种感觉不算坏，甚至可以说很好。颅骨的迅速扫描带给他从未有过的体验，而他现在只能想象出那种对他全身做检查的显微镜。

“我猜你在那里学的医疗魔法很有用。”Tony站着，靠近Stephen，然后在他面前的平地上坐下。

Stephen点了点头，“事实上，这就是我去Kamar-Taj后做的事：影响身体。我认识一个导入魔法能量来克服瘫痪的人，所以我确信有办法治好我的手，我可以通过这条路回手术室，但我还有更重要的考量。”

“所以，它们一起工作？精神，身体，所有这些？”Tony想知道。

Wanda拥有巨大的力量，但这一切都源于心灵宝石，特别是，远距离心灵感应和传心术是以原始的绯红形式流出的。另一方面，Stephen可以随意造出能量盾，扭曲现实，攻击敌人，或者在空间里撕开个洞。跟Wanda比起来，他简直是个大杂烩。

Stephen又点了点头，“如果你想让你的身体连接其他维度，你就必须理解你的身体，所以新手每天都要花好几个小时进行身体训练。”

Stephen闭上眼睛，几乎同时，金色的扫描符文浮于周身，光线联结其间，“我比大多数人更善于理解身体结构，但这种确定性却阻碍我重构思维。”

“其他维度，哈？”Tony一边看着符文再次扫描Stephen，寻找着外星病原体，一边问。（他选择对Stephen承认的冷静及由此造成的失败不置可否）如果巫师的力量来源于其他维度，那么这也许就能解释为什么Stephen能做到那么多。

真是一个通才。

“嗯，你看过镜像空间了，我也提到过精神体投射，此外还有无数的维度空间。有些是无害的。有些风险高，但也可能有巨大的回报。一些能量会不可避免地侵蚀使用者，无论是在身体上还是精神上。"

“所以永远不会结束。”Tony露出一个疲惫的微笑，“即使我们打败Thanos，修复一切，也还会有人被更强大的力量诱惑，不是吗？”

Loki把齐塔瑞带到了纽约，他带来的心灵宝石最终造成索科维亚升空。Thanos是接下来的，但不会是最后的。上帝，请让下一个坏蛋别那么危险，可下一个坏蛋总是会来的。

“这就是为什么要让你回到你的队伍里去。”Stephen睁开眼睛，让符文消失了，“是的，总会有新的战斗。”

Stephen期待着复仇者再次集结，甚至是Tony，也想看到那些反对注册法案的熟人，至少这意味着他们还活着。尽管如此，他还是没法原谅那群人。

“我有好几个团队呢，记住了。”Tony伸脚去踢Stephen。

“你真像只精力过剩的小狗，不是吗？”

他什么时候这么紧张的？是的，Tony确实很焦躁，“我很可爱，是的，”他试图转移话题，“我经常听到，Megyn Kelly在想得到我的独家采访时总这么说，后来我拒绝了她，然后她就去找普京了。”

Stephen眉毛一扬，“那么，我们是开始扫描，还是你继续蹦跶？扫描无害，真的。”

Tony知道这是无害的，他也怀疑自己会有跟被植入电磁铁似的侵入感……上帝，Tony想，朝上挪了几分，你要是在天上，请别让我说出一些尴尬的话。他和Stephen才成了正式的朋友。他不想自己的话听起来好像是在接受什么深度按摩，这会伤感情的。 

“这里。”Stephen引导着Tony靠在背后的墙上。“别紧张，好吗？墙会支撑着你。”

不要紧张，当然，好的。

“准备好了。”Tony宣布，并呼出一口气。

“我，呃，”Stephen咳嗽了一声，“确实需要接触皮肤。你能不能把衬衫拉起来一些？腹部是良好的力量中心（作者不会真看过仙侠小说=。=）。”

Tony僵住了一秒，最后机械地，将衬衫下摆拉起来。

“准备好了。”他再次说，然后开始拼命地紧张。

像上一次扫描那样，Stephen犹豫了一下，才将手放上去。触摸Tony的脸已经让他们之间的壁垒破了一个洞了，但现在他正让自己的手在Tony肋骨下面摊平。

就跟以前一样，Tony在等着全身魔法扫描时这么告诉自己，就跟检查纳米室时一样。

但这不一样。

第一个魔法符文在Tony心口上绽放时，他好似滑进了温暖的浴缸，宜人的温热包裹了他，而焦虑在符文下渐渐融化，那些符文随后分裂成多个，柔和地漫游着，带来一阵颤抖。他张嘴想调侃这一刻，却只无声地呼出一口气。

“好，”Stephen低声说，“放松点。”

没有什么可担心的，一切都很安全。此刻他好似冬天里裹着毯子，在壁炉前昏沉沉地打折瞌睡。恍惚般的倦怠席卷了Tony，他完全屈服，在墙上瘫倒。缓慢而平稳的脉搏似乎集中于Stephen的手下。符文锁死，光带穿梭期间，一股战栗沿着Tony的脊柱爬上去，他又叹了一口气，闭上眼睛。

吸气，呼气，他的的意识延伸于周围的符文中，却并未带回触电般的感觉，而更像是夜晚睡眠时的深度放松。

世界是否曾经让他感受到这种满足和惬意？当那只手在他躯体上缓慢施压，他只回应了声柔软的哼哼。他想让这个梦持续更长。

“托尼。”

他又轻轻叹了口气以示回应。

“我想检查得更深一些。这样行吗？”

他下意识点头。

不过这件事似乎不太一样——几秒的无知之福后，Tony眼前突然睁开。Stephen靠得更近了，在托尼的衬衣下面，他的手向上滑，稳稳按在Tony心脏处。

发生了什么事？这有关系吗？Tony的黑眼睛直直瞪着Stephen的浅色瞳孔。他们相互审视时，另一股温热在Tony胸腔内绽开。他喘息着，发现不知为何紧张仍然存在，不过随后就被抛到一边——他感受到了极乐（bliss）。

“好，”他听到对方低声说。他的眼睛又闭上了吗？Stephen的声音似乎很近。越来越多的能量在他身体里盘旋，他的皮肤开始刺痛，“好的。”

“非常好，”托尼呼吸了一下。现在，电流似乎流过四肢，带来一阵战栗感。

“上帝、哈、啊……”深深的，喘息般的呼吸从喉咙里溢出，他从未如此清晰地感知到自己的每寸皮肤，也不曾如此失去自制，胸口里的火似乎在熊熊燃烧，仿佛浴火的凤凰。（对不起各位，我放弃了，就这么译吧，建议去看原文orz）

当Stephen手下移，从Tony衬衫中抽出来时，先前接触的皮肤已隐隐发红，沾满了汗渍。

Tony想说些什么，但只能大口喘气。他没法用语言形容先前的感受，渐渐的，他那模糊的意识才缓缓醒来。不管刚才发生了什么，这种感受都在人类理解的边缘。

他得到一些时间来收拾自己。这——Tony渐渐清醒过来——很像从性高（分割）潮上跌落下来。这个让他惊恐无比的想法很快令他迅速冷静下来。热量再度回到他脸上，带来一片绯红。“我不认为这是你对自己做的事。”Tony干笑，仍带着鼻音。天哪，他从来没有这么想找条地缝钻进去。

Stephen沉默，举起了曾放在Tony身上的手。微小的暗点在手上盘旋着，好似照片中的星系。

Tony眨了眨眼睛努力看清，“我有病毒吗？”他想知道。这是扫描的初衷，虽然很容易被忘记。或者这是一些微小弹片，太难清理又很难造成伤害的那种？这个想法让他立刻清醒，坐了起来。

“你的反应堆造成了些医疗问题，对吗？”Stephen盯着手里星系般的涡流，沉思着说。

Tony坐直，扫描带来的倦怠感觉像是一年前的事了，“钯中毒，为什么这么问？我新设计了反应堆，也治好了它。“

“你做的很好，但这就解释得通了。”Stephen盯着手中的涡流，看着它突然绽开，随后燃烧殆尽，“你一让我深入，我就发现了一些与自然状态并不一致的细胞。”他呼出一口气，“癌前病变的细胞。”

突然间，全部的热量尽数退去，Tony如坠冰窖，“癌症？”

“不，完全不是。但是它们任何一个都可能癌变，在未来某个时间点里。它们显然非常混乱，一旦你让我深入……”Stephen微微移开视线，清了清嗓子，“在这么深的情况下，我就能全面了解并找出不该存在的细胞。现在这些细胞都移除了。”

那全面的理解及能力彻底震撼了Tony。“你是说，”Tony确认道，“你带走了我胸腔里所有的癌变可能。”

虽然现在他的手指敲的是纳米室，而非早期的方舟反应堆，他还是记得那种朝既定死亡行走的感觉。回想起来，这也并非毫无缘由，整整两年里，反应堆通过中子轰击和重金属衰退令他中毒，它当然也可能以不太明显的方式伤害他。

“它们就像……潜伏在你身体深处的阴影。”Stephen仍然避开他的眼睛，“我很惊讶你允许我完全深入。”

Tony眼睛突然亮了起来，惊奇充斥其间。他记起了Stephen颤抖的双手，但这次意义不一样了，“没有哪个拿手术刀的医生能做的这一点。”

Stephen抬头，目光与Tony的相遇，现在他的眼睛也闪闪发光。

“嘿，”Tony说，朝他伸手，让他惊喜的是，Stephen并未抗拒被拉入一个拥抱，“谢谢，非常感谢。”即使他没被未来的某个坏蛋杀死，他也仍然会为这些年他对自己的所作所为付出代价。而现在，他刚从一只手里取回了自己的整个未来。

“很高兴我有这个机会。”

“而且我们要回家了。”Tony加深了这个拥抱。

“明天，泰坦星就过去了。”Stephen赞同道。

Tony笑了笑，放开了他，坐了回去，“我猜你刚刚是要说‘我们明天就回家了’。”

Stephen淡淡地笑了，“我必须更加小心，所以，需要好好休息……”

Tony了然，站了起来。如果Stephen打算去睡觉，那么Tony也要去睡了，这样他就能在不舒服的外星人床上无意识睡去。

然而，当他跟着走了一步后，一阵撕心裂肺的焦虑袭来。

明天，他就知道谁死了，谁活了下来。

很长一段时间里，他都没让自己去想这些。只要他们在泰坦星上，那地球上每个人都是薛定谔的猫。他不知道他们最后胜利了，还是被击倒了。正因如此，他能将杂念排开，而明天，一切将尘埃落定。虽然看到那些活生生的面孔很好，但这能补偿知晓谁死去了带来的痛苦吗？Tony不知道。

他说我们可以修复一切，Tony再次动身时告诉自己。虽然他对飞船密封很焦虑——虽然目前的死亡无法逆转——Stephen也保证过，Thanos的所作所为能被扭转过来。所以，即使我知道一些人死了，他们也不能说是真的……

不。他没法骗自己。

如果他发现Pepper已经走了，或者是Rhodey或者是Happy，或者，妈的，是Rogers，一个关于未来的含糊不清的承诺可没法给他安慰。很有可能他得记住一长串重要的名字来悼念，即使他们连坟墓都没有。

但不会的，他们不会，据Stephen说，一半的人被清除了，而在泰坦星，远超一半的人随风而逝。这可能意味着，只是碰巧——

——Stark先生？

妈的。Tony躺在床上，闭上眼睛，呼气。一切很难让人承受，而这才是对抗Thanos的开始。不过，他很快就会知道。他会知道Pepper活下来了，而她也会知道他没事。

最后一次的，指尖轻轻地压在Tony的太阳穴上。随着静谧黑暗的降临，热流再次渗入身体，对纪念碑上可能的名字的担忧渐渐远去。Pepper，Tony在意识渐渐远去时想。

一种奇怪的、不确定的内疚伴随着Tony，最后归于沉寂。

tbc

————————————

注：①Giants：是MLB国联西区的一支棒球队。球队于1883年建立，最初队名为纽约高谭队，1886年改名为纽约巨人队。1958年球队搬迁至旧金山市，改名为旧金山巨人队。

Yankees：是美国职棒大联盟中，隶属于美国联盟的棒球队伍之一。主场位于纽约的布朗斯区。在美国联盟的分区中，属于美联东区，且由于球队超过一百年的历史，故在美国体育历史中也拥有最多著名的历史事件。纽约洋基队曾在40次的世界大赛中，赢得27次的冠军，仅跟在后的，分别为圣路易红雀队的11次与奥克兰运动家队的9次冠军。——来自百度百科。

②Camelot：卡米洛，传说中的英国城镇，亚瑟王的宫廷和圆桌会议所在地；

Merlin：默林，中世纪传说中的预言家、魔术师，亚瑟王的助手。

没查到棒球是不是起源卡米洛，不过这里Tony显然是在吐槽Stephen的巫师身份。


	11. Chapter 11

第二天早上很尴尬。

一方面，Tony应该感谢那个人，感谢他将自己从几乎注定的死亡中拯救出来；另一方面，接受那个治疗是Tony Stark一生中最舒服的事，但同时也是最尴尬的事之一——考虑到他在此期间的模样。他决不想用这个词，但他从没感觉到自己这样全然地……顺从。

事实上，第二天早上已经远不止尴尬了。

现在Tony面前有两个选择：一：直接敞开心扉，谈谈他们已经走得有多近，他们之间的联系到底深到何种程度。他们两个显然已经了然这一点了，虽然此前还认为他俩是被设计好了相互排斥的。这场战争中的相遇给Tony带来难得的友谊，正是这一点使他们能熬过几近覆灭的形势。一次深度、有效的亲密交谈能加深友谊。

不过，显而易见，他们不会这么做。

二：假装一切从未发生。

当他们即将逃离泰坦星时，Tony选择了此项。

“请把随身行李放在行李架上。”他在飞船舱门打开时叨叨。 

为了进入太空，飞船设计得很小，虽然足以容纳下他的初代钢铁套装，但仍显露出一种原始的外貌。主体由来自乌木喉飞船和周围建筑的外星黑色金属板拼成，其他的东西则来自Quill和Nebula 的飞船。说到这个，Tony转过头，看看Stephen爬上飞船时是否一切都好。毕竟，他曾以相似的方式离开这里，留下了上百万段毛骨悚然的回忆。

Stephen确实不那么高兴，但一种冷酷的容忍性笼罩着他。爬上飞船不是他想做的，但这也不是他曾遭受的那些恐慌的闪回。他深呼吸，再度回望他们这三个星期里的家，最后爬上飞船，在右驾驶座上坐下。

Tony懒得再多看泰坦星一眼，他已经看够这该死的地方了，橙黄的尘土很有可能在他梦里覆盖好几个月，这绝不会是他怀念的地方。他怀着巨大的热情，跟着Stephen爬进飞船，随后一屁股坐在左边的的船长座位上。 

事实上，他把很多东西都留在了地面上，其中包括从Quill搜刮来的那套衣服。他们将所有借用的衣服都留下了，同时再次穿上他们从地球带来的衣服。不过，在得知他们还有多余的空间后，Tony从飞船墙上野蛮刨下一些小配件，屯了些氧气罐，还有从乌木喉飞船上找到的一些有趣物什。

当视窗旋闭并锁死，额外增加的东西让本就拥挤的空间更显闭塞。考虑到这点，Tony再次转过头看看Stephen——此刻他的眼睛里沉淀着阴影，愈发晦暗，脸上微微发紧。沉默了一会儿，Tony轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，这次斗篷没有阻止，“嘿，你还好吧？”

不像他们第一次见面时的虚张声势，Stephen微微颤抖地呼出一口气，稳住了呼吸，”我很好，准备好了。“

“我们就要回家了。”Tony保证道，然后开始飞行检查。

“这几星期里我一直知道。”Stephen自言自语，像是在自我鼓励，“我准备好了。”察觉到Tony的关切，他说：“这会造成伤害。”

关切现在变成了担忧。

“不过我能解决。”Stephen接上，随后抬头望向阳光灿烂的天空，闭上眼睛，再次深深呼吸，最后说：“我们走吧。”

“你肯定——”

“这是唯一的办法。我能忍受一些痛苦。”

Tony闷闷不乐地继续做飞行检查。Stephen是对的，他已经展示过他能短时间内抖去痛苦。尽管如此，Tony确实从未考虑将痛苦纳入计划之中。他的建造工作不包含任何痛苦，而这全都是他的主意。一头扎进天空中，结果所有的痛苦都要被这个没参与初步规划的家伙承担——这似乎很不合理。

但是，就像Stephen所说的，这是唯一的办法。考虑到他们那无比严峻的形势，他们的责任不容许动摇。他既然能为整个宇宙的利益弄出胸内出血，那也能承受一点能量过载，对吗？是吗？

这也许是他之前沉迷于研究的原因，Tony在第三次检查视窗密封时意识到。能量过载，等等，噢，老天，要是他自燃了怎么办？

要是结果是这个，他说什么也不能参与。本来，在失去为之奋斗的一切后，Stephen就需要找一份全新的事业。要是Tony要求的传送门又夺走他现在拥有的这一切，这怎么办？

妈的，他必须问一下。Tony尽可能朝旁边扭去，问道：“说真的，你能应付将使用的能量吗？你刚清除了我胸腔里的癌变，没有其他人能做到这点，没有，不过要是这个传送门会烧毁你的断路器或者别的什么，那么——“

“Tony！”Stephen念叨好几遍，才让他停了下来，“我能应付那些能量，这是此前我一直练习的原因，记得吗？我只是会……受伤，而这完全无碍，真的无害。”

该死的，他好像用不止一种方式侵入了Tony的内心，因为他对痛苦的看法也刺痛了Tony。不久之后，他会完好无损地坐在Stephen旁边，而此时旁边的那个人将独自对抗全部的危难。这不公平，但正像他被提醒的那样，这是唯一的办法，只有这样才能阻止那个疯子，才能挽回逝去的生命。

Tony继续飞行流程，同时深受内疚的折磨。

“系好安全带？”Tony最后问。Stephen默默点头，而随着一阵激增的歉意，Tony点燃了引擎。他们脚下一阵轰鸣，随着附着在每个面上的传感器和显示器纷纷运转起来，他们开始逃离这个囚禁他们几周之久的星球。

“再见，你这丑黄星。”Tony低声说。乌木喉的飞船开始收缩，渐渐消失于视野边缘。Stephen什么也没说，只是苦着脸盯着消失着的地面。该死，以前从没看见过他这样。这可能真的会造成伤害，首先，Tony希望能提前知道将要降临在Stephen身上的痛苦，但那又有什么益处？一切发生的序列只有一种，愧疚无济于事，而Stephen为了完成他的那一半任务，正将信任交到Tony手上。

Tony再次下定决心，将引擎能量拉到最大。

Tony很少穿盔甲飞上这样的高空，但也乐于欣赏下方行星的曲线。上方的天空愈渐深黑，星星在白天浮现出来。很快，大气干扰消失。他们好似并肩眺望整个宇宙的景象，而面前是纯然的太空。

“所以，”Stephen说，“你做到了。”

“当然了。”Tony的眼睛眨了一下，“别再心惊胆战的了。”

Stephen的手从扶手上松开。

“一切稳定。”Tony在查看读数后确认道。Stephen忽略仪表盘，只盯着飞船前方的景象。斗篷似乎比他还紧张，边缘抖得好似水波。它很可能是随时准备在飞船崩了后安全飞走——Tony想到这点，笑了出来。抱歉啦，地毯，你将不得不跟这个没让你失望的人呆一块了。

“让我找个好位置。”他接着说，令引擎和前置推进器迅速冲进，从而操纵飞船。“泰坦星上空也有点古怪。”牢记别飞太远的警告——因为Stephen仍需熟悉周边的空间，Tony盯着外部辐射读数，稳稳地玩着”Hot and Cold“游戏，“变冷了。”他看着干扰下降，喃喃道，“又变冷了……冰冷。” 

“我认为你游戏在退步。”

“嘘，只是让我找到好位置……在那儿。我很厉害的。”

做完这一切，他朝同伴看去。

Stephen眼睛紧闭，却并非紧张，而是专心致志。几次有目的地深呼吸后，他睁开眼，视线再次聚焦，“打开所有传感器，它们要记录一切。”

对的，他们走这条路，而不是直接使用Quill的飞船，全都是为了收集那些数据。他勤快地激活传感器。很快，它们就排成阵列，悬浮于周围。确认数据正写入他的私人磁盘后，Tony宣布，“好了。”

“把数据也导入飞船电脑里，我们不能冒险。”

他倾身向前，照指示办，“好吧，听起来很有道理。”

Stephen的双手再次紧握扶手，他盯着无数光年外的星星，目光锐利，“还剩最后一件事。你必须重新设置，让传感器只有在我们一同下达指令后才停止工作，我们中任意一人都无法单独关闭它们。”在Tony困惑的目光下，他补充道，“你只要在这个上面绝对信任我，到现在为止，我很清楚这个会起什么起作用。”

“很合理。”Tony同意了，随后键入更多的指令，“授权：Tony Stark，”他朝飞行中的传感器宣布，然后等Stephen跟着做。当他们的身份被录入系统后，Tony清了清嗓子，宣布道，“停用传感器。”Stephen并未授权，因此传感器的状态指示灯继续懒洋洋地闪烁着，随后他点头，“好了。”

“好的。”Stephen吞咽了一下，双手在扶手上一折，“好。那么，我们准备好了。还有一点，飞船保持绝对静止至关重要。”他咳了一声，移开视线，“那时在引力裂缝里，我……应该说的比较保守，在描述把我从活动的锚处移开的危险上。”

Tony突然竭力在安全带里扭动，尽力转身瞪着Stephen，“什么？！”回想起那时斗篷为阻止他移动Stephen，直接就猛扑向他——他咬牙切齿，复又盯着飞行读数，直到飞船有效地静止下来。对，他妈的当然很危险，锚链连接着Stephen的精神，而那时Tony正将把锚链拉直，“我们回家后再谈谈。”

“好的，以后随你怎么冲我大喊大叫。现在，我们来谈谈怎么确定传送门那端的位置。”

“我们？”Tony重复道。

Stephen再次望向视窗和远处的星星，点点头，“你通过计算定位了地球，但我无法理解，我们需要合作。这就是为什么我这么担心时间宝石的启示对我们行动的干扰。如果我朝一个无用的地点开传送门，我就会因此而精疲力尽，需要两天才能恢复。“ 

不发一言，不过是拖延讨论Stephen将遭受的痛苦或者是锚定带来的危险的托词。因为他们确实还要这么做，Tony只得勉强将他的恼火排开，打开乌木喉飞船上带来的星图，“好的，我会合作，我们需要做什么？“

“给我指方向，并描述我应该看到的画面。”

“指？”Tony重复一遍，“比如，用手指？”这跟他料想中必要的精确性差太多了。 

“第一步，是的。”随着Tony指向三个集群红巨星右方、一片彩色星云下方某处，Stephen审视着，深呼吸，闭上眼睛，“告诉我该怎么调整，如果合作很好，我们也许一次就能完成。”

Tony正要说我不明白时，突然失声了。Stephen在视窗前生成一副未知的星系图，就像Wong在圣所介绍无限宝石时制造的那个宇宙图示一样。不同的是，Stephen的图示不断闪烁着，星体在里面疯狂地扭曲着，好似涟漪中的倒影。

“我一点也没法理解这个定位。”Stephen闭着眼睛解释，“我尝试跟着显示屏上的地图走，但看不懂。所以你得弄清楚它在哪里，帮助我接近地球。”

他到底该怎么做？Tony Stark没有天文学背景，而现在，看这个图示就像是在看地震中盗版摄像机的录像。等等，他对自己说，想一想。显而易见，他们近距离合作会有帮助。想到这点，他伸出手，握住了Stephen的手腕，“是个气体巨星，”他看见Stephen双眼依旧紧闭，解释道，“双星系统。”当他继续描述着所见之景时，Stephen面前闪烁的图示渐渐稳定下来。虽然图示依旧模糊，但现在，Tony能用他看到的细节在乌木喉星图上定位。 

描述之后，又一个图示浮现出来。这次图示比上次稳定，即使Stephen并未睁开眼。Tony驾轻就熟，描述了足够细节，再次令图示稳定下来。到达地图上的新地点后，他提出了必要的方向修正，随后他们继续。

Stephen必须全然理解起点和终点，而再没有比现在更清楚的了。仅仅指得出位置并不意味着能理解它，甚至清晰了解到细节也没法保证一定能打开传送门。基于越来越接近地球，愈渐清晰的图示，Tony怀疑，如果他第一步就指错了，图示也许会变得非常扭曲不清晰，不会有什么用。他们一定是从地球模糊的天体临近区域开始的。

想到这一点，Tony顿了顿，审视着周围的太空。既然Stephen得不断努力理解它，那么泰坦星一定离地球非常远。

最后一次调整时，Tony握紧了Stephen的手腕。

没必要再提醒他，因为Stephen的眼睛在全新图示形成时睁开了。 

前方视窗处，蓝白绿相间的地球静静悬挂着，这是这个星球上的人们从无数照片里知晓了的景象。这一次，图示再没有任何闪烁。从图示来看，他们位于大西洋正上方，摩洛哥和佛罗里达正中间，稍远处就是熟悉的长岛。

仅仅看见这一切，便令Tony喉咙发紧，“上帝，真漂亮。”

带着同样的敬意，Stephen点点头，“好的，准备使用通信系统……记住：别移动飞船。”他又闭上眼睛，随着地球图示渐渐消失，一只锚在离船体十英尺出荡漾开来，不久，第二只锚在这之间形成了，六个环，连同之间的格子状图案缓慢旋转着，柔和的光随细线穿透船壁，在Stephen的胸口消失。

几秒后，第三个出现了，然后是第四个。

Tony看向Stephen，面露关切。锚全部聚集起来，这让它们的链像是拧成了一股绳，“四个？”

“四个。”他证实道，“我能做到，别担心。”

尽管有些担忧，可他还是赶忙弄好通讯系统。

“就这样。”Stephen叹了口气，再次闭上眼睛，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上。外面，锚的光芒增强，很快有如中天烈日。Tony转头移开视线，直到眼睛适应强光。随着锚的能量增强，Stephen胸前的光线也变粗了。现在，它确实像一条联结锚和Stephen的细绳。 

但是，正如他承诺的那样，锚奏效了。在他们前面，越过锚的前方，一簇魔法火花喷溅开来，在冷黑的太空中燃烧着。起初它只是嘶嘶作响，但当Stephen深吸一口气后，它很快朝Tony过去见过的那种模式运转起来。这是个很小的传送门，很难在喷溅的火花中辨认出，但读数告诉他它是活动的。

“注意，复仇者。”Tony朝总部的通讯序列频道说——他已经将信号接入了，“这是Tony Stark，请回答。注意，复仇者，这是Tony Stark，请回答。注意，复仇者，这是Tony Stark，请回答。注意——”

“Tony？！“

一个大大的笑容绽开。

“嘿，Bruce，那么，你那边咋样了？”旁边一个紧绷的勉强的鼻音将Tony注意力拉了回来，他正色道，“我和Stephen Strange 一起，这是我们的坐标，懂了吗？”

“你和……你怎么在那儿？等等，传送门？看看这些读数，信号从传送门里发过来的？Wong的传送门从没这样过，你们看。”

“跨越这样距离的传送门需要难以想象的能量，”另一个声音插进来，Tony努力回忆，才记起他是谁，“但它这么精确，我从没在任何天体物理学文献上看到过。”

“嘿，Selvig，对，能量需求巨大，所以我们没多少时间。”Tony顿了顿，转过去看Stephen以确认他身上的负担。虽然他能应付这种程度的痛苦，这也是个挑战，“我们没法离开这个星系，但我知道你们那边应该有办法。“

Stephen呼吸加速，汗珠沿额头滚落。Tony茫然，再次握紧他的手腕，手指轻抚，尽可能做出舒缓。 

”我能想出两种办法，“Erik立即说，”Fury上校叫来了一个人，她的飞船——“

Tony眯起眼睛，“Fury叫……等等，她的飞船？”这几周里他到底错过了什么？

“或着是Stormbreaker，”Bruce插嘴，“能——”

“不，”Tony皱眉望向Stephen——Stephen勉强吐出这个词，试图继续，“不，等等，你不能用这两种方法，你必须——”他的话沮丧地梗在了喉咙里。他再次闭眼，随后Tony震惊地看到另两个锚在飞船外部绽开。能量汹涌，Stephen深呼吸，才继续说，“你给我们三分钟，好吗？Banner？这很重要。”

“托尼？”

“照他的做！”Tony朝Bruce喊，虽然疑惑令他的眉毛深深皱起，“给我们三分钟，然后利用坐标开始救援。” 

“切断通信。”Stephen补充。

疑虑更深了，可Tony仍照办。

 

 

“Tony，”Stephen试图找到稳定的呼吸模式，“谢谢你，你昨天说的……关于手术刀……”他的眼睛再次发亮。又一个深呼吸后，他的声音摇摇欲坠，脆弱不堪，“谢谢。”

Tony嘴角露出古怪的微笑，“不客气？我才是真的要谢谢你，你把我的整个未来拿回来了，我得把你拉过来。我可不在乎你的抱怨。”

“那很好了。”Stephen的目光对上Tony的。六根光绳刺穿他的胸膛，依旧耀眼无比，不知怎的，Stephen古怪的神情依旧落在Tony眼里，”那……应该很好。”（That'd be nice与It... would be nice，这个时态很有意思）

不确定性开始在Tony身上蔓延，渐渐的，好似一滴墨水投入水中，逐渐晕染开来。

随后，Stephen脸上泪珠滚落，只剩下满满的歉意，“对不起，Tony。”

在他身上，斗篷再次开始抖动。 

“为什么？”惊惧、疑虑、一切骇人的东西攥紧了Tony的心——更多的锚出现了，一个接一个浮现于周围，直到完全包围飞船。Stephen被所有的光束刺穿，就像曾经被乌木喉用水晶针来拷问那样。

“你他妈的在干什么？住手！他们来了，天哪，停下！”

“我不能——”Stephen哽住，露出一个听天由命的微笑，之后几秒内只剩下痛苦但稳定的呼吸。

他再次发声时，话语是Tony绝不想再听见的，“这一直是计划（This was always the plan）。

Tony呼吸困难，视野收缩，只剩下纯然的黑与金的光辉。他试图猛扑向Stephen，让光链连接进自己的胸膛，可繁复的能量带迅速浮现并将Tony手腕捆回扶手。“停下！”Tony眼含热泪。他又试图踹两脚以分散Stephen注意力，可魔法光带同样捆上了他的脚踝。

Stephen能确认存活的人只有Bruce、Selvig和Wong。

他拒绝规划传送门之后的未来。

他对抗Thanos仅有的贡献是“研究”。

Tony必须得到那些数据。

数据，Tony意识到了，数据。如果他关掉传感器，就再没数据了，Stephen也再没理由进行下去。

“传感器，解除！”他惊慌失措地大吼，声音在狭小的舱内回荡。斗篷也挣扎起来，可它的主人被安安全全地捆在里面，“停下！授权 Tony stark，你必须停下来，求求你！”

传感器继续平稳地飞行。毕竟，Stephen还没授权。 

他无能为力。

恐慌渐渐蒸发于无，只剩下寂静而清晰的悲恸，它颤动着。“求求你，”Tony最后重复，近乎耳语，”不要，你不能，请——”

“我很抱歉，”Stephen伸出手够到Tony的手腕，“没有别的办法了（There's no other way），请相信我，去修复一切，现在就靠你了。”

“不要离开。”Tony想说，却只能比着口型。

外面，锚的光芒愈渐增强，恍如超新星爆发。紧接着，嘶吼开始了，原始、扭曲、不似人类发出的嘶吼从旁边传来。Tony也该嘶吼，但干燥的嗓子似乎已经崩溃。他的眼睛里，泪水肆意涌出。联结Stephen精神的光绳绷紧了，由松弛的绳子绷成了硬性的直线。对：他再次被乌木喉的水晶针刺穿了，但这次糟糕一千倍。在他的身边，斗篷疯狂地扑打着。

莫名其妙地，透过锚光，Tony能看见传送门扩张着，最后远超Stephen说过能造出来的尺寸。正是这些锚点，让他能超越自然的极限。只是，这份代价令人毛骨悚然。 

“不要，”Tony最后一次请求，被捆住的双手无用地张开，又闭合，“别。”

没有回应。

Stephen颤抖着的，伤痕累累的手再次抬起——即使压倒性的疼痛仍让他痛苦地嘶吼，手依旧抬起，确定地朝前挥去。一秒后，能量波由后撞上飞船。

它并非破坏飞船，而只是为推动它。

飞船借力冲刺，刺穿锚点，震碎紧绷的锚链。神秘的光辉爆破开来，化为无数闪烁的碎片，好似水晶在地板上摔碎。

飞船驶过传送门，随后，嘶吼突兀地终止了。

现在，再没有锚来阻碍他的视野，地球悬挂于前，庞大且蔚蓝。现在，也再没有能量带捆着Tony的手。嘶吼一终止，它们就消散了。

Tony笨拙地去找安全带，但解开已无用。他能完全转向Stephen，但这仅仅给他带来更好的视野。

眼前的景象在他灵魂深处烙下漆黑的阴影。

那个曾穿越地狱的人，此刻瘫倒在座椅上，眼睛紧闭，面容扭曲，好似承受着巨大的痛苦。而现在，他的身体完全静止了。 

tbc

——————————

译者注：Stephen从不展望未来，因为他知道自己没有未来，临死前还想着手术刀的医生，应该是最好的医生。

粗略总结一下：

①Stephen：“你从没费心问过我，在越过整个银河系制造出一个不可思议的小传送门后，我会出于怎样的状态。这种距离下，即使是制造针孔大小的传送门，也会令我心力交瘁……要是你搞砸了，你算错一次，我就需要两天的重置。”

Tony：“他杀死了自己，就在我面前，告诉我‘这一直是计划’（This was always the plan）。”——第四章

②“嗯，”Stephen开始整理Tony从传送门里扔过来的各种东西，说，“Banner活着。”

“有个人我想你可能认识，大概是……一个天体物理学家？”

“对每个人而言都是好消息——Wong还活着。”

“除此之外，再没有线索了。”——第五章

③Tony：“你呢？Bruce？Selvig？哦，拜托，至少告诉我Selvig。”

Stephen：“我出去了。”

……

Tony：“你甚至叫我在你工作的时候不断扫描你。你想让我得到这些数据……获救之后，我一定要在实验室里研究这些数据，因为这肯定也是注定了的吧。”

……

Tony：“所以你只需要再帮我个忙。”

Stephen脸上轻松的微笑渐渐消失，他的眼中仿佛匆匆略过千万种未来，好似早已看清他们的前路。——第六章（上）

④“只有当它们（指锚点）数量太多与才会很危险，”Stephen补充道，“这会让你超越自然的极限。”——第七章（下）

⑤Stephen：“你必须把它拿到市场上去，如果没有医学研究部门，请加上一个……我可以给你一些你能联系的人名，那是些经常在手术室里工作的人。”——第九章（上）

Tony：“不过我得从你身上得到一个承诺，看看这个……看看那些空着的日子，他们正等着被安排呢。”——第十章

（Stephen并未回应这句，事实上，他只是让Tony去加医学研究部门，去搞扫描仪，而只字未提自己参与）

⑥Stephen：“我不会看那么远，我只专注于制造那个传送门。”

……

“这就是为什么要让你回到你的队伍里去，是的，总会有新的战斗。”——第十章

（潜台词你懂。）

⑦Stephen：“如果你确信，你的死亡可以拯救宇宙，你会付出这个代价，对吗？”

……

Tony：“那么，你还有什么 其他时间线的秘密瞒着我？”

Stephen：“只剩一个了。”——第九章（下）

——————————

最后贴上原作者在这章后的注：

note：  
At this point, I need to say that I promise a happy ending... but this was always the plan. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	12. Chapter 12

一切似乎凝固了，时间那么迟缓。某种深黑的、炽热的情绪在他脑子里充盈、抽搐、横冲直撞，他甚至无法分辨出那些是什么。大脑无法思考，眉间突突直跳，喉咙后的脉搏震颤着，直抵腹部深处。他也许很快就要吐出来，或是晕过去，但不管如何，言语都哽住了。

左边是视窗，庞大的地球曲面横亘于前，正如图示里展示的那样：正对大西洋，一旁是美洲。欧洲和非洲即将沉入落日之中，奇异的昏暗笼罩着；大西洋西岸，仍是阳光灿烂的夏天，卷舒的白云在大陆上方漫游着——看起来是美好的一天。

更近的是飞船内的景象：Stephen，一动不动。

一切发生的如此迅速，叫人难以置信。Tony的眼泪止住了，在得知Stephen选择的真相后，他彻底蒙了。现在Tony的手是颤抖的那双，它们伸过去，好似要探查某个眼睛无法确认的答案。当Tony的手触到Stephen的，唯一得知了的，就是神经不再跳动，Stephen的手和他的身体同样静止着。

下一秒，斗篷扇了他一巴掌。

Tony望向它，不知所措，以致忘了生气。

斗篷再次举起一角，又扇了一巴掌，随后直直指向通讯系统。Tony情绪过载，以至于花了好几秒才反应过来，急冲向扬声器，“Bruce”Tony大吼，“救命！带我会总部，马上！Strange——”

他眼睛猛地闭上，不想说出后面的话。

“——受伤了。”

“你们这些家伙到底怎么来这儿的？”Bruce嘟囔，随后正色道，“懂了！救援马上到。”他的声音离话筒稍远了些，“医疗队准备，不，我也不知道原因！”

“我刚看到什么了？”Erik惊叹道，“那是……”

——自杀，Tony想，用力闭紧眼睛，用手狠狠揉搓，仿佛这样就能擦去先前的影像。压力让眼睑后显出阵阵光斑，压抑着大吼后，Tony才再次睁开眼睛。一切好似回到了传送门开启之前，他能看见面前Stephen的身体——Tony痛苦地抽气，移开视线，望向视窗外，“上帝，Bruce，快点啊。”

“他没在那儿吗？”

他过去在吗？Tony不知道。一切全无意义，只余伤害。

片刻后，视窗外光芒大作，飞船震颤，Tony转身避开强光，不像眼睑后愚弄他的光斑，这次的光芒显然跟卡玛泰姬无关。很快Tony感觉某物拍打着他的膝盖，他低头，发现斗篷正试图引起他的注意，随后它指了指视窗的一角。

Tony试图理解发生了什么，失败了，他茫然地说，“好吧，Thor带着斧子在太空中飞。”先前的震惊仍让他脑子混沌，以至于好几秒内，他只是在想为什么Thor剪了头发。

Thor在视窗外点头，确认他的身份，随后看向另一边的座位。他的眼睛突然大睁，认出了那个人，并迅速转为关切。随后他重新聚焦，抓紧视窗前一个熄火引擎的边缘，手指弯曲以固定，将斧子举到前面。斧头像Mjolnir曾做的那样向前拉去。Tony猛地靠回椅背，系紧了安全带。

他们正以一种惊人的速度接近地球，很快新的灼热出现在视窗外：再入大气层。关于这点，Tony意识到他根本没考虑过更浓密的地球大气，也当然没想过这种速度。不管怎么，他为什么要设想这艘飞船到达地球？本该只有寻家的信号。

恐惧渐增，Tony胡乱朝椅后摸索，想找到从Quill飞船上带来的衣服，结果够到两个平圆片（flat discs？这是啥，有谁知道吗？），谢天谢地，他连忙把平圆片拍在他俩的胸前——平圆片显然是保护性宇航服。Tony的手悬在空中，等着激活圆片（discs）。很快，他们不得不成为撞向下方人群的流星。

没有缓冲着陆的网——Tony看着星球完全占据视窗后想，朝旁边望去，期待Stephen也许会对这一切的噪音和震动做出反应，可什么也没有，他的身体仍静止着。

他们朝坚实的地面极速靠近，Tony的手攥紧扶手，全身肌肉紧绷。Thor知道人类身体多么脆弱，是吗？他没可能期待他们在他导向的着陆下幸存，是吗？Maryland某地的死亡即将来临，而这时，Thor改变角度，将飞船迅速拉起，向北飞向New York。他们以地球巡航高度极速掠过Eastern Seaboard上空，最后再次向下，稳定且安全地俯冲向地面。

地面上没有为金属拼合而成的飞船准备的缓冲垫——当Tony意识到他们接近总部时，最后的降落开始了。飞船在一片农场开阔地上落下，动量骤减，Tony猛地撞向安全带，以至扭伤了身体。不过Tony忽略了，他在降落期间全程护着Stephen身体——虽然这毫无意义。

飞船在地面上犁出一道深深的印记，最后停了下来。Thor将斧子砸在视窗金属架上，将斧子脱出，最后任其坠向地面。“Stark。”他匆匆问好。

Tony仍忍受着最后几分钟带来的眩晕，沉默地点点头。脚下，躺着一片倾覆的绿芽，泥土四散飞溅，头顶，天气晴好，万里无云，远处传来阵阵鸟鸣。

Thor只问候了这一句。显而易见，Bruce已经将医疗应急告诉他了，此刻他所有的注意力都集中在Stephen身上。他匆匆几下解开安全带，双手朝里伸，然后扛起了Stephen绵软的身体（讲真此刻我脑子里全都是：恭喜Thor喜提博士的身体（尸体）），而这时斗篷甚至来不及抽身。“我会把他送过去的。”Thor向Tony保证，随后再次举起斧子。

斗篷挣扎着扑上，试图独自营救Stephen，却被扯开并留下，随后Thor以一种不可思议的速度离开，迅速消失在远处。随后斗篷疯狂打转，想精确找到Thor消失的位置。

“来吧。”Tony爬出飞船，脑子仍晕乎乎的，他拍了拍胸口，钢铁盔甲迅速覆上——即使做了那么多重建工作，他的纳米材料仍花了好几周才完全再生。包裹于盔甲之内，熟悉的感觉稍稍舒缓了他——毕竟，他获救了，“跟着我。”

“很高兴你回来了，Boss。”Friday熟悉的声音在他升空后响起。

“终止辅助播放。”Tony立即说。他不能接受新消息，至少现在不能。他回头，发现斗篷漂浮着，跟在他身后。斗篷没法跟上，但他脚下的喷射器正喷出相当醒目的光芒，开阔田园上空也几乎没有视觉阻碍，因此他并未减速。

他接近总部时，发现入口处拥挤着大批人，便改变飞行轨道，向后门飞去。问候随时可以到来，但急诊室的生命等不起。他沉重地降落在金属格栅上，立即解除盔甲，扯出胸口处的平圆片——他现在才意识到这仍贴在他胸口上。“Tony Stark。”他朝门旁的安全面板匆匆说。门吱吱呀呀地打开，而Tony等不及，撞门，随后向里飞奔。

现在，斗篷赶上他了。“这边。”Tony一边对它说，一边匆匆通过走廊。一路上惊讶声不绝于耳，但他完全没停下辨认。该死！为了避开人群，他没走里医疗间最近的入口。眼角似乎划过了Natasha，虽然她的发色让人疑惑。Tony没顿住确认，随后转角转弯，并推开一个人。

他终于找到Stephen了，可眼前景象他无法理解。Stephen躺在医疗舱里，四周聚集着医生和护士。一个医生正将传感器一路贴在他身上，但输出的读数由外语写成。现在Tony感觉自己好像又面对着星图，不知道它到底在讲啥。他既不懂那六条线的含义，也不懂那一打医学脑图，更不懂那长长的医疗输出列表。

不过，有个读数，他确实读懂了。他伸手，抓斗篷的肩膀，斗篷没甩开他。

节奏缓慢，波动甚小，但心脏的搏动确实显示在心跳监视器上。

“他还活着。”Tony低声说，突如其来的放松令他皮肤些许刺痛，他无法自制，摇摇晃晃地大笑从胸口冲出来，“他还活着，地毯，他活着的。”斗篷趴在玻璃上，望着里面的景象，而这时，Tony背后突然被人一撞。

“你还活着。”一个熟悉的声音说。Rhodey将手臂环在Tony肩上，收紧，随后大笑，“我不是说过不要这么对我了么？”

现在他能分心顾及其他事了，令他屏息的喜悦席卷了他。他真的回家了，此刻确实站在复仇者基地熟悉的走廊里，而不是那个死寂的外星球上。他最好的老朋友在这儿，James Rhodes 上校正式通过那次灾难。Tony回身揽紧Phodey的肩膀，长时间抱紧他。

Rhodey没有试图挣脱。“你没事。”他朝Tony耳朵低声说，“老天，这几周我一点也不知道，就在你飞船刚出现时……”

“我也没得到你的半点消息！”他大声嚷嚷，随后转身，确认心脏监视仍稳定地嘟嘟作响，形势还在医生控制之下，然后再转回来。不过，一秒后，Rhodey放手了，Tony退后一步看看有什么不对劲了，不过Rhodey没有明确的回应。（为啥给我一种微妙的修罗场的感觉）

他看上去并不担心，只是非常迷惑，“转过去。”

Tony转身，越过斗篷望向医疗室内，皱眉。没有传感器蜂鸣警示，也没有人突然尖叫让人恐慌，“医生做了什么吗？”

Rhodey明确地清了清嗓子，直直盯向斗篷，看回Tony，然后又看向斗篷。

哦，对的。“Rhodey，这是浮魔斗篷。斗篷，这是Rhodey。”虽然斗篷瞥过来一眼，但很快又转回去了。Tony耸耸肩，至少，他介绍过了。

“好吧。”Rhodey拉长声音说，一只眉毛高高耸起，仍旧疑虑着，“所以，那家伙是谁？”

Tony再度转身，将手指压在玻璃上，好像这样就能穿过玻璃，修复一切，“Stephen Strange，我们一同被困住了。”Rhodey指了指斗篷，显然期待更多超越钢铁侠和战争机器身处世界的解释。Tony补充到，“他监视着一座在地球周围张开魔法防护的圣所。”

“认真的？”Rhodey咯咯直笑，然后望向那些医生，“那么，好的。”

Tony皱眉，但什么也没说。过了一会儿，更大的身影出现在Tony身边。“很高兴你能回来，Stark。”Thor拍拍他的肩膀，他显然正打算对斗篷这么做，但似乎想了想，最后放下了手，“你怎么回中庭的？”

心跳监视器上稳定的波动给他些许安慰，肾上腺素退去后留下阵阵眩晕。Stephen会好起来的，他身边有医生，周围是世界上最好的医疗设备，而他的脉搏仍规律地跳动着。幸亏这样，Tony能毫无愧疚地指着那个躺着的同伴说，“完全是他的错，我们打算让别人抓起来，可那边的邓布利多非要炫耀一下。”老天，能开玩笑了，真让人送了一口气。Stephen必须醒过来以回报恩情。

“是的，他做到了。”Thor轻声说，似乎不想让人听到。

 

 

“Tony。”Rhodey带着某种沉重的情绪说，似乎让走廊里气温下降了十度。

Tony转过身，已经预料到他要说什么了。老天，这完全不是他想要的，但某种程度上说也是意料之中。

寒冰紧紧贴住他的脊梁，胆汁泛着酸意，“她走了。”Rhodey回以温和的怜悯。Tony使劲眨眼，直至眼里溢出，他摇摇头，擦去脸上的一片潮湿。

Pepper走了，她掷硬币时输了，他在泰坦星上每次抵抗着的恐惧成了真，她死了，死了，死了。

他的一小部分已经接受了这一事实，但他曾抱有那么大的期望。崩溃般的啜泣袭来，很快变成一种不规律的、痉挛般的节奏，他哽咽着，难以呼吸，脱力跪倒在地上。Thor将手放在他的肩上，但无济于事。Tony煎熬着，直到第一波悲恸呕吐般地排出。长达三周的愚蠢的乐观像腐烂牛奶一样在体内翻滚，带来阵阵反胃感。

自制最后回归，刺痛了嗓子和胸部。Rhodey和Thor一直沉默地呆在他身边，他随后得致以谢意。当Tony擦去脸上的泪水时，袖套上的红色污渍吓到了他。声波淋浴没能洗去从Stephen那儿带来的血迹，那是Tony在他传送Quill飞船失败后擦去的。Tony透过通红潮湿的眼睛，盯着这块污渍，想起了泰坦星上发生的一切。

深呼吸，咬紧牙关，Tony强压下悲痛，直至内脏深处的意志涌起。他们没用Quill的飞船是因为他们有个计划，在那个计划中，他们能挽回Thanos窃取的生命。Tony Stark只需要找出其间的步骤A、B和C，然后修复一切。最后他会再次吻Pepper，告诉她他没事。

他能修复一切。

他会修复一切的。

“召集会议。”一秒后，Tony站起来说，声音沙哑粗重。这不是哀悼的时候，该去修复了，他告诉自己，随后透过玻璃再次望向那些工作中的医生。

每个人都会恢复的。

（要是他再次承认他需要哀悼Pepper Potts的事实，他就永远无法停止哭泣。所以他不会了。一切都是暂时的，很快她的心脏将再次搏动，像此刻室内心跳监视器显示的那样，他得专注于这一点。）

“你也该检查一下身体。”Rhodey朝那些医生示意，“Tony，我们掌握了这项技术——”

“检查过了。”Tony不耐烦地说。他已经被深度扫描过了，远超目前复仇者能做到的程度，“你能去召集会议吗？我们要讨论怎么把另一半宇宙带回来。”Rhodey和Thor面面相觑，震惊地说不出话来。Tony指着走廊尽头，“顺便一提，现在就可以。”如果他马上开始工作，就没时间哀悼了。

“我去叫人。”Rhodey无可奈何，对THor耸耸肩，走向最近的通讯面板。

“你回来真是太好了，Stark。”Thor在他们等待时说，“全世界都认为你死了。”

“真的很近，但还没。你为什么剪了头发？”Tony眯起眼睛，“还……染了色？”

“当我被奴役，被迫参加角斗以供高天尊取乐时，我的头发被违背了我的意愿。回到阿斯加德后，我的姐姐毁了我的一只眼睛。最后阿斯加德为阻止她陷落了。”Thor突然悲哀地低下头，“还好，我的一部分子民被找到了，他们仍旧安全。”现在，我的战斗就在这儿（For now, my fight is here）。”

Tony犹豫了一下，才说，“我们很快会赶上。”

“好的。”Thor再次拍拍他的肩膀，瞥了医疗室一眼，随后指着走廊尽头做通知的Rhodey，“你带来的任何希望都令人欣喜。”

Thor转过身来时，Tony问他，“地球怎么样了？”

Thor斟酌一下，才严肃地说，“比你想的还要糟糕。”

Tony长出一口气，转回去望向玻璃，斗篷几乎一动不动，以一种守护的姿态趴在玻璃上，Tony怀疑它马上就要朝各种方向飞去，但不会接近Stephen——Stephen仍然静止着，难怪当时这幅景象会吓坏Tony，因为怎么看他都死了，但心态监视器却显示了截然不同的结论。Pepper也没有真正死去，只是暂时离开了。

“我会回来的。”Tony朝Stephen保证道，“现在去跟复仇者们讲你的计划。”他挤出一个微笑，拍了拍玻璃，最后转身朝会议室走去。

 

 

他一转过弯，噪音就包围了他。他心不在焉地朝别人打招呼，没注意到他们的身份。他在泰坦星上就无数次地想到Pepper的死，而现在，Tony脑子里一浮现这个想法，就立即被抛开。他只是此刻失去了Pepper，最后他会找到她。现在面前有个可解决的问题，而Tony喜欢解决问题。会议过后，他会回医疗室去听医生们如何救治Stephen，毕竟他还有个计划——他有个计划。

“喔，天哪！”一个熟悉的声音在Tony走进会议室时响起，“Rhodey没撒谎。”

Tony微笑着任Clint将他拉入怀抱。柏林机场上的对抗已没什么意义了，跟现在面临的跨越星系、规模堪比泰坦星到地球间距离的问题比起来，那场战斗微不足道，“我没听说一些关于软禁的事吗？”

Clint的好心情萎靡了，“我不能再等了，不能在……我原本能……”他说不下去了。

Tony想知道到底还有多少人存活着。

当然，Tony知道Bruce没事，但也拥抱了他。此外，Bruce不能抱怨某人不声不响地消失了。当他放开这个老朋友后，另一个人将他拉进了怀抱。“你头发确实变成金色的了。”Tony放开Natasha时注意到。她在柏林的背叛也不重要了，至少此刻仍然在这儿跟他问好，“我得花些时间才能适应。”

她大笑，不过迅速冷静下来，”Steve没——“看到Tony一脸震惊，她神情软化，继续说，“没在总部。洛杉矶现在是这个国家最糟的地方，他们过去试图恢复秩序。你们两个能不能……？”

“我尽量。”Tony说，随后转身扫视整个会议室。所有初代复仇者都在——除了Steve——还有Rhodey和两个生面孔，“所以，你是谁？”他朝一个正审视他的金发女士问道。

“Janet Van Dyne①.”——这确实让人惊喜。Hank Pym失踪已久的妻子回来了？而且还能出席核心会议？Tony张嘴想问什么，但她猜到了，“Hank走了。”Janet低头说，“我的女儿也走了。”  

“我很遗憾。”Tony诚恳地说，不过这种诚恳被他们能修复一切的消息给冲淡了。Janet的家人会回来，Clint的和Pepper也会回来，一切都会好起来的，他们只是需要去修复一切，那就是复仇者要做的事。现在，是东山再起的时候。“呃……你是……？”

Janet旁边那个黑头发男人回望Tony，面无表情，“准确说这是你第三次遇见我了。”

Tony耸耸肩。

“Scott Lang。”

Tony再次耸耸肩，转身在首席落座。

Tony说，“我为各位准备了些能震惊整个宇宙的消息，接下来你们都会想坐下来。”每个人都面面相觑，一脸疑惑，Tony耐心地等了一会儿，才继续说，“我刚刚从Thanos的家乡回来，那不是个好地方，我不会推荐它。我们去那儿，”Tony看他们的关注点不太对，又补充道，“是因为他想得到时间宝石。” 

“他得到了。”Natasha指出，叹了口气。

“不过，在那之前，我们使用了它。”Tony见Bruce和Thor坐直了，朝他们笑笑，随后再次面对众人，“就这样，你们感兴趣吗？”

“我看见过他这么干。”Bruce茫然地说，“时间倒流，你是说你们倒流时间了吗？设置时间循环以回到过去？”

“不，不是倒退，而是向前，是看数百万个未来，寻找打败Thanos的办法。”从Tony收到的反应来看，显然他们开始全神贯注了，“因为有那么一个办法，如果我们走那条胜利的道路……我们就能挽回生命。”

“所以，是什么？”Clint问，他看起来跟其他人一样愕然。

“我……不知道。”Tony承认——虽然马上就让众人泄气了——随后大声说，“我不是宝石的使用者，而那个家伙对接下来发生的一切守口如瓶。但重要的是，我们正沿着这条路走。”他指了指医疗室的位置，“他跟着我好几个星期，一直在确认一切都在朝预料方向走。”

啊哈，当Stephen醒来后，他得花大力气来描述此刻众人的表情，那真的非常滑稽。 

Rhodey的眉毛高高挑起，“你在告诉我，我们要寄希望于你刚遇到的某人……昨天遇到的，大概？”

Natasha打开桌子上嵌入的显示屏，Clint和Scott俯身看看她唤起的摄像头影像，屏上显示着医疗室内的景象，Tony也从椅子上半起身去看。虽然Stephen还没醒，但医生们的工作有条不紊，不显慌乱，“所以，就是这个家伙认为自己知道赢的办法？”Natasha偏了偏头，“他穿的那是什么？”

是的，一切不过是日历上的三个星期，但Tony感觉好似跟他在泰坦星上一起呆了好几年了，为什么没人理解这点？他叹了口气，望向Bruce和Thor，虽然不知道具体背景，但Thor显然之前见过他，而Bruce也见过Stephen能做到什么。

“如果Strange说他知道什么，”Thor思考了一会儿，才说，“我们应该慎重考虑。”

即使如此，团队显然还需要更有说服力的理由。Tony花了点时间，解释了他们由地球到泰坦星的旅途，偶然遇到Thanos的反对者，还有那失败的保卫宝石的战斗。（像保证过的那样，Tony说时间宝石是被暴力夺走的。）随后便引出了他们在那个外星时间的三个星期，还有回到地球的种种能描述出的细节，“得有人去检查我回来时的那艘飞船，”Tony最后记起，说，“飞船电脑上有重要数据。”

“什么重要的？”Bruce疑惑。

Tony耸耸肩，“他醒来后，我叫他跟你说。”老天，他必须要大声谴责这厮让他那么担心，这天他不可避免地知道Pepper（死了）（走了）失踪了，难道Tony必须观看飞船上那场魔法惊悚表演，只是为了再挨一刀？ 

虽然对那些对Tony消失的旧闻报道很不满，但Natasha还是缓缓点了点头，“Tony……你听说……”

他的下巴微微一沉，“我知道，为了救人。谁去处理一下飞船？”

“我会去。”Rhodey说，随后沉沉地朝Natasha望去，其他人也互相看着，随后Rhodey声音放轻，“嘿，Tony，为什么不好好休息几天？”Tony正要抗议说自己要开始工作，Rhodey就举起手，换了种说辞，“那么去医务室检查检查你的人？（your guy——Rhodey你很上道嘛www）听起来他掌握了些重要的情报，也许他正需要帮助呢？”

老天，他们都认为他在妄想。Tony站起身来，接受了建议。他朝门走了两步，又皱眉回头，“啊，Happy呢？”

Rhodey又露出了那种表情，Tony举手投降，最后冲出会议室，而这时众人还聚在一起商讨着。

这很好，这是步骤A，而现在Tony只需找出步骤B，C，也许直到步骤Z，最后宇宙会再次回归“好的”状态。 

一切都会好起来的。

接着，Tony得到通知：Stephen被转移至私人病房。他笑起来，回头望了望会议室，然后加快了速度。如果有什么非常糟糕的事发生了的话，Stephen一定会被移到手术室或者是ICU，而不会是恢复室。

一切都会好起来的——都会好起来的。

 

 

到达病房后，Tony见到了自回到复仇者总部后第一件无法理解的事。“对不起，”他一脸懵逼，“这是标准程序？”

房间里的医生颠簸着起身，脸颊通红，“抱歉。”Tony到达时，她正亲吻着Stephen的前额，“对不起，我以为没其他人，而且我……我认识他。你真的是Tony Stark？”

要是她只是震惊于见到从无数故事中走出来的英雄，那她的震惊与Tony刚才感受的相比，就完全不算什么了。毕竟，他就应该在这里。Tony沉默地打量着她的形体。年龄和举止，最后不敢置信地说，“Christine？”

她吓了一跳，把一只手放在胸前，然后瞟了一眼，好像在找胸牌，最后什么也没找到。她抬头，“是的，Christine Palmer，你……我们见过吗？”

“你为什么在这儿？”他知道自己很粗鲁，但她确实完全没理由出现在这里，也不应该亲吻这个说他们已经好几年没见了的男人（一股浓浓的醋味扑面而来啊）。而且为什么Stephen还没醒？明明已经被移到恢复室，心跳监视器显示心跳稳定，他的呼吸也很规律，“而且，没有，我们没见过，只是他提到过你。”

这让她转身，对那个仍躺在Tony看不懂的高科技病床上的人露出一个伤感的微笑。Tony清了清嗓子，补充说，“他怎么样了？”

“稳定。”Christine 指了指显示器，好像这样能给她一些安慰，“总体上。脉动测氧器（Pulse ox）显示九十一，所以这就是边界。我考虑让他吸氧，但这些床自身稳定运转，它们来自Wakanda。”她见Tony疑惑，补充说，“他们分享了这些，而我仍在学习这些技术的来龙去脉，不过这也是他们做的很好的原因……可以这么说。”

Wakanda？Tony听说他们分享了一些秘密，但绝不可能提供比复仇者更好的医疗技术，到底为什么Christine 会处理这些，而不是总部的正规技术？他恼火地喷口气，眉毛尖锐地耸起，期待更多的解释。

“至于我为什么在这儿，”Christine继续说，“那天之后，你的团队开始征召那些训练有素的人——熟悉各种无法解释的事的人。灾难中很难离开城市，但我意识到我也许帮更多人。”她凝视着远方，“事发时，我的手术台上正躺着人，我感觉我的手术刀似乎下压太用力了——也许是我经历的最糟糕的感受，直到接下来发生的一切。”

是的，是的，他确定看着病人消逝是一种创伤，可她为什么没给出那个要紧的答案？Tony不想再等了，他走上前，把手放在Stephen的脸颊上，像这个人检查他的颅骨时那样。Tony决定自己必须将这个人倒下时的全部痛苦印在脑子里。那种嘶吼全不似他曾听到的任何一种声音，自己的潜意识也许在缓慢排除这种疼痛，像灼伤后渐渐消退的颤抖。

“所以，他需要时间恢复。”Tony猜测。他注意到斗篷将自己叠起来，蹲在角落里的椅子上，微微一笑，朝它点点头。

Christine很长时间里一言不发，然后也走上前，轻轻摩挲着Stephen的肩膀——有人给他穿上了病号服。Tony讨厌看到这套病号服，这让Stephen看起来跟以前刺入管子时一样脆弱。

“我为什么来这儿？”最后她继续说，“不是因为那次手术。以前我有两个状态不太对的病人，他们被采集数据，我看见了那些读数……” 

她的手抓紧了Stephen的肩膀，Tony一脸惊慌，意识到她眼中满是泪水，双颊通红。“我知道他不在身体里时的各项读数。”

不在身体里。

突然，病态的猜疑涌入Tony脑子里，他摇摇晃晃后退一步，会议室里的信誓旦旦开始动摇，好似即将倒下的陀螺。修复一切，修复一切，修复……一切……修复……修复……

“所以我只能尽我所能保护他的身体。”Christine 继续，“我以为他会再次出现，但他没有。我不知道该怎么办。我只是…听起来你和他一道回来的，你知道他在哪儿吗？”

**我应该说的比较保守，在描述把我从活动的锚处移开的危险上。**

“噢，天哪。”他喘息着说，声音挤过收缩的喉咙。惊恐让他的心在胸腔里跌跌撞撞，他觉得如果他想再往前走，他会绊倒自己的脚。如果Stephen是对的，Tony没有回击计划将成为一个难题，没有答案，什么也没有。

Stephen的身体好好地躺在地球上，没有受伤，显然很稳定，没让医生立刻忧心。但一个人不只是他的身体，那只是躯壳。泰坦星上Stephen受伤的那些日子里，他总是将身体抛下，以精神体状态跟Tony闲聊。很容易就能判断出，精神是紧要的，而被他丢在床上的身体不是。 

**我应该说的比较保守，在描述把我从活动的锚处移开的危险上。**

“Stark先生？”Christine在他什么也没说，眩晕像白蚁似地钻进他脑子时再次发声，“你知道Stephen可能在哪儿吗？”

**我应该说的比较保守，在描述把我从活动的锚处移开的危险上。**

膝盖脱力，随后他花了一秒才意识到自己没有撞在地板上。斗篷裹住他，将他放在最近的椅子上，随后飞回了此前休息的地方，像一条忠诚的狗狗一样蜷缩着。

**你会等很长时间，** Tony想，慢慢地转过头去看天花板。上面有几层设施房间，再上面是行星大气，更远是太阳系，是银河系的一条螺旋臂，更远处，一个充满敌意的角落里，是泰坦星。在死寂的冰冷的星系里，在同样死寂冰冷的行星上，没有任何生命存活。他们远离任何友好的种族，其间距离可达光年，之后仅有两个残存的生命离开了那个可怕的地方。

难怪Stephen没有醒来。

他的 **精神体（spirit）** 留在了远方。

tbc

——————————

①珍妮特·范·戴因（Janet Van Dyne）即黄蜂侠（Wasp），由斯坦·李以及杰克·科比联合创造，是一个出生于富裕家庭的千金大小姐，一次她的科学家父亲被外星生物杀死，为了报仇珍妮特使用了初代蚁人的皮姆粒子后基因产生了异变，获得了黄蜂一样的超能力，后与汉克·皮姆（初代蚁人）结婚。——来自百度百科


	13. Chapter 13

任何前沿的科技都与魔法别无二致。

Tony呆坐着，愣愣盯着医务室的墙壁，童年时对克拉尔的信仰枯萎了。他设计人类最前沿的技术，却不得不面对这一事实——他的系统无法处理泰坦星上那一半对话。他在科技领域信心十足，却发现魔法有自己的运行法则。

简单测量那些锚——该死的锚——的能力波动就够让人困惑的了，如果仅是测量就已勉强，他怎么越过银河系挽回遗失的精神？

“Stark先生？”Christine迟疑一下，又问。

Tony闭上眼睛，她的声音在脑子里与三周前消逝的某人重合着，“Tony，叫我Tony吧。”

要是他们连这个人都没法救，又谈何拯救所有人？其他每个人？他坚信的基础如积木般摇摇欲坠。

“那么，Tony，你知道他在哪儿吗？”

当然知道，可Tony没有回答。

Christine顿了顿，靠近一步，脸上的绯红渐渐褪去，“新闻上说你们飞进太空，登上那个巨大的圆环（乌木喉飞船）；纽约大学附近的战斗也被报道了，华盛顿广场上的外星人传遍了社交媒体。所以我给他打电话，想知道……”她似乎是那种用明亮的个性掩饰痛苦的人，脸上的笑容摇晃着，“他没接。那时你也消失在飞船上，而飞船正好在Stephen房子的上空。现在你和他一起回来了，我想你知道他在哪儿。”（两人的语气都不太客气233333） 

倒霉，为什么你在这儿？他没义务对她解释，但她好像将危机都怪在他头上。Tony默默调出数据，将坐标上传至墙上的电脑，对显示器比划几下，屏上随即显示出他提供给Bruce和Selvig的星图。

显然，他们并未横穿整个银河系，只穿过了三分之一。

“什么？”Christine盯着那个星图小声说，“但……”她的声音渐渐消失，直到再次转身看向病床，勉强露出一个微笑，“怎么去的？”

Tony没有回答。

他们两个都一言不发，最后又是Christine打破了沉默。“你知道，”她缓缓说，“很有趣的，你认为你过着完全正常的生活，得到了理想的工作，并决定给某个同事一个机会。一段时间里，这很有趣，他们一起工作——也许不约会他们会合作的更好，但你的生活仍很美好。”

她的声音渐渐紧张，“随后，一切崩塌，他消失了。突然间，他似乎成了宗教狂热分子，但确实能实现一些没人能办到的事。过去找同一天约会就是很大的事了，但最后却是魔法斗争和开在你医院的传送门。而现在，我的前男友的精神体丢在银河系里了，”Christine惶惑地视线移到他身上，“还和钢铁侠。”

我是被迫看着一切发生的，Tony脑子里抗议着。他讨厌被视为局外人，却惊讶于她的激烈反应。 

“我只是，”短促地吸气，“抱歉，你能……？”

她希望他离开。

不，Tony心头涌起一阵恐慌，不，Stephen很危险，他需要我的帮助，因为没人会……没有其他人……

……哦，对的。

他们回地球了，很多人能帮上忙，其中一个认识Stephen好几年，远超Tony那几个星期，况且Tony还对该做什么一头雾水。确定性再一次动摇，几周里第一次的，他完全失去了方向。

“抱歉。”Tony呆呆地说，静止片刻，朝门走去。离开前他回头，正好看见Christine 再次走到Stephen身边，将手轻轻放在他的脸上——正好是Tony此前放的地方。

跟飞船出现在地球上空时一样，没有语言能描述此刻那种浓黑的感受。

他要休息一天——他给Rhodey发了短信，随后漫无目地沿走廊走。他的情绪空落落的，没法好好待人。 

他总喜欢呆在世界各地的房产里，但也在总部有住处，和其他成员一样。那是个一尘不染的房间，特大号的床上整整洁洁，床单像是刚熨好的，窗帘大开，让外面的阳光倾泻进来。他一走进房间，音乐即开始播放。他和Pepper的照片被裱在墙上，和在泰晤士报上登的订婚通告那张照片一致。

Tony背过身，叹气，闭眼，摇了摇头。

他需要仔细研究近况，这至少是第一步。

Wanda死了。过了这么多年，他还是对她怀有隐约的愧疚，而更务实的那部分补充说：他们失去了一个强大的战力。想到她，Tony又调出一个名字，并悲伤地点点头。Vision显然已经去世了，他只是确认一下。第二页正好是Vision颅骨陷下、心灵宝石被挖走的图片，Tony胃里一阵扭曲。

Sam Wilson，该死。即使他是另一个背叛者，他也比队伍里其他任何人可亲。Rhodey很久之前就因现在使用的辅助代步工具原谅他了。 国王T'Challa，Tony读下一条，皱着眉回忆那些来自Wakanda的病床。记忆里什么东西咯噔一下，他轻轻敲击，回到之前匆匆翻过的Vision照片。Wakanda再次被提及，Vision的身体在非洲，没在总部，为什么？

Nick Fury和Maria Hill，妈的， James Barn— 

Tony脑子一阵发晕，他艰难地眨眨眼，再次看向那个名字。

James Barnes、James Buchanan Barnes， Bucky，死了。

Tony坐回椅子上，心底多年来的压力缓缓排出。他应该高兴吗？不，他下一秒否定。每个名字都无法带来丝毫快意，因为一切本不该如此。Thanos死亡名单上的每个名字都绝非他想看到的，包括这一个——那个名单本该空空如也。

Tony迟疑一秒，又调出了洛杉矶的任务概况。

很快他了解到，Steve Rogers 不仅指挥这一任务，事实上，他现在正和Rhodey联合领导着复仇者。两个分裂的团队再次联合起来拯救世界，这很有意义，他勉强承认。Rhodey稳如磐石，能适应任何正式体系，而回归的美国队长则是世界的精神象征。

照报道中的洛杉矶现状看，世界亟待帮助。他家乡的每条讯息都刺痛了Tony的心。总人口损失一半，对每个城市而言都非常糟糕，特别是洛杉矶。这座城市此刻好似近夏的天气，恒温器让空调在空荡荡的建筑中连轴转，电路过载（像它们时常出现的那样），但没有足够的电路维修工修复城市里蔓生的电路系统。电路火花在半山腰上爆发——曾经总在夏天发生，现在仅剩的一半消防员无法在火灾蔓延时取得进展。 

然而，更糟的是，权力斗争开始了。这座城市的集中程度远远低于纽约，因此每个追逐利益的派系都能够找到无限的，不断变化的边界，并有足够的空间来隐藏。如果警察来了，他们就转移；如果余波波及一两个街区，他们就去占其他的地方。

阅读这些对任何人而言都是地狱般的体验，对Tony犹然。

Stephen说，大多匆匆死在Thanos的选择下的人可以救活，然而，那些随后死去的人只能永远离去。即使洛杉矶一半的人能被带回，现在死去的上百万人却真的死了。

“你知道那真的会杀死你。”Tony低声说，并惊讶于自己平静语调下压抑的愤怒，“你仍然这样做，你还让我看着。” 

他不能再阅读人们的死讯。

Sharon Carter 和一个叫 Nakia 同样前往洛杉矶执行任务，神盾局的一些部分仍良好运行着，Tony想到这，查了查现在谁留下来负责： Mackenzie——无关紧要了。

Tony继续在数据库里浏览着，在列出“研究团队”的清单上顿了顿。这些团队并不明晰，未能归类,其中一个是Thor、“Danvers”和”火箭“。第二个大名单上列着Bruce、Selvig、Wong、Van Dyne、Lang、“Foster”和“Shuri”，第三个名单上只有Wong、Bruce和Van Dyne。而第四个上是Bruce、Shuri和……

Tony看到Christine的名字时移开了视线——他为什么有这种反应？

他慢慢记起了 Jane Foster的身份，技术天才 Shuri 也略有耳闻，最后决定干点别的。此刻他的脑子发木，没法查明那些团队在研究什么，也不清楚自己能帮上什么忙。

“食物，”他宣布道，离开显示屏，“我应该吃饭。”

Friday在他走进房间时显然已经被唤醒，这一次，他让她再次发声，“你需要我为您从餐馆里点些东西吗，boss？食物大部分仍有功效。”

“大部分？”他重复一下，然后摇摇头：“不，我得离开这个房间。” 当Friday低声回应时，Tony带着极大的决心走出门外，既不看Pepper的照片，也不去想Christine。走了几步后，他找到了避开他人的借口。啊哈，他将手再次合在胸前，太空服圆盘应该是个好借口。

“你从哪儿弄来的？”一个声音出现了，在Tony朝研究室走了几分钟后。

他眨了眨眼，停下来，四处张望着寻找说话人。

“在下面，蠢驴。”

Tony朝下看，脑子花了很长时间处理看到的景象，“穿着宇航服的浣熊，当然。”

它哼了一声，将前肢折叠起来（也许是手臂？），“你们真的对该死的浣熊很着迷。（为什么这个浣熊看起来像是赶牲口的？）我的名字是‘火箭’，不是浣熊，另外我想知道你手里的太空服从哪儿来的。”

火箭认出了这个装置，Tony感觉意识缓缓沉了下去。从之前与Quill等人简短的谈话里可知，Thor不是独自离开的。现在没理由让这段记忆久久停留，但当他将金属盘递给火箭时，记忆又像沼泽里的泡泡一样冒了出来，“应急用航天服。”Tony沉沉地复述，“或者娱乐用。” 

他的复述几乎让火箭跌坐下去，恐惧涌入他的眼睛，“他们……还……？”Tony沉默地摇了摇头，火箭的恐惧立即被突然涌出的泪水替代，“——啊，好的。”一只爪子猛拍在脸上，“——我在靠自己努力，不管怎样。让一切运行下去，不会破坏它。”

“我很遗憾。”Tony说。

火箭转身离开，手里还紧紧攥着圆盘。Tony突然记起录像，叫住他，“我从Quill的飞船上找到了一些录像，如果……如果你想看的话。”

“当然。”火箭紧紧盯着手中的圆盘，头也不抬地说，“什么都行。”

天啊，他实在受不了了。

Tony将手指插入头发里，呼气，才继续走到自助餐厅里。到达后，他望向菜单——通常各式各样的菜色罗列其上，披萨仍在他脑子里盘桓不去。

“这到底是什么？”Tony研究菜单上的选项：玉米面包和辣椒，玉米浓汤，黑豆蔬菜汤（加很多玉米）和调味爆米花。点餐时没人对此有异议，所以他只好也走上前去。整个点餐过程里他一脸茫然，最后接受了一碗浓汤，一份甜辣椒爆米花，并在一个安静的角落里找了张桌子坐下。安静的角落那么多——他意识到原因后，几乎失去了胃口。

“所以，”Natasha在对面坐下，猜测到，“也许你是在想玉米。”

“一点点，是的。”

“政府补贴，”Clint在她旁边坐下，解释说，“意味着在避免农产品大量涌入市场时，一些农民可以获得补助，相当多的玉米自去年起仍屯在粮仓里，华盛顿认为在半数农民消失后不该销毁收成，所以局势稍稳后，就开仓放粮了。”

“好解释，农家男孩，”Natasha在Tony机械挖起一勺大杂烩浓汤时偷了一些爆米花，随后说，“上周，大部分燕麦上市了，还好我能忍受玉米。”

洛杉矶火灾不断，农民短缺……Tony困在银河系那头时完全没考虑过这些，相对而言泰坦星上一切都比较简单，“那么，我猜今晚菜单上会有更多的玉米？”

“明天也是，可能这个星期都这样，”Natasha从Tony餐盘里偷了更多的爆米花，最后舔了舔手指上残留的调味料，“Clint和我要去北方，加拿大有个失去安全防护的基地，貌似是敌方干的。他们请求支援，你想去踩一波坏蛋吗？”

“这总会帮到她，”Clint补充道，“也会帮到我。”

Tony什么也没说。

最后Natasha将手轻轻放在他身上，“复仇者没法阻止一切的发生，该死的，我们几乎连四处的火灾火都灭不了，但人们看到我们的努力时，就能振作起来。知道你仍然活着，世界也许就能重振旗鼓。”

“要等一下，”Tony考虑片刻，说，“现在我没法处理好任何事。”他绝不想承认这点，只能低头胡乱挖一勺浓汤塞嘴里。

谢天谢地，Natasha没再鼓舞士气，“好吧，也许是个聪明的决定，你需要睡眠，Tony，你现在看起来糟透了。”

“谢谢。”在他们转身离去后，Tony朝他们的背影干巴巴地说。

是的，他应该睡会儿。他迷失于重重浓雾之中，感到精疲力尽，无法思考这个崩溃的世界、墙上的照片或是仍在脑子里回响的嘶吼。这不是他回地球后该有的进展。

“妈的！”Tony将托盘滑入墙上的狭槽时突然反应过来。

他已经失去回避噩梦的可靠方法了，更糟的是，那个曾帮他入睡的人也许已成为新的噩梦来源。

Tony真的不想见Christine，但现在他需要一位熟悉大脑且不会问东问西的医生。他叹了口气，给她发了条短信，随后走向医务室。 

“谢谢。”他咕哝着说，接过递来的安眠药，“我只需要睡两小时，无梦的那种。”

Christine 摇了摇头，“我没法保证不做梦，神经功能非常复杂，任何压抑做梦的行为要么无效，要么有害，我可不想成为让Tony Stark昏迷两天的医生。”

他就能将噩梦挡住，Tony闷闷不乐地想。

“我能做的，”她继续说，”要是这听起来合算的话，就是可靠地诱导进入浅睡眠状态，醒来后再运行遗忘机制。所以，是的，你也许会做噩梦，但不会被惊醒。”

“然后我醒来就会遗忘。”Tony接上，“当然，谢谢。嗯……怎么样了？”

“没什么改变。”Christine偏过头去。此刻Tony才意识到，自他进来后Christine一直回避着他的视线。某种程度上，她也许将发生的一切都归咎在他身上，或者至少，她将Stephen遭受的痛苦归咎于他。“如果你想回到正常的睡眠模式，你现在就该吃药。”

Tony了然，现在也完全没有争辩的精力。他举起药瓶，像举起香槟似地朝她干杯，然后转身离开，朝房间走去。走廊上安安静静，到达房间后，他再次转身回望寂静的走廊，两个拐角后是Wanda的房间。他自己的房间总是整整洁洁，即使在他身处危难之中。清洁机器人会费心清理自己的灰尘吗？

“干杯。”他喃喃自语，咽下一剂液体，然后将药瓶扔出去，下落时还踢了一脚，那奎尔（睡前服用的感冒药）对此全无反应。胃里一阵烧灼，他随即意识到离药物麻痹大脑不剩多少时间了，匆匆抛下药瓶，让窗帘拉上，最后滑进被子里。

床垫是几周以来未能感受到的舒适，每样东西都为人体生理设计，朋友随时在对讲机那头，之后他能走出门外而不必担心辐射问题。他回到了应有的位置，回到原有的生活，并准备拯救世界。

棉花开始裹上大脑，然而，Tony只感到了全然的孤独，他讨厌只身一人渐渐睡去，这种感觉很不对劲——旁边的床上没有人……另一半床……那边的床……同样的……（in the next bed... on the other half of the bed... one bed over... same bed...emmmm，这里Tony大概是同时想起了Pepper和Stephen） 

很奇怪，他的大脑正缓缓短路，却仍能朦胧地思考着。两个想法同时并存，像是在互相掐架。药物作用下，最后的思维碎片渐渐滑出指尖，被遗忘于角落。

 

“妈的。”几分钟后，Tony在他清晰的噩梦里骂道。周围是幽静深黑的泰坦星之夜，Tony记起他们曾在这儿研究过星星，一切都很宁静。

宁静并未持续。

Tony几乎一看清身处的位置，愤怒便喷涌而出，“你想学洛杉矶那些人，哈？”Tony在开阔的夜空下大吼，星星缀成的银河仍熠熠生辉，“想就这么死了？去你妈的！”破口大骂让他一阵畅快，“你还问我会不会为宇宙去死，你早就计划好了是吧？我们说话的每分每秒你都在骗我，好的，操你的。”（Tony这段话用了非常多的fuck you，真的不是在给自己立flag嘛？=。=）他的吼声在周围岩壁上回响，每个新词都被越来越多的怒火渲染，“去你妈的，你这个我行我素自高自大假仁假义的臭马粪（you piece of absolute, conceited, holier-than-thou horseshit感谢 @Clover_cherik 的帮助Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ ），还有你那见鬼的计划。”

Tony突然意识到自己穿着钢铁侠盔甲。

“操你！”他在头盔里痛骂，对着越看越不爽的风景开炮。白金色的火花爆开，冲击着深紫色的夜晚，“去你妈的！”看另一波爆炸撕开乌木喉飞船确实大快人心，“操！”导弹移位，“你！”

最后，脑袋变重，肩膀下沉，掌心炮能量锁死并降下，一秒后，头盔退去。

“你他妈让我这么在乎。”（四舍五入就算告白了诶）Tony最后低声说，一屁股坐在地上。

泰坦星自转速度很快，但头顶天空没有丝毫变化。他这么坐了一会儿，也许这个梦就是要将他独自困在此地，也许还有好几个这样的夜晚等着他，Tony向后倒在尘土里，望着天上的星星想。他有好几个星期去慢慢接受其他可怕的事，或者至少，他能稍微料想到它们的糟糕程度。相较而言，那个传送门才是新裂开的伤口。

Tony最后叹了口气，退去身上的盔甲。药服用多久了？他已经想醒了。

过了一会儿，他差点没及时滚开——他刚刚腾出的地方凭空爆炸，“什么鬼？！”Tony再次唤出盔甲，感觉比平时还快点。清醒的梦内涵通常更丰富，要是梦里身处泰坦星，他本该独自待着。

不，等等，不是独自。

妈的。

远处岩石上站着Stephen，他的身影很难在黑夜中辨认，但双手附近的光芒却清晰可见，那光足以照亮他的神情：毫无温情，漠不关心。一只手猛掷向前，金色的能量团喷射而出，Tony闪身躲避，能量便将附近的岩石化为靡粉。

“好吧，你没想用拳头。”

他不想回击，只能闪避。显然，因为某些愚蠢的原因，他的潜意识认为Stephen对他怒不可遏，其攻击强度甚至超过对抗Thanos时的。他选用咒语时明显很用心，不止局限于伤害，还有迷惑、捆绑和防御。这些很像Tony盔甲里发出的炮弹：一切只为毁灭。

“我以为你不想杀人。”Tony说着，好像这样就能纠正这个梦境，但他的逻辑没激起半点水花。

这个梦版Stephen没披斗篷，所以Tony被下一个咒语抓住前顿了顿，然后直直飞向上空，一脱离攻击范围（这真的不是在刷怪吗？。。。）就停下，稍微松了口气。真的是他的潜意识在作怪，是吧？被Stephen哄骗，被绑在椅子上，围观一次精神自杀，他真的很愧疚，以至于想象Stephen攻击他？ 

“因为我没救你，”Tony片刻后意识到，“现在我也毫无办法。”难怪Stephen攻击那么无情，“我很抱歉，老天，对不起，行吗？我——”

道歉时，Tony没注意开在头顶上的传送门，也没注意到落下的能量须。等到头盔里警报开始蜂鸣，他已经很难做出闪避。能量击中他，将他狠狠拍进一堆石头中，随后降下的是第二道。他被抽中了，一击又一击。他唯一能辨认的，就是Stephen显然深思熟虑，手指几下弹动，攻击随即降下。阻止他的空隙出现，可Tony没回击。

 

 

Tony被猛砸了两分多钟后才从梦里醒来，随后，一阵尖锐的头痛袭来，“哎哟！”他翻过身，低声抱怨着。正像保证的那样，他确实记不清梦中发生了什么，但他怀疑自己也许干了三瓶龙舌兰，这可以解释现在宿醉般的头痛。 

他试图坐起，又跌了回去，“哦，那没用。”他抱怨。

Christine没给他开出合适的药，他头疼地想，唤出传送器扫描自己的头部，又将数据传到医务室去。也许她能看看现在他的脑子怎么样了，并据此开出更好的处方。

现在Tony终于能站起来了，他磕磕绊绊地挪到浴室，几乎没法欣赏几星期没碰过的热水。淋浴让他脑子稍微清醒，即使如此他还是懒得清理三星期没理过的胡茬。“什么味？”他盯着雾蒙蒙的镜子中印出的脸，非常疑惑。 

“柚子和依兰香精油。”Friday解释道，“您的皮质醇水平升高，淋浴是芳香疗法的好时机。”

二十四小时前他真的在外星世界吗？跟泰坦星的简单比起来，地球上的经历完全令人头晕目眩。

要是他想重新找回平衡，只有一件事能让Tony试试。他抓起干净衣服，拨乱浸湿的头发，随后走出门外，径直走向工作间。“锁门。”他下令，在熟悉的工作台前停下，“一级优先。”

接下来几小时是幸福的沉默，摆在面前的信息完全可以延后处理，Rhodey想知道他的计划，好的；Christine想要他去做深度扫描，明天好了；Bruce想抓他去研究小组，几天后再考虑。显而易见，Tony Stark还没准备好回归工作中 ，他必须用自己的治疗方法治好自己。

“不知道为什么，”他盯着最新盔甲模型的读数喃喃，“我想提高警报信号的发出效率。”

 

 

当他推开工作台时，已经接近午夜了。Tony一边盯着自己的工作成果，一边抓起旁边剩下的玉米面包啃了几口。改进很小，但现在盔甲能在警报响起前自主保护性移动，换句话说，要是攻击到来，他的盔甲能自动躲避。 

这不是个坏主意，Tony研究代码读数时想。大多数情况下他不希望盔甲自动移动，特别是在他能及时反映并做出回应时。几乎每场战斗里，他都能在导弹靠近或敌人包抄前得到预警，不过，要是某人能将攻击正好传送至身侧，他的盔甲就能帮他避开。这一功能确实有用。

他只是不知道自己为什么会想到这个。

“我不信任你了。”他回到房间，对安眠药说，“头痛终于过去了，我可不想再有一次。”

他离开时清洁机器人显然再次整理了床铺，床单闻起来有股新鲜棉花味，柔软的被子盖在身上，而不是从死人那儿偷来的衣服。窗帘在示意下缓缓拉开，静谧而晴朗的夜晚引入眼帘——而不是毫无变化的外星人宿舍天花板。

分心关注这些毫无用处，倾覆般的孤独仍迅速袭来，比其他任何感知都要强烈。 

不过，这一次他有其他东西来分散注意力了——他花了几小时精炼过的电脑代码。眼睛仍盯着窗外的星星，脑子里在数行指令中挑选着，寻找能改进的地方。工作是他最可靠的慰藉，也是现在他唯一能完成的。一行又一行，他搜寻着薄弱点，以期改善下一版的盔甲操作系统。

这份专注足以分散他的痛苦。Tony眼皮开始打架，最后看到的是窗外闪烁的星星。

 

 

“我早先来过。”Tony审视着泰坦上的星空，几分钟后缓缓意识到，“这是梦境，我又做梦了，而且——”

他及时唤出盔甲，迅速冲上天空，“为什么？”他避开更多的能量爆炸，望向行星表面那个沉默的人，“说真的，为什么？你想怎么玩？在这儿？打到我投降然后让我为你做的一切道歉？“

盔甲突然向右猛拉，Tony惊魂未定，望向左边，才看见从传送门里浮现出来的能量须。

工作室里迸发的灵感显然很好，因为Stephen随后迅速连发了一打传送门。盔甲带着他在天空中弹来弹去，躲避着传送门。他没有再次被又一波能量须拍在地面上，但也彻底晕头转向了，“好的，”他在盔甲刺耳的摩擦声里说，“我们要靠近一点。” 

一着陆，红色的能量带即缠上了脚踝。“压力警告。”系统很快告诉他，并调出左腿镀层影像。镀层已经扭曲，几秒后，压力也许就足以碾碎里面的肢体。

最好得快点。

电流从Tony左手处涌出，沿熔浆般的带子追逐而去，最终击中Stephen。Stephen抽痛大叫，却仍没说出任何话，一秒后挥手让红带消失。他从未像此刻这样警惕地盯着Tony，好似看着一个陌生人，提防地后退几步。

随后鸦雀无声。

他们最初有过争吵，却从没真正掐过架，Tony完全没法理解现状，记忆里也没有任何提示。如果是潜意识里的愧疚作祟，那让他再次听到嘶吼显然比打架更有惩罚性。他该从这里面学到什么？他们两个，在一片漆黑中，陷入无休止的战斗？ 

等等，Tony看着显示屏发出警报，嘶嘶作响，最后黑屏，摇了摇头。要展示给他什么？大脑完全没法处理看到的一切。“解除头盔。”Tony最后决定，希望不会迎面就是一记魔法闪电。

他们两个，Tony重复道，眼睛适应着黑暗，身处泰坦星的黑夜中。Stephen手上的光芒熄灭了，现在只有星星和Tony胸前的纳米室散发着光亮。正因如此，Tony才看见些许金色的丝线漂浮在不存在的微风上，像阳光下的蛛丝一样闪烁不定。

他还是没听见Stephen发声，也没看见他认出自己后的动摇，但Tony的嗓子堵住了——一切突然不似梦中的意象——传送门前，Tony最后的印象是那破碎的锚链。

“Stephen？”

Tony走进一步，Stephen便举起手，金色的能力再次萦绕，细丝消失在突然迸发的光亮之中。

是他。

Tony不知道为什么Stephen看他好像在看陌生人，但这是他，一定是的。

“我不清楚发生了什么，”Tony语调稳定且亲和，向前一步，“但我们来修复一切，好吗？”盔甲里移动困难，所以Tony解除了剩下的武装，“你认识我吗？”他缓缓伸出一只手。

Tony显然靠的太近了，恐慌迅速填满了Stephen的眼睛，一股光流跳荡而出，攻击落在Tony暴露在外的身体上，迅速淹没了他的意识。

 

 

“哎哟，”Tony醒来时又抱紧头哼哼。现实中时间显然比梦中要长，窗外只余稀疏的星光，透过厚重的墙壁隐约可以听见鸟鸣，“什么……”

他慌乱地擦拭脸上淌过的奇怪而温暖的感觉，很难在昏暗的房间里看清，但他的手看起来更黑了。他小心翼翼地抿了抿嘴，尝到一口铜臭味。对：他流了满鼻子血。

刚好在……

“刚好在脑子被魔法击中后。”Tony喃喃，脉搏加快。他昏沉沉的，挣扎着起床，走进卫生间。深红色的痕迹爬遍了嘴和下巴，让他的心跳再次加速。

有什么确实发生过了，虽然他尚不清楚一切——那不止是个梦。

“你准备好后我就去做脑部扫描。”他重新发了条短信，然后拿毛巾擦干脸上的血。她应该过会儿才能看到短信，Tony意识到，并从抽屉里摸出刮胡刀。现在他的手还有些不稳，但他得尽职尽责，再次打理好自己，让自己看起来更像Tony Stark，钢铁侠和复仇者。

最后，他终于有了方向。

 

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

这天清晨，Tony如约回到医疗室进行医疗扫描。昨晚睡眠状况显然都不错，他们脾气比昨天好多了。

“医疗表上说这个可以脱落？”Christine指着Tony胸口上的纳米室问。

“当然。”Tony摁住右部，硌到胸骨时神色些许扭曲，随后纳米室脱离，让他长出一口气。透过室内观察窗，他能望见内室里那台笨重的白色核磁共振仪，很快他就得被推进去。

Christine接过Tony递来的纳米室，“另外，你确定你胸口上剩下的基座没有磁性？”

“过去里面有钢，不过现在被用一种更坚韧、完全无电抗的碳同素体替代了。我准备好了。”

 

 

很快，Tony便爬上平坦的负载台，靠Christine帮忙调整好姿势。他平躺着，瞪着天花板，负载台被缓缓推入扫描仪内部，最后只能隐约辨认出一片幽影。

多年来，即便最优良的诊断仪器触手可及，他都必须避开核磁共振扫描，电磁场将严重损坏胸口上的旧反应堆，更危险的是，损坏嵌进去的弹片。后来，常规扫描用自制扫描仪替代了，除了紧急救治，他不再接触医生。 

也许，正是因为他避开了医生，他才会对反应堆附近的癌前病变细胞一无所知，所以让Christine扫描很有道理。 

哦，他不喜欢这个，Tony被推入核磁共振仪后很快反应过来。钢铁侠和幽闭恐惧症没什么联系，盔甲精准贴合身体，显示器告诉他想知道的一切。不过，扫描仪内部，白色的腔室让他仿佛困在某种外星茧里，四周一片压抑的苍白，只有强光照亮一切。

“扫描马上开始。”他听见Christine在外面说，声音受阻模糊不清，“声音有点像像混杂着嘟嘟声的洗衣机。”

确实是这样。依照指令，Tony尽力保持不动，任机器扫描成像。这一过程不但响亮得刺耳，而且似乎无穷无止。他无所事事，又开始在脑子里想象一行行代码以消磨时间。

深度扫描一定有更高效的办法，也许Stark真要增加一个医疗技术部门。

Tony被推出扫描仪后评论道：“真的不快。”

谢天谢地，他们间的气氛相较刚见面时确实有所改善。Christine再次避开他的眼睛，但却不是因为她潜意识里将Stephen的昏迷归咎于他，而是另有原因，“嗯，全身扫描确实要耗些时间。”

这解释了过长的扫描时间，但可没法让Tony赞同。他的眉毛高高耸起，“你说你想看看我的大脑。”

“你在外星待了三周，”Christine 反驳道，“而且我是这个部门评定你是否有明晰的健康方案的第一个人，我关注着每件事。”

尽管照Tony猜，明亮的个性是她的典型模式，但她确实不会轻易退缩。这方面她跟Pepper有点像——Tony立刻扭头去想别的事。

“很合理，”Tony将扫描前卷起的T恤拉下，“但我以为你是个神经外科医生。”

“我有双重认证。”Christine 一边在屏幕上调出扫描结果，一边纠正道。扫描仪确实出色，她调出了比Tony在电影里看到的、详实得多的核磁共振成像，“神经医学和急救医学，实际上我在急诊室工作，这总让一些除了大脑什么也不看的专家（应该指电影里质疑她的医生）认为他们知道的比我多，但是我……嗯……”

似乎有些不对劲，但应该与扫描结果无关。

“怎么了？”Tony不解。目前Stephen的命运让他再度有了盼头，所以他没急着冲出医务室。（除此之外，Stephen来找他了，而没去找她。这完全无关紧要，如果一切能被修复，但这让他感觉好点。）

“我只想指出，”Christine看上去有些尴尬，“我被雇用是因为你的朋友Bruce Banner，和你。这种对话真的很古怪。”

“Bruce？”Tony一脸疑惑，“我？”

“我升职的时候，大都会综合医院已经有神经医学专家了，他们每个人都是特定研究领域的上帝，但当大规模突发事件爆发时，像哈林区……皇后区……嗯……”Christine语调下降，沉痛地说，“他们需要某个训练有素的人来帮忙，如果混凝土从建筑一侧坠下，落在十五层楼下平民头上的话。”

听起来不像是随便举出的例子。Tony不安地回忆起纽约战役时Hulk如何兴奋地在摩天大楼间蹦跳着，他如何领着外星侵略者在曼哈顿高塔间编织出的曲折通道里飞行，还有手术室里三十小时的拉锯战（有哪个小伙伴懂这个梗吗？）。

最后，他硬生生将对话拉回目前排在首位的的人身上，“另外，我确定我接触到了Stephen的精神体（spirit）。”

Christine眼睛突然瞪圆，视线扫过扫描读数最后落在Tony身上，“真的？”

“非常确定，真的。我昨晚才见过他，然后梦里才记起午睡时也去过。他看到我称不上开心，不知道为什么。”Tony承认，“不过我会搞明白的。”

喜悦动摇了，Christine又转回去盯着扫描结果。一幕幕扫描成像划过视野，她的脸色渐渐发黑，“告诉我你梦里发生什么了。”

她又恢复了医生的口吻，Tony猜也许她只对伤口感兴趣，“出于某个原因，他想打架。我脸上生生挨了一记咒语，然后我就被甩开了。怎么了？”

“你昨天给我发初步扫描结果时，” Christine 喃喃，手指在显示屏上滑动，“我关注的是颞叶（ temporal lobe）上的阴影。现在全面扫描后，我能确认一些海马旁回（parahippocampal gyrus）上的细微损伤。”她指着Tony 脑图上的一个小区域，看起来像一个白色和深灰色拼凑成的絮状斑点。显然她看出了什么。

“所以？”

“这一区域激活后，主要对环境刺激进行记忆编码和检索。比如说，你会记起你曾经见过的风景。”她的手指移开，在图上圈出一个范围，“颞叶大体上是记忆的关键，但同时也处理情绪。这种特定的损伤有点古怪。”

那么，跟这事最相关的是脑子里激活对风景的情感记忆的区域？“你一定很震惊，因为这事一点也不稀奇，”Tony说，“我接下来该怎么做？下次见到Stephen我会帮他，但他难免再次攻击我，要是他再朝我脑子扔咒语，损伤会糟到什么程度？”

Christine沉默了很长一段时间，先前的激动沉淀成一种深深的疲惫，“某种因素造成了轻微的脑损伤。如果任其发展，它可能诱发反复的妄想。我必须想办法避免，所以得用些更强有力的办法来抑制梦境，Tony。”她打断他的抗议，“你是我的病人，我必须为你的健康负责。”

"你开的药我不会吃了。“Tony在她开药前迅速说。她看起来有些惊讶，而Tony故意断断续续地继续说，”我以为，我是看着Stephen自杀身亡了，可现在，我发现他没死。”这句话动摇了她，”我以为你会很高兴Stephen触手可及。我能救他，而你真要阻止我？“他的神情展示着未能言明的那层意思：这是对某人前女友挑起争端的报复。

从Christine冰封般的神情上看，先前稍有缓和的关系一去不返，“Stephen也是我的病人，”她的语调愈渐紧绷，“昨天我花了好几个小时研究他的病情，直到临晨两点还在权衡治疗。这个是在我除夕夜香槟杯里找到的（应该是Stephen送的吧，意思有些断裂）。”她的手伸到颈部扯出了一个钻石吊坠，“别搞得我好像放弃了某人，就因为我不让你长期妄想。”

她的逻辑很有道理，一切都很合理。

只是他不能退缩。

对Tony很不幸， Christine 没他那么固执。她将吊坠塞回医生服里，最后说，“如果你给出证据，我们就合作。否则，你说的每句话都不过是海马旁回损伤带来的病症。我还不清楚病因，但作为医生我有义务阻止它恶化。”

她以为他只是在妄想。

“他需要帮助。”Tony固执地说。

“你也是。”

“我就不该在这上面浪费时间！”Tony大吼，转身离去，将Christine的反驳抛诸脑后。纳米室躺在外室的桌子上，他一把抓起它，边走边安在胸口上。

“Bruce，”他等着通讯连通，“Thor的新斧子叫什么名字？”

“嗯？Strombreaker，怎么了？”

“你先前打算用它把我们从泰坦星上捞回来，是吧？”Thor出现在飞船外时，显然使用了某种传送方式，而现在Tony才意识到重要性。在Bruce验证了他的猜想后，他点点头，“第三实验室见。”

“我还在——”

“很重要。第三实验室。”

 

 

Tony踏入最爱的工作室，心不在焉地清理着工作台。那个项链应该有些年头了，他想，随后立即反应过来，他那愚蠢的脑子到底出什么问题了？他纳闷道，马上又对发问的自己更恼火了。他的脑子一点问题都没有，所以 Christine的担忧无关痛痒。

“嗨，Tony。”Bruce几分钟后走进房间，一脸假惺惺的愉悦，“你怎么样？”

“锁上门。”Tony头也不抬，挥手调出几幅全息投影，“我来谈谈我的逻辑。”

“喔，看来往常的你回来了。”Bruce松了口气，在Tony旁边坐下。

最靠前的全息图展示着Stephen和Wong的曼陀罗图案，Bruce先前见过，所以Tony没费心解释，“你也许还没听过，Strange昏迷是因为他的精神被撕裂，脱离了身体，搁浅在泰坦星附近。“

铺面而来的巨量信息显然让Bruce应接不暇，“精神？泰坦星？撕裂？喔噢，真的？”Bruce皱着眉，伸手去够旁边一同被唤出的全息星图，结果手被Tony一掌拍下。 

“先按顺序来。”Tony脑子转得飞快。既然Christine 不合作，他就另辟蹊径，“Stephen用一串精神锚点收集能量……基本上，他的精神过载了。”

Bruce指尖划过曼陀罗全息图，“听起来很危险。”

Tony看向他。

“这……就是他昏迷的原因。”Bruce讷讷加了一句。

“锚跟这个很像，”Tony指着曼陀罗，“不过它们有和Stephen精神连接的锚链。所以当飞船驶过传送门——”

“他的精神被撕裂，留在了原地。”Bruce作结，再次研究起全息星图。Tony已经将话题引到这上面了，所以再没阻止，任Bruce思考泰坦星到地球的距离。Bruce沉思着，调出Stephen的医疗记录，“一定是个巨大的创伤事件，他居然没死，真让人惊叹。老天，看看这个，心跳过缓，舒张压低至32，离死亡真的不远了。”

巨大的创伤事件。巨大的创伤。Tony心里默默重复。

梦里的Stephen既没认出他，也没倾向——或者根本没能力说话。

他从没考虑过，从Stephen视角看，锚震碎后一切怎么样了？即使是锚链震碎前，他都疼痛难忍。精神撕裂，脱离身体，这一想法超出了Tony的认知，但一定远远超过嘶吼时Stephen体验到的痛苦。在那之后，Stephen受损的意识陷入绝对孤立无援的境地，几近全盲，难以辨认其他任何事物。Tony出现时，他好似困兽看见了接近的猎人。

他承受着疼痛。这么多的疼痛。 

“我是个白痴。”Tony反应过来。显而易见，这与Bruce接下来想说的无关，“我们造成了多少死亡？你，我，和Hulk？”

Bruce吓了一跳，下意识地张开嘴，最后化为一声叹息。他别过脸，“我真的不愿意想。” 

不可避免地，Tony又想起Christine和她被雇用的故事。

在试图独自击退齐塔瑞人的过程中，他和Hulk也许让数十人——或者更多——陷入为拯救百万人而进行的交火里，“你和我，我们不清楚自己杀死了多少人，我们为阻止坏人想尽一切办法，但道路仍很艰难。但是，Stephen，”Tony再次指向曼陀罗全息图，“知道他到底杀了多少人——就一个。”（那什么，恭喜Tony成为奇异后援团团长？不过你咋不当着人家的面夸咧？）

“那很好啊。”Bruce喃喃。

“而且那还是出于自卫。如果他伤害我，那也不过是自卫罢了。他攻击我只是因为一切看上去都是威胁，他的精神受损、孤立无援，他需要救援，立刻。”

“等等，攻击你？"Bruce立刻去确认，眨眼功夫手腕上的通讯仪就告诉了他一切，“他伤了你的大脑？” 

Christine，妈的，“她一定违反了HIPPA（健康保险流通与责任法案），”Tony火了，“我能吊销她的执照。”

“不是你想的那样，相信我。”

管他什么鬼。

“他需要立刻救援。”Tony神情紧绷，将第三幅全息图调出来，“然后一切就不再是问题了，对吗？我们只需要用一下Thor的魔法斧子。”全息图中，斧子爆出一团光亮，随后另一团爆炸出现在银河系那头，“Thor只需要带上我和你造出来的扫描仪，还有相关读数的记录，去搜查一番，然后我们就能找到Stephen，把他带回来，超容易。”

Bruce并未立即回应。

 

Tony心中焦虑渐增，甚至开始感受到时间从指间溜走时的脚印。Christine的信息最好没搞砸一切。（至少在听力上，他的大脑几乎没有损伤。）

“我们不清楚该怎么做，”Bruce缓缓开始，“我不清楚怎么造扫描仪，去搜寻……搜寻精神。Thor没有寻找的线索，而且我们已经让他连轴转了，要听听其他那些研究团队吗？他现在事务缠身。”

忧愁几乎令Tony窒息。这个人真的很清楚如何刺痛Tony的心，而且自己绝不会受伤害。除非他们去救Stephen，否则Tony真的会担惊受怕，要死要活。

“但是，”Bruce继续说，“我已经将Hulk坠回地球前的一切告诉Stephen（Thor？①）了，确实有人有机会发送关于Thanos的任何预警，他最后决定自己能实行的最重要的举措是……”他指着曼陀罗全息图，“而且你说Strange知道获胜的办法，所以这是值得的。”

Tony松了口气，却回答说：“Banner博士，这个情况评估真残酷。”

他能接受任何肯定的回答，但Bruce让这一切听起来像是，Stephen值得救援，只是因为他能为复仇者对抗Thanos做出贡献。

Bruce歉意满满地笑笑，“Tony……我们必须结束这场灾难。”他伸手向前，拨开Tony没认出的一个开关，然后才继续说，“我们的研究并不如我们需要的那么先进，我可以稍后告诉你。但你要知道现在每个人都处于生存模式。如果Rhodey问你，我刚刚告诉你的答案就是你应该给他的。”

“Rhodey不会——”

“Tony，”Bruce紧紧扣住他的肩膀，“城市里饥荒重重，火灾不断，留下来的武装力量放弃了任何民兵控制的地方。没有国际贸易，没有航班，什么都没了。政府中断了电视电话服务，仅勉力维持着无线电通信和互联网。据估计，现在人口已下降到三十亿。”

三十亿？老天，想想就让人遍体生寒，但他怀疑接下来基础设施的崩坏和和各种权力斗争也许会令他们再失去五亿人口。三个星期里，人们有足够时间死于饥荒、暴乱或者另外无数的死因。供水可能已经污染或中断，水坝可能已经崩溃，如果没有工人在最后一股积雪融化后调节出水量的话。

“Rhodey正不得不解决这一切，”Bruce语调放缓，“每个人都需要帮助，但仅有一小部分能得到救援，因为我们没有太多物资或人来分配了。他挑选着任务，以期教会我们一些重要的东西，或者振奋那些亟待救援的人们的士气。所以你必须证明这一点。”

“好吧，”Tony停顿很长时间后才说。Bruce的演讲惊醒了他——复仇者正竭力阻止持续不断的死亡，“好的。另外你刚刚打开了什么开关？”

Bruce警惕地瞥了一眼天花板，似乎在看极远处的目标，“我们认为它（应该指Bruce刚打开的开关）能阻止Thanos借助心灵宝石的窥视。是的，我告诉你了，我们很忙。”他在Tony眉毛震惊地挑起后补充说。“现在，我们来讨论下怎么扫描灵体。“

所以他们怎么就在三周内想出这么一个战术的？

幸运的是，所有来自泰坦星的记录仍原封不动，几周以来的扫描结果仍能存入中央电脑内，包括那些对Stephen精神体的记录。“太疯狂了！”Bruce一边研究着数据一边震惊道，“完全超越了一般物理学的范畴，他怎么让这一切如此理所当然的？”

在泰坦星上待了那么久，他都快忘了初次见到魔法时他多么惊诧。

“他们差不多算是一整个影子社会，”Tony手指在电脑上敲击，“他们有世界一流的房产，罕见的图书馆，一切都非常庞大。见鬼，几个世纪里他们一直持有一颗无限宝石，但其他人对此一无所知。”鬼知道圣所还保存着什么，至少，Wong还保管着一根毛骨悚然的木杆，能让你一遍遍叨叨自己的死亡。

“他们一直隐匿行踪，结果他还让你扫描？”

“是Stephen要求我扫描他的，实际上。”Tony纠正道，“我猜这足以打破巫师的准则。不过，这倒是很重要，我们只看需要看的，保持礼貌。”

“礼貌，”Bruce扯着嘴笑个不停，“现在人们可不太关心这个了。”

他们花了好几个小时来分析和测试，但Bruce完全没对脱离原有工作作任何抱怨。Stephen的精神体数据实在太吸引人了。而且，经常地，Tony朝Bruce那边看，发现他点选一些片段，移动到某个文件夹里——文件夹看起来像是另外正在研发的项目。Stephen说所有这些数据都是必要的，Tony在第三次看到Bruce移动文件后意识到。现在，他对那些研究团队越来越有兴趣了。

 

 

几小时后，工作室里的Bruce匆匆结束晚餐（玉米煎饼，上面摊上一些配料），然后说，“我想这有用。”

一整天里，Bruce一直筛选数据片段并保存到其他项目中，Tony对此不置一词，毫无疑问他也想弄完那些项目，但他明天肯定要问问。

“我们能让他回来吗？“Tony盯着全息模型，眼睛闪闪发亮。现在精神扫描仪只差组装这一步了。

Bruce疲倦地笑笑，“我不知道，不过将来的一切都会告诉我们他在不在那儿。”他揉着脖子，又补充一句，“应该很有希望。”

整天的工作里，Bruce从未掩饰自己对扫描记录中精神能量的困惑，更糟的是，扫描仪未能依据魔法领域而校准，泰坦星也没有地方来校准它们，结果相关数据有显著的误差。那是精心策划后的测试运行，但仍是测试运行。

“不管他在没在那儿，”Tony咕哝着，“Bruce，你觉得我是在编故事吗？”Christine之前就将Tony的医疗数据发给Bruce了，她说Tony再固执下去就可能陷入妄想。

“没，”Bruce谨慎地思考一会儿后，转过头避开Tony的视线，又匆匆补了一句，“听起来脑损伤还没那么糟。”

好吧，不怎么安慰人。“他没打算伤害我，”Tony坚持说，“他只是受伤了，很迷惑，我能分辨出来。只要我们去帮——”

“Tony、Tony、Tony，”Bruce举起双手，“Tony，我相信你，我不知道Strange受没受伤，要是他受伤了，我相信他没想真的伤害你。我想说的是……我希望扫描仪能正常工作，然后我们才能进行下去。现在去找Thor。”

 

 

二十分钟后，Thor在渐渐退色的黄昏下加入了他们。开阔的起飞坪里，Tony抬头仰望，发现空中中已点缀了几颗可见的星星。通常，星光穿透笼罩于都市区上空的光污染总是要段时间，即使在远离市中心的区域。而现在，纽约还没全黑，但显然比以前更暗了。

Rhodey也在那儿。“Tony，”他的声音很轻，显示了几周重压下的疲惫，“我不喜欢这个。Thor是我们最重要的成员之一，我们几乎可以放弃除他以外的任何人，而我们现在打算让他穿越银河系……去……？”

“去看看我们能不能救一个知道怎么打败Thanos的家伙。”Bruce插嘴道。

Rhodey的眉毛一挑，将出口的反驳堪堪止住，“还算合理。”

“谢谢。“Tony朝Bruce比着口型，而他微笑着点头回应。

“我需要做什么？”Thor瞪着捆在身上的设备，一脸茫然。装置看起来像是覆盖在胸部的外骨骼，四处散布着圆形的扫描仪，由许多纳米管固定。皮带上捆着一个电源和硬盘。如果他靠近精神能量的回波，它们就能记录下精确坐标，以待接下来的救援尝试。

“去这儿，首先。”Tony向他展示了传送门位置的全息投影，并出示了坐标，“然后，嗯……在周围转转，顺便说一句，你需要飞船吗？我还有一个。”

“我很感激你的关心，Stark，不过……”

“那么好的。”Tony打断他，继续说。Stephen亟待救援，所以他们不能再浪费时间，“如果你看显示屏，结果什么也没发现，就去泰坦星。这个行星又大又丑，橙黄色，你不会错过的。”

“我肯定不会，但我该去哪儿？”

“Thanos把一颗卫星抛在了我们头上。”见众人惊讶，他补充说，“是的，卫星砸下来了，不管怎样，你应该能看到陨石坑，降落，扫描那个区域，然后回来，我会研究你的发现。”

“好的。”Thor将Stormbreaker举到头顶，再次朝他们点点头，然后望向天空，“我很快回来。”

彩虹光如棱柱喷泉般从地面冲出，将Thor送上天空，最后消失在视野尽头。

“认真的？”Tony看着那个人渐渐消失，大笑道，“我们花了整整三个星期，用尽了戏法才回来，结果他只需要举起斧子？” 

“所以一开始我想用它来救你们。”Bruce和他一起盯着头顶渐渐消退的光束，好似这样就能窥见Thor的踪迹，“但你说Strange的数据很重要。”

“这很重要，”Tony赞同了，然后看向Rhodey，补充说，“宇宙级重要，团队当然会需要。”

Rhodey微微一笑，两手抱胸，“我已经同意了，别再试图说服我。”

“我只是说，那个家伙——”

 

 

光束再次炸开，里面倒下一棵树——Thor瘫倒在他们面前，皮肤病态般灰白，身体因低温而颤抖，皮带上的硬盘完全变黑，细微、断断续续的声音在他嗓子里回响，好似无法通过空气。

“我的天！”Rhodey低声说，他第一个反应过来，只能吐出几个词，“我的……医疗队！快过来，马上！”

“Thor，老兄，坚持住！”Bruce跪在他身边，手指在Thor眼睛前晃来晃去，希望得到回应，又将手放在Thor背上估测着他的呼吸频率，“没事的，你回来了，没事了。” 

“怎么了？”Tony挤出一句话，然后艰难地咽了一下口水。有个解释他不想听到，所以他必须为Thor的濒死找到另一种解释——Thor——在一分钟内，“泰坦星是Thanos的家乡，他回去了？”

Bruce朝Rhodey低声说了什么，Rhodey俯身，摇了摇头，转身说，“我们得放手了，Tony。”

剧痛深深刺伤了他——当他意识到Bruce将脑损伤的事告诉了Rhodey，然后把Thor受伤同这个联系起来。Tony的皮肤火辣辣地刺痛着，“不。”

“他一直在伤害你，并且——”Rhodey在Tony试争辩时说，“我知道他不是故意的，但他确实伤了你，依现在看，他还几乎在四十秒里杀了Thor。潜在的情报不值得冒险。”Tony又想开口，而他指着门那边——医生鱼贯而入——说，“潜在的情报抵不上在Thor的命，你知道的。”

Thor的命。Thor。

不，不，当然不是。虽然Thor最后会度过难关，但最初的迷惑、恐惧却与泰坦星带来的一切别无二致。希望从Tony身上逃离，让他精疲力竭，最后他注意到一个熟悉的身影正帮忙将Thor抬到担架上——“他没打算伤害任何人，”Tony朝Christine恳求，“他甚至不知道发生了什么。”

“我知道的。”她喃喃说，声音轻柔。 

“我们甚至不知道他和这件事有什么关系。”

“我希望不会。”她的动作那么僵硬，仿佛要将眼中深深的悲伤掩埋下去。 

“我们必须得放手了，Tony。”Rhodey轻轻重复道。医生正将Thor抬回医务室，Bruce跟在担架后边，匆匆提问以保持警惕。虽然现在Thor似乎好多了，但仍处于昏迷之中。“我很抱歉，我没法让你停下，但对团队来说，嗯……我得让一切走上正轨，不管发生了什么。”

Rhodey看Tony又要反驳，打断说，“我知道他需要帮助，”他用同样怜悯的语调说，“其他几十亿人也这样，很抱歉，我必须为他们考虑……我还要去看看Thor。”

沮丧的泪水灌满了眼睛，Tony转身望向远处的树林。这不对，不公平……Tony急于救人，结果差点害死了一个老朋友，但如果Thor不去的话，他就永远没法回来了。这不是Stephen的错，Tony最后总结道，他恶毒又强大？不可能的。

然而，证明这个观点的唯一办法是再拿Thor的命冒险。Rhodey是对的，Tony不能、也不会那样做。

不，Tony意识到，盯着远处的树林直至自己的神情被很好地掩藏，还有一个方法证明Stephen还有救——他只需要回到梦里。

一旦确定Thor性命无忧，他就回去。

最后，他怀着几乎压垮决心的愧疚，跟着Rhodey朝医务处走去。

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Tony不再去医务室的那天一定会是个好日子。

据Tony所知，Thor已经摆脱危机，虽然衰竭迹象仍在：心率过快、眩晕加剧，对过去的几小时迷惑不解。虽然熟知Thor生理状况的医生仍对这些症状忧虑不已，但他的状况确实比先前好些了。毫无疑问他会康复，但同样的，他确实在泰坦星附近遭遇了什么，以致濒临死亡。

“电池耗尽了。”Bruce研究从Thor身上卸下的设备时一脸困惑，“他离开时才充满电。”

“Thor会好起来的，对吧？”Tony盯着他受伤的朋友。他是争分夺秒追赶Stephen的人，所以Thor起身走动前的每分每秒都令他的愧疚倍增。他不相信Stephen会给他人造成这样的伤害，他甚至怀疑以Thor的速度，Stephen根本没法这样做。但没人支持Tony Stark再次尝试、验证猜想了。

“会的，”Bruce笃定地说，但又加了一句，“你知道没有下一次吧？”

“知道。”Tony下意识地露出一个苍白的微笑，“我要去休息了，再好好想想，接下来的情况能告诉我吗？”

“当然。”当Tony转身离去时，Bruce抓住他的手腕，“我很抱歉，Tony，真的。”

Tony点点头，离开了，但是，尽管他打算回到私人住处，最后却不由自主地走进了转角的房间：恢复室。虽然Stephen的房间被锁上了，但Tony的手印基本上能打开任何房间，没人特意想过阻拦他。

“你没这么做，对吧？”他一关上门就问道。

当然，Stephen没有任何回应，他什么也没做，连心跳监视器似乎都缓慢且单调。其他显示器上展示着大脑横截面，几乎都很平静，仅有少数几个还闪烁着。Tony仍抱有愚蠢的期待，盯着屏幕以期看到任何活动，最后发现一个神经节奏跟他的心跳一致，而另一个正好匹配他的呼吸节奏。其他几个活动的显示屏追踪着另外一些基本的神经系统功能。除了基本的生命体征，他的身体像之前一样静止。

“我知道你没伤他，”Tony朝病床走去，“但看上去我得验证这点，所以如果你能……”

他走到床边，声音渐渐微弱，最后看清了这个人的全貌。他第一次走进来时没注意，但他自己都花了时间刮去脸上的胡茬，而现在，Stephen脸上的毛发已被清理过了。你难道没其他工作做吗？他朝Christine办公室方向望去。

“不管怎样，”Tony接着说，“要是你今晚不攻击我了，我会很感激。”

Stephen仍沉默着，而Tony拉了把椅子在床边坐下，“我就当你同意了。”

他这么坐着，既不想就这么离开，也不知道该对昏迷的身体说些什么。

Stephen身体突然动了动——Tony猛向前倾，但激动又迅速熄灭了——他意识到那根手指抽搐一下不过是因为神经失灵。神经监视器纹丝不动，Stephen醒着时也不愿有这种动作，这只是无意识大脑刺激与手指旧伤间冲突引起的副作用。他不再这儿，但那些伤疤仍在。 

“你知道，”他坐回去时说，“那之后，你的手指一动不动。Bruce读了你的身体报告，看上去你的身体真的离停工不远了。”自Tony回到地球以来，制造传送门造成的休克大大减缓了Stephen的心跳，心脏甚至几近停止搏动。而现在，在Tony外行眼里，一切看上去更正常了，“抽搐也许是个好兆头，要是你能回来的话，一切都会好起来的。”

振奋自我的讲话后，他期待这人有什么反应？“没有反应”是唯一合理的预期，当然也是他收到的。这很尴尬，但目前Tony似乎成了地球上唯一一个站在Stephen那边的人，现在他在这儿站岗，而转身离去的痛苦也许会比此刻些许的难为情更难让人接受。

他下决心不再离开，又开始有什么说什么，以打发时间。“我可以告诉你这儿发生的一切。Thor的新武器可以传送，但他……”Tony仔细考虑接下来的说辞，“泰坦星附近出了意外，伤到了他，下一次我见到你时，我希望能弄明白。” 

他曾经烦扰斗篷，最后把Stephen精神体逼了回来——这段记忆突然浮出水面。他转身朝另一把椅子望去，发现斗篷仍软趴趴地叠在那儿，似乎正在睡觉。他叹了口气，转回去，又将Stephen脸上一缕杂乱的头发理好。这缕头发突然将他的记忆带回了圣所——他突然记起，风灌进圣所顶部的空穴——那好似是十年前的景象了。

“还有，”Tony靠回椅背，继续絮絮叨叨，“他们把Thor纳入了很多研究项目里，我不清楚那些研究，但那些团队确实让我好奇。显然，他们已经找到办法将工作隐藏在心灵宝石的窥视下，非常新奇，但我想这个在起作用。要是说有哪颗宝石我们最了解，那一定是那一颗。Bruce和我一起处理……”

疼痛哽住了他的喉咙，他得深呼吸几次，才能将接下来的话挤出来。他阅读的那些文件成了他糟透了的回忆，特别是那张朋友尸体的照片。

“我们在Vision身上做了很多实验。”Tony艰难地说下去，“他的身体仍在非洲，不知为什么。为什么Bruce不把他带回来？为什么你在这架床上，而没采用复仇者的技术？”他记得Stephen是躺在来自Wakanda的医疗床上，而不是来自总部的设计成果。 

如果Vision在非洲，那么最有资格处理他身体的人一定是Shuri。Tony真的希望他能马上见到她，朋友的尸体被他人拿去做实验本就很令人不舒服了，更何况那个做实验的还是个陌生人。“你介意我在这儿查查Shuri吗？”Tony抽出平板电脑后问。

Stephen似乎并不介意。

她很年轻——惊人的年轻，考虑到她的传闻——但似乎非常成熟。取之不尽的振金让这个国家实现了不可思议的成就，而Shuri毫不犹豫地将Wakanda推向未来。Tony读到他们在Thanos到来前安全移除心灵宝石的尝试时，抬头望了望Stephen的病床，再次思考他们的技术。哈，也许他们的东西确实比复仇者们使用的好。

总有一天，他得去找Shuri。

房间里一片寂静，只余心跳监视器稳定的敲击声，Tony开始阅读Wakanda提供的所有技术文件。

两个小时后，有人碰了碰手腕，Tony突然惊醒——他刚刚打了个盹，还没开始做梦，平板随着他的动作下滑，他连忙抓住它。 

一个护士对他微笑，“Stark先生，你睡着了，你要回你的房间吗？”

不，他脑子里最顽固的部分想。传送门之后，第一次的，睡眠没带给他那种孤独感。不过，他确实不能整晚蜷缩在医院座椅上，他还得再新一轮梦境中找到Stephen。

“请和我好好合作。”Tony离开前朝Stephen仍然静止的身体低声说。

 

 

“好的，”他一小时后说，此刻那顽固的脑子已经进入了睡眠，“我在泰坦星上，好，对的。”Tony原地转了转，迅速对周围进行评估。到目前为止，他大概知道对抗如何展开，“盔甲会吓到他，所以我也许只保留些手甲来生成盾牌？或者——”他大吼，立即朝后跳去，原地迅速炸开。他克制自己不召唤盔甲，但也快了，“你在这儿。”

Stephen仍然站在裸露的岩石上，能量的火花在举起的双上汇聚，蓄势待发打算扔出什么咒语，但看起来对Tony既不躲避也不回击的行为很疑惑。

“你不是在攻击我。”几秒安静之后，Tony松了一口气，“我这么认为。”

Stephen看起来既没认出他，也没继续攻击。休战很短暂，但也确实存在，这意味着经过一夜又一夜努力，一切会有所进展。

Tony想走过去，但想起上次他的接近是多么糟糕，就硬生生止住了。“我保证不会伤害你，所以，你为什么不把魔法收起来？”一种愚蠢的冲动让他将手腕碰在一起，像Stephen以前那样，好像这样他就能自己开盾牌似的。（详情参见博士开盾牌时的动图）

马上他就意识到自己的错误。“卧槽！”Tony在更多攻击朝他飞来前蹦出这一句。

“我没打算攻击！”他大吼，但显然没什么用。一阵冲击波击中手臂，将疼痛反弹至全身，把他缚住几秒。Tony决定不再哔哔，只希望挨过这波而别被击醒。

“该死！”他最后喃喃，又有几个攻击灼伤他的身体，他所有的躲闪都被堵在半路上。

“今晚没法沟通了。”Tony最后召唤出盔甲。他从没用它来攻击Stephen，但至少它能保护身体。

 

 

果然，第二天早上醒来时，Tony能直视阳光，颅内的抽痛三十分钟就消退了，“比以前要好，至少。”他自言自语，但这也不过是些许安慰。一招不慎让Stephen整晚都处于高度警戒状态，他发出的每个攻击似乎都力图致死。

在自己真正帮上忙前，Tony痛苦地意识到，也许他真的袭击了Thor。他们两个以前显然见过面，但从Stephen现在对Tony的态度来看，熟悉度没什么用。

不，他很快下结论。Thor不是被袭击，而是被耗尽了。Stephen要是表现地像某种嗜血成性的吸血鬼，那显然与Stephen朝Tony扔的魔法钉子相去甚远。甚至当Stephen朝Tony扔鞭子时，也只是想把Tony击倒，而不是抽取能量留下一层萎缩的皮。Tony遭遇的一切都在说”离我远点。“，但Thor的伤不一样。

他需要仔细理理——Tony走进浴室洗去昨晚的疼痛时想。他对Stephen的信任有过短暂的晃动，但不会再动摇了。不过，他没法再对其他人说这些。Bruce曾说服Rhodey救Stephen，但也以同样的速度卖了他。Tony没法指责Rhodey全球立场下的优先选择，但那种优先却没法帮到Tony和Stephen。Christine 不会为救一个病人而拿另一个病人的健康冒险，Thor……嗯，问了也没用。

Stephen Strange目前在复仇者中只有一个盟友，而Tony刚刚破除思想壁垒。幸运的是，他还有一个地方可以求助。

预料之中地，各研究团队的名单上有每位成员的联系方式。Tony鬼鬼祟祟朝门口瞥一眼，担心被其他人抓包，随后才去查一位成员的电话并打了过去。

六次尝试后，电话终于接通了，“Banner？”Tony听到对面说。他们自己的卫星正在处理数据，Tony瞥一眼就明白了，他记起Bruce告诉他多数电话已经停机。他通过主系统拨打电话，所以来电显示一定简单确认了“复仇者总部”。 

“不，我是Tony Stark，我和Stephen回来了，而且我真的、真的需要马上跟你谈谈。”

对面，Wong的惊讶几乎可以察觉，而Tony接下来就问，“Stephen受伤了，但正处于医疗监护之下，说真的，我得跟你谈谈，你能把我传送到圣所吗？”

“检查第一实验室到第四实验室，有没在使用的吗？”

Tony切换到实验室使用状态界面，“一和四空着。”

“去第四实验室，三分钟后我会打开传送门。”

Wong一定参观过总部，也许还在开过传送门——Tony匆匆赶往实验室时反应过来。非常奇怪，就往日他们的工作来看，Bruce好像对精神体和其他巫师基本常识一无所知，但Wong活跃在多个项目组里，他为研究团队提供什么样的数据？

Tony走进第四实验室后还剩二十秒，随后转身确认身后的门安全地关上，最后等待。当火花在空气中爆开，Tony的心提到了嗓子眼，上唇处冒出汗珠——一个传送门，第一个传送门，自从他看见……自从……

面前的传送门逐渐扩大。突然间，他好似回到了飞船上，心头阵阵惊恐，耳边嘶吼不断，他试图移动，但被绑在椅子上。他无能为力，而且——

“Stark！”Wong突然发声，身后似乎是圣所的图书馆，“你来不来？”

“好的。”Tony回过神来，晃了晃脑袋，向前跨一步到达曼哈顿。

显而易见，他没时间适应这些了。

 

 

“很高兴看到你活着，”Wong扣紧上臂，“我应该知道宝石发生了什么，不过先说说Stephen怎么了。”

Tony环顾四周。上次匆匆到来，他几乎快忘了圣所的模样。这里与他自己设计的建筑正好相反：昏暗、寂静，而他总让阳光浸透整个房间；到处是皮革和木制品，而他更喜欢钢筋水泥；一些莫名其妙的手工艺品散乱在架子上，没有电脑或是扫描仪研究这些。“这需要些时间。”

Wong点点头，指了指一把小扶手椅。他自己杯里的茶还冒着热气，未经询问，他又给Tony倒了一杯茶。

“你来不来？”见Tony没动，他再次重复。

“好的，抱歉。”Tony收回意识，在示意的地方坐下。他不想盯着，但Wong移动时磕磕绊绊，未使用的那只手吊着绷带。 

几口甜蜜的玫瑰花茶下肚，Tony几乎将曼哈顿街头作战后的每件事都告诉了Wong，他提供了更多细节，因为比起复仇者显然Wong更能理解魔法元素，但他仍有所保留。没人需要知道那些私下里的对话、Stephen痊愈时他们令人震惊的亲昵行为，或者，当然了，Thanos得到时间宝石的真相。

当Tony谈及Stephen为众多神秘的锚进行练习时，Wong的眉毛皱起，“他还说了什么？”Tony摇了摇头，Wong点头确认，“大体上讲，巴格尔的根（a Root of Baghor）——”

“巴格尔的根？”Tony忍不住打断他，“你们这些家伙总会起些奇奇怪怪的名字，是吗？”

Wong默默地盯着他。

Tony在那凉飕飕的注视下蔫了，又喝了一口茶，讷讷道：“抱歉，请接着说那些锚。”

“这些锚，是在特定区域内重聚能量的一种危险但有效的方式。几乎没人知道，因为练习方法已失传上千年，直到伦敦圣所在多玛姆党羽的攻击下陷落——”

说真的，巫师起名真的很奇怪。

“圣所的保护能量崩溃了，一段时间里不比地球上任何地方强大。那时圣所非常脆弱，直到能量重聚，才得以重建。”Wong将手悬在桌子边缘，三个环在手掌下出现，又迅速消失，“我发现把这个魔法教给他会有用。”

是啊，幸亏这样，“所以在你教他时，你就把危险性告诉了他？”

“我们一次只能使用一个。”Wong点头，继续说，“当然，人越多越有用，但我们中只有四个人懂怎么成链。差不多花了一星期我们才聚集了足够的能量，不然，重聚能量也许得花上一整年。”

Tony的眉毛蹙起，“所以你们为什么不用更多的锚？Stephen用了……”他抿了口茶，叹口气，“两个以上。”

Wong同样皱眉，但回应了他显而易见的好奇心，“单个锚出现即消散，能将能量注入建筑墙壁里。如果我们使用了两个，它们的能量就会相互放大并持续一分钟以上，然后就可能意外将周围其他的能量抽取过来，包括生命力，不会抽很多，但是……”

生命力。

 

Tony将手里的茶杯放下时几乎震碎它，“两个锚会任意抽取周围的能量？包括生物的？”他们在飞船中时，Stephen可能将他们屏蔽起来，但在传送门危机之后……

“是的。”Wong不满地盯着差点被Tony震碎的杯子，“杯子三百年前的。”

Tony并未留意，“所以锚越来越多，就会从周围抽取越来越多的能量，而且持续时间会越来越长，对吧？”

“对。”

“你们这些家伙！”Tony蹦起来指着北方，得意地高吼，“我就知道不是他做的！”

好吧，从Wong那张困惑的脸来看，这需要解释。Tony从Thor飞速离开地球谈起，稍微提及让Bruce困惑不已的耗干电池，最后Wong了然地点点头，“是的，一旦使用太多的巴格尔的根，它们就会相互增强，无意识地聚拢周围的能量，甚至一个阿斯加德人也会被抽干。” 

“我得狠狠嘲笑Bruce和Rhodey。”宽慰突然填填满了Tony的心，让他露出些许疲态。Thor并未被Stephen袭击，他一头撞进了能量的流沙，差点被卷进去而没逃回来。Stephen不是威胁。“所以，我们再次救援的话，锚会持续多久？”

“这要看情况。”Wong再次抿了口茶，这时Tony才发现他们两个都无需再度添茶，“单个锚很快就会消失，两个要一分钟，三个要一个小时，四个要一天半。”

“所以，不是线性增加。”Tony想了想。他清楚自己造的飞船的尺寸规格，能估计出船体和锚的距离，结合锚的半径、它们间的距离和形成的球状粗糙表面……“那八十五个锚呢？” 

Wong打破了茶杯。

嗯，这不是个好现象。“我以为你说这有三百年历史了。”tony指着桌子沿上滴落的茶水说。

“你一定算错了。”

“只是个估计，”Tony承认，“也可以说，最少八十个，最多九十个。”

“最少八十？”Wong难以置信地重复道，“最少？你知道八十个巴格尔的根能聚集多少能量吗？”——当然，Tony看到了，也听到了。“要想操纵这么多的能量，操纵者必须非常擅长秘法……以致……”Wong的肩膀耸耷下来，考虑了很久，才再次抬头，“你说他看了多少种未来？”

“一千四百万，大概。”

又停了好长一会儿，Wong才点点头，似乎不想承认这一点，“有可能的，经过那么多练习后，就很有可能，但Stephen应该不会这么做。当锚如你描述的那样震碎之后，会比正常状态下更饥渴。它们的寿命应该是……”他耸耸肩，“一千年。”

“一千年？！”Tony同样不敢置信地重复道。

“Stephen不会这么做，这些锚会像病毒那样扩散，最终杀死一整个太阳系（solar system——应该指的是泰坦星上的那个恒星系统）的生命！（emmmm……Stephen已初步具备毁灭太阳系的能力了？？=。=）所以，Stark，再好好想想，确定——”

“那个星系早就没有生命迹象了。“

“——哦。”Wong盯着远方好一阵子，叹了口气，耸耸肩，“那么，好的。八十个锚。”

说服Wong比预料中的容易得多。现在Tony终于清楚情况，知道Stephen没袭击Thor，还有很多值得高兴的事，但Tony还没得到关键问题的答案：怎么救回Stephen的精神体。

当他提出这个简单问题后，Wong对秘法一贯的自信动摇了，“没法救。”他摇头叹气，“那些破碎的锚会将遇到的所有能量拉进去，包括Stephen的精神体。即使他对那些锚免疫，也没有其他人能接近那一区域。”

“至少他免疫！”tony坚持道，“况且我在梦里见过他了，我确信这是真的。”

Wong娴熟地给出半信半疑的神情，Tony不是特别欣赏他的这种天赋。 

“我愿意冒风险把他带回来。”Tony固执地说。而Wong继续以看一个浪费他时间的白痴的眼光看着他，“但如果我穿着盔甲接近，他就以为我会攻击，而要是我没穿盔甲，我就成砧板上的鱼肉（a sitting duck）。你有办法帮我挡住他的能量攻击吗？” 

Wong似乎还不相信他。

“我会冒风险把他救回来。”Tony重复了一遍。

Wong眯起了眼睛，“为什么？”

短暂的停顿后，Tony一脸诚恳，“我不知道。”

之后，他只能等着。

Wong一定会同意的，一定会，但这个人有Tony见过的最完美的扑克脸。要是说有人会相信银河系那头，制造了神秘的原子荒地的受损精神还能联系上，这个人只能是霍格沃兹的图书管理员。他在自己的团队里四处碰壁，要是没从Wong这里得到赞同，他也许真的得放弃了。

“反正不关我事，”Wong下一秒说，举起了手，“过来点。”

谢天谢地。Tony顺从地朝前倾，等Wong将手按在他的太阳穴上。能量流自此注入，随后他闭上眼。这种不似Stephen催眠时舒适的温热——先是一阵灼热，随后冷却成一种迟缓、浓厚的感觉，好似精神沉浸于蜡中并渐渐凝固。

“它应该能抵御大多数精神能量。”Wong看着Tony坐回去眨巴眼睛，笃定地说，“但我不清楚确切的攻击，所以只能做最基本的防护。小心点，防护会越来越弱。”

“我马上试试，我有安眠药。”噢，现在说话感觉就像被牙医打了麻药。

Wong点点头，“告诉我最新的进展，不管怎样，我之后会去看看他。”他起身，懊恼地瞥了碎茶杯一眼，然后朝他挥了挥手。 

Wong会跟Stephen汇合，想想就很让人高兴，Tony也确定斗篷得知另一个巫师的到来后一定会很安心。而且，Wong的扫描能力应该是Wakanda技术所不能及的。

“谢谢。”Tony闷闷地说，嘴唇不配合似地开合着，随后专心朝刚开好的传送门挪去，脑子仿佛穿上了充气的相扑服。

“谢谢你把他带回来。”Wong回答。

Tony走进传送门前，正好看见Wong绷带上的几滴血迹。这个问题留待明天处理，Tony立刻决定。

他回到第四实验室，踉跄着踱回自己房间。

那些血迹一定跟那些研究团队有关，而团队是明天的问题。现在，Tony需要药品令他失去意识，使用精神中的盔甲，然后看看这一仗除了失败是否还有其他可能。

“干杯。”他对自己说，仰头猛干了一整剂处方药。

Tony渐渐睡去，核磁共振扫描的记忆浮现出来。他已经有脑损伤了，这一损伤也许由于他暴露在破碎的锚点下，或是更早的与Thanos的战斗……但也有可能来自Stephen的攻击。现在，Tony整装待发，赶往那个人身边，然后挨过扔过来的任何咒语，并期待Wong的防护足以坚持到打破僵局的那一刻。

风险很高，意识渐渐远去，但决心毫不动摇。

 

 

梦境中，WOng防护比清醒时让人好受点，几乎不比自己的盔甲更笨重。防护看上去仅仅是漂浮着的闪光，Stephen也许完全没注意到。

“又是鬼鬼祟祟的偷袭。”Tony下一刻躲开视野边缘飞过来的攻击，高声说，“但是你看，”他举起双手，展示空无一物的手掌，“我不会攻击你。”

像以前一样，Stephen困惑地后退几步，举起一只手，准备迎接Tony设下的任何陷阱。

这一次，Tony终于没把事情搞得一团糟。

这是个美好的夜晚，也许Stephen能意识到这点。高悬于天的壮丽银河是泰坦星唯一值得称道的，要说有那个风景能让Tony不介意回来看看，那只能是这个。他等得起，只要Stephen能信任他。

两分钟谨慎的沉默后，Stephen放下了手，任能量消散。

细线，Tony在眼睛适应后又看见了。一缕缕金色的细丝仍漂浮在Stephen身边，某一刻只能看见一部分，它们曾连接锚和Stephen的精神，但后来锚碎裂了，光芒四散开来。记忆渐渐清晰起来，Tony脑子里升起了一个鲁莽又愚蠢的念头。

“嘿，这儿。”他朝前走一步，轻声说，“我没打算伤害你，一切都很好，太阳沉得很低了，而且……我到底在说啥。”他深呼吸，理了理思路，再次说，“我不会伤害你，但确实得靠近些，好吗？”

从对面警惕的脸色看，Stephen的回答绝不会是“好的”。

“你也许很害怕，”Tony小心翼翼地绕过一块岩石，“我不会怪你。你实现了几乎不可能的壮举，但这也伤到了你，我想帮你，听起来不错，对吗？”

Tony越来越接近。起初他的声音似乎有用，但再进一步，Stephen的手上又开始闪着光亮。

Tony腿部盔甲迅速覆上，他直直冲向Stephen，在对方发愣的瞬间，成功突破防御，抓住那个人。

Tony才碰到他，他似乎就成了真正的猛兽，只剩下生存的本能。一只手砸向Tony的头，另一只则抵住对方的胸部，用尽一切能量捶打Tony。尖锐的疼痛传来，但这次Tony有了Wong的防护，不至于立即醒来，但也让他感觉好似又被Thanos击中了。

Tony似乎被困在了音鼓之中，疼痛在大脑和胸腔内回荡，随后荡进四肢百骸。他没法想象下次扫描会怎么样。

真的开始疼了，但Tony抓住那些愚蠢的细线，却还没法合拢。皮肤接触，Tony隐约记起，Stephen曾为救他而接触到他的皮肤。瞬间的停顿里，Tony猛地按住Stephen的双手，锁死所有手指。

他预料到了对方的反应——惊慌失措的暴怒。现在。Stephen无意识的灵体不再是攻击某个袭击他的人，而是某个将他锁死在原地的人。能量阵阵爆破，越来越迅疾，很快便像融化的铁水那样裹住Tony的手，沿着手臂流淌而下。右手上的盔甲开始崩溃，Tony勉强才能让受损的肢体做出反应。

他一松手，Stephen便迅速溜走了。Tony只来得及伸手，胡乱攥住一根闪烁的光线，显然这条线直接连在Stephen身上，随后，细线绷紧，他吃痛地尖叫，直直定在原地。

“感觉到了吗？”Tony的拇指和食指轻轻撵着手里的细线，“这本来是连在某些东西上的，还记得吗？”

Stephen仍没有认出他，但经受链子绷紧时的疼痛后，他似乎不愿意再跑了。

“然后你撕开了你自己。”Tony一边说，一边小心翼翼地伸手攥住又一根细线，“然后你的精神体四处游荡。”他絮絮叨叨，但似乎有用，也许他的话将不再是威胁，但不管怎样，他说着说着又够到了另一根金色的细丝。

片刻后，Tony朝手里的线眨了眨眼。虽然三根细丝被攥住，但最后却在手里融合成一根。那根细丝光芒微弱，却稳稳存在着。

Stephen似乎仍没认出他，但也没像躲瘟疫似地逃跑。

“所以你像镜子一样碎裂了，”Tony越来越兴奋，不断攥住越来越多的细线，“你的碎片四散开来，你眼中的镜像破碎了，扭曲了……你惊惧不已。”现在手中确实稳稳形成了一根线，“但你还在那儿，你得跟我回去。”

Tony Stark应该笃信科学，他没处理过精神，也对自己正在做的一切一无所知，也无法验证自己给出的解释。但是，随着话语的给出，随着越来越多锚链的收拢，Stephen似乎越来越不可能跑开了。

某一刻，左手的盔甲也退去了，Tony仔细地从空气中抓取更多的细线，与右手里那根渐增的精神光链并在一起。“所以我会把你拼回一块。”

“——Tony？”对面终于传来一声回应。Stephen声音颤颤巍巍，几乎微不可闻。

突如其来的喜悦溢满Tony的心，几乎让他握不稳手里的细线。

“是的，是我。”他泪眼朦胧，“嗨。”

离成功很近了，但还不是停下的时候。Tony继续将越来越多破损的、四散的精神碎片收集起来，而那个人困惑地四处张望，似乎才开始处理眼前之景，但周围的一切都令他费解，“为什么……”

“等一下。”Tony声音放缓。Stephen大部分精神碎片仍散落在微风中，他对环境困惑又生疏，他还需要Tony的帮助，“我找到你了。”

Stephen任Tony继续工作，但并未就此放松。甚至随着Tony右手中那根光线越渐明亮，他看上去越来越沮丧，“Tony，”他闷闷地问，“为什么我没死？”

“什么？”Tony下意识握紧了右手里的光线，暖光透过手指，略微抚慰了Stephen攻击遗留下来的伤痛，但却并未让听到这个疑问的他稍微好受点。

“为什么我没死？”Stephen重复着越来越让Tony恐慌的问题，“我没死，这不是那种感觉（所以你是死了多少次？都死出经验来啦？）老天！我肯定犯错了，我们还在泰坦星上，我只有一次机会去——” 

“你做到了！”Tony不耐烦地大吼，“成功了，我在地球，现在我们在我梦里，你把我送过了传送门，我还记录了一切，所以你成功了。”他的左手松开细线，伸过去抓住了Stephen的手腕，“你还在这儿，我也跟你在这儿。”

“但……”Stephen环顾四周，触目皆是夜色下的风景，眼睛里泛着光泽。虽然他不再有原始的困惑，但仍困惑于周边的一切，“如果我办完了该做的一切，那我怎么还会活着？不可能的。”

Tony需要空出双手。他心不在焉地将重建起来的光绳卡在盔甲缝里，摁了摁直到绳子确实绑在了皮肤上，才伸手抓住Stephen另一只手，“我不知道，但你还活着，我会带你回家。”

眩晕般的宽慰里，Tony将Stephen紧紧拉入怀抱。 

“我应该死了。”Stephen靠着Tony的头，最后一次坚持说。

“太糟了。”Tony向后仰去，以直视Stephen的眼睛，“以前，我们都按你的办，而现在该听我的了。我在负责，所以我会告诉你，你没死，我还会带你回去。没有什么可接受的损失，没有分诊。” 

Stephen眼里的疑惑并未彻底消失，但当他再次环顾泰坦星上的景色，疑惑渐渐退去了。当他再次望向Tony，眼中已经多了一种东西——那是希望。

Tony突然发觉自己快醒了。

他紧紧握住Stephen的手，“我会回来，我保证。”

最后一秒他再次摁了摁卡在盔甲里的光绳，“下次可别忘了我！”

 

 

他醒来后痛极了，Stephen朝Wong给出的的精神防护攻击了无数次，不过，这次他的鼻子里没喷血，只有一些细流溢出，随便用手一抹就干净了。Tony望着手上的血迹，止不住地微笑。他知道这是最后一次的损伤，Stephen回来了，即使Stephen还没回到身体里去，他也回归了自我，不再是威胁了。

所以，面前发生的一切都不过是Tony需要解决的问题。并且，像以前那样，泰坦星上最后留下的人不会死了 。

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Tony最好再去一次医务室。

“别生气，”Tony走进 Christine的实验室，“我得再做一次核磁共振扫描。”

她先低头叹气，才转向他，“你干什么了？”他咧嘴傻笑，因此Christine 眯着眼睛，又问了一遍，“你做了什么？”

“先做扫描。”Tony说。坏消息确实有，但先说坏消息也许更能让人接受，因为他有个超级好的消息，足以让任何担忧一扫而空。

Christine又叹口气，放下手里的标注——她、Bruce，和一个看上去应该是Shuri的面孔刚刚正在聊天。“你最近去了哪些地方？”她一边把Tony带回扫描用实验室，一边伸手去取他胸口上的纳米室。

Tony连忙将纳米室取了下来，“我房间，医疗室，餐厅，工作室，圣所……怎么了？”

Christine神情严肃，“你到这些地方去后，有没有觉得很陌生？”

“没有。”Tony哼哼。他当然不会对这些地方陌生，“除了圣所，Thanos来之前我几乎没去过。”另外，他并不是说忘了曾经去过，只是无法记起具体细节。

“离上次去过了多久？”她又问。于是Tony便开始解释，那次他大概花了二十分钟了解Bruce的离去和归来，还有无限宝石。Christine敲了敲桌面，“你应该记得更多影像，虽然之后你神经紧张并接受了大量新信息……”

“所以我是不是该做扫描？”Tony猜。

“好吧，是的。”

Tony在扫描床上挺直身子，又忍不住问，“所以你把扫描结果都发给了Bruce？我以为你违反了医生的准则，我是说，法律条款，以前你的工作允许你这么做？”

她没停下动作，视线甚至没从手里的按键上移开，“这里每个员工都签署了一份授权协议书，允许病历适当共享。紧急状态下，病历可以跳过病人直接分享给全世界任何相关个体。”她飞快吐出一串条例，同时将Tony推进扫描管道，“Bruce和Shuri在这件事上高度相关，而且我们早就进入紧急状态了，所以我没违反任何法律。躺好，扫描开始了。”

好吧，看上去她也不太喜欢他，也许暗地里碰瓷是个糟糕的做法。

扫描比上次快，毕竟只扫描了头部。Christin赶过去取扫描结果，Tony只能自己从扫描床上爬起来，“所以，医生，”他一把抓起纳米室并安好，凑过去看显示屏，“脑损伤怎么样？”

她默默盯着屏幕好长一会儿，手指无意识地摩挲着颈上的吊坠，这个举动看上去是焦虑时的小习惯，“Tony，你的婚礼在哪……安排好了吗？“ 

一提到Pepper，他就血色上涌，皮肤紧绷，心沉沉地坠下去，“当然。”他突然冒声。Pepper只是迷路了，Tony很快会把她救回来。Christine应该关注扫描结果，而不是那条愚蠢的项链。“不过地方还没定。” 

“你们一定商量过，说说吧。”

“好。”Tony叹了口气，在脑子里搜索回忆。他们考虑过世界上各种地方，但出于效率上的考量，他坚持把婚礼设在城市附近，“嗯，Pepper一直想去布鲁克林植物园，她喜欢植物，那里有很多很多植物。但那地方甚至容不下三百个客人，所以方案流产了。“他是世界上最知名的名人之一，每个重要人物都有可能出席婚礼，三百个座位可能漏掉Pepper的远房亲戚或一些有权有势的富豪，漏掉哪一位都没法让人接受。

Christine没理睬他能轻易记起的那些细节，目光没离开屏幕，重新问道，“但你能记起周围设施长什么样吗？她那么中意公园，一定给你看过照片。”

“当然，我……”Tony内脏沉沉地坠了下去，接下来的话被他咽下了。 

不，他不能。他记得他们去过那些能举办婚礼的建筑，但完全记不起建筑的外貌。

忧虑渐增，他开始回想规划中的其他地址，他能不能记起他的游艇？曾航行在曼哈顿岛南部海湾华灯初上的那艘？当然，他记得，他乘坐好几十次了。埃利斯岛呢？嗯……显然背景里的自由女神像让人印象深刻，所以记不清具体活动设施可以理解。

不过，露天广场里的宴厅？他出席过慈善活动，本该记得的。

Christine望着他的神色，明白了什么，“你能不能记起圣所？”

Tony哼哼，“我几小时前才去过。”

“回答问题。”

嗯，有很多扶手椅，一定有，他知道架子上陈列着很多魔法道具，没有机器研究那些东西，但……但Tony拼了老命也回想不起那个房间的具体画面，除了那些扶手椅。

“损伤多严重？”Tony终于忧心忡忡地问。

他没直接回答，但Christine已经得到了想要的答案，“昨天以来又有可见的退化，昨天以来。”她着重重复一次，“Tony，不管你在干什么，你必须停下。”

“能治好吗？”

“我不保证任何事，这只是在鼓励你继续冒险！你必须停下，不能再伤害自己了。”

也就是说损伤可逆，要是不可逆，她绝对会吓坏的。

Tony顿了顿，眼睛收缩成一条线，“要是我停下了，你打算怎么救Stephen？”Christine并未知晓Stephen的精神已不再无助地游荡在宇宙之中，但即使如此，她仍想阻止Tony。她会一直摸着那讨厌的项链，但仍想切断Stephen获救的唯一希望，即使Tony的损伤能够医治。

“我会利用心灵宝石相关研究成果，”Christine理智地开口，“寻找神经信号的共鸣——”

“你需要救回他的精神，而不是治好他的大脑。”Tony打断她的话。老天，幸好他没让她来负责，其他任何人都至少落后自己五步。“我办完了，不用谢，现在我去救Stephen，我的脑损伤你治不治？“要是没别的事可做，她至少还能做这件事。（卧槽这话真的好不客气==） 

Christine眨眨眼，然后转身取出了Stephen恢复室里的各项读数，“什么鬼？“她匆匆消化着这个爆炸性消息，但她又蠢又固执的私心绝对没法理解这一壮举。

“我手里有他的精神碎片。”Tony坚持道，摊开自己的手掌，“他之前还认不出我，但现在能了，我在治好他，我在救他，真的。”

Christine眼中刚升起的希望复又苦涩起来，“但愿我能相信这一切，老天，我希望……”她再次摇摇头。

“他回来了！”Tony心头涌起一阵阵沮丧，“你怎么回事？！”最仁慈的答复应该是Tony办好了一切，而不是她的怨愤。Tony看问题远没有那么宽容，对Stephen的前女友犹然。

她望过来是脸颊仍透着粉色，尽管先前情绪外露，现在的目光也回归了平静，瞬间的失控、孤注一掷的希望消失在一贯的专业姿态下，那是在急救室最艰难的日子里锻炼出的素质。“‘精神重建’是什么时候的事？什么时候见的面？”

“就刚才。”

“中午？”

“是的。”Tony以为自己耐心已经足够好了。 

“那么，你大概用了我给你的安眠药？”

要是她故意想惹恼Tony的话，那她做的不能更好了。“是的，”Tony亲切地回答，“我服用了你大发慈悲开给我的奇妙药物，所以这是你出的力，我顶着精神盔甲去外星打倒Stephen，然后拼了老命去修复他破碎的灵体。所以，你知道的……我稍微多做了那么一点，不过最后全都归功于你从药架上取下一瓶药然后递给我，是吧？”

Christine眉毛高高抬起，双手抱胸，“所以你服用了有遗忘功效的药物？”

“是的，就像我刚刚说……等等。”ony皱眉，移开了视线。她说得对，那些药此前封锁了梦中的记忆，但现在，他能记起来？

“都是真的。”他坚持说。而Christine没理他，转身翻看扫描结果，又翻了翻Stephen的各项读数，最后疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。

“Tony Stark在我眼皮子底下制造脑损伤。”她低声咕哝了些谁也听不见的话，紧接着是一串新奇的咒骂，再度转身面向Tony时又抹上了微笑，“要不试试不同的扫描方法，看看梦境是怎么进行的？”

“当然，好的。”但愿她确实是个脑科专家，而不只是个与Stephen研究领域重叠的急救医生，“为什么不去恢复室？”Tony建议道，“我在他旁边，然后再采集数据。“毕竟在梦中，近距离接触才有成效。

“听起来不错。”Christine喃喃，转身核查恢复室，皱眉，“不过，要等会儿，Wong来看他了，我本来该把一切告诉他的，事实上。”

确实，Wong本就计划来看看，打断他们很不礼貌。但下一秒Tony打了个响指，“不，现在我们去正好，来吧。”Tony猜Christine会跟上他，便毫不犹豫地走出实验室，赶往恢复室。

 

 

“再问个好。”他说，没敲门便推开了恢复室的门，房间像以前那样没人情味，消毒剂的味道弥漫其间，但至少斗篷起来了，浮在Wong身边。

Wong正弯腰研究着Stephen的身体，听见Tony进来，皱着眉直起身子，但张开的双手仍悬在Stephen身体上方。角落里一个护士默默盯着，她的身边，显示屏上显示Wong已授权访问。“Stark？”

Tony还没来得及回答，Christine就从门外走进来，朝眼前之景叹了口气。那深深的叹息照Tony猜是跟Stephen状态有关，然而并非如此。

“我很好。”Wong在她靠近时生硬地说，像那位护士靠近时说的那样。

“你不好！你流血了！至少让我来换绷带。”只要Christine Palmer还在复仇者总部，她似乎就永远处于紧张状态。她离开一会儿，期间他们两个都把注意力转回到病床上的病人，随后她再度出现，手里拿着医疗箱，“坐好！”

她稳稳解开Wong手臂上染血的绷带时，Tony神色扭曲，退后一步。四条平行伤口深深刻在前臂上，好像他曾用手臂挡住大型猫科动物的致命一击。伤口上蛛腿般的缝线细密延伸，深色的结痂斑点般地分布其间。其中一些已经开裂，涌出的鲜血染红了绷带。

“什么袭击了地球？”Tony骇然盯着那些倾斜的血痕，“我们现在还要当心其他什么吗？”也许灾难发生后，只用面临一些外星侵略者是复仇者的运气。

“不是那样。”Christine一边纠正道，一边将新的无菌纱布缠在伤口上。刺痛袭来，但Wong脸上毫无痛苦之色。“Wong拒绝让别人帮忙。”

“包括你们两个。”Wong立刻接上。“现在，我们要来谈谈Stephen。”

角落里的嵌入面板上，Bruce的授权界面仍在活动，显然他正在旁听。

尽管不喜欢Christine几乎成了本能，Tony还是与她交换了一个怀疑的眼神，他不确信地说，“Wong，兄弟……”

“我不是你的‘兄弟’，Stark。在我的前任被斩首后，我清楚我成为了Kamar-Taj的图书管理员。我能承担我的责任。不必再讨论我的伤了，那是我自己要担心的事。”

Wong生硬无礼的措辞让Tony想起了Stephen，想起他曾如何忍受痛苦——他宁愿失去这段回忆。“好的，”他心累地说，“我想你已经检查过了？”

Wong缓缓点头，“预料之中，他的精神彻底失踪了，这里的他只是……”

“躯壳（shell）。” Christine沉痛地接上，旁边的斗篷也耸耷下来，“甚至没有昏迷后的一些表征。”

“但是，”Tony反驳道，“我有个办法。Wong，Stephen能让我无梦睡去，我相信你也能。 Christine，如果你能在我睡过去后扫描到任何——我是说任何——迹象，你就不能再说我只是在编故事。要是Wong能让我睡死过去，那一切就不可能是梦。”

Christine看上去快被说服了，但仍犹豫不决。职业准则拉扯着她让她几乎站立不稳，“你已经有脑损伤了。”

她干嘛老是攥住这一点不放？损伤又不会再恶化了，“Stephen不会再攻击我了。”Christine仍在犹豫，好似陷入了某个希波克拉底的悖论，没法确认减少损伤的最佳途径。而Tony从房间角落里推出两把椅子，“反正我要么在医务室里，在你眼皮子底下试试，要么晚上回去试试。要是我在卧室里脑溢血了，这要算在你头上。”

Christine脸上满是挫败的愤怒，但仍调出了新一轮医疗显示。

“他老是这样？”Wong悄悄朝Christine问。

“就我所知。”Christine咕哝着。旁边的斗篷领子抖了抖，大概是在点头。

他们可以随便抱怨，反正Tony自己走自己的。他满意地把一把椅子转了个圈，一屁股坐在另一把上，然后把前一把拿来垫脚，“弄晕我吧，Wong。”

“不行。”Christine命令道，随后消失在门口，片刻后，她拉来一架轮床，“即使你什么也不听我的，你也该躺在床上。”

好的，好的，Tony夸张地转了转眼珠，从原位起身，又摊在Stephen旁边的轮床上。轮床躺着真不舒服，但也让他微笑起来，不尴不尬的床面让他想起了泰坦星上那架外星人的床。

他呼出一口气并调整睡姿，“好了。Wong，帮我打个盹。”

“是啊，帮他打个盹。”Christine 心累地在Tony前额上贴上扫描贴片，更多的面板延墙壁展开，应该是Bruce电脑发出的指令。Tony望着Wong伸向太阳穴的手指，欣然接受了手指的余烬。

 

 

片刻后，Tony满意地看见了泰坦星。他再一次站在那里，一切不只是梦。现在他欣然接受那风景，头顶上的无尽星空也比以前更令人愉悦，连那浑浊不堪的空气都让他好受许多。

“嘿，”他退后一步，双手友好地举起，脚下裸露的岩石和灰尘沙沙作响，“记得我吗？”

Stephen接近时双手处仍萦绕着能量光芒，但看清来者后很快让金光消失了，“Tony。”他缓缓说，熟悉一切后，仅剩的迷惑也消解了，“你才来过，为什么又回来了？”

“我在医务室，就在你旁边。”Tony确认安全后渐渐接近。不过，出于习惯，他仍然仍然关注着参差岩石间的退路，“躺在那张床上，就好像回到了泰坦星。你也许不信，但被困在这儿，困在岩石之间，一切有时更简单。”他瞥见Stephen预料之中的困惑，解释道，“地球真的非常。。。吵闹。”

如果说泰坦星是浓烈到让他流泪的杜松子酒，那地球就是混杂半打各式配料的鸡尾酒。

“从没遇到自己不喜欢的经典摇滚的某人也会担心吵闹问题？“Stephen一脸惊奇。这是个小玩笑，但也是个性的体现。这让Tony咧嘴大笑。Stephen继续说，“你为什么在医务室？你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Tony说谎，飞快地揭过这个话题，“我们只是想观测一下，Wong让我睡着了，我身上贴着各种扫描仪。Bruce也在看。”

Stephen迟疑一会儿，在原地谨慎地坐下，“有意义，但你现在不该在这上面花时间，他们也不该。”

“你不知道，”Tony朝Stephen那边走去，“因为我记得你说你的未来只是有些模糊——”能量突然冲他飞来，他几乎没躲过。能量没接触他，但他的下巴仍一阵灼热，仿佛暴露在夏天烈日下。

Stephen一发出攻击就清醒过来，随后惊慌填满了双眼。“Tony！”他冲出去查看，但几步后，看到Tony谨慎地挡开他，生生止住脚步，“老天，对不起，你刚刚……你看起来不像你了，突然间。”

Tony慎重地点点头，放下了挡在面前的手臂。细线仍漂浮在Stephen身边，像微风中闪烁的蛛网。他一想起那些锚如镜子般震碎，下意识再攥住了一根金色丝线。“没事的，你的精神破碎了，某一刻你也许透过错误的反射看见了我。”

“是吗？”Stephen纳闷道，低头看看自身，“我看不到任何东西，虽然我猜你手上也许攥着什么。”

回想起Stephen的原始本能如何疯狂，Tony若有所思地说，“我坐这儿，你也过来坐。”Stephen依言走过来在他对面坐下，“好的，我再试试，你感觉好点了就告诉我。”

Tony轻轻松松从空气里拽出六根细线，但估计至少有六十根在四处漂浮着。这提醒了他。上次他来时已经收拢了至少一半的锚链，但在这么短的时间里，原有那根光绳已经磨损了。要是他等到晚上才回来，Stephen也许会再度失去自我。

“为什么愁眉苦脸？”Stephen最后问，“另外，再问一下，你手里拿着什么？”

“那些断了的锚链，”Tony盯着手里手里渐渐增强的光线，沉吟道。

Stephen显然受到了惊吓，“什么？你不可能……”他叹了口气，“虽然，目前来看，你看见了，但我就是不明白。”

“你也不明白自己怎么活下来的。”Tony又拽下一根线，“所以，顺其自然吧，想想怎么不让这些细线再磨损，好把你的精神安安稳稳放回身体？”

“我要是也能看见它们，也许就能帮上忙。”Stephen沉思片刻，掰开Tony的右手，摩挲着手指和手掌，但即使Stephen的手穿过了光线，他也没有丝毫反应。

Stephen泄气地向后仰去。

“就在那里，我还能看见它。”Tony保证道，并轻轻微笑着，“我也能感觉到你触摸到了我，好像我们真的坐在儿，坐在一起。”

显然，他们又需要一分钟的沉思。Tony不介意沉默，现在这种惬意的宁静与呆在乌木喉飞船里的时光很相像，即便现下的任务——相比初次尝试逃离这个鬼地方——发生了天翻地覆的偏离。Tony再不计算应力指数和航行轨道，而只是在浩瀚银河下等待着，凝望手里闪烁着金光的精神细线。

“我来试试看。”Stephen作出决定，伸手拉过Tony的手，牵引着Tony的手掌。Tony不得不尴尬地前倾，调整自己的坐姿，最后膝盖被迫碰在一起。Tony的手掌最后抵在Stephen的额头上。

“我该做什么？”Tony不解，来来回回偏着头以再度接触到Stephen的目光。他已经习惯了Stephen的凝视。在传送门之后，在确认那双眼睛永远地闭上之后，他再也不想失去这种凝视了。

“我还是感觉不到。”Stephen沉吟，另一只手伸出，抵在Tony的后背上，以确保全然的接触（卧槽卧槽！！！！这怕不是个拥抱吧！！就是Stephen真的一只手拉着Tony的手，另一只放人家背上！！一本正经地揩油是不是！！！跪求哪位太太画一个呜呜呜呜），然后叹了口气，摇摇头，将Tony的手向下引，“试试这里。”

现在Tony的手被引导着放在了Stephen的喉咙底，目光能再次接触到对方的。他不太喜欢这种感觉——这种好似要掐死这个人的感觉，“嗯，我在做什么？说实在的？”

“我想将你收拢的精神碎片对准我的精神中心（spiritual centers），”Stephen嘟囔着，“但没用，我只能感觉到你的手。”

哦，“精神中心”合情合理，听起来真像商业区里一家瑜伽店的闭门折扣优惠，但确实有意义。Tony的手向下拉，放在Stephen的心脏处，“感觉到了吗？”他满怀希望地问。

“只是闪了一下，但也有可能只是我的想象。”Stephen又叹了口气，将Tony的手拉倒肋骨下，但立即摇摇头，“完全没有，所以，嗯……”他干咳几下，松开了手，“所以我想可以停下了。”

Tony疑惑地皱眉，随后才反应过来，要是他再往下移，一切会非常唐突地亲密。“什么？没有回转余地？不能公平一点？”他坐回去，咯咯笑个不停。

“对不起，请再说一遍？”Stephen操着一副来自霍格沃兹陌生人的调调，而不像是那个在乌木喉飞船跟他一切呆了几周、让他恼火无比的人的语气。

“我只是说，”Tony再次戳了戳Stephen的肋骨底部，又攥住一根细线，“你以前乱摸（paw）我的时候可完全没犹豫。”

“抱歉好吗？”Stephen又气又笑，“没有‘乱摸’，我在治病！”

尽管开着玩笑，记忆中接触的温热也让他老脸一红，“我非常确定有人‘乱摸’了。”记忆中的某一刻，他确实感觉好似与某人融为一体，那当然能算作一种抚摸。

“看在……要是你有意见，你随时可以叫停！随时！但你只是……”Stephen指着Tony，打算用语言打败他，“继续让我深入！”

“——能换个说法吗？”即便灵感来袭，Tony也不禁呻吟起来。Stephen既然靠直接接触来治好他，那他也许也能这么干。他懒得征求对方同意，直接扒开Stephen的外衣，像以前检查胸内出血那样，然后把手摊在Stephen心口上，“现在能感受到这些细线吗？”

Stephen尽管闭眼并集中注意力，最后还是摇头叹息，“这次不只是闪了闪，但也很微弱，现在没了。”

Tony皱眉，挪了挪放在Stephen心口上的手，真的很古怪，他不止能感受到手掌下的搏动——比医务室心跳监视器上更强有力的搏动，也能感受到手心里精神细线传来的阵阵暖意，“认真的？它真在这儿。”

“你能别再推了吗？”Stephen低头盯着Tony使劲往胸口按的手，嘟囔道，“这没用，我没法感受到。也许之后我能想出办法，但……”但是，要是他们等到“之后”，他们就得再次面临光绳被磨损的风险。

要是Tony能看到感知到精神链，为什么Stephen不能？为什么心口处的穴位（穴位，是这个名称，对吧？）没用？Tony叹了口气，缩回手，盯着手心里闪烁的金色光绳。这很美，像闪烁水晶里透出的融金，所以他该拿这该死的东西怎么办？

麻省理工高材生还没准备好为虚无的人类精神担起责任，但是，显然这正是Tony目前面临的挑战。先前，我能收拢一些，Tony慢慢回忆，之后我就把他带回来了。好吧，要是心口是他们最好的选择，要是Tony是唯一一个能看到、感知到这个的……

“等等！”Stephen望见Tony的举动，连忙出声阻止，但为时已晚。Tony的手在他自己的衬衣里移动，然后对准纳米室左边按了下去，“不，那是——”

他的声音消失了。能量再度充盈Tony全身，像以前做魔法扫描那样，存在如金石轰鸣，阵阵暖意袭来并汹涌，像是突然由一月步入七月，皮肤在温热的浪潮里刺痛着。一切终止之后，Tony再未感觉他身处两地，脚踏实地之感回归身体——看样子他的做法没错。

“Tony，”Stephen按住自己的胸膛，喃喃道，“你做了什么？”

Tony颤巍巍地笑了，缩回衬衫底下的手。那根金色的光绳已经刺入了胸口，“我……干啥了？”

“我现在能看到了。”Stephen摸索着将他俩连在一起的光绳，摇了摇头，“你个白痴。”

“不客气。”Tony大笑，满足感由躯干流进了四肢百骸。是的，这是与他在Stephen扫描下感受到的同样的极乐，但更可控，胸口处涌起的温暖仿佛一直该在那儿。

“你……”Stephen的声音渐渐微弱，摇摇头，似乎需要时间清醒一下。第一次的，他一贯浅色的瞳孔些许变深，Tony忍不住想他是不是好受一些了，“我想你把我的精神绑在你身上了。”

“也许这就是我想做的？”Tony忍不住笑了，又补充一句，“顺便说一下，我遇见霍格沃兹以前可从不说这种话。”

他不仅磕磕绊绊修复了精神，还显然成为了Stephen的替代锚，这样当然不会再让光绳磨损了。

“你这个胡说八道的十足的蠢货！”Stephen叹了口气，但话语中也渗透着喜悦，“我还有个超好的机会去死，最后身体仍会耗尽。你觉得那之后你会怎么样？在做出这样的举动之后？”

Tony突然清醒过来，呛声道，“绝不会发生！”

Stephen什么也没说，低头仔细思考着锚链。他脸上的表情Tony现在认得了，那是一种微微的心神不宁，每次都出现在他暗指即将到来的死亡时，不过以前Tony可没把它当成一种警告。

“你别想把它解开，”Tony命令道，向前倾，戳了戳他，“禁止牺牲表演！”

“你以为我想你在救我时死去？在我得偿所愿舒舒服服时？在你还得再努把力，而我不用再努力时？”

固执如他也不禁回想起自己的核磁共振图像，昨天以来的可见退化。随后他以同样的速度将这段记忆抛之脑后，“相信我，我没打算为你死。”

“好，只要你先松开——”

哦，这没得谈。

“因为你也不会死的。”Tony得意地笑笑，Stephen对他的安慰翻了个白眼，“记得你怎么算计我么？就是你制造胸内出血那次？你知道要是你需要帮助，我没法放任不管。”Tony夸张地挥了挥手，示意这个让Stephen精神孤立无援的死寂星球，“所以，嗯，帮助。”

“那是……”Stephen显然想说那是不同的，但声音渐渐弱了下去，闷闷不乐的神情挂在这个心机男脸上。

Tony翘起一根手指对准他，眨了眨眼。

“你很不可思议。但说真的，我身体快耗尽的时候，你得——”

“你正躺在世界顶级医疗设施之上，”Tony打断他，“你的身体完好无损，Wong跟我们一起工作，他能用些别的手段来扫描，看看在……瑜伽穴位方面有什么改变。”

Stephen眯起眼睛。“你说什么？”

大概他得换个说法。“而且我们有在精神复位和像你这样的精神离身上专精的世界级医疗专家了。”Tony迅速转移话题，“所以你的身体不会死去，我也不会让你死的，还有什么问题？”

Stephen的额头深深皱起，双眼迅速滚动，仿佛在阅读一本看不见的书。最后他再次望向对方，露出Tony在他脸上见过的最灿烂的微笑，“你是说 Christine Palmer？”

“嗯。”Tony清了清嗓子。“是的。”也许称她为世界级专家还有些夸张，毕竟她只见过两次。

“谢天谢地，”Stephen闭上眼，将颤抖的手放在胸口，那只手抖得比Tony预料中幅度大得多，“谢天谢地，她现在在你们那儿？安安全全地？”

Tony调整着重心，“是的，”他抬头凝视上方，像是借着身体朝上仰望，“她把扫描仪贴满我们的头。”说Christine是能代表复仇者神经学领域的专家确实有些冒昧，毕竟两个病人不足以成为科学研究样本，而她应该清楚这一点。

“所以她应该站在我身边。”Stephen大笑，坐了回去，“听到这个真是太好了。”

Tony也坐了回去，轻轻碰了碰那根流进胸口的金色光绳，“是的，我猜。”

一种熟悉的感觉掠过他，像打了个哈欠，Tony再次抬头仰望，“什么？你听见我们谈及你的名字？你是用心灵宝石监听吗？”见Stephen疑惑，他解释道，“我要醒了。”

“心灵宝石？什么？”

哦，对了，他还不知道他们已经复制了宝石的一方面功能。Tony火急火燎地打着响指，以期在Christine和Wong把他拽出梦境前想起更多相关信息，“他们在Wakanda深度扫描了宝石，结合Vision的系统文件，最后明白宝石如何运作了。”

“那么，真是这样。”Stephen喃喃，“跟我想的一样。”他突然伸手攥紧Tony的手，“要是心灵宝石的能量流跟时间宝石相似，告诉他们看看脑岛圆形沟（the circular sulcus of the insula）！”

那句话好似发麻的嘴嘟囔着的最后一部分话，Tony知道那是些单词，但发音序列非常陌生，没法印在脑子里，“什么？”

“脑岛、圆形沟。”Stephen夸张地比着嘴型，“快说一遍！”

Tony尝试几遍，才勉强接近。最后，他只能勉力留在睡梦中，“我会告诉他们！”他保证道。

头顶的夜空突然转变成医务室刺目的顶光，他睁开眼，朝Christine的问好几乎微不可闻。

 

 

一意识到他已经记住Stephen最后的话，他就再次闭上眼，叹口气，“我很好。”他感受到Christine戳他的手指，在她低声说他很难唤醒时，Tony嘟囔着，“我很好，你打断了我们的谈话。”

沉默让他再次睁眼。旁边，Wong皱着眉，手指轻放在Stephen的额头上；Christine抿着唇，Tony的下一句话也许决定眼泪是否会淌下；斗篷期待地翘起一角。

“给我你真跟他说过话的证据。”Christine片刻后说，一只手抬起，轻放在自己的锁骨上。Tony愣了一会儿才意识到她衣服底下有条项链。

说些什么，他得说些什么。Tony理了理思路，瞪着远处，心不在焉地盯着天花板，“就心灵宝石的研究来说，看看圆形……圆形沟……（the circular sulsa... sulcis...）”

“脑岛的圆形沟？”Christine低声说。

“啊，是的，就是那个。”

“我的天！”她双手捂住嘴，眼泪淌了下来，“你不知道这个，是吗？”Tony飞快地摇头，而她双手后爆出一阵闷闷的笑，“但他知道。我们在监视器上观测到什么了，你真在跟他说话！”

“太疯狂了。”显示屏里Bruce的声音崩了，“你怎么越过整个银河系跟另一个人交谈的？Tony，你得跟我来看看数据，实际上，我该把你带进整个研究循环了。”

研究团队，与Thanos的战斗，是的，Bruce是对的，现在Tony该开始工作了，他得拯救暂时离去的每个人。热情在胸中膨胀，他不记得布鲁克林公园的外貌，没关系，以后他还能和Pepper去好几次，也许他们能把宾客限制在三百人以内。

Wong什么也没说，他的手指仍放在Stephen额头上，落在扫描贴片间。最后他走开几步，好奇地盯着Tony。

Tony坐起来，无意识地摩挲着纳米室左边。如愿以偿地，他仍感知到某种东西——某个相对温暖的点，温热得好似阳光偏移到裸露的皮肤上。一切都还稳稳当当，他还是替代锚，精神链条不会磨损了。

片刻后，一个明显不愉快的暖意填满了剩下的部分。那不是升起的希望，而是一种在胃里翻滚的潮湿闷热，他没法辨别这是什么。旁边的Christine弯腰抱紧Stephen的身体，泪流满面，头埋在肩窝里，一只手臂几乎托起了Stephen。

“你说床让他保持稳定。”Tony厉声说，“把他放回去。”

Christine怀疑地看过来，将Stephen的身体轻轻放回床上，“我没拿病人冒险，Tony，也包括你，我很高兴没什么险情发生。”

“当然，什么坏事都没有。”Tony站起来，双手抱胸，走到病床另一边，设备不厌其烦地嗡嗡运行，“所以，你能回答我的问题吗？能不能治好脑损伤？”

她用手背擦着脸上的泪水，然后再次放在Stephen肩上。斗篷蹭了蹭她另一只手腕，好像在安慰她。比起Tony，斗篷似乎更喜欢Christine，真不公平。“好的，我们可以给你安排氧疗，这是治好脑损伤的第一步。同时，我会找到他，借助我们在宝石上的研究成果，而且——”

“不，我找的他。”Tony固执地说，“我救了他，你跟这事没关系。”

Wong又困惑地眨眨眼，Christine回望，通红的眼睛眯了眯，放在Stephen肩头的手突然攥紧，“不好意思？”她另一只手又缩回去放在那愚蠢的钻石项链上，食指和中指无意识地撵着吊坠。

“你的每个举动都不过是让他举步维艰，”Tony夸张地耸耸肩，“阻止我，在我联系他时阻止我做梦，我真不知道你出了什么力，Wong至少提供了精神防护。”

“我不知道你图什么，Stark。”Wong斜视他，“但我没参与这次对话。”斗篷弯了弯肩部和领子，似乎是回应他的神情。

Christine攥紧了那根该死的项链，（那曾经泡在香槟杯里，像一些廉价的电影场景那样）“肾上腺素疗法避免了病人循环系统的崩溃，你没看见，但也该关注一下。”

“你曾经救助过他的身体，很好。”Tony不耐烦地说，“但我记得你说过Wakanda病床现在处理着一切？我才是那个一直在努力的人。”

Christine似乎不知道怎么回应，脸上一片空白。Tony记起自己是怎么越过银河系，冒着生命危险，置脑干于不顾，去救回Stephen破损的精神。这个女人得离开他的草皮。

“我是说，你失职了。”Tony又耸了耸肩，朝Wong望去，却并没有看见意料中的赞同，他轻轻叹了口气，再次望回Christine说，“我才是他想联系的人（这修罗场哈哈哈哈），至于你所在的研究团队，嗯，Bruce是世界级的天才，而Shuri也在那儿。”Tony胸口里填满了灼热紧绷的情绪，焦油似地阵阵泄露。他倾身浏览墙上显示屏里的数据，自言自语说，“而且，Barbie医生曾经也见过精神体。”

“对不起，请再说一遍？”Christine以冰封般的语调问。

妈的，他既没心情说下去，也当然不打算为任何人多说一次。

“嗨，嗨，Tony，”Bruce插话了，“你现在为什么不过来？要——”

Christine 一掌拍在墙壁上，Bruce的声音突然中断了，“你对我有什么意见？”

是的，麻烦事冒出来就没法马上解决了。当气氛绷起来后，只能做一件事：用语言刺伤对方再预备被对方刺回来。要是这个人想在复仇者总部立足，她应该了解一下Tony Stark受气后会怎么做。Tony哼了一声，回击道，“我对你的‘意见’？你这样想是不是有点自以为是？你只是个管核磁共振的。”

“Stark！”Wong皱着眉头说。斗篷向后拉开，绷紧了衣领的曲线。

“只是管核磁共振的，“Christine绷着脸笑了，那只撵着项链的手再度放回了Stephen的肩膀，“所以，汽车修理工先生，这是医务室，不是车库，所以我们两个只有一个能留在这儿。出去！”

“我可比汽车修理工厉害一点，”Tony意识到对方较真了，眯了眯眼。现在不是预料中的‘刺回来’，而是直接‘打出去’。

“是的，很让人欣慰。话虽这么说，我朝James Rhodes上校和 Steve Rogers队长报告，而不是你。我同Bruce Banner和Shuri共事，不是你。作为医生我发过誓要治疗你的疾病，之后也会继续治，但没有哪条该死的法令说我该忍受这种不尊敬！”她直起身子，虽然没穿高跟鞋，却好像平视着Tony，“离开！”

“不。”

“他是我的病人，我对天发誓，你十秒内不离开我下次就不让你进来了！”

她真的非常较真。“你在勒伤你的病人！”Tony盯着Christine攥紧Stephen肩膀的手，呛了一句，然后摔门而出。

 

 

Tony踏进走廊，很快就后悔了。他步调放缓，最后完全停了下来，狠狠抹了把脸。他真的没打算这么粗鲁，只是不知道她反应会这么激烈。他每天抛出各种嘲弄，其他人相应地刺回来。他们没这么较真，所以他不觉得这有多么糟糕。

在Christine把他从泰坦星拉回来后，他感觉如此异样和空虚。

“对不出，”Tony喃喃道，摩挲着纳米室附近那个温暖的点，“我稍稍吼了你的前任。”

是不是有某种悸动？或者仅仅是脉搏在回荡？

“嗨，嗯……她戴着一条项链，你多久前送她的……”Tony闭上眼睛，强迫自己重新走起来。没关系，要是他向Christine道歉，要是他别老揪着那根愚蠢的项链不放……

不久，Friday轻柔的声音响起，“老板，您被安排了九点的氧疗和神经康复，您是否接受？基本原理似乎可信。”

好极了。“是的，很好，列出基本原理。”Tony回答，他想知道Christine怎么写他的正式病历的。

“记忆编码及现实地点回忆问题，”足够合理；“情绪不稳，易冲动。”好吧，根本不合理、依稀合理、有点儿合理……完全合理。

“Bruce，”Tony宣布道，坚决不看Friday提供的任何东西了，“我在路上。”

“好的，嗯，提醒一下……Natasha从加拿大回来了，她那时就在这儿，正谈及他们在那个实验室里发现的所有物资。”

Tony呻吟，再次撵了撵心脏上的那个点，试图稍作宽慰，然后在回答道，“请告诉我她没听……”要是她全程旁听，回避问题会更难了。

“你是迟睡了五小时的孩子吗？”Natasha调笑道，“嗯，是的，我可以告诉你，但是，你知道的。”

真过分。“不管怎样，我过来了。”Tony直接切断了通讯。

“拯救Pepper的时刻。”他走进电梯时对自己说。最后那个人不再身处险境，所以现在能救回另外无数的生命了。“Pepper、Happy和Peter，还有……”

这个想法跟他心口上那根链条一样让他温暖，两者都是纯粹又乐观，不像在面对Christine时那种沼泽般的混乱。所以暂时相信一切都很好是很容易的。一切都在进展，都会如期前行，清单上的方框都会被勾选。

“也许我不必去道歉。”Tony匆匆赶往Bruce实验室时低声喃喃。他向来不擅长道歉，而且一旦度过这次危机，他们两个也不会再有交集。

——愧疚深深刺痛了他，在他迈开下一步前。几秒后内疚消散了，但Tony非常震惊，那渐渐消退的愧疚感被精神链条传导而来的温暖替代了，“你在责备我？”Tony再度戳了戳胸口，纳闷道，“怎么……好的，我会道歉的。”

至少，在第一次氧疗会话前，避开医务室可能是个好主意。

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

（上）

Tony走过过道，烦躁渐渐消退，每走一步，便越觉后悔，懊恼于自己医疗室里的行径。他的所作所为不过逞一时之快，但即便如此，他仍谈不上喜欢 Christine Palmer。即使，她确实不该忍受自己吐出的那些恶言。这一切好像他本不过沉醉于情绪，却不知怎的大发酒疯。

“那什么，”Tony转身走向通往Bruce会议室的走廊，嘀咕着，“毕竟她说我有脑损伤。”情绪不稳，易冲动，是吧？这能解释他为什么发育终止了还带着毛头小子那样的成熟。

“顺便说一下，这都是你的错。”他补充道，摸了摸心口上那带着暖意的点，“我脑子里，你击中的那部分，正好操纵这一切。”

Tony举起手，正要拍上会议室入口面板，却顿了顿，叹气摇头。无须从无形锚链那端汹涌而来的内疚，他便明白自己其实在干什么：为自己的行径找借口，为自己不必改正找理由。他发脾气——或者干的一切都不自然地轻易——但“轻易”不意味着“合理”。

“我很快去道歉，真的，不开玩笑。”

锚那边什么也没传来，但至少他胸中愧疚浪潮不再翻滚，现在，他能承受了。

 

 

“咚咚咚。”Tony再次举手，随后走进去。

里面是个小团体，Bruce为这个临时会议将他们召来。在座只有Bruce、Janet及她的同伴和那只古怪的浣熊，他们均来自研究团队。不幸的是，Natasha在房间里逗留着，似乎主要是来看他的表现是否合乎承诺。

“你还好吗？”Bruce凑上来打招呼，“你……有点失控了，在那儿。”

“我好些了，”Tony笃定地回答。即便这不是Bruce期待的全然保证，也足够让他回去盯着显示屏。

“能开始了吗？”Rocket问，“爆破工作还等着我。”

“啊，当然。”Bruce承诺道。爆破？这浣熊在炸什么？“不会耗多久。所以，Tony，我们一直在想办法救回那些人，早在你谈到Strange预见的那条路之前。”

Tony落座，审视着面前每一张面孔，“有道理。我猜你想看看还有没有潜在的创口贴。”

结局如此惨烈，所以在Tony回来并拿出手上的保证前，他们当然要找路子修补破损的宇宙。

“不，你不明白。”Bruce咧嘴笑笑，“事实上，已经实现一次了。”见Tony满脸震惊，他笑意变深，沿着桌子指向远方，那方向上的人转过脸来——Bruce一定是说Janet Van Dyne，Hank Pym消失的默默无闻的妻子，她的露面让Tony无比震惊。

“Thanos杀死了我。”她承认。

她的座次真是个惊人的骗局。要是她崩解成灰后回来了，那他们本该找到复原办法了，可大量工作仍在进行。Tony困惑无比，环顾四周寻求解释。

Janet自己开口了，至少开始介绍这个故事，“至少……相当长的时间里，我待在一个叫量子领域（Quantum Realm）的地方，那里扭曲了我们对时空连续性的一般理解。我待在里面，身体被改造了，至今没人完全理解这种改造。不过，获救后，那些改造没帮我避开Thanos用无限宝石制造的屠杀。”

“那么……”Tony回答道，环顾周围等哪个人继续讲这个故事。要是Janet已被Thanos剔除，恐怕就对接下来发生的一切没印象。

“灾难发生时，我正困在那个领域内。”蚂蚁小伙，Sean？不，Scott？对，Scott说，“这大概保护了我，但同样也让我滞留下来。要不是Foster来找我们想办法，我也许还在那儿。”

“Jane Foster？”Tony皱眉问。他们认识？自己真的得跟复仇者外围的人好好联系，Jane曾带着这个男的骗Thor感情？他们大概为这分手的。

Scott眨眨眼，“Jane？什么？不，是Bill。”

Tony脸别向Bruce，“有个Bill，还有个Jane？”他查到过Jane Foster，觉着自己看清了那个姓氏。Jane的天体物理学知识正跟Shuri的技术专长搭伙，她和Selvig就是纽约和Wakanda的天然沟通桥梁。

Bruce朝他眨眨眼，“他们都在名单上。”

“我只看到一个Foster。”

“两个Foster。”

“一个。”Tony坚持道，调出名册。

一阵子后，他放下平板电脑，“中间有个分页符。”

Scott斜视一眼，继续说，“复仇者发布求助征召时，Bill找到了Bruce，他们俩利用Hank的隧道技术钻进量子领域，把我带了回来。”

Scott进一步解释前，Bruce抢着朝他说，激动之色溢于言表，“我们初次使用Pym的技术时，它没运转，好似量子领域硬化了，跟受伤动物缩进壳里似的。我们重置了一次、一次又一次，寻找任何回应，通过不断变换的重置，我们把Scott救回来了，同时也察觉到另一个信号。”

Tony期待地望向Janet，她点点头，“严格意义上，我不是被Thanos杀死的那个Janet Van Dyne 。量子领域里我的回波①（echo）仍徘徊着，不知为什么，那些回波寻找着能让它们由潜在存在转化为现实存在的共振频率。”她回望，轻轻补充到，“我——这个版本的我——从没逃出来。我不记得自己重又见过家人们，我回来后，每个人都告诉我他们离去了。”

哈，Tony深思熟虑地皱着眉，坐了回去。他不怎么精通量子力学，虽然在实证应用上无人能及，但基本理论上Bruce更擅长。不过，他仍熟知核心原则：不确定性。

在另一个量子维度中，Janet Van Dyne的存在由无穷无尽的可能性叠加而成，但获救后，它坍缩为唯一的真实状态。然后，那个从所有可能性中脱颖而出的唯一可能，本想与家人迅速重聚，不料家人消散成灰。

从可能性中做出选择？听起来真熟悉。

Stephen决定不带着时间宝石独自离开的那一刻起，潜在的时间线及其迷宫般的数十年便没机会出现了。但纵然他交出了时间宝石，那些Nebula飞船上孤独逃亡之旅的未来仍作为微弱的可能性存在他脑子里，即便它们绝不可能再现。

通常，单个选择浮现后，其他可能就会永远消失。他和Pepper还没决定最后婚礼的配色，所以任何颜色都是一种可能性。一旦他们同花卉商签订合同并举办婚礼，所有潜在可能就会坍缩成唯一的那个花卉选择。不过，量子领域的古怪之处，显然就在于它像备用驱动器那样运行。Janet选择的支路通向了死亡，不过，另一个可能的Janet复又站在他们面前。

“利用量子领域，你认为你知道怎么给宇宙一次‘返工’。”Tony最后说，没费力插入自己的逻辑。毕竟，只有他在追赶在场每个人的进度。宇宙中再没人像Janet那样有这种独特的能量信号，她复活的意外是一种鼓舞。“就像我们有了盗版时间宝石。”

记忆上涌——他曾和Rhodey看见卫星传回总部的影像，对眼前之景一片困惑：香港市中心从地图上抹除，所有建设都消失了，所有人都死了。

然后，突然之间，一切回来了。他们两个对卫星数据的改变一头雾水。

时间回溯，朝另一个方向分叉而去。

某种错误被修正了。

“但愿。”Bruce大笑，将Tony拉回现实，“但……某种程度上，是的。我们第一步是要防御，不让Thanos知道我们的依仗。”他指了指墙，Tony这才发现那种之前见过的光再度浮现，将Thanos拿心灵宝石的偷听挡在门外，“要是正值他全盛时期，我们绝对没法这么做……但Thor在……你知道，在那之后看见过他。”

以免有人听不懂Bruce的引用，Natasha打了个响指。

Scott俯身，“不需要，但还是谢谢。”

“Thor说手套损毁了，”Rocket插了进来，“相信我，他没法很快找到另一个，也就是说这机会前所未有。”

“所以我们都在尝试……老天，你错过了很多。我不是在怪你，但这几周真的相当、相当繁忙。最容易的，”Bruce说，“就是展示每个人的工作。”

系统很快挑出每个团队最相关的进度影像，好似电影蒙太奇镜头那样闪现。各团队不一定齐头并进，所以在场其他人也兴致勃勃地观看着。

复仇者数据库里保存着Vision的全部起源，Shuri的扫描能比Tony或Bruce更深入地理解心灵宝石本身。复仇者对Vision的全套理解，加上Shuri构建的无限宝石内部结构的蓝图，他们开始推测心灵宝石如何放出、集合——或者说摧毁意识。

Shuri是个难以置信的工程天才，Bruce是一整捆天才的集合，但他们都找不出测试意识假说的最佳方案。因此，他们不需要另一位工程师：他们需要某个能推测大脑哪个部分受宝石能量影响最大的人，需要某个已经着迷于意识如何存在于体外的人。

“所以，”Tony视线没离开屏幕，“看起来你、Shuri和Christine战胜了每个人。”

Christine真的干得很棒，她跟得上他们的步伐，没多少人能做到这一点。（他是不是真叫她“Barbie医生”来着？天啦。）

“我们做到了。”Tony小心翼翼地说，与Natasha交换一个凝重的目光，“我喜欢他们两个，待在这个团队很好。”

谢天谢地，Bruce能熟练读懂Tony的表情。即便Tony没打算当着Rocket、Janet和Scott的面将那些话宣之于口，Bruce也明白Tony脸上的神情：她是对的，我混蛋。我们会重修于好。不安渐渐消退，Bruce语调更欢快地继续解释。

“量子领域极其复杂。”某个Tony之前记下的研究团队的名录现在填满了屏幕，相比心理宝石团队出色的三人组，这个团队让人眼花缭乱，“领域里混杂着各式各样的存在侧面，我们仍在解谜，就像是……”Bruce声音降低，在系统内敲下什么东西。

“数独？”Tony很快问。果然，屏幕显现出全新的数独游戏，四散的初始数字给出第一步的提示，但同时也无法更改。

“解解看。”Bruce提示到。没人抱怨，也没表现地好像在浪费时间。只有Natasha，跟Tony一样的门外汉，略带惊讶地望向屏幕上的游戏。

他试着填数，很快Bruce的暗示显露出意义。填满几个格后，Tony懂了。

拯救宇宙的道路与数独游戏确实有相似之处。

数独游戏向来简单粗暴：九宫格每行每列的数都必须是一到九，宫格又被分为九个三乘三方框，同样作上述要求。但因为每行、每列、每框里的数字不能重复，所以即便最简单的宫格内，排除法都不可避免。一个数字填入一格，意味着被横竖方向上的其他格子排除在外。

一格里，Tony清楚应填入“3”，确定这一格意味着同列里另一个格子里必须填“5”。他考虑了一分钟，可能性仍在众多格子里纠缠，但一格接一格，他发现它们坍缩为唯一的选择。这样，另外些真实的选择浮现出来。

然而，过了一会儿，Tony皱着眉坐回去。他勉强触摸宫格，但已举步维艰。从下往上数第二行他最有把握，因为那一行上只需填入三个数，但不管他怎么分析宫格，他就是挖不出线索，不知道哪个格该填“5”、“4”或者“9”。要是他这行都解不出来，就没法解分割它们的列，也理不清其他行。

“九宫格造的很棒。”Tony承认。他是世界上最出色的天才之一，但单个数独游戏在一分钟内就难住了他，“接下来我只能猜了。”

“不算是。”Bruce敲击几下，一个“4”浮现在那一行中，“发给你之前，我拿去了那个数。”

Tony恼怒地瞥了Bruce一眼，再度凑上去解题。现在他终于能搞清楚接下来该填什么了，随后又填满几个格，很快补全整个九宫格。

可能性，Tony坐回去沉思。就像Janet的量子态，数独里所有格子以一种不确定的状态存在着，直到他填进一个数，确定一个数后就确定了其他，选择接着选择，不确定性削减了。

 

tbc

————————————

注：①量子领域：参见《蚁人2》，Pym博士搞量子技术，能把事物变大变小，然后Janet为救美国把自己缩小到亚原子大小，进入了量子的世界。这一空间遵循量子力学。

②回波（echo）：译者没找到更通俗易懂的译法，所以就这么译。考虑到波粒二象性，你也可以认为Janet的微粒仍在量子领域里徘徊。

③不确定性：量子力学里的经典概念，大概就是没法确定微观粒子的具体位置，观测之前粒子以波的形式弥漫在空间中，观测之后这些可能性坍缩为一个确切的位置，不懂的亲请自行百度“双缝实验”。“双缝实验”和“延迟实验”绝对会动摇人的三观的（笑）。

 

（下）

“你懂了，对吧？”Scott在Tony盯着补全的宫格时问，“量子领域能让我们研究时间、空间和一点现实宝石的能量，那全都是可活动、可扭曲的部分，就像数独盘上有超多的空格。没有足够清晰数据的支撑，我们得作大量猜测并观测结果，进展相当缓慢。”

“比喻不错，”Bruce朝Scott笑笑，“谢谢，Scott，这有助于我们集中精力解开这团乱麻。”

“过去两年数独游戏我玩了很多。”Scott叹口气，解释道。

“对，对。”Tony敷衍说，思维齿轮嗡嗡作响，“你怎么遴选出匹配时间的数据？”

“它最难分离出来。”Janet承认，“我们没有对比组。为操纵空间，我们试着分析Stombreaker彩虹桥的能量，加上Jane比任何人都了解虫洞（ Einstein-Rosen bridges），它的数据很混乱，但我们正缓缓取得。还有另一种可能，但Bruce至今不愿选。”

Bruce插进来解释，“Thor和我知道一个叫Sakaar的星球。那里时间和现实都非常……扭曲。”见Tony眼中显眼的疑问，他补充道，“要是我们完全、百分百必须，我们能过去，但这点子很糟，非常糟，‘绝不想再去第二次’的那种。”

最后一句软化了Tony，“还有没有其他办法，把那一切分离出来，来获得时间数据？”

“不过，理解其他宝石同样重要。”Janet指出，“谁知道只用时间宝石能不能救回所有人？我们也许要更多此类能量，显然我得再次转变存在。”

那确实，Thanos带来灾难时可不止用了一颗宝石。他们也许同样得用更多来修复一切：心灵探查全部目标，现实将它们分离，力量灌注能源，等等。Tony坐回去苦思冥想，隐隐觉察到他们团体逻辑里的某个漏洞，但无法指出纰漏。

“是的，一片乱麻。”Rocket直接站椅子上抢话，“领域内他们不知道什么能量分属时间、空间或现实，就是一大坨难看的混沌，什么都掺一起。Thor的斧子能传送，是的，但这好像在听自己口里喷出的歌。”Rocket露出“这很重要”的表情，“就是说，他们得找其他线索开始。”

“对的。”Tony点头。Thor的斧子跨越宇宙时直接爆炸，他们不得不过滤杂音般的干扰数据。“所以……等等，你是干什么的？”Bruce哪个主题上都有用，Janet和Scott是量子领域专家，但Tony搞不明白这只浣熊能起什么用，“你甚至没在这个团队里。”

Rocket咧嘴笑了，嘴咧开地很慢，但似乎无限延展。

Tony瞪着它的表情，然后转向Bruce和Natasha，“这个啮齿动物吓到我了。”

“这只非-啮齿-动物，”Rocket尖刻地说，“炸飞了一串精妙至极的能量核，用各种我想到的有趣方式。”

能量核？哦，Thanos手握力量宝石，他们得挡住那些打击，那涉及到另一颗宝石。不过……

“请告诉我，你没把我那些备用反应堆的核拱手让给这只动物。”

那些核被锁在一层又一层板箱条中，从旧塔里搬出来，准备作自动操纵的无人机燃料的选项。那可不是说，Tony期待听到它们被一个迪士尼动物精确炸飞。

“Rocket非常擅长爆破。”Natasha耸耸肩，“而Carol使劲模拟宝石。 ”

Carol？噢，又是个他没听过的名字。老天，他离赶上还差得远。“我们可能会用我的无人机，”Tony告诉Rocket，“它们需要能源。我得禁止你接近那大块大块的方舟反应堆。”

Rocket研究着自己的爪子，“当然，你当然可以。”

Tony眉毛皱得更深，“你不能炸飞所有的。”

“好的，好的。”Rocket两爪抱胸，开明地点点头，“当然。”

Tony转过身来。“Bruce！”

“我会给Rocket做工作。”Bruce答应道，“但最后，空间不是进展最快的，相反，我们想办法得到了现实的清晰数据。”

Bruce开始调出影像时，Janet和Scott瑟缩一下，调整坐姿；Rocket坐下去，一丝激动都没有。Natasha察觉到他们的反应，与Tony对视一眼，挑眉，转回去盯着屏幕。Tony紧随其后，想知道到底是怎样的数据让他们这么提防。

“我们在录音。”视频里传来Bruce的声音。

会议室里，真正的Bruce皱眉坐回去，望着开始播放的录播场景。

“你真想这么做？”

在Tony所有预料中，Wong绝不在里面。Tony本以为Wong 的贡献不过是书本研究，绝不会是某种Wong制止他干的高危任务。但镜头摇向Wong，他缓缓打开一个长形、泛着乳白色光的雕刻盒子。另一个更小的显示屏在一边浮现出来，上面，能量读数开始滚动。

“我会付出生命保护时间宝石，”Wong刻板地回答道，“现在，是打败那个带走它的敌人。但我没打算毫无必要地死去，你已经听过这个计划了。”

Natasha再度瞥向了Tony，又交换了个谨慎的目光。视线移回屏幕，Tony突然想起Wong染血的绷带，还有那磕磕绊绊的移动，到底发生了什么？

Wong深吸一口气，双手伸进盒子，握住某物并举起来，即便眼睛不安地极速滚动，余下身体也继续稳稳移动着。他的双手转动那个长棍，直到与身平行，脚从桌子边退开，开口说，“像我被判决的那样，让刀片割开腿。”

金属的闪烁荡起涟漪，深深切入Wong的大腿，角度刁钻，避开底下潜伏着的动脉。血液溢出，却算不上致命伤。他的眼睛痛苦地闪烁着，但嘴唇紧闭。Tony不知道他能否自制，亦或者除描述更多伤害外什么也做不了。

“那根毛骨悚然的木杆①。”Tony低声说，记起Stephen给他讲过圣所里最怪异物品的故事。听过一个人怎么以自己描述的方式受伤后，Tony甚至给木杆打上‘另一版现实宝石’的标签。“你让他拿着那该死的肉刑木杆？”

“他固执己见！”Bruce抗议道。随后影像中，Wong口中吐出更多的伤害描述并立即受伤，扫描仪上能量接连暴增。“看，我阻止他了。”果然，再一次血液飞溅后，影像里的Bruce大吼，无人机猛冲过去，将Wong手中的木杆抓走。

“老天，”Natasha喃喃，双手抱住自己，“这些法师看上去真硬核。”

“他们都这样。”Bruce抢在Tony前面回答，“过去几周我与Wong合作，他表现得好像魔法战争中的军人，我甚至不清楚那些战争是否存在。他全神贯注保护世界，不像我之前遇到的任何人，而Tony的那个家伙……”他声音减弱，朝Tony点点头，然后下巴指了指医务室方向。

是啊，Stephen已经准备好为这场战役牺牲生命。他枕戈以待。

他的准备毫无必要。

“我们告诉Wong别推太远，”Janet插进来说，“这上面现实数据不太多，好在是个清晰的起始。Thor的斧子加上他的木杆，我们最后能将空间和现实从混乱的量子数据中剥离出来。”

“你能做到的。”Tony总结自己听到的东西，“通过Wong的疯狂肉刑木杆，你能消除现实的不确定性。Thor的斧子，加上Foster的虫洞专长，你最终能搞明白空间什么样。要是你能把这些从数据中剔除，也许你就能得到时间数据。九宫格就能填满。”

他们真的在前进，也许要段时间，但确实在走向成功。不像先前的数独游戏，线索缺失让游戏无解，这个更有挑战性，但仍是合理的。他们不再需要额外的数据了。

当然，如果他们确实得到线索，那忽略它很愚蠢。

Tony叹了口气，调出他们横穿银河系之旅的记录，“你不必再理出什么了，也不必等到最后。用这个。”

“用这个？”Scott重复一遍，但接下来的疑问堵住了。“卧槽！”他望着屏幕上的能量读数，低声喃喃。

无论那根木杆的真实意图为何，它强到足以从虚空中唤出武器，那么危险，合该被摧毁，而非保存在圣所中。不过，改变现实的木杆跟Stephen传送门的能量比起来，不过是火柴光见了核反应堆。

“你只说他把你带回了地球，”Janet眼睛大睁，“你没告诉我们这些。”

“他只是……破开宇宙。”Rocket似乎也吓了一大跳。

“就像我们从真正的空间宝石上提取出的数据。”Bruce柔和地笑笑，赞同道，“我们曾测试过Wong的传送门，但它的能量强度不足以记录。Stephen输出的能量强度简直跟无限宝石一样。你早就知道他能办到吗，Tony？”

Tony勉强地笑笑，胸口那温暖的一点似有铅重。在场每个人都在为Stephen的壮举鼓掌，只有Tony沮丧地坐在那儿，越来越肯定那起初是毫无必要的。是的：Stephen提供的那些数据功能上跟空间宝石等同。他搞砸了一切，同时又让一切变得简单。

但他们已经在解决问题了。他本不必实现这样痛苦的壮举，因为别人没他也一样能做成。他用命换来的通道数据绝不必要。而Tony虽然稳定了Stephen的自我，却对怎么越过银河系救回他被困的精神（spirit）一筹莫展。

“他能输出这么多能量，”Tony着重顿了顿，“仅一次。”

他坐回去后，愤怒愈渐上涌。要是愤怒能通过锚链传到那边，Stephen合该感受到。他表现得好似棋盘上的大师，各种招式——应该——无人能及。他看过一千四百万个未来，引导Tony演着剧本，震碎自己的精神……但本该毫无必要。

这些人正在办Stephen以为他们无法办到的事，他们只是需要时间，但即便没有Stephen传送门自杀，最后也能解决问题。

“我们很快就能确定所有来自量子领域、跟操纵距离相关的数据了！”Janet激动之色渐增，“所有的！”

“一旦分析出Wong的行为，我们就只剩下时间了！”Scott咧嘴大笑，“把这推给Wakanda吧。”

“Jane观测到那些数据时得跟我们视频通话！”Janet咯咯笑着。

房间里大部分人都激动地喋喋不休，但Tony只是抹了把脸。Stephen一定知道他们需要空间数据，估摸着自己是那个给他们数据的人。他不确定地球上的一切怎么进展——传送门那边的一切对他而言都是不确定的“污迹”。

他的自杀不过是基于一个假设。

而他错了。

要是下次Tony的梦再次把他带到泰坦星上，Stephen绝对值得他破口大骂。

周围每个人都在热烈讨论着，那些嘶吼似乎再次回荡在Tony身边，回荡在狭小的飞船舱内。Tony心口又沉又钝，他转动椅子，凝视窗外那片绿意葱茏的世界。

他摇了摇头，真蠢，证明Stephen Strange的失误完全没法让人满意。Tony怨恨渐增，锚点处突然针戳了般阵阵刺痛，不论那意外的刺痛是什么，Tony试着不去想他对Stephen多么恼火，手指无所事事地摩挲那一点，直到疼痛过去。

站在窗前的那个人影也许能让他分心，“Tony，结束后我们能出去走走吗？”

Tony皱眉，抬头望向Natasha，“散步？”

“散步。愉悦而美好地在周围走走，就你和我，迎接新鲜空气，赶上世界终结。”她微微一笑，明亮又天真，立即让他移开视线。那不是Natasha一贯的神情。

“当然。”Tony谨慎地站起来。

他们转身离开时，墙上显示屏上闪现出一个女人的脸。她容貌精致昳丽，但简练的马尾辫和眼下的深黑提示每个人她不修边幅。

“Jane②。”Natasha在那个女人朝Scott和Janet微笑时解释道。

几秒后，Jane精致的美貌迅速让位于一声咆哮：“操他妈的！”

“我想他们给她看了传送门数据。”Natasha笑着说，拉着Tony走出门外。

tbc

————————

注：

①毛骨悚然的木杆：详情请参见chapter 9（上），那章开头就是Stephen跟Tony闲谈，Stephen就谈到了这根木杆。

②Jane：解释一下，这章里出现了两个Foster：Thor前女友Jane Foster和Pym博士的老友Bill Foster，而且，Jane Foster和Janet真的不是一个人！

③精神（spirit）：抱歉抱歉，前面译者一直把“spirit”译成“灵魂”，结果后面又提到“soul”，所以只能把前面提到的所有“灵魂”改成“精神”啦，这个后面有大用处的！


	18. Chapter 18

Natasha已听见Tony在医务室里怼Christine的那一席话。不管是为让他在新鲜空气里放松些，还是想避开听众，Tony笃定她带他出来是谈谈这次争吵。

不过，接下来他们一路无言。为终止这次谈话他试着开口，试了好几次后，他妥协了，任她在前面带路。

这确实是美好的一天：头顶天空宝石般湛蓝，脚下草地翡翠般葱茏。他们被暖意包裹着，却不至于一头栽进伏夏那煞风景的炎热。园林无人机一定工作过了，修剪过的草坪清香仍挥之不去。

他们默默走着，渐渐地，他再难欣赏四周的自然风光。每走一步，焦虑更甚。Natasha Romanoff并不平易近人，所以把他带出来一定有特殊的理由。

他们途径周边的草坪，踏上林间小道，但Natasha仍未表露意图。

直至转个弯，灌木丛阻挡了来自建筑里的视线后，她才开口说，“我们到那儿时，目标早就从加拿大的试验室逃走了。我跟Clint不得不一路追到多伦多，阻止他们交接。”

无疑，她简单起了个话头，以便进行更深的交流。

“所以你花些时日才完成任务回来。”Tony说，“他们霸占了什么？”

“一些生物实验。你也许以为世界终结会让坏蛋消停些，但在他们眼里这是机遇。”Natasha反胃地摇摇头，望向他，“有相当多的人仍视天灾为机遇。所以，你打算什么时候宣布回归？”

Tony耸耸肩，环顾着树林。他不知道Thanos剔除了多少物种，要是涵盖植物，那至少这里的苍翠荫盖仍葱茏繁茂，“外面电视服务停了，对吗？那种典型的作秀公关运行起来有点难。”

现在他们的新闻发布室比需要的大两圈。

“互联网能做新闻发布。”她反驳道，“所有应急收音机都会收听到钢铁侠还活着。你能鼓舞好人，也能震慑那些眼睛里只有机遇的蠢货。”

“没错。明天，我猜？只是回地球后，我还觉着身处危机关头。现在那过去了，我能想想除Stephen以外的其他事了。”他的手再次覆上那个温暖的点，然后落回身侧。

跟着Natasha沿某个岔路走了几步后，Tony皱眉止步，转身望了望左边的岔路，“等等，那不是边际路吗？”

他们踏上的小径林荫纵深，并非大路，没有总部员工们慢跑踏出的痕迹。他想在另一条路上散步。

“我们能私下谈谈，来吧。”

“不，”Tony后退一步。这比他对Natasha Romannoff的预期要好，但证实后仍令他不快，“我不认为我需要‘私下谈谈’，为什么不直接上大道，谈谈新闻发布？”

Natasha走到他面前，双手按在Tony肩膀上，靠近说，“相信我，Tony：这是为你好……也是为医务室躺着的那家伙好。”当Tony又打算后退一步时，她的双手使上劲握紧，“相信我，我没法命令你跟着，但你要是不去，我保证你会后悔的。”

妈的，现在他愈加糟心自己早先对Christine蠢兮兮的讹诈了，现在的一切都像是报应。Tony那时也许并非故意威胁，但Natasha毫不犹豫地做了，也远比Tony更精通此道。

“我们去树林里散步，”Tony稳住身姿，“在特工勒索我之前。”

Natasha笑了，“谁说我在勒索你？我只是说，你不跟我谈谈就会后悔。”

“哦，对的。”他翻了个白眼，“就好像一黑帮老大说‘商店真棒，发生点什么真令他们遗憾’，给店员一个无辜的恭维。”

她弯下腰，抓起一只橡子，边走边上下抛着，“孩子，你想多了。我刚刚真没勒索你，只是不想挑起争端，像你先前跟Palmer那样。”橡子弹起又落下，反复几次，“顺便说一下，她超好的，不是你想的那样。”

“我们能不……”Tony话音渐渐低落下去，化为一声叹息。他没有为自己的行径争辩，“我不会再吵嘴了。”

“听起来很好，”Natasha把橡子抛到树干上，又攥住反弹回来的橡子，“因为Steve马上要回来了。”

哈，这才是她把他拉出来的原因。

Natasha听见他朝一个什么也没做、只是为了救他、Stephen和整个世界的人幼稚地大发脾气，而另一个更刺激的靶子快回来了。在Tony即将与他面对面的关头，Rogers在场最好的伙伴想确保他不会被Tony伤得太深。

“我会好好表现。”

“你会好好表现，”Natasha重复道，“得知追踪Bucky引发的一系列连锁反应、差点让Rhodey丢掉性命后，你会好好表现？”

她这是故意让他滚远点吗？

“我已经看开了，”Tony撒谎说，“另外，Barnes已经死了，我不会说我乐得他离去，但也不会为此流泪。”

他等着对方回应，但Natasha只是继续将那愚蠢的橡子弹来弹去。未免沉默他只好继续说，“我以为我和Rogers是朋友，但他更关照那个杀死我父母的家伙。还好，我已经看开了。”

Natasha鼻子里哼哼以示承认，把橡子抛到另一棵树上，这次角度太过古怪，她差点没接住弹回来的橡子。

“因为，嘿，不管怎么说，我们一起工作过了。毕竟，世人爱着美国队长。即便他跑路了，还成了官方敲定的坏蛋，他的周边仍在塔吉特（Target）（塔吉特百货(Target)是美国第四大百货公司）里销售着。”Tony捡起一颗橡子，扔到树上，没试着去接，“有段时间他们没卖盾牌，你知道的，但某些人会抱怨买不到印着美国队长的衬衫。那些人四处晃荡，身上印着盾牌，而那个盾牌曾捶在我盔甲上。”

“为保护Bucky。”Natasha说。

“为保护Bucky。”Tony啐出几个单词。

“还有，”Natasha猛地合拢手掌，攥住橡子，生生止步，“他将Bucky置于你之上。”

Tony跟着停下来，下巴绷得死紧，一言不发。是的，她就是在膈应他。

“不过，有一点我从没弄明白，”Natasha继续说，“你为什么会以为他是你的朋友？”

Tony完全无话可说，因为这争辩起来实在很荒谬。Steve背叛并刺伤他前，他们当然是朋友。他们是钢铁侠和美国队长，都是英雄，一个前所未有，一个现今初代。他们对等相当，即便Tony也能承认这世所罕见。随后Steve拍板说跟某个顽固不化的刺客比起来，这一切都毫无意义，而那个刺客枪杀了Howard Stark与Maria Stark。

“他在华盛顿独居时，你们是朋友？”她疑惑道，“你们之间毫无交流时？”见Tony仍满脸戒备，Natasha玩味地说，“Tony，我不是说你们没交情……但那还没法让你们成为朋友。你觉得你被Steve背叛了，当然可以，我甚至能说他合该如此。但在我看来，你抵制Steve，一部分是出于Steve辜负了某种角色——某种你单方面认为他填补了的角色。”

“所以，”Tony慢吞吞地说，“你把我拉到这儿来，就是想教训我，让我对Rogers好点儿？好的，你做到了。”

“还没完。”Natasha立即接上，“现在，我在勒索你。所以你别想离开，”她浅色的眸子无畏地瞪着对方的眼睛，“不管你多觉得膈应。”

他眼睛鼓得铜圆瞪了回去，勉强挤出一个微笑，“我可不爱这个。”。

“另外，是的：我会把Steve置于你之上，因为Steve Rogers是我世上最好的朋友。我支持协议——”她预料到对方的争辩，但置之不理，“跟你和你那孩子气的自负无关，一切都关乎存亡、关乎我们最大的胜率。可谁令我抵制那冷酷的情形评估、让我脱离你将领导的派系？是他，不是他的派系——就只是他。”

Tony绝不喜欢被拉出来开讲习会，重又撕开深可见骨的旧伤，即便一切仅在私下进行。他想知道Natasha勒索用的把柄到底是什么——不管怎样，那绝对不值得他继续听下去。

“我能预料到，Rhodey肯定跟你干。Rhodey是你的人，Tony，我们都知道。Bruce也是你的人。但Steve绝不是你的人——他是我的人，”她狠狠咽下口水，“也是Sam的人。”

“所以有重点么？”Tony不解。不似早先医务室里与Christine共处，现在他绝对自控，但也不意味着他就不会抨击Romanoff和那张洋洋自得、高深莫测的脸。唯一不同的是，这场吼叫比赛后，他不会悔不当初，“现在我离唤出盔甲并开火只有五秒了，或者我即将说些你不乐意听的话。”

她应该比队伍里任何人精通怎么防护薄弱处，但也没法一直护住。

“所以你觉得Steve背叛了你，因为他知道Bucky杀死了你的父母。”Natasha好似没听见Tony的话，“他还瞒着你。我绝没责怪你的愤怒，因为他确实瞒着你，瞒了好多年，自他站在新泽西州神盾局旗下某个基地的秘密地下室起，那个地下室藏着 Arnim Zola的计算机化大脑（ computerized brain ），人机对话后他才得知九头蛇策划了那场袭击，随后发现Bucky是他们选择的武器。”

Tony不安起来，“他什么时候告诉你这些的？”

是在他们一起跑步时谈到的吗？他们还聊了什么？

“他什么也没告诉我，”Natasha平静地回答，“因为他在地下室时，我就站在他身边。真相重见天日后，还是我取出冬兵完整文件的。”

“你也知道？！”

Tony膝盖发软，反胃感席卷了他。

她也瞒了他这么多年，柏林机场上还站在他身侧。他信任着一个叛徒，还让她照顾后背，难怪她任Rogers和Barnes逃走。

“你也没告诉我……他杀了我父母！”

Natasha耸耸肩，“他也差点杀了我。”她的手摸了摸自己肩头，然后是躯干，“两次，实际上，还留着疤。但我能接受Bucky别无选择，发泄怒火要找别的对象。”

“他别无选择。”Tony重复一遍，盯着头顶林荫气得发笑，“喔，真方便，不是吗？好像就能把那些人救回来。”

“没法把他们带回来，”Natasha承认道，“我们正对任何死亡都能挽回的观点习以为常，是吗？所有的死亡，老天，你觉得到底有多少？几万亿？几万万亿？”她夸张地耸耸肩，不过，在Tony召唤盔甲飞走前，她一把攥住Tony的手，好似眼镜蛇猛地扑咬，“嗯，现在还不行。”

“你到底要怎样？！”

她加力收紧，但Tony力气更大。在她下一句到来前，他只准备甩开Natasha，逃掉这场Natasha以为正进行着的谈话。不管她挑逗他情绪的意图为何，现在都结束了。

她像先前会议室里那样天真地笑笑，“我只想知道你准备怎么告诉队伍成员，Strange是故意把时间宝石交给Thanos的。”

Tony僵住了，周围阳光普照、暖意融融的树林好似瞬间坠入隆冬。

“天啊，你根本做不出扑克脸。”Natasha大笑。

Tony声音嘶哑，“怎么…？”

“Tony，我是个间谍，而且干得非常、非常出色。我全部的工作就是留意细枝末节并整合成大图景。”见对方没有回应，Natasha抬起一只手，手指笔画罗列出观察结果，“一：由他开启传送门及Wong刚刚的说法看来，法师们为保卫无限宝石，可以眼睛不眨就去死。二：不过，Strange没死守宝石，Thanos最后来到地球，使用了那该死的东西。”

“三，”她又给Tony说话的当头，见仍没有回应，她继续说，“看上去，Strange开传送门才是壮观的表演，而守卫宝石不是。四：你说Strange观察未来，自一切可能中看清将发生的一切，因此他应该知道会出什么事。五：你当初叙述泰坦星上的情况时，不知怎么回事，你着重叙述了Thanos暴力抢走宝石的过程，那才真正让我留意起来。谎言总包含不必要的细节。”

Tony心砰砰直跳，好似将肺里的空气挤了出去。他冷汗直流，仍一言不发。

“结论：Strange得知正面迎击Thanos没用，我们得走另一条路，也就是现在的这条。”

她明白了一切，随时能告诉任何人——“要是Thanos没在泰坦星上抢到时间宝石，”Tony满脸惊慌失措，“他回Wakanda后就会发动无限手套，他真的、真的会用我绝对没胡扯。现实令Wanda和Thor和……所有人的力量消解，力量推平军队，灵魂杀死你们所有人然后——”

“那么这就板上钉钉了。”

妈的。

“你想怎样Romannoff？！”Tony质问，先前竭力维持的镇定憷然溜走。——Stephen仍躺在床上昏迷不醒，要是Natasha公开一切他绝没法自卫。“你玩什么呢？”

她歪了歪头，“你以为呢，Tony？”

答案只有一个。

“要是我没好好对Rogers，你就会把一切公之于众。好的不管怎样，我会用嘴吻那个家伙欢迎他回来，我不介意，只是你不能告诉任何人。”Tony艰难地咽着口水，嗓子干哑发痛，“求你。”

——没人会理解Stephen，他孤立无援，“求求你。”

“嗯，好，反正我不清楚。我只是想说，他帮着杀死了那一半人。”Natasha夸张地耸耸肩。

“他别无——”Tony噎住了。

“别无选择？”Natasha接上，然后笑笑。

“妈的，”Tony闭上眼，“说真的，告诉我要求，我会照做。”

“看着我，Tony，看着我。”

金发让Natasha更显成熟，不似从前常常流露出的那种调皮的神色。Tony察觉到自己正凝视着一月的冰川，这个女人的神色比谈及Thanos和协议前更坚不可摧，且没有丝毫软化，“你预设我认为Strange做错了。”

说完这句话后，她的神态终于温暖起来。

他退后一步眨眨眼，“什么？”

“你说他看了一千四百个未来，而这是最好的那个。表面上这条路杀死了万亿生灵……但也绝不意味着这不是最好的那条。”Natasha偏头笑笑，“你真以为，我会说必做之事都是错的吗？”

虽然她说的没错，但Tony仍没听到让他安心的话，“告诉我你想要的，”Tony重复道，“我去做。”

Natasha低头在手机上敲击，然后举起手机给Tony看。核磁共振扫描结果填满了屏幕，而Tony非常肯定这是谁的头，“第一，我要你活着。”

“Bruce有权得到扫描结果，”Tony顿住，“但我知道你没理由得到。”

“我很擅长……”Natasha停顿一下，“获取东西。”

“我猜也是。”Tony叹了口气，伸手把Natasha的手压了下去，她没做反抗，“别担心，我度过危险期了，脑损伤不会增加。”

“好，”Natasha拉开一步审视着他，“你想知道，我为什么要把你拉出来戳你的痛点吗？从你从天上掉出并存活下来，每个人都对你小心翼翼。过去几天你一直自找麻烦——”

“嘿！”他抗议道。

Natasha比了个抱歉的手势，换了种说法，“你脑子里已经扭曲了，而我知道怎么回事，帮你找出路可能有些棘手。要是你眼睛里只有一个目标，你就会迷失大方向。在我看来，你准备放弃‘你’来救‘他’。那违背了使命，Tony，你的使命关乎宇宙，宇宙需要你。”

她说的没错。历经绝不孤独的几周后，回到地球的Tony总是只身单干。Pepper……Pepper失踪了，Happy也是，Rhodey必须优先考虑团队，Bruce太好说话，以致当Tony困守自我时，Bruce由着他干。一切都轻易令他视野狭窄、目光短浅。

另一方面，Natasha善于洞察，察觉到问题所在后，也同样擅长利用手头一切的武器来解决问题。

“那么，第二个要求，”Natasha在对方的沉默里说，“别像过脑部扫描那样对我担惊受怕。”

我有这么干？”Tony疑惑。

Natasha似乎对这次谈话成果很满意，而Tony搞不清自己自己对她吐露了什么，妈的，他甚至搞不明白自己此时的感受。甚至，Natasha承认自己由始至终清楚Bucky的底细——这让他对时间宝石勒索的恐慌迅速熄灭了，现在他只觉心里空荡荡的，好似Natasha在他心底塞下一切最糟糕的情绪，结果将那些胀大的泡泡纷纷戳破。

突如其来的空虚感袭来，好似心船解缆启程。一直以来某些情绪被他攥住不放，几乎铸成他的核心。而现在，他远远望着那些情绪渐行渐远。

“这稍微满足了我的好奇心。”Natasha点点头，“自你回来后，你真的超古怪。你沉浸在对‘前方危险’的无尽恐慌中，甚至你必须承认，当你陷进去后，事情轻易就会螺旋式下降。”

Tony抱臂耸肩。即便她是对的，他也不想大声承认，也绝不愿为对方专业的审讯技巧鼓掌。

Natasha严肃起来，“我完成任务回来后，听说你对某个对你很好的人发脾气，所以放任你和Steve汇合只会更糟，而现在世界没法再承担任何复仇者团队恶化的代价了。”见他犹豫不决，Natasha总结道，“我发现了一些恶疮，就把你带出来，以割掉它们。”

“画面真恶心，谢谢。”

Natasha不置可否，“Steve Rogers需要成为世间善良坚定之人的象征，但是，天哪！他那么疲惫，几乎被重担压垮。要是他将行使使命以振奋人们的志气，那么我也能在幕后干点脏活以帮他达成使命。我可从不幻想世界多么美好。”

“而且上帝禁止我阻挠队长。”Tony嗤之以鼻。好的，在他空荡荡的心底还留着某些黑暗的情绪。

她好似完全没听到Tony的话，继续说，“Tony Stark得成为专心致志的天才，不让任何事绊住他拯救需要救援之人的脚步。但你已经被Strange分心了，而我知道Steve回来后事情要恶化百倍。世界绝对没法承担……而我不介意把手弄脏。”

Tony内里挤出一声叹息，躺倒在松软的草地上，带着枯枝败叶嘎吱作响。他能怨恨Natasha的伎俩——他也这么做了——但挖出心底的杂草确实是个好主意。自上次Tony被逼着直面难堪真相已经有些时日了，而上次这么干的人正好就是现在Tony奇异举止的根源。

“我搞不懂为什么先前我那么干，我是说，跟Christine。那本该证实一切顺利进展的，但我……”

“跟傻逼（ douchebag）似的？”

Tony抬头瞪着她，“别提那种词！”

Natasha耸耸肩，然后挨着他坐下，“Palmer医生很棒，她也许有些慌乱，但慌乱表象下是钢铁般的脊梁，你合该被撵出来。”

Tony又叹了口气，他清楚这一点了，“别老重复我的……”

“傻逼时刻？”

Tony板着脸，抬手就想召唤盔甲。

Natasha笑了，把Tony的手拉回来，“抱歉，我不说了。总之，什么让你一戳就爆？”

“我不知道。”他下意识地说，随后逼自己使劲回想。他背诵脑部名称时还好，确认Stephen精神仍存让Christine激动不已，然后她……”

“我猜那时候我以为她威胁到了Stephen。”Tony摩挲着心口上那一点，摇摇头，“这很蠢。她当然不会伤害他，毕竟她是医生。”

见Natasha一脸好奇，他解释道，“得知我真跟Stephen精神对话后，她很高兴，所以抱起了他的身体，而那架床让她保持稳定，所以。”

“啊？”Natasha发出一个单音节，成功表露了质疑之意。

“她的手臂放在他背后，”Tony抗议道，“她真的把他抬离床面了。”

“我相信你。”

“你为什么口不对心？”

“你为什么老摸你胸口？”

“不要用问题回答问题。”Tony还击道，结果发现自己又摩挲着那温暖的一点，把手狠狠甩下，“我用这点锚定他的精神体，他就不会再攻击我了，我猜这是……某个精神碎片待在我体内的感受，大概是这样。”

把这一切都告诉Natasha可能很糟，特别是她还声称自己一直、并且永远跟Steve一队。可那个潜在脑海深处的Tony，却真真切切对那个很棒的女士莫名其妙地发浑。Natasha过滤秘密后，也许会发现很多他忽视了的问题。他本来就是坐这儿吃药的。

“精神碎片？”Natasha重复一遍，眨眨眼。她听起来神似Tony还没去泰坦星时那样——轻轻松松面对这种魔法事项，同时一无所知。

是的，除开扫描仪上的记录，Tony和Stephen之间还发生了很多事。

Tony粗略说明要点：强化能量的锚、Stephen如何在最后关头成功阻止Tony挡着他自杀、他的精神如何震碎并脱离身体，还有Tony如何在睡梦中与他再度重逢。

Tony说完后，显然真让黑寡妇目瞪口呆了。Natasha面露不安，问，“你从没想过这些都超他妈怪异吗？”

Tony短促地笑笑，“‘怪异’这词被我在泰坦星上烧了，现在我都随它去了。”

“你真的把一男人的精神绑在你胸口上？”Natasha俯身去戳Tony着魔般反复核查的那点。

一秒后，Tony眨眨眼，低头望着自己攥住的Natasha的手。他这么做出于本能，且用劲之大，完全超过自己平常对朋友的力道。因此，即便Natasha飞快缩回，他仍能攥住，而对方的手指吃痛地收紧。

“哎哟！”Natasha在他松开后不停地晃着手。

“对不起。”Tony茫然地说，盯着自己的手。

“你又发脾气了，”Natasha沉默地盯着他几秒后说，“你是不是觉得我会威胁到他？”

“应该不是，我只是……”

不想让任何人碰那个地方。

“噢，天！”Tony呻吟一声，双手按在眼睛上，向后仰去。他的行为完全称不上正当，到底怎么了？“我真的失控了。”

他不想欣赏Natasha在这儿勒索他、惹怒他，然后用突如其来的恐慌烧光他所有怒气……但他确实得直面自己的痴迷。现在这已经一清二白了——自他回来后他什么事都没干，只盯着Stephen。妈的，他甚至差点杀了Thor。为什么？

Natasha也躺下去，不过手肘支起侧身盯着Tony，好像在审视着实验室动物。但Tony没抱怨，任何洞察都会让他欣然接受。

“我不确定，我是说……是的，你精神错乱了，但我仍能看出些内在逻辑。”

Tony眯着眼睛瞄了她一眼。即便她最擅长观察人类，Tony也搞不懂她怎么会比自己更了解Tony的大脑，“什么意思？”

“你说过，Strange猛烈攻击你，是因为他的视野被扭曲了，他视你为威胁。”Natasha再次伸出手，顿了片刻让Tony看清动作，然后轻轻戳了戳他心口上那点，“感觉怎么样？”

感觉像是Stephen治愈他的扭曲版本。

那时，Tony全身心被打开，光填了进来。而现在，Natasha好似找到未上锁的精神之门，并猛力推开，随着她的动作，冰冷的空气灌了进去。

“停！”Tony飞快攥住，一阵不适的涟漪由锚点荡进四周，“老天，就好像你……你手指戳进了子弹孔。”

Natasha收回手，眼睛眯成一条缝，再次审视Tony。

“Stephen袭击我时好似神经暴露在外，”Tony盯着头顶的林荫，渐渐反应过来，Natasha的触碰为什么会带来这种感觉？“那时我能自控，但……但我回来后就一根筋了。”

就像Stephen，他也只盯着单个目标了。

“我触碰你心口时伤到了你，你事先知道吗？这就是你攥住我的原因？”Natasha缓缓点头，心满意足，好似将所有的碎片拼成了一体。对Natasha而言，人类就是将被填满的九宫格，而非无穷无尽研究数据的碎片，“你视我为威胁？”

他事先没意识到这种疼痛，但身体能反应，或者精神感知到了。

“显然是的。”Tony掌跟再次按上眼睛，“抱歉，我得花点时间才能调整过来。你给我问题蓝图了，我很好。告诉我大家在仿制无限宝石，我跟你们一道。给我传送门数据，我会来填九宫格。就算他根本不需要开那愚蠢的传送门，”Tony语带暗讽，“但这涉及精神的一切……让我失衡了。”

“他不需要？”Natasha重复说，“什么意思？”

Tony再次睁开眼。哦，对的，他不仅历经生命中最糟心的谈话，Natasha还不知道Stephen的牺牲毫无必要。

“Stephen总说我需要数据，数据、数据、该死的数据。所以他开传送门自杀时，反复确认一切被记录下来。”

“对，”她的眉毛沉了沉，“你刚把数据发给其他人了，他们好像非常兴奋。”

Tony耸耸肩，拍落身上的虫子。在这儿呆了一会儿才有虫子来咬他，要是Thanos也选中了叮人的虫子，他不会抱怨。

“是，他让他们工作更简单了，但你也听到了：他们已经有了规划。Stephen以为自己的工作无可替代，但他所做的一切不过是省下几天的工期。”

回家旅途的记忆浮上心头，片刻后带来阵阵疼痛，“为开传送门他周密准备着——准备去死——却一无所获。”他绷紧了脖子，“他让我看着，最终却一无所获。”

纵然Tony集拢锚链碎片，将Stephen的意识恢复过来，他们也没法确保能想出办法穿越地球到泰坦星那茫茫距离。要是Stephen仍旧死去，从Tony指尖滑落，只是由于Tony以为自己握得足够紧了——又该怎么办呢？

Natasha的目光不可捉摸，但显然对这个说法不太高兴，“所以，你认为，他在阻挡Thanos这事上出错了？”

“什么？”

片刻后Tony渐渐理解了她的意思，皱起眉头。要是Stephen在这事上出错了，那就没理由相信他真的看见了胜利之路——没人愿意设想这种可能。

“哦，不。他对传送门数据的必要性信心十足，或者传送门带我回家会更快，或者……我不清楚。”面对她的质疑，Tony澄清道，“现在我相信他做了些必要的工作，但我们都知道，他们其实不需要传送门上的空间数据。”

他恼怒地将拳头砸到胸口上，咕哝着，“你听到了吧？他们已经快搞清楚空间了！各路团队都会搞明白一切。”他们也许会挨个用盗版宝石把人们救回来，或者想办法合起来用。但，理解无限宝石之路上，Stephen那愚蠢的牺牲绝非必要，“为研究空间、时间和现实，他们已经有坚实的计划了。”Tony叹了口气，最后总结道，“Rocket炸飞了我所有的物件，为了想出抵挡Thanos能量攻击的办法，而且我们已成功阻挡了意识的窥视。”

因此，如果复原宇宙要求使用所有的宝石，以某种方式……那么他们……

Tony起身坐直，某种领悟落在眼中，同样也印在Natasha眼里——这就是他先前没法确认的研究漏洞。

“Tony，”Natasha说，“‘精神’的另一种说法是什么？”

Tony缓缓将手抬起，手指按在心上。他们正试图逆转时光，给人们第二次机会。时空能量也许能帮他们掌握核心机制，但为了复原一切，他们也许得唤起人们的……

“灵魂。”

“你确实说，”Natasha查问道，“你抓住了某人的灵魂？”

Tony咽了口唾沫，“是的。”

“你是说，某人本该在灵魂脱离身体后死去，但半道上被阻止了。”

随着一份又一份死亡条目记忆的涌起，他的呼吸愈渐急促，“是的。”

第六块宝石，他们不确定怎么准备，但既然Thanos使用了六块，他们大概也得利用六块的能量。但，没有研究团队在探究灵魂，也没有其他人找到路子取得数据。

Tony突然笑了，手掌合在那温暖的一点上，“对的。”

他此时手下真的有一个灵魂？听起来比“精神”有意味多了。

“你个混蛋，居然是对的。老天，整整几周里，我一直采集他精神体的数据，还学会怎么校准扫描仪以观测精神能量。这绝不涉及传送门，而只涉及剥离灵魂并放回去！”

要是Stephen的数据仅涉及与空间宝石对等的传送门，那么门打开后，他是否死去都不重要。关键事件已经发生，所以他躺在那儿昏迷不醒，死亡或存活都将无关紧要。但，要是他能提供灵魂宝石的数据，这就意味着他们必须把他救回来。

关键不在传送门，从不在传送门上，传送门不过是撬动灵魂的工具。这一直都只关乎Stephen自己（This had always been about Stephen himself），那也意味着他要回家了。要是他必须这么做，然后活下来，那么，他就算不上潜在的伤亡。他不是无法复活的死亡人群中的一员。

“Tony Stark胸口上绑着一个巫师的灵魂！”Natasha微微惊愕道。

轻松、真实的微笑在Tony脸上绽开，喜悦咕噜咕噜往上冒，随后他才意识到自己纠正道：“是密法大师。”

Natasha复又露出困惑的神情，不过随即清醒过来，“我讨厌打断这种时刻，不过了解经过不意味着修复了一切。Steve很快就回来了，说真的，你会安安分分吗？心底还有没有杂草?”

他们确实不是朋友，Tony沮丧地意识到，至少没到他期待的程度。回想复仇者们的那些岁月，他一点也不清楚Steve和Natasha怎么这么亲密无间的。一切都一目了然：他们的关系没有意义，完全不像他设想中钢铁侠和美国队长应有的那样。

有时，人们真会让你大吃一惊。假仁假义的大兵本不该跟一个愤世嫉俗的间谍有交集。但不知为何，短短几周内，Steve和Natasha——两个最初似乎绝无可能站在一起的人——共事了。

要是柏林之后Tony能与Natasha和解，那他也能与Steve和解。但到最后的最后，他与他们的亲密程度也没法比上他们相互间的，他的心也永远不会偏向Natasha Romannoff。这真悲哀，但奇妙的是，也让他感受到一阵古怪的释然，岁月的重担卸下来了。

“没杂草了。”Tony思量片刻，然后说，“我会好好对Steve。”

伤疤很丑，但到底比暴露在外的伤口要好。而现在，他那脆弱的伤口已然硬化。

Natasha笑笑说，“你是说……既然你知道Steve回来了，那就会好好对Steve。”

片刻的疑惑后，Tony做了个鬼脸，“噢，别那么叫他，超怪异的。Steve是你的，Stephen是我的。”

Natasha又露出那种古怪而玩味的神情，好似再次尝试填上九宫格，但还是点点头，“是的，他是你的。另外，我不会告诉别人时间宝石的事。我已经勒索出有用的承诺了，想去吃些什么吗？我听说他们运进了玉米。”

虽然空空如也的胃说“好”，但Tony却顿了顿，摇摇头，“现在不行。”他指了指建筑，一切过去后，他终于做好了准备，“我得找某人道个歉。”

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

（上）

Tony和Natasha回去后，Natasha挂着意味深长的微笑离开了。

谢天谢地，她让其他人无声地退避三舍，虽然Tony过路时仍感觉好似被拉到显微镜下观察。他才成了Romanoff的九宫格，不该成为其他人的研究数据。

末日之后，落日的明亮也令人仓皇不安，开阔的走廊一览无余。

好吧，此刻该从一种对峙过渡到另一种对峙了，他最好别傻站着不知所措，“Friday，Christine Palmer现在在哪儿？”

“Palmer博士在餐厅，你希望我订餐吗？”

Tony呼出一口气，他得去吃点什么，“当然。”

“您想要什么？”

“带玉米的那种。”Tony抬腿就走。Friday持之以恒地朝他描述着具体的选项，这让他在朝一场不愉快谈话的刀锋上撞的途中稍稍分心。走进通风的大厅里，大多数留守总部的人员似乎都聚拢于此。Tony向左转，取下餐盘，随即转身扫视整个空间。

即便此刻是用餐高峰期，房间里仍遍布着空位。空位众多的缘由再度扫过心头，令胸口一阵绞痛。Tony晃晃脑袋，压下这种不适。他直面很多真相了，但人们并未像惯常那样挤满餐厅的原因依旧让他难以接受。

他们只是失踪了。要是他们没“失踪”，那Pepper也不该“失踪”。所以，这么多位置上空无一人，只是某些人要失踪一阵子。

他运气很好。Christine坐在双人桌前，正对座位正好空着。Tony深深吸气，下定决心，朝那方向走去，无论对方反应为何，他都该面对。

对方正沉浸在一份医疗报告中，以致当Tony的影子落在报告上，Christine才察觉到他。她抬头，眨眨眼，随后尽数敛去眼中的情绪，好似带上反光的墨镜，“Stark先生。”

“Palmer医生，”他指着自己的餐盘，示意盘上的餐饭，“我能跟你一道吗？”

她得花整整五秒才能回应。反应过来后，她的嗓音跟神情一样平淡，“你大可随意，毕竟你付了设施的钱。”

Tony毫无怨言地收下打击。他并未积极看待自己朝Christine发脾气时的言行，也理应得到这种反应。

“谢谢。”他边说边在对面坐下。

Christine的注意力再度锁定手中的报告，平板电脑堪堪从桌面上升起，好似在两人之间立起一堵墙。

“我本想取些汤，”一分钟后他尝试开口，用叉子指了指对方的餐盘，又指着自己的——盘内抹了黄油的调味玉米挨着烤鸡肉堆叠，“但显然附近某位农夫忙不过来，所以……”他的叉子拨弄着酥脆的鸡皮，鲜鸡肉现在根本不进超市——甚至超市都没几个营业，“浪费这个机会似乎很遗憾。”

有那么一刻，她好像真想回应他那糟透了的话头，但接下来，她似乎更想无视他。最后，Christine合上眼叹气，问道，“你为什么在这儿？”

“我很抱歉。好吗？我是来道歉的。”对方的视线仍难以捉摸，于是Tony修正道，“情绪波动，你在我病历中标注的……它先前确实动摇了我。我进走廊就后悔了，为我说的话。所以，对不起。”

“你在为你脑损伤造成的言行道歉。”Christine绝对实事求是地说。

这是个圈套，但并非由她设下。Christine Palmer无疑更想看Tony Stark转身离开，而非任他跟在身边斗智斗勇。这是Tony为自己设下圈套，为使谈话彻底绕开最糟的那部分。他生命中遇到的大多数人会纵容他这么干，他精通个中技巧。

“那个损伤，”Tony反驳道，“让我更容易冲动，但不管怎么样，我不能为我说的那些话找借口。我——”

借着眼角的余光，他瞥见一个浅金色短发的身影走过。

“我表现得很混账。”Tony最后说。

他没法转身去看、去确认，但那个身影——Natasha似乎走得更快、更满意了。

“损伤让我更轻易地进入混账模式，”Tony在对方的沉默中继续说，“但事实是，进不进入全在于我。”

Christine的凝视依旧平淡如水，几秒后，她再次叹气，别开脸。再度转过来时，她似乎终于承认了他，但仍未轻易原谅，“我就是某人的出气筒，而那人以为全世界都围着他转（哈哈哈哈哈这里Christine不仅指Tony，也指Stephen啊）。我不会买账了。”

“你看，我真的很抱歉。”

“你先坦白一下。”Christine长时间沉思后说，“我只做了一件你可能抱怨的事，那就是给你做全身扫描。顺便说一下，你很健康，除了近期的脑损伤和些许腹胸部的伤，就你这样的年龄和生活方式看来，你体型保持惊人地好。”

他眨眨眼，那算是暗中嘲讽吗？“谢谢？”

“我是想说，”Christine眼睛一眨不眨，“你为什么恨我？”

“我没恨你！”他立即否认。

“你自己清楚。”

“我不——”

“你学医时，”Christine打断他，“必须在不同领域中轮换，直至找出最合适的。我那时发现大脑真令人着迷，但不想在无菌隔绝的神经病房中度过一生。我想让手粘上灰尘，所以，我选了急救医学。”

Tony不清楚谈话怎么进展，但知道最好保持沉默。

“急诊室里的一切，”Christine片刻后继续说，“真的会让那儿的人大吃一惊。没人想待医院里，他们一旦病情好转，就想站上舞台。但急诊室里一切都很糟，我们见识过所有的突发创伤，有些很令人震惊，有些很尴尬。”她听起来像是记起了什么有趣的事，“鉴于人们预料不到自己会去那儿，他们没时间为病因想出完善的谎言。”

哦，这就是她的目的。

“你绝对不相信我听过的那些故事……比如，乱七八糟的东西从肛门括约肌里泄出。”Christine语调平淡，而Tony差点没压下可见的笑声，“但他们比现在的你可信多了。”

Christine等对方回答，结果等到Tony的耸肩。她斜靠着椅背，阴影落在眼中，“是不是，Stephen说了一些让你觉得我……我不清楚，”她眨眨眼，“我不是个好人？”

他摇了摇头，“他不止一次地谈到你，都说你多么多么伟大。”

几声细微的鼻音逃出Christine的喉咙，她喝一大口水，咽下这种声音。

Tony拖着叉子搅动玉米粒。他仅有一次机会道歉，而这已经发生了。这不仅因为她本人值得Tony的懊悔，也因为他们俩都从事逆转灾难的研究，他们的努力容不得半点分心。而且，要是他能毫不畏惧地直面泰坦星上想毁灭宇宙的茄子怪，他也能直面这个。

“我不恨你，”他坚持说，“但跟我的……”Tony顿了顿考虑措辞，“治疗师（指Natasha）谈过后，我发现，我大概是觉得被你威胁了。”

无疑，她无话可说了。Natasha提过Christine也许会慌张。Christine环顾四周光滑又宽阔的四壁，然后收回视线，越过餐桌盯着Tony Stark，显然有些找不着北。

“好，”她片刻后说，“我真得知道，我，Christine Palmer，何德何能能威胁到钢铁侠。”

Tony强迫自己吞几口玉米，以耗过几秒时光。但咀嚼结束了他也没想出答案，唯一明确的就是，这确凿无疑。

“想象一下，你乘着游艇横渡太平洋。”Tony开口了。他隐约明白自己该说什么，但得一步一步来。随着话语吐出，他有望说出一切。

“乘游艇横渡太平洋，”Christine重复道，“你经常这么干？”

“我……不，我更喜欢地中海。就听我说，行吗？”对方点点头，给他设置故事留下余地，于是Tony继续说，“最近的小岛在一千英里开外，那上面有一大票人。然后风暴来了，航向偏离，最后轮船被摧毁，几乎所有人都离去了。即便你被冲上荒岛，也全无救援。所有人都当你死了，即使他们想找你，也不清楚你的位置。”

“你给我看了那副银河星图。”Christine若有所思。

“对，我只想把范围缩小到行星里，让故事简单点。你知道的……Tom Hanks和那个排球①，那电影很好看。”Tony低头，目光落在桌面上。泰坦星上的回忆如潮水般漫上心头，他的眼睛失去了焦距，“所以待那地方的你孤立无援，但还有个人确实活着，仅有的一个。你在他濒死时帮他吊住一口气，但那只是毛毛雨，要是你俩没琢磨出办法获救，无论怎样你们都会死。因为周围空无一人，只有你和他待在那个绝对空寂的世界中。”

Christine无言，勺子闲置在汤碗中。

“而你们确实想出办法了，你们花了几周合作，你们让一切运转起来，你……”Tony肩膀耸搭下去，“你意识到你们成了朋友。”随着话语接连吐出，微弱的镇静开始动摇，情绪在语调中酝酿，“然后他在你面前自杀。”

她瑟缩了一下。

嘶吼再度回响于记忆的海洋，然后突兀地终止，“几乎奏效了。不过，他没死，因为救援终于到了。很好，那真的很好，但它也意味着……”

“什么？”Christine在他声音弱下去时提醒他。

Tony摇摇头，这实在太蠢，“你们互相攥住了对方的命，结果，突然间，你再也无须那么做了，别人接手了。而一切都那么……”他的叉子又在盘面上拖拽。“吵闹。”

要是Christine没Natasha说的那么好，那她本该做出比现下恶劣多了的回应。相反，她眼中的挣扎矛盾褪下了，换上一种温和的好奇。“你很烦我救他？”

“不，或者是的。”他叉下一块鸡肉，“我真不知道。他必须活着——必须——但我反感不是我来救他。我真他妈蠢，到底在说什么？”一词接着一词，愈渐令他糟心。但他想不出另外的解释了，他真的很烦一位急救科医生待那儿救Stephen的命，但一问到正当理由，他当然说不出个所以然。

Christine口微微张开，考虑一下，又闭上了。她看上去没再恼怒，而更像是引导Tony把这些说出来。

“我必须帮助他人。”Tony着重强调着，渐渐意识到真相——在疯狂忧虑他那差点失去的人期间，一直埋在心底的真相，“必须。他明白的，但还是，先让我寸步难行，然后在我面前自杀。然后我来到这儿，只能呆在走廊上，等着看他是否还有呼吸。”

心口上一阵刺痛，他漫无目的地摩挲那温暖一点，汹涌的情绪平稳下来后，那刺痛才渐渐褪去。

幸亏之后压倒他的偏执，他甘愿承受脑损伤，只为弥补此前飞船里汹涌的挫败感。他被故意排除在救援之外，不要紧，反正他帮不上忙。他得抓住第二次机会实施救援，不论代价为何。

“差点儿杀死Thor后，我意识到我得收手。可面对所有缺点……”Tony渐渐消声，转了转脖子，以压下自那天早上开始层层累积起的焦虑，“我只是任自己混账下去。”

他太过精疲力竭，实在难以抵挡Natasha的话术了。

Christine沉默好长时间后，才回答道，“这次谈心比我想的深入多了。”

“好吧，我刚刚边说才边意识到这些事，只是倒出来罢了。”Tonyp疲惫地抹了把脸。这些倾吐出的东西也许跟面临的威胁一样是沉重的负担。“我能把它们怪在脑损伤头上吗？抱歉，我想我大出洋相后Wong离开了吧？”

她点点头，“他四处逛了逛以感知能量场，但不愿让圣所无人守护的时间太长。”

Christine低头喝了几口汤，思考着对方的解释。Tony也趁着空闲吃些突然间引不起食欲的鸡肉。鸡肉在泛酸的嘴里干巴巴的，但灾难过后他不再浪费食物。

四周用餐者的嗡嗡声接替了谈话。

“我不知道你养没养过宠物，Tony。”Christine在难捱的沉默后发声。

他不太清楚，他那可怜兮兮、难让人信服的解释是否会以对方命令他离开而告终。不过，尽管她坐在这儿仍显不快，但早先的敌意已尽数消失。

Tony眨眨眼，心里没底，“我爸定了巨大的盐水水族缸来养鱼，”他从未投以关注，更勿论照养。但鱼缸是聚会时令人印象深刻的背景板。“我妈养了一群猫和一只毛茸茸的小狗。”

“看上去你没养过。好吧，我曾养过一只德国牧羊犬，他叫Waldo。”

“Waldo？”

“我七岁时得到了他，而我喜欢看书②，别打岔。”Christine无意识地用勺子搅着汤，“上高中后，带他出去溜的工作就落在我头上。我不介意，他渐渐变老，而我很快就要上大学了。我知道，我大学毕业后他大概就不在了。我想你从没带你妈妈的小狗出去溜吧？”

“没有。”Tony承认。他没太多时间花在母亲的宠物上，机器人有趣多了，让宠物进他房间就是纵容猫毛侵入重要电路。

“也就是说，你没见过那些小狗狗天天在干什么。”Christine对上Tony的眼睛——居然在朝他笑，让他惊恐无比，“他们到处撒尿标记领土。”

愣了片刻，他忍不住鼻孔喷气，“谢谢，谢谢画面？”

“哦，不客气。”她咬下一口胡萝卜，指着剩下的那一半说，“那就是你干的：在我的医院里四处撒尿，我会阻止你。毕竟医院是无菌环境。”

标记领土？哈？这么说来，他没法否认。从这一角度看，Natasha的威胁假设甚至被推翻了。并不是说Christine会无缘无故伤害Stephen，是个威胁，而是由于她与Stephen的联系跨越数年，而非数月。当Tony与那个他无法拯救的人隔离时，Christine在好几个方面都威胁到了他，只是他一根筋不愿承认罢了。（就差临门一脚嘞，Tony你居然还没意识到！）

Natasha逼他直面这一切，而现在，Tony一边再度摩挲着心口，一边意识到，他终究能用自己的办法实施救援。

他依旧反感离开泰坦星后伴随而来的无能为力，但现在，他正取得进展。

“我会收手。”Tony保证道。Natasha挖野草的比喻也很精准。他还没找到自己本能厌恶Christine的全部解释，但前路不再簇叶丛生。

“好的，虽然我不敢当，也没什么助益。”

“我知道。”Tony摇摇头。尴尬的沉默再度降临，但Christine至少不会赶他走了。他用叉子指了指盘子，想吃完几乎一口没动的食物。 随后两人一起吃了起来。

“谢谢你说的话。”Christine喝完汤后说。她朝就餐时重新开始阅读的电脑点点头，补充说，“我正在推测环形沟与心灵宝石结构如何联系。它跟前沿成果同样尖端，所以还有大量猜测要进行。我大概该回去工作了。”

tbc

————————————————

注：

①Tom Hanks和排球：《荒岛余生》是由罗伯特·泽米吉斯执导，汤姆·汉克斯、海伦·亨特等主演的剧情冒险片。该片讲述了一个联邦快递公司员工在南太平洋上空遇难坠机流浪到荒岛的故事。2000年12月22日影片在美国上映；（译者刚开始就吐槽前面剧情好似鲁宾逊漂流记，Tony和Stephen跟鲁滨逊和星期五似的……结果Tony真拿这种荒岛历险作比哈哈哈）

②Waldo：译者在网上找到了一本叫“Where’s Waldo”的童书，这里应该指的就是这本（大概吧orz）

 

（中）

猜测，对：空白的九宫格等着被无限宝石的数据填满，没有足够坚实的知识，假想避无可避。即便他们在使用意识的功能上有所突破，整个领域里还剩着更多的工作……包括第六块宝石。

“等等，”Tony再次犯难到底该怎么解释，“在走之前……”

“什么？”

“你，嗯，你说了‘想想世界围着他转’之类的，对吗？”

Christine哼了一声，捋了捋一撮乱发，“我不是说你，好吧，就是说你。但你只是个比照。毕竟，现下直接提到Stephen对我而言很可怕。”见Tony面有难色，她语速放慢，“你不必瞒着我什么，Stark，不管你要说什么，说出来吧。”

“我们研究无限宝石以拯救宇宙，对吗？”

她的眉毛沉下去，“对。”

“所有的石头。”

“嗯。”

其他五个的数据令人印象深刻，而这个需要解释一番。暖意再度在心口上搏动，并非第一次地，Tony想知道，自己除简单锚定Stephen的灵魂外还该做什么。“然后，有那么一会儿，”他承认道，“宇宙真的会围着他转。”

Christine眨眼，“啥？”

“无限宝石有哪些？”

“嗯，意识、时间、空间、现实、力量，”她停顿片刻。历数各个团队的研究焦点后，她显然意识到清单上少了什么，“和灵魂，但是……”

她的声音渐渐弱下去，Tony笨拙地笑笑。周围，镀银餐具叮当作响，其他就餐者的交谈嗡嗡蜂鸣。

Christine再度望向他，摇摇头，“无实体的精神能量不足，无法比及无限宝石。我以前见过，它很让我震惊，但跟我现在看到的比起来，那微不足道。我已经……”声音渐渐微弱，她的目光落在房间的角落里，“他横跨银河系，还告诉我们去看看环形沟。”

“这是我得尽快向你道歉的另一个原因：我发现了真相。”即便他很感激Natasha引导他发现了精神链接的真相，Natasha也没道理掺和进来。但Christine应该参与。

“但是，精神体很常见！我知道Wong不太愿意，但他能做到。难道其他人没关注能量信号？”

Tony的扫描仪同样追踪过精神体，而且，是的，跟无限宝石比起来，这一过程微不足道。半宇宙的灵魂并非是脱离身体，而是被撕碎了，这一过程需要多得多的能量。八十个巴格尔的根显然足以耗尽整个星系，而并非所有能量都注入了传送门。

“我们该去私人房间谈谈，”Tony说，“很不幸，我必须给你看看我们都不乐意看的录像。”

Christine本能地朝医务室走去，Tony跟上她，没再反驳。屏幕上的影像会让她惊讶万分，所以最好让她在自己的领地上放松。既然他已得知，通向胜利的唯一道路将救回Stephen——不管用什么方式——对他来说，围着别人转更容易接受了。

不过，他们不是朋友，他不会安慰她，这会让他不舒服。

“所以，什么录像？”Christine领着俩人进了一个专为身体检查而设的咨询室，然后关上门。墙上的显示器通常展示X光及检查结果，此刻随着Tony滑动屏幕，Tony的私人文件列表显示出来。

Tony根据日期找到文件，打开录像时，神情绷紧。屏幕正好暂停，Tony和Stephen在图像上，Tony正在进行发射前检查，那个小小的飞船曾是他指望的归航灯塔。见Christine脸上担忧骤升，Tony疲惫地证实道，“他正竭尽全力自杀。”

“我不想——”本能反应过后，Christine合上眼，问，“我真要看吗？”

灵魂被暴力撕离，地球上还没有医师直面这种挑战。她还有两个分隔两端的病人，莫名其妙地山寨无限宝石。病人的医生需要得知她面临的全部情形。

“好吧，抱歉，你必须看看。”

Christine事先不知情，所以需要被告知这次航行的来龙去脉，所以Tony解释道，“Thanos得到时间宝石前，Stephen用它探查未来道路及终点，显而易见，最后只找到一条有效的路。”

她的视线落在显示屏上，然后回转向Tony，“他真记得这么多可能性？那应该会让意识过载。看了多少可能？你说只有一种，所以……？”

照她最后的语气看，Christine似乎只想过寥寥几个未来。二十个里挑出一个好结局已经很糟了，二十个交叠的未来确实也够迷惑人了。不过，要真是那样倒还简单。

“他没法确切记起大多数，很大程度上，他只记得重复多次的套路，有相当多的套路。”他挂着怜悯的神情，“它们有很多机会从一千四百万次重演中脱颖而出。”

“一千四百万？！”Christine重复道，神情一片空白，“他……”她摇摇头，再度尝试，“他还……完整吗？后来？”

那有没有让他碎裂？Tony听出了言下之意。“他好像还行，不过，到目前来看，我觉得那也许从内部击碎了他。因为只有一条路可能行得通，”Tony肩膀沉下去，“他不惜一切去成全。”

暂停的视频开始播放。 

研究小组已经目睹过传送门爆开那一刻，但这还是Tony第一次观看完整视频。他的回忆聚焦在传送门本身，没空管起因。就像，他不去考虑那些失踪的人，他不想深挖。

当Stephen握紧扶手，指示发射后的行动时，Tony真的很纳闷，他当初怎么那么眼瞎，对那些预警信息熟视无睹。好吧，答案很简单：他信任Stephen，这反过来害了他。

心口上那点随Stephen每个误导Tony的字句吐出而阵阵绞痛，他摁了摁，勉强忽略渐增的疼痛。老天，所有的谎言。他那么天真，为还未能理解的情形严阵以待。说真的，即便现在他稍稍明白了掌下的灵魂之锚，又该怎么修复呢？怎么拉回一个灵魂？

嘶吼开始，Christine好似被刺中似地瑟缩了，她竭力保持镇静，但仍不住流泪，绯红在苍白的脸颊上蔓延开来。

Tony此前听过，可疼痛再一次击中了他。这不是难捱的恐怖片，而是一份提醒——提醒他曾被逼承受的欺骗。可怖的哀嚎与自己叫停的恳求声声入耳，像再次历经每时每刻。他本以为他才堪堪赶上Christine的步伐——在目前研究真正范围上的步伐：模拟灵魂宝石。但最后，他重温了那场彻底的背叛。

他什么也做不了，该死他连一件事也做不成，因为Stephen故意堵死了每条路。背叛感战栗着、悸动着，终爆发为愤怒。它抽搐着，好似一把刀在内里搅动。双手绑在椅子上，无用地握紧又松开。愤怒咆哮着转为狂暴，深深掘进Tony，直至嘶吼好似片开他的心，扯出来，然后挂在屠夫的钩子上——

“Tony！”

呼喊似乎从远处传来，Tony这才发现自己脱力跪倒，上气不接下气。不是恐慌发作——没这么严重，也许是心肌梗死，如果心肌梗塞表现得像滚烫的拨火棍直插入肋骨间的话。但还有种超常的不对劲梗在中间，让他感觉更甚于此。他在遗忘的边缘岌岌可危，好似Wanda的力量再次将他扯入无法言说的幻境。Tony不清楚自己倒向深渊后会发生什么。

“躺床上去！”Christine命令道，“然后我才能……”

Tony踉跄着，试图爬上床，她的声音渐渐削弱，“我的天！你怎么了？这是……我需要……”

噢，好的，急诊科的医生不知道怎么应付心肌梗死，很好，完美。

片刻后，Tony发现自己被草草推到她打开的轮椅上。Christine砰的一拳撞在墙上，开门，然后把全身重量压在轮椅背后，让它动起来。Tony眼神漫无目的地四处游移，察觉到她一直盯着的监视器警报：病人痛苦（patient distress）。

——Stephen出事了，他不知道确切，可他知道。Tony的惊骇本该加剧他的痛苦，但相反，那把片出他心脏的滚烫刀子无非融化成简单的恐慌，Stephen出事的事实让他窒息。

目的地是那个房间——Tony今早才被Christine扔出去的房间。他们进入房间，监视器早已高声尖叫着示警，斗篷蹦起来，疯狂地围着他们打转。床上，Stephen死一般的苍白，心跳微弱，监视他生命机能的神经监视器声音被压缩，化为纯然的闪烁。

“不、不、不要！”。Christine伸手去拿注射器，竭力乞求着。

Tony跌跌撞撞站起身来，膝盖软下去前，他勉强挪到病床边。冲进来的护士试着把他往回拉，恳求他跟过去。Tony推开她，“你不能，”他喃喃细语，“我不会再看一次了。”

他抬起浸满冷汗、颤抖着的手，摸索心口上那一点，随即震惊地痉挛一下——那一点几乎不比周围温暖了。

“你必须回来，”Tony乞求着，诚意倾注于那不再温暖的一点，却不过是杯水车薪,“求你了！”

Christine用指甲轻弹已灌满的注射器，端口溢出几缕液体，然后下意识地移向静脉输液管，发现它没在那儿，愣了好几秒，才突然清醒过来，连忙将针管插进Wakanda病床一个凹陷处，全剂量注射进去，然后看着光沿着Stephen手腕和颈部的动脉蜿蜒前行。

监视器勉强闪烁着。

——我又要失去他了，Tony意识到，脑内一片白茫茫。Natasha的一通操纵给他带来的虚无感，跟此刻完全没有可比性。他本该逼着Stephen苟延残喘，但正相反，精神链条正好从他自己的手里滑落了。从意料之外的连接上，Stephen最后感受到的情绪浪潮，将是Tony全身心的愤怒与辜负。

“再拿根针管来，”Tony在周遭一切都有条不紊地进行时说，“把我放倒。”

Christine茫然不解地盯着他。

“我们的灵魂被绑在一起而我太气了就松手了，所以快他妈把我放倒我好抓回来！”她仍没有动，于是Tony一屁股坐回轮椅，大吼，“马上！去！”

Christine深呼吸，点点头，又去取了一根注射器，护士连忙递过去她要的药瓶，“硫喷妥钠（Sodium thiopental）会让你三十秒内昏迷过去，”她一边拿针管抽药一边说，“但十分钟后药效消失。”

“还不够，”Tony手握成拳以便寻找血管，“昏过去后再给我注射些，最少一个小时。”Tony料到她的问题，说。

酒精棉球拍在他手臂上，带来阵阵凉意。Christine将针头靠近他的皮肤，但在刺入前顿了顿。他们眼神相接，第一次地，好似达成了共识。

“把他带回来。”Christine恳求他。

随后尖锐的刺痛自Tony手臂传来，紧接着是飞快的、铺天盖地的黑暗。

 

（下）

“不你他妈不能！”Tony咆哮着。他从泰坦星醒来，触目即是躺倒在露岩上沉默、一动不动的身躯。他奔跑过去，跪在Stephen身边，匆匆拢起乱成一团的细丝——他们之间的细丝被扯断了。它们不再发光，也不再漂浮，泛着单调的沙色，四散于尘土之上，在漆黑的夜色中几乎无法分辨。

他是Stephen的替代锚，是仅有的让Stephen灵魂凝聚而免于飘散的东西。纵然他此刻还不清楚如何带回灵魂，狂怒与背叛感显然是错误的举动。在此之前，情绪共感似乎是精神链接的副作用，而现在，它们显然比发生的一切要紧多了。

“来吧！”他重新攥回灵魂的细线。细线聚拢于手心，仍单调而无机质。Tony记起几小时前的景象，低头望向自己的胸口——他们间的细绳仍可见，但铜锈般黯淡着，而不像之前水晶般闪闪发亮。

“我知道你觉得我疯了，”Tony恳求道，攥紧掌心里复原的链条，试着沿精神链接理顺它们，“不是说我就希望你走，那恰恰相反。我一直对你失去理智，显然每个人都看在眼里。要是你感受到我的痛苦，那是因为我很在乎，我在乎！所以，醒醒！”

几缕微光沿细绳流转，像从死火中升起的余烬。

“好吧，你还在，回来，回我身边来，你可以的。”

他们绑在一起才他妈几个小时，他怎么这么快就松手了呢？

“我们找到拯救宇宙的办法了，”Tony转变了策略——他的绝望毫无裨益地倾注于链条之上，也许合逻辑的话能把Stephen的灵魂带回来，“我们需要你！”

虽然仍是闪烁，但链条渐渐被理顺，随渐增的细线变粗。他将孤注一掷的渴望灌注进去，随后握紧Stephen的肩膀，把他从露岩上拉下来。

“我们需要你。”Tony重复道，“要是你死了，就没法修复一切，你必须活着否则那唯一的路就断了。”

他们那些长长的对话填满了Tony的心，他试着不去分神，因为逻辑似乎起作用了。链条此刻不再流转死火余烬，而是荡起浮光的涟漪，“要是你真想我实现你看到的那个未来，你就不能死。你必须活着。”他盯着Stephen的脸，搜寻任何活动的迹象。

“你必须马上醒过来，”Tony顿住片刻，继续说，“然后我们才能向你咨询无限宝石。因为还有个计划，你想帮忙吗？你得回来才能帮上忙。”

——你不能离开我。脑海深处，冲动的那部分想。那份不顾一切的渴求好似锚链光芯处融化的蜡，最后滑进了心灵深处。

手里瘫软的身体蓦然绷紧——还没恢复意识，但在朝那个方向迈进。宽慰席卷了Tony，他猛地将Stephen毫不抵抗的身体拉近了怀抱，面颊贴上斜飞的灰鬓，抓紧曾在他眼里如此古怪的上衣。

“对的，”他如释重负，恐慌开始褪去，仿佛远离了风暴边缘的航船，破破烂烂，但仍在航行，“回家吧。”

一声叹息抵在他脖子上。

“我知道一说到宝石你就会回来，”Tony低声喃喃，“但天哪，别再这么对我了，第一次地，我没法应付了。”

Natasha的审问策略挖空了他所有的负面感受，而这短短几分钟里，他肆虐的愤怒焚灭殆尽了。

“要知道，我……”Stephen需要缓缓才能再次发声。他迟缓地挪了挪，“本该死了，毕竟。”他精疲力竭，身体彻底脱力松弛下来。“白费劲，还乐天派。”他语调断断续续，显然依仗着了Tony传递给他的生望。

天哪，站在Stephen立场上，想想他面临着什么：独自滞留在精神荒原之中，仅有狂怒与他相伴相随，在那之后，链条开始崩解，痛苦降临，灵魂再次分崩离析。死亡在内里肆虐扫荡，既在预料之中，也让他欣然接受。即便死前痛心切骨，他也知道自己终被证明是正确的，他的终极计划正徐徐展开。

愧疚感扫荡着Tony，他试着压下。现在只需要正面情绪，他必须在多方面成为一只锚。

“有没有在听啊?”Tony抵着Stephen的头低声说，“你绝对不该死。”

Stephen微笑，身体几乎一动不动，“时间宝石没显示。最重要的是，那跟我无关了。”

他这么坐着真的又瘦又高。Pepper作为女人来说已经很纤瘦了，但Tony抱着这么高的人仍不习惯，“为什么？因为传送门教我们空间宝石怎么运转？然后他们能提取出现实和时间的纯净数据？鉴于你办完了一切，你工作完了能退居幕后了？”

Stephen胸口再度传来一阵闷笑，他显然更精神了，但仍极度虚弱，“你明白了？”

“白痴。”Tony富含感情地说，再次面颊相贴。

“你绝不会同意这场交易——用我来换宝石。很好，”Stephen顿住吸气，或者诸如此类精神的举动，“你知道我在干什么。”

“不，我绝不会做这种交易。”

不能生气，Tony朝自己咆哮，情绪平稳后他才继续，“而且，我们不需要你的空间数据。”

Stephen愣了好长时间，以致Tony几乎要退开看看Stephen是不是又晕过去了。

“什么？”

“他们已经有空间数据了。”

他又顿了很长时间，“不，不对，我……”

“你猜错了。”他们现在坐着，贴得这么近，本该令人尴尬。但自Stephen初次与死亡擦肩而过后，Tony与他一直相隔两地，现在他能随意贴近了。飞船上那糟透了的一天后，又一次施救机会出现在面前，“他们已经有空间数据了，Stephen。”

长时间的停顿再次降临。不像之前餐厅背景里的低声嗡嗡，绝对的寂静填充进来。

“哦，”Stephen说，几乎微不可闻。那细小的鼻音更似一声叹息，饱含着大堆大堆的心酸。要真是那样的话，他就做了太多无用功。他误判了数据，甚至可能误判了未来，“所以，交易……一无所获。”

“你真在那么多事上犯错了，”Tony笑道，“他们有了意识。等到时机充足，他们会有空间、时间、现实和力量。”

没有回答，于是他提醒Stephen，“你看还漏了什么？”

Stephen依旧茫然不解，比Christine花了更长时间才明白Tony的意思，但震惊更甚。他抽身后仰，直至能对上Tony的视线，仿佛在搜寻Tony眼里的玩笑之色，然后低头，盯着精神链条——此刻如中天的日光一般明亮。

“并非是，你不必去死了，像我保证的那样。”Tony补充道，“事实是，你不能死。我们要想弄懂怎么把人们弄回来，就要看如何把你弄回来。你的目的实现了，Stephen。你提供一块宝石的数据了，不是一无所获。”

“但我……”他摇摇头。此刻坐直的Stephen仍摇摇晃晃，但至少源源不断的话语重获了动力，“空间在维度间打开虫洞，从维度中汲取能量，允许单个传输——我知道的就这些。我模拟了空间宝石，很刻意地。”

“还撕离了灵魂。”悲伤填满了Tony的心，跟他勉力的抑制旗鼓相当。但至少，他能抵挡再次油然而生的愤怒或背叛感。单纯的悲伤有望不去触动精神链条。“我讨厌这样，但你是对的：你干的事符合宇宙之需。要是我知道我绝对会阻止你，但你确实得这么做。”

“灵魂，”Stephen难以置信，“灵魂？几乎一无所知。Wong有线索？图书馆有吗？该怎么运作？”

自Tony那天早上醒来，他就任自己沉湎于任性的愚昧中，最后被Christine赶出医院。自泰坦以来，他任由情绪默默腐败，最后遭受重击，差点没握紧Stephen的灵魂。但另一边，他向Natasha坦白并挖出了杂草，对Christine坦白并修补了关系。所以，现在也是开诚布公的时候了。

“似乎是由于我们间的联系。”Tony手指滑过金色的链条，它像该有的那样温暖，“刚刚，你差点……”他闭眼，深呼吸，才又接上，“……死去，是因为我第一次看传送门的完整录像。”

Stephen皱紧眉头，“跟这有什么关系？”

要是Tony再只盯着真相，那被忽视的情感很可能会坏事。如果他们间再情绪失控，他很可能再次松开链条。他们已经直言不讳了，现在说那个不愉快的事实应该很安全，“我有机会看一看，你趁我对你要做的一无所知时怎么撒谎的。”

随即又是一阵停顿，“啊，对的。”

“我生气了，”Tony缓缓说，“感觉被背叛了。那些情绪在我脑内盘旋环绕，随即我感觉到的，就是，这个被扯开了。”他的手擦过心口，沿着链条滑了几寸。

“所以，刚刚那种痛苦是我活该。”Stephen考虑片刻后说。

Tony呻吟，“我说那些不是为这个。”见Stephen脸上显示的某种含义，他飞快补充道，“还有你不能再吹嘘自己能忍下多少痛苦！”

Tony挣回来一个微笑，只因他精准击中了目标。

于是他朝Stephen笑了回去，“你看，我是说，泰坦星上你话事，那时我不清楚未来。而这里……”他指了指周围，指着高悬于天的夜色银河，指着延伸向远方暗沉沉的紫色岩石，“在灵魂泰坦上，不一样了，是我来解决一切。”他考虑片刻，念及自己在别处试着掌控全局时的所作所为，“另外我在地球上搞出了些麻烦。”

Stephen眯起了眼睛。“你干什么了？”

“跟现在无关。”Tony愉快地决定道。“鉴于要应对挑战，我们得成为伙伴，像之前我在泰坦星时以为的那样。”他补充说，故意挑起一边的眉毛。

Tony没再论证，Stephen也没有回答。有那么一会儿，Stephen的手指轻轻摩挲着金色链条。随后他说，“就好像在检查我自己的灵魂，有所调整，但我还是不清楚机制。连你怎么连上这个的我都不理解。”

“我们要找出答案，平等地。”Tony提醒他，“没有谎言，没有负面情绪……它们刚刚差点害死你，照理我们要做的事正好相反。”

“平等。”Stephen短暂地顿住后说，“没人当领导。我会试着理解这些能量，你可以试着研究宝石。”他坐回去，抬头盯着星空，晃了晃头，低声说，“我还是肯定自己会带去空间数据，非常肯定。”

“嗯哼哼，”Tony打量对方后说，“早先我还在争辩……但现在，你知道的，能告诉你你犯错了，真让人感觉愉快。”他朝Stephen的面无表情坏笑，但神情随即软化下来，“你在我面前崩溃时，我差点失去理智。我没法再那样了，所以研究能量时小心点儿，好吗？”

“我告诉过你了，连上我的精神会很危险。”

“不，不，来吧，现在我们要坦诚相待。”

Tony Stark喜欢跟人们扎堆。除非他被工作室里的项目分神，否则孤独很快就会找上门来。他频繁地与人建起浅交情：聚会、采访、盛大的开幕式等等。不过，他对私人联系如饥似渴，所以对他而言，轻易便能推进似乎还不稳定的边界。对那些迷恋血脉呼吸中沉淀的群聚天性的人来说，趁早把某些人当成挚友可一点都不奇怪。

Stephen不乐意跟人群扎堆。不像Tony，他仍记不清圣所外观上的细节，但他知道圣所寂静、宽阔，对他来说实在太空旷了。圣所属于那种在孤独中长成的人，他们享受少量友谊，而非不断寻找更多。那种人不去推进、而是本能地加固人际边界，甚至在宇宙需要之际还这样。

“我们需要坦诚，现在。”Tony重复一遍。“因为你老是在我面前濒临死亡，下一次我心脏大概承受不住了——可不是因为这根链条。”他的手指滑过隐约的金光。

没有回应。

“我不能失去你。”Tony补充说，“我只是担心你的安危，行不行？”

深深的情绪在Stephen双眼中落下阴影，Tony难以说清里面饱含着什么。

“我会小心。”Stephen郑重地顿了片刻后说，“Tony，我不知道你干了什么，我的灵魂彻底散落，而你莫名其妙地从不可能中救了我。”一个微笑点亮了此刻，“虽然这种不确定性增加了挑战。”

“不过我们都欣赏挑战。”

“嗯，对。”

至少，风平浪静时那是真的，但此时此刻，挑战可能难以直面。

“你现在怎么样？”Tony问。短时间内Stephen的灵魂聚拢、打散、又聚拢，而明天会是个新的开始，他们都能受用。

“还有点累。”Stephen承认。

Tony点点头，飞快绕到Stephen旁边，在宽阔平坦的岩石上躺下，“躺躺呗，在我被叫醒前。休息一下，想想事，一会儿就行。”

感觉很棒，Tony在意识渐渐放慢时想。挑战仍若有若无地逼近，但此刻却好像重回了从前那种朴素，像再次躺在外星宿舍中朦胧地睡去。即便因身体失去意识，他无法真正睡过去。至少，他能更沉浸在温暖的心口上，而非受损大脑内盘旋不止的忧虑。

没有杂草能主导我。Tony想起Natasha的谈话，也想起对Christine的道歉，最后，是对录像和几近确认的背叛的怒不可遏，“即使只是一小会儿，我也对先前的松手很抱歉。”他的手朝身边摸索，找到Stephen的手，然后扣紧，“我不会了。”

“我知道。”令Tony吃惊的是，Stephen没有甩开，“我也不会再对你说谎了。”

“我知道事出有因。”Tony凝视着天空之外的宇宙，握紧对方的手。不，退回到那时，他不会拿Stephen来交换数据，必须这么干，但是……

预料中的回答并未到来，于是Tony转过头去打量Stephen。Stephen睡着了，至少还能睡着。对Tony来说，身下的岩石大概没那么难以忍受了。

“不说谎了，哼哼。”Tony望向Stephen睡过去后放松的面部，然后是曾经被他刺破、而现在稳定起伏着的胸部，挥之不去的焦虑终于稍稍卸去，“我先前在医院就诊，看脑损伤到什么程度。”

当然，Stephen什么也没说，Tony手心里的那只手已松弛下来。

对他而言，不去坦白是很轻易的，但那不对，就像拒绝跟Christine交流不对一样。这漫长、难熬、夜不能寐的一天逼他们经历了很多，但最要紧的一点是，这一天展示了当灵魂遭受威胁时信任与坦诚的价值。

Tony手肘支撑着起身，小心翼翼不去松开Stephen的手，然后转头审视着那个睡着了的人，“以后我会告诉你一切。”

tbc


	20. Chapter 20

Tony无法在泰坦星上真正睡过去，但回到地球，睁开双眼，却真像是从梦里醒来。

又只剩他一个人了，他本能地想到，摁摁那暖融融的一点，随即发现Christine正盯着他看，眼里满是担忧。

她踏前一步，“他怎……我的意思是，事态最后变好些了，但是……”

Tony头眼仍旧昏沉沉的，费了半晌才反应过来，朝她点头，“对，他情况挺好的。”

“天哪，”Christine手掌抵着眼睛，长舒一口气，才把手臂放下来。她的脸上遍布泪痕，红彤彤地充着血，“他不能这么对我了。”

Tony发现心头又一次漫起了独占欲，只好竭力将其压下，“另外他还跟你打招呼说‘Hi’。”他差点忘了这茬，不过情有可原。

“Hi？”Christine跟着重复一声，狠狠抹过润湿的脸颊，“Hi。他跨越半个宇宙，蠢兮兮地捡回了半条命，结果说了声‘Hi’？”她别过脸望向Stephen那仍旧纹丝不动的身体说，“你是我这辈子遇到过的最让人沮丧的人了，而且你明白的，你不需要一而再再而三地刷新自己的记录。”

好吧，他们两人还有一段长长的过去。但是Tony不能始终烦心这事了，他不能这样，毕竟经由Christine提醒，他意识到自己一直表现得好似抬腿撒尿的小狗，而万事万物都等着恢复原样。他明白自己很蠢，但大脑的某一部分依旧死心不改，把人家视为威胁。

他不能再纵容情感汹涌，空等它们自然消失了，因为这实属必要。Stephen依旧很脆弱，因此Tony要尽一个良好且稳固的精神锚的本分，临近那人时最好消除一切的负面情绪。

于是Tony语调欢快地上扬，“我没在‘最让人沮丧’之列吗？”

Christine报以一笑，“他可是兢兢业业这么干了好几年，你赶不上的。”她又擦了擦眼，深呼吸几次，才飞快点头，“好了。所以你是在说，你们的灵魂又绑在一起了，真是不可思议。”

Tony走到Stephen病床另一边站好，“没什么好争辩的。他去解析能量流，我去调查灵魂宝石。”

监控屏幕上的曲线稳定且有力地跳动，但Stephen仍苍白着脸，他先前肯定在死亡边缘上走了一遭。

“我要是在这儿放扫描器会不会干扰病床的运转？当初我监视过精神能量，也许能找到一些医院监控器发现不了的信息。”

“现在不行，你明早再来激活你的那些扫描仪吧，我要先做安全测试。”她忽然想到了什么，望向Tony，“天色很晚了，你今天睡了多久？”

回想起来，这一整天接二连三的冲击大大震惊了Tony。他凭借Wong给他的精神盔甲抵挡Stephen的攻击，又被强制入睡，醒来惹下大麻烦，然后不得不再次睡过去救人。

“已经去泰坦星三次了，你是对的，我都没连续几小时合上眼过。”

Tony不该在即将到来的睡梦中忧心忡忡，也不该继续让Christine在脑海中萦绕不去。他需要找个无害的项目来干，而现下正好就有一个。

“嘿，让我来扫描你一下吧。”他迎着Christine狐疑的目光，抬起手腕，以示无需去找核磁共振扫描仪。

她眨了眨眼，“为什么？”

Tony回以温和的微笑，“正好有个软件难题，能让我在房间里醒来前摆脱这些忧虑。来吧，扫描一下，你想不想看看你的肺部？”

“有点意思。”Christine承认。

得到Christine的允许后，Tony放出了扫描仪，很快将她肺部的三维成像在空中显现出来。

“哈哈，Shuri也用这样的全息成像技术——”她伸手去抓肺部成像，微微瞪眼——手上的肺成像轻松与食管分离开来以便检查，“——不过没法这样。”她瞧着全息食管，“有结节了吗？我该去检查一下。”

“祝你好运。”Tony高效地操纵扫描仪扫过她的头腹，避开腰部往下的部分。他们的关系远没有达到那种亲近，也不期待达到。“我睡前再去搞搞代码。”

Christine翻来覆去地摆弄肺成像，咕哝着说，“好吧。”

等到Tony快要走出门外，她才不情不愿地从医疗沉思中挣扎出来，朝他喊道，“还有……谢谢你去救他。”

Tony很想知道她还有没有戴着那条愚蠢的项链，反应过来后，他不得不别过脸去藏起油然而生的挫败神情。还来？认真的？他到底怎么回事？

他控制好脸上的神情后才回答说，“只是分内的事，而且我也很乐意。所以，嗯，晚安。”

“晚安。”

好吧，他们之间仍有些不尴不尬，好在她至少没直接把他扔出医院，有进步了。

 

 

“我希望你没觉着难受。”Tony朝卧室走去，自言自语地喃喃，“我在努力，行了吧？但是刚刚真的，很容易就控制不好情绪。所以我会……真地真地会努力的。”

他不能再任由自己那些傻瓜情绪伤害Stephen了，他绝不允许。特别是，现在Stephen的灵魂还那么脆弱。

 

 

走进漆黑的卧室，灯光相继殷勤地点亮，光芒照亮了裱着Tony Stark与Pepper Potts结婚宣告的相框。

他勉强平抑下一股上涌的剧痛，像咽下呕吐那么恶心。

“Peeper只是失踪了。”Tony合上眼跟自己强调说，直至将内里所有暗黑的情绪舒缓开来。这疲惫且情绪化一天的最后关头，照例的复述——没死，是失踪、失踪、失踪——很难再具有说服力。但是真的，她真的只是失踪了，就好像……好像一次出差。她总是被逼着出差，而Tony对Pepper出差已经见怪不怪了。出差时常发生，所以没什么好担心的。

“是出差，”Tony坚持说，转过脸不去瞧相片，“只是出差罢了。”

他转为思考那一行行代码——一旦他们搞定了全部的六块宝石，Pepper的出差之旅就会结束。

显而易见，这一天中他在很多事上都自欺欺人。

Tony找了个避开相片的位子坐下，心下却不愿承认。他比了个手势，调出Christine头部躯干所有的全息影像，像是玩一款三维游戏。“有个内存问题。”他沉思着，凝视着交错纠葛的器官，那些图像还未闪烁，漏洞警报还没到来，“就算是展开所有这些，也还能运转，所以……”

——移开一只肾脏后什么也没发生。Tony漫不经心地将它调转个面，耸耸肩，看也不看就越过肩头扔后面去，任由它在半空中消散不见。肾脏没什么意思，他就有个被Thanos刺穿了，不过随即就被纳米材料补上，也没留下什么疤。

他这么玩了一会儿，不断抽出各个器官，翻来翻去看看漏洞到底在哪儿，最后只留下心脏和大脑没碰了。这两个人体最必要的器官，一定有哪个是造成麻烦的罪魁祸首，Tony想。随后他分解全息心脏，没有遇到任何障碍。

“所以大脑是……”Tony喃喃，伸手去抓成像，在全息图闪烁两次后叹了口气，“重置系统吧。”

他常试了各种各样的方法检查大脑，但超过两小时过去了，系统漏洞总会顽固地蹦跶出来。他挫败地跌坐回去，意识到自己还从来没这么想把它植入大脑。

全息扫描技术直接脱胎于他的盔甲技术，其设计都出于对身体损伤的考虑。战斗中，如果肺部受伤，呼吸就可能受阻；如果躯干洞穿，就要赶紧止血；而且是的，他有考虑到头部损伤，但那之后的一系列后果：昏迷、压迫，诸如此类，都是直接关乎生死存亡，盔甲应付不过来的。

他从来没打算让扫描彻底理解脑仁的运行机制，这种功能复杂又对工艺要求甚严，改进起来实在让人兴趣缺缺，疲惫非常。

“Friday，主数据库还有更全的人类大脑结构的数据吗？”

“浏览医学文献。”她顿了顿，“当然，老板。您构建的大脑模型包含大约三百亿个神经元。”

听上去已经有些可笑了，“所以大脑总共有多少个神经元？”

“目前估测约有一千亿个，它们之间的连接约有一百万亿个。”

天哪，难怪这个项目被放弃了。哪怕只是试图推开大脑全息图，系统都会模拟他想都没想过的神经元连接。Stephen说大脑是最复杂的器官，他真没开玩笑。

“加入额外参数，能不能更新程序？”

“同时为一百万亿个神经元连接建模将超过地球现有的处理能力。”

“哈？不，不可能。”Tony嘀咕着，敲了敲脑袋，“这里此时此刻就在处理呢。”要是头盖骨里那一团一团的细胞能干这事，那科技肯定也能办到。他拒绝让生物学胜过计算机科学。

“有文件记录了大量神经元连接被数据化操作，”Friday体贴地补了一句，“您想看看吗？”

“好吧，拿来。”

下一秒Tony神色扭曲地退了回来，下意识抬手按上胸口，试图平复自己的情绪。他该提前问问文件是什么的，事先没得到预警，他完全没做心理准备就瞧见Vision死前的景象。

“不要重播，给我那次尝试的完整数据。”

“您收到了，老板。”

Ultron表现得像真有个意识在里面，但是显然地球上还没有人能复写出人类大脑的精细构造。Tony随后意识到，Ultron的处理器不必调控人类的身体，不必呼吸、消化，或者在冷空气中起鸡皮疙瘩，与此同时他也会死磕单一的诸如高效算法的解决方案，并不计代价地实现它。

就跟我那不按常理出牌的父亲一样，Tony阴郁地想，至少自己能从他身上获得些许教训。

Ultron那种一根筋式思维源于对心灵宝石的迷人结构的一瞥，但是Vision身体里放着真正的宝石，具有必要的复杂性与矛盾性，所以更像是人类。

Tony调出记录，发现是Shuri试图将Vision的系统与宝石分离开。他喃喃，“你的程序是怎么与宝石互动的呢？”

也许Shuri那儿有答案。

好吧！几小时后他把杯子砸在桌面上。杯子里空空如也，Friday推荐的胡萝卜汁已经被他喝下了（出于健康考虑，他晚上应该避开咖啡因）。就算答案确实搁那儿，他这么干坐着也没法找到。

他相信那群人肯定估摸着，Vision失去宝石后还能保留下大部分功能。即便失去那个超自然存在，他也仍然能处理跟人类大脑数量相近的神经连接，毕竟他的适应力超过了人类。

Tony抬手翻转着Christine的大脑成像，随着他的动作，成像闪烁了几次最终收缩成一团，“但是，怎么办到呢？”

这个问题没法靠浏览现存的软件代码解决，它涉及到理解无限宝石与人类大脑理论上的交互方式，而这是另一个人的专业领域。他对着全息图沉思半晌，最后说，“Friday，复览那次晚餐的文件，Palmer医生看的资料题目是什么？”

“Palmer医生说她那时浏览的是脑岛圆形沟——也就是大脑中与岛叶皮层相连部分的相关资料，您想了解更多吗？”

“啊，当然。”

“它是一条半圆形裂缝，沿着岛叶皮层和额、顶叶及颞盖间分布，也被称作——”

噢，这些都无关紧要。“——只要重置大脑全息图并把那个区域点亮就行了。”也许这样他就能看清圆形沟与Shuri取出宝石时的端口交接的地方。

等了几秒后，他皱眉问，“Friday，全息投影没反应吗？”

“没有，老板，我照你的办了。”

所以那蠢东西到底在哪儿？未免触碰全息图后触发漏洞，Tony抬头上上下下地端详大脑成像，从底下往上看，才发现大脑最里面若有若无地透出一束光。

“不知道你为啥在意这个，”Tony盯着Stephen提到的那一区域，“但推进这个我有的是办法。”

 

 

白天睡了那么久，晚上便没多少上床睡觉的冲动，他顺势就工作到很晚，而此时此刻Wakanda已经迎来了早晨。跟上次联系Wong不同， 这次卫星电话的接通只用了两次。

“你好？”另一端的女孩靠近了些以保持通讯稳定，“你是谁？”

“女孩”一词的用法很准确。他见过Shuri的静态照，而现在动态的她看起来更年轻。她的T恤上印了只典型的可爱卡通猫，那猫看起来乱糟糟的好似刚从睡梦中醒来，正抬起爪子朝观众扑去。

还没等他回答，Shuri就挑起了眉毛，“哦，我终于见到Tony Stark了吗？听说你还没死。”

好吧，看来是个对他的出现毫不动容的人。

“你听的没错。嗨，我刚赶上了研究小组的进度，正在思考你做过的工作，所以正好自我介绍一下。”

她点头，瞄了眼右手边的显示屏，捏起看上去像是乘着咖啡的杯子呷着，看着像在换掉睡衣前接到Tony电话，“我明白了，你是想看看Vision具体发生了什么。再等20分钟然后我给你打电话。”

说真的，她看起来就像个未成年人，就像Peter过去……像Peter一直的那样。她确实设计出了让Tony的成果相形见绌的东西吗？这次谈话真让他觉得自己老了，“我尝试赶上各个团队的工作进度，而今晚我在钻研心灵宝石。”

Shuri隔着咖啡杯朝他微笑，“我们已经讨论过了，Stark先生，但谢谢你。不过其他人有了些真正的突破。”她打了个哈欠，几乎没试图掩饰。

Tony本来以为她跟自己一样是个早起的人，结果显然不是。对Tony Stark来说，六点开始工作就有点晚了，更不必说八点。

“确实，你在心灵宝石上成果斐然，但好像还有推进的空间。我想搞明白Vision是如何适应心灵宝石的力量的，怎么在失去宝石后还能基本保有人类大脑的功能。”Tony叹了口气，花了好几秒才撇开了关于Vision尸体照片的回忆，“在理论上。”

“嗯，你们在他身上的架构很棒。”Shuri又笑了笑，“我有些改进的建议，不过……”

“谢谢，不过问题是，显然没人能完全模拟人类大脑的计算量。”

现在她脸上的笑容变味了，那是“Wakanda比你们公司造出来的任何东西都先进”的宽容呢？还是“你过时了，Stark先生”的宽容？

“我确定有办法……噢。”她在另一个屏幕上读着什么，又抿了口咖啡，然后回身向他并耸耸肩，“好吧，是的。目前还无法同时进行一百万亿次计算。”

“但是你很有把握Vision会在失去心灵宝石后还能行动如初。你和Bruce都这么认为，所以我也相信这一点。如果人类科技至今还没能构建大脑的替代物，而Vision之后还能运转，那么肯定是宝石在帮他。”Tony耸肩说，“我想搞明白这个问题。”

“好问题。”Shuri承认道，匆匆尝了口早餐，“之后我会看看。不过，为什么现在不呢？”

“我这里有检查器官细节的全息图，我建议你看看……”他不得不翻笔记查查名称，“脑岛圆形沟，也许对理解无限宝石的能量流有帮助。但是，我因为没对大脑完整建模而走进了死胡同。这一器官太复杂了，我的程序总是卡死。”

Shuri皱起眉头，“什么‘沟’？是干什么用的？”

“我不知道，真的。”

“但你还是让我去看啊？”

她的国家显然是世界末日时的主场，但接下来涉及到的地点可比那里远多了。“一位曾拥有另一颗无限宝石的法师兼神经外科医生给了我提示。”

Shuri面上有些吃不准，显然需要些时间来消化信息。

“我爱计算机。”她咕哝着，似乎不想被听见。花了一分钟浏览显示屏后，她点点头，“把你全息图的代码发给我，我来看看能不能想出办法解决漏洞。Bill和Jane今天都很忙，不需要我参与。”

“好了。”Tony授权卫星传输后说，然后再度望向她，“谢谢。哦对了，你的医疗设备会不会被精神能量扫描所干扰？”

这一问题似乎逗乐了她。“精神能量？”她重复一遍。

“对。我的灵魂跟那位法师兼神经外科医生绑在了一起，而且我们要想办法把他从银河系那一头拉回来。”

她愣了片刻，才难以置信地问道，“你真是Tony Stark吗？钢铁侠？真跟我想的不一样。”

Tony承认，“自从我追踪一起外星人绑架案后，事情就越发古怪了。”

Shuri又停顿好长时间，才说，“我不知道医疗床会不会被……魔法或是精神所干扰，以前没为这些设计来着。”

好吧，至少他还能让这个年轻人诧异。“行吧，我会去测试一下。再次谢谢你检查我的软件。我想它会起作用，如果我们能搞明白心灵宝石怎么让机器大脑的功能跟生理大脑接近的话，”Tony迟疑着，“总有办法吧。”

他直觉他们有了些发现。本能会让他们误入歧途，但也能指引他们朝惊人的发现前行。

“另外，呃，我会尽量为电话安排时间，以便你吃过早餐后再跟你联系。”

Shuri微微一笑，低头打量自己身上那皱巴巴的T恤一番，“你来自加利福尼亚，对不对？”

Tony眨眨眼，“不算故乡， 但我好几年都呆在洛杉矶。”

她表现出的点点兴奋消失了，“洛杉矶，对。我去湾区旅游时买的这套，”她指了指T恤，“和……我哥哥一起。”

T'Challa——他在阵亡名单上看见过这个名字，“我很遗憾。”

那种愉悦的举动进一步萎靡了，“谢谢你。下次我们联系上了我会问你一些概念。不过……洛杉矶……不要紧。”她可见地努力着，终于镇定下来再次微笑，“你醒来后我也许就有建议了。Stark先生，很高兴见到你。”

“我也是。期待你的建议。”

该睡觉了，Tony在被自己一个哈欠惊到了后作出决定。他终于觉着困了，而泰坦星上也许有那愚蠢的圆形沟干什么事的线索。

昏暗的灯光下，他脱了裤子爬上床，等着接下来好几个小时的休息。他想自己明天也许能重新调调生物钟，又回想起行行代码，渐渐沉入了梦乡。

 

 

“你来这儿多久了？”终于，他听到旁边传来了疑问。

Tony耸了耸肩，注意力从夜空上落下来，“有一会儿了。我大脑放空，挺好的。我也不想吵醒你。你现在感觉怎么样？”

“当然，感觉更好了。”Stephen的回答让Tony泛起一阵愉悦，但他低头盯着自己的胸前，微微皱起眉，然后抬头望向Tony。

“怎么了？”

“我们现在就像是被 Mantis的能力影响了。”Stephen苦着脸说，“共感容易让人迷失。我不知道她怎么办到的。让他人的感觉侵入你自己……”

“不要嚷嚷！”Tony感受到沿链子透过来的Stephen的气恼，直接下令道。他那么小心翼翼，只关注还有这些对话是多么让人兴奋。甚至在那天晚上时，这一切似乎都再不会出现。

“投降吧！”见Stephen强做愤怒，他心满意足，“承认吧，我们都很高兴你还活着。”

“很高兴我还活着。”Stephen承认了，“虽然我要适应……这个，”他指了指他们之间，“但还是很高兴能活着。”

“很好。那么，在心灵宝石与脑岛圆形沟的互动上，你有什么看法？”

Stephen愣了片刻才反应过来，“什么？Christine有头绪了吗？”

“事实上，是我有。”Tony一脸骄傲，“好吧，与其说是想法，不如说是个办法。我和Shuri正打算看看你是不是懂了什么。圆形沟是啥？就用简单的英语表述一下？它是干什么的？我们为啥要在意它？”

“没什么让人激动的，只是如果我正确的话，它可能会提供研究方向。岛叶皮层深埋在大脑组织之中，脑岛圆形沟分布于那个和三个相邻叶——额、顶叶及颞盖之间。人们猜测它是不同区域功能之间的桥梁，所以我才会感兴趣。”Stephen手肘撑起身来，也仰望着星星，“是的我没见过心灵宝石，但在使用时间宝石的同时，我开始思考那些可能的相似点。”

“什么相似点？”

“显然我现在还在从神经学的角度看待很多东西。在设置时间循环时，每次循环都有其功能，有它的目的……就有点像脑叶。有个根本的支撑让所有循环结合起来，所以循环里的一切都能被回忆起，所以宝石的使用者不会陷入循环间的裂缝。”

“你在为Thanos挑选未来之前就设置过时间循环了。”Tony想了想，总结道。Stephen不是在碰运气，他明白自己在干什么。“所以你早就知道探查未来很危险。”他语气沉重地补了一句。

“是难以想象的那种危险。”Stephen承认了，“第一次使用阿戈摩托之眼时，我听过所有可能遇到的糟糕结果。要是我从根本上失去与现实的联系，我就可能困在另一种可能性里，时间被冻结，或者简简单单就被抹去存在。但是Thanos马上就要来了，所以只好这么办了。”

Tony没做回应，心头有什么沉甸甸地压着。Stephen早就明白自己可能会彻底迷失，但还是这么做了，而背景板里众人正拿各自的策略吵吵嚷嚷。

这种情绪一定是分享出去了，鉴于Stephen审视他很长时间后才补充说，“不过换作是你，肯定也会那么做的。”

Tony朝远方一颗星星点了点头。那个时候要是手头真有能对抗Thanos的武器，他当然会用的。他仍凝视着星空，嘴角扯出一个微笑，缓缓补充说，“你的生活……一切都很不可思议，可是放弃起来倒是比别人更容易些。”

Stephen闭上双眼，“有人也许不同意，不过确实是这样。”

令Tony惊诧的是，他的胸口涌入一阵疼痛，并非是连接断裂时的那种痛楚，而只是单纯的悲伤。这种情绪没在Stephen脸上显露分毫，也几乎无法从语气中分辨出来，“我们一定会再次直面Thanos的。关于这个我有些模糊的画面，知道这一切不需要你的牺牲。”他咽下口水，视线没从天空上移开，“请不要急着去干。”

所以你确实还有感性的一面。“很有趣的请求，特别是，它还是来自你的。”

Stephen恼火地叹了口气，视线从星空上沉下来，“拜托了。”

Tony点头，“好吧。”

“谢谢。”

“你后面会回来吗？”

Stephen耸耸肩，“不太清楚。显然我们山寨的灵魂宝石成功搅乱了时间宝石和我要去的地方。已知的那条道走到尽头后，我以为那意味着我的死亡，结果它只是把我引到一片毫无方向可言的森林面前。我不得不找条道穿过去。”

“嗯，希望它不会太长，好让你在战争中派上用场。”

“我很怀疑自己能不能使出全力，但不介意再来一次决战。”Stephen的视线又攀上了星空，一个得意的笑爬上了脸，“毕竟我还跟他打过呢。”

——那时他有四块宝石。现在他有六块，而你差不多一直挣扎在死亡边缘。Stephen转头望向他，于是Tony只好抱怨一句，“好吧，你只是觉得我在担心你，就像你担心我去表演牺牲一样。”他轻蔑地挑眉。

“哈哈。”

“这就是你的回答？‘哈哈’？只要我一说的有道理，你就会反感？”

“毕竟你很少做到这一点。”Stephen仰躺下去，枕着手臂抬头仰望，“所以你不能怪我吃惊。”

“我想办法抓住你的灵魂碎片并固定住了！”Tony反驳道，却也跟着躺下来，“我说的都很有道理好吧。”

片刻后他意识到那之后的后续：对，他确实干出了成果，但马上又差点杀死了Stephen。要只是意外那还没什么，但这种确实是扎他心的绝佳话题。

胸口涌起一股古怪的感觉，但很快又消失了。Tony皱着眉转向Stephen，意识到对方不会提起。他试着转移话题，“你能不能回那飞船里面去？我不是说里面的床有多舒服，不过总要好过石头地面，我也没法把折叠床带过来。”

“不能。我显然被困在一个小区域里。边界看上去是开放的，但往四周走就会发现景色是重复的。这些石头也没你想的那么不堪，我也不怎么相信其他的会更好。”

“我希望我们能尽快把你带回来。”Tony考虑后说，语气里暗含的悲伤比他预料的要多。但把对Stephen困在这里的惋惜隐藏起来是白费劲，因为不管如何情绪都会顺链条滑过去。“我真的，真的很希望。”

“我也是。”Stephen叹口气道，“把这些摆上台面讲也许有些自私，但是我也希望能回去。”

随后向头顶银河的眺望代替了谈话。

 

当Tony终于在地球上眨巴着眼醒过来时，Stephen独个儿留在那边的画面让他胸口一阵痉挛。他飞快检查了那胸口上一点，却没发现疼痛。悲伤让他俩都不好受，但好像只要避免生出敌意，Stephen就不会面临死亡威胁。

“行吧，”他坐起身来，“我会往敌意的反方向走。”

打了个大大的哈欠后，Tony伸展开来，准备起床，随即匆匆移开望向墙上相框的视线。他想保持情绪稳定的话，也许得暂时撤下相框直到Pepper从出差中回来。

好吧，为了终止Pepper的出差和Stephen的孤立，他还有好多活儿在前面等着。

他检查来信发现有Shuri传来的一封，非常疑惑，“你帮我更新程序了吗？”

里面的内容让Tony大吃了一惊。Shuri——此刻穿一件橙白配色的时尚外套，一点也不像身处世界末日的模样——正瞪着屏幕。“大脑非常狡猾，”她大声嚷嚷，“但我很快会解出来的！”

显然这就是目前所有的了，他俩就算加倍努力也没什么意义，Tony一边冲咖啡一边想。更好的安排是让Shuri构建完整的大脑模型以便测试，让Tony试着模拟脑岛圆形沟的能量流。如果Stephen使用宝石的经验可以推广到所有宝石，那么这就会成为非常有用的发现。

“请让这一天正常点。”Tony朝窗外美好的世界恳求道。

时辰还早，朝阳还透着粉与金，低低裹挟每片林叶，闪烁清晨的露珠。天空渐渐泛出日间的湛蓝，被阳光点亮，被云彩涂抹。但是那云尚且稀薄而纤细，不至于降下雨水。

“没有濒死，没有争端。”Tony又抿了口咖啡，发现自己在轻笑，“不要再自找麻烦了。”

咖啡喝尽了，随之逝去的是一天中最温和美好的时间。这浪费了宝贵的几分钟但Tony很庆幸，这就是他需要的平静开端。

飞快点点头后，Tony走进浴室。

“对，我起来了。”他剃完刚长出来的胡茬后回复着通讯请求。也许他还没睡够，因为手边第二杯咖啡实在很诱人。

“真棒，”Rhodey说，“我现在过来方不方便？”

Tony反复摩挲着下巴，搜寻任何可能留下的胡茬，“当然，怎么了？”

“不会花很长时间。我过来了。”

Tony懒懒哼出个鼻音以示回应后，通讯就被切断了。他扯条毛巾擦去刮胡膏的残渍，朝镜子点点头，随即转身走向门口，正好撞见Rhodey。

那个男人咯咯笑着，放下正打算敲门的手，“嗨，Tony，最近过的怎么样？”

从你差点杀死Thor以来？Tony默默补充上，见Rhodey脸上的紧绷之色，他确定对方故意避开了这个话题。

Rhodey继续说，“我听说你在宝石上有突破？真棒，你看，世界真的需要你回来。”他小心翼翼地权衡着说辞，“我知道你只是需要几天找回状态。我事情太多了，所以很高兴能给你留些时间。不过，我还是希望你能多跟团队合作些。”

Tony忍不住皱了眉，抿了口手上的咖啡，“我是说……当然，但是就像你说的，我现在正在研究宝石，而其他人没有一个能搞定灵魂宝石，你还需要什么‘合作’呢？”

“灵魂宝石？”Rhodey吃惊地重复一遍，“稍等一下，其他人正在利用传送门数据研究空间。”

“当然，团队的工作很让人高兴。不过我在研究怎么把Stephen从泰坦星上弄回来。”

Tony又抿了口咖啡，而Rhodey抻出一根手指，顿了顿，终于叹口气，把手放了下来，“从泰坦星？就像你把Thor送过去那样？”噢，他终于把这事说出来了，“我告诉你要放弃那个人了，Tony。”

“这根本不是个选项，还有我不需要再送个人上去了。我们的灵魂连在了一起。”Tony低头温柔地朝咖啡杯笑笑。

“你们的灵魂连一起了？”Rhodey强调了一遍。

“对。”

“灵魂？你现在跟个教皇似的谈到灵魂？”

Tony甚至懒得藏起眼中的戏谑，“我在拿灵魂宝石举例来谈灵魂。而且由于我睡着了后可以找Stephen谈话，我现在能采访某位真正明白使用宝石时的感觉的人。”

Rhodey露出了Tony计划得逞时的那种挫败又认命的表情，不过一旦他俩活络起来，他一定会跟这种表情相伴相随。

“你跟……好吧，”Rhodey眨眨眼，很大声地叹了口气，“Tony的灵魂隔着银河系跟某个家伙绑了起来。在这个关头，对吧，为什么不呢。不过你安不安全？Thor那一天后，你最好告诉我你安不安全。”

反正不会有脑损伤了。“完全安全的。”Tony向他保证，“这样我才能解决第六颗宝石。”

“灵魂，”Rhodey又嘀咕了一次，随即摇摇头甩开了思绪，“我只是想在你修养几天后联系你，来看看你好不好，你在这儿，跟别人，跟整个团队过得怎样。”

“行吧，”Tony慢慢说，斜瞄了他一眼。要是Tony了解不多的话，从Rhodey的脸色来看，他肯定要以为Thor在背后指控了他。当然这个想法很蠢，但他在直指公司的诉讼上看到过同样的迂回又迟疑。“怎么了？”

Rhodey笑笑，耸起眉毛，最后边叹气边说，“队长回来了。”

Tony下意识地抬手触碰那温暖的一点并按了按。

好吧。

对的。

那么他最好对自己的情绪严加管控。

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

洛杉矶的形势仍未得到控制，但他们不能无限期投入力量了。只要新的火灾仍在城区蔓延，他们就无法消灭敌对派系；只要那些敌人仍在城市里为所欲为，扑灭火灾就愈发困难。Steve Rogers无法解开这个死循环，即便经由Sharon Carter 和Nakia牵线搭桥得到了美国政府与Wakanda的援助。不过，在帮着剿灭两个在市中心胡作非为的敌派后，他成了鼓舞人心的象征，并促使消防人员赶去扑灭一群邪教分子在摩天大楼放的火。

显然在这个关头，世界各地各路邪教都遍地生花——Rhodey对Steve任务的总结到此结束。他一边带Tony朝会议室走去，一边说，“我希望你和他能见个面，但是你俩都清楚他急着做报告，所以谈话得有个限制。”言下之意就是Steve之后会重述Rhodey刚告诉Tony的那些东西。Tony要是中途没忍住气冲冲地离场了，好歹还知道个大概。

“好主意。”Tony不太清楚自己此时的所思所感，但胸口里闷得发沉。感谢Natasha林子里的对峙，他挖出了很多对Steve Rogers的负面情绪。现在他终于搞明白，是他自己高估了两人的关系。

不过，过去两年里，他从未真正怨恨Natasha背叛并加入Rogers和Wilson的行列。知晓她了解Bucky后，认知的崩塌已将心中的一些保险丝烧断了。此时此刻他真心不想朝Romanoff发火。而对着一个骗子发火，同时放过另一个骗子，这似乎有些站不住脚。

不过，还是那句话：美国队长，世上最完美的凸下巴的英雄，疯了似地跟夺去Howard Stark和Maria Stark生命的人站在一起。

这不是某人能过去的坎。

但是，他最好能过这个坎，因为此刻他不能放丝丝敌意过链条去。现在，情绪传递已然比当初刚建立联系时容易了，就算他的负面情绪指向别人，也许不会危及链条，Stephen也在十二小时前差点死去了，现在还孤零零留在黑暗且荒芜的宇宙深处。Tony不能沉溺于对Steve长达两年的愤怒之中，因为他会把同样的东西抛向一个依旧脆弱不堪的灵魂。愤怒不会杀死Stephen，但他值得更好的。

而且他最好马上打住，因为会议室大门敞开了。

时隔两年，宽敞的会议室又一次只剩Steve Roger和Tony Stark各立一端。

Rhodey后撤一步留出了余地，于是这两人终于看清了对方。Steve身上的制服破旧且黯淡，带着些许磨损。Tony的常服没提供任何保护。两人间的紧绷感好似剑拔弩张，一触即发。

片刻后，Steve笑了，尽管眼神相比上次相见仿佛苍老了十岁，也似乎是由衷地笑着，“看到你还活着，真的很好，Tony。”

Tony最后一次跟他的见面，正好是他从充斥鲜血与瘀伤的战斗里抽身而出、留Tony躺倒在地的那一刻。尽管如此，Tony被困泰坦星时，也期望Steve还留在那边拯救世界，因为世界亟待拯救。而在此之前，他阅览过那队人流亡途中所作所为的相关报告。他和Rhodey也习惯了对Vision为与Wanda私会而找的借口置之不理。

预料中的攻击与疼痛并未到来，Tony费了好长时间才明白这是那次血腥战斗留下的后遗症。不知不觉间，潜意识中的抽痛已然褪去，随它褪去的还有对往日交情的幻想。Natasha的所作所为，不过是帮他认清了多年来的真实感受。

现在站在面前的这个人是他的同事，他干了很多事，有些招致了Tony的怨恨，有些也令世界敬重。不管怎样，摆在他们面前的还有项艰巨的任务。他们是同事，就这样。

“你活下来也很好。”Tony顿住片刻，令Rhodey的神经一阵紧绷，“谢谢你试着拯救我的家乡。”

Rhodey尽管没敢发话，可还是向两人身上瞄了瞄，等着理所当然会到来的争执。

Steve回答之前有瞬间的犹豫，他微微歪着头说，“没法说我们有多大的成功。不过，不用谢。”

Tony缓缓点了点头，眼前恍惚间闪过朝他头骨砸来的盾牌，补充说，“顺便提一句，你胡子很难看。”

Steve真噗嗤着笑了出来，什么也不说，只是耸耸肩。

“……怎么？”随之传来的是Rhodey的喃喃。

再次步入会议室让他觉得好像重回母校并进行励志演讲，结果只发现房子比印象中的狭小多了。历经这……一切之后，Tony不再对Steve抱有好感，但这种认识比过往本身还让人沮丧。为达到此刻的阶段，有太多太多——不只限于他们两人——分崩离析了。

“好吧，就这样。你们要吃点什么吗？看起来Rhodey限制了我们会前的时间。不过我不用吃了。”

Steve微微疑惑着皱起眉，“Tony，我确定你有很多想跟我说的，我们应该开诚布公。”

Tony耸耸肩，“你那位特务兼好闺蜜算计了我，于是我意识到我俩从没跟对方吐露太多。所以从现在起专业点吧，我们时刻表上的工作交流时间不超过……”他瞥了眼屏幕，“十五分钟。”

“Tony——”

“专注你的使命，大兵！”Tony勾起一个尖刻的微笑，“你们到底要不要，再不然我就进去了。”

Steve肉眼可见地努力着，终于想明白重聚后的进展，慢慢点头，“黑咖啡，谢谢。”

“Rhodey呢？”

Rhodey认命似地回答道，“咖啡加奶加糖。不要那么看我，我想趁还有的时候喝一喝，再加上之前是有啥吃啥。我很忙好吗。”

Tony点头并转身，一言不发地离开了。他试着权衡与Steve Rogers的新动态，但古怪而沉重的情绪仍充斥着胸口，好在很快被一点暖意破开了。那是“关心”，Tony沿过道走了几步才意识到。他露出一抹真诚的微笑，敲了敲心口上那点，抛下笼罩着他的阴影，并继续朝前走去。

显然附近的农民屠宰肉鸡时也没留些鸡蛋拿出来卖；只剩些包装着的点心和百吉饼能当早餐，它们也快到保质期了，Tony检查一袋未开封的英式松饼时发现了这一点。即便食物塞满了防腐剂，也有腐败的那一天。工厂还运转着以把什么东西摆上货物架吗？

“我们得修复一切，”Tony一边把奶精添进Rhodey的杯子里，一边提醒自己，“越快越好。”

越快修复这一切，就能越快让Pepper从出差中回来，越快让Stephen脱离那灵魂的监狱。复仇者接下来要做的，不过是彻底理解六颗宝石，判定如何逆转Thanos的响指，然后想办法着手实施。

“很简单的，”Tony为自己添上第三杯咖啡，自言自语，“超容易。”

 

 

不久他回到会议室，大声喊道，“黑咖啡！”，随即将Steve那杯递了过去。此刻已有其他人进来了。不久Natasha和Clint走进了视野，并抬了抬眉毛。

Steve微微愣住，才朝他点头，“谢谢。”

“也有Rhodey华丽丽的褶皱咖啡。”Tony把那杯递出去，“配了些百吉饼——不是洋葱，如果你要问的话。”

“谢谢，另外别取笑我的咖啡，我配得上这杯法式香草（French vanilla）。”Rhodey眼里流露的神色不能更清楚了：我完全不理解为啥Tony这么做，不过可以装作没问题，能装多久是多久。

Tony找座位坐下，并未试着离Steve远一些。他一手捏只咖啡杯抿着，一手心不在焉地摩挲着心口。你还好吗？他很想知道。他试着平抑下对Steve的怨恨，但谁能评判他是不是一只镇定且平稳的锚？

一股暖流回淌进胸口，就像他先前他回应Stephen若有若无的担忧时那样。他笑了出来，再次拂过心头。真好，一切都还安全着。

他抬头就撞见Natasha盯着他的视线，但对方只啜着咖啡，什么也没提。

“什么？”Tony见对方欲言又止，询问道。

“没什么。”Natasha又抿了口咖啡，笑笑说，“目前没有。”

“别拿我当九宫格！”Tony嘶声吼道。

越来越多的人鱼贯涌入，Thor的出现让Tony的自控松动了些许，但对方随即朝他抛来个真诚的微笑，这才让他瞬间的忧虑烟消云散。

Tony压下Stephen相关话题带来的焦灼，“你现在还好吗？在……从泰坦星回来后？”

Thor拍拍Tony的肩膀，显然还没拿捏好对一个“中庭人”该施加的劲道。伴着Tony的闷哼，他点点头说，“我没那么容易被杀，也不想轻易输掉任何一场战斗。我不会停下，直到有一天将斧头砍近Thanos的头。”他的神色暗了暗，“他也许还没意识到，但确实给了我挑战。”

“我没想到你也去过泰坦星。”一个声音冷不丁插进来。Tony意识到那是Steve时几乎要叹气了。他真的不想把自己差点害死Thor Odinson的故事讲出来。

“说来话长，”Tony很大声地说，“会拖延报告的。”

Steve接受了暗示，点点头，起身并抽出完整的任务报告。趁着他报告，Tony无所事事地转着椅子，打量在场的人。预料之中，复仇者常驻人员到场了，量子领域双人组与Christine也在。Christine察觉到他的视线，敲了敲手腕并比了个口型，让Tony意识到她在说“扫描仪”。对的，她打算在扫描仪绕着Stephen身体转悠前测试一下。Tony做个手势，两只扫描仪便离开手腕，越过桌面，飞过去让她检查。

随后Tony余光瞥见有个陌生面孔注视着他。

“你是？”他一边问一边飞快打量那个女人：乱糟糟的金发，短夹克，列座于地球最强英雄之间可神情依旧风轻云淡。

“是Carol。你好。”她倾身跟他握手。

“Danvers？”Tony回握过去，记起了这位的名号，不过随即就绷不住神色了。她的手劲比Thor还大，怪不得能进炸方舟反应堆的研究团队①，Tony一边想一边稳住手不让它发颤。当然了，Natasha觉察到他的不适，于是他比着口型说，“不要盯着我！”

Natasha也悄声回话，“不。”

Tony不清楚Carol有什么能力，也不知道她为啥会在这儿。显然后者更适合提起。“我见你名字好几次被提到了，”Tony收回手跟对方保持着安全距离，“很高兴终于跟你见面了。”

Carol审视着他，比预料中更紧绷。“你看起来老了。”她脱口而出。

Tony皱眉，“好吧，好，我也讨厌你的夹克。”

Carol噗嗤一声笑了出来，“抱歉，抱歉，有些不合时宜。我——”她注意到屏幕，指着它低声说，“我待会儿跟你解释。真的，抱歉。”

Tony龇牙咧嘴地坐了回去，又给Natasha比着手势让她注意屏幕，并控制情绪让Steve爱讲多久讲多久。两年里积攒的怨恨比不上Stephen可能承受的危险，所以抑制单一的负面情绪很要紧。

tbc

—————————————————

注：

①Carol Danvers就是惊奇队长，据说是从上个世纪穿越来的（据说）。

另外研究团队的相关信息作者早在十三章就提醒过啦，见下文：

Sharon Carter 和一个叫 Nakia 同样前往洛杉矶执行任务，神盾局的一些部分仍良好运行着，Tony想到这，查了查现在谁留下来负责： Mackenzie——无关紧要了。

Tony继续在数据库里浏览着，在列出“研究团队”的清单上顿了顿。这些团队并不明晰，未能归类，其中一个是Thor、Danvers和Rocket。第二个大名单上列着Bruce、Selvig、Wong、Van Dyne、Lang、Foster和Shuri，第三个名单上只有Wong、Bruce和Van Dyne。而第四个上是Bruce、Shuri和……

————《宇宙折叠》chapter13（上）

 

 

（下）

他的不满随屏幕上第一张图片的呈现而褪得一干二净。Tony下意识地按住心口，不想让自己的悲伤传递出去，但毫无用处，因为那种情绪排山倒海般淹没了他。

待在复仇者总部里，一切似乎跟往日没多大差别，除了多出太多玉米的菜单和少了太多人的餐厅，一切还带着家的感觉。这段时间他的注意力锁定在总部和灵魂的监狱上，几乎没关注全世界的状况。

幸亏有Steve的报告，Tony终于体验到外部的世界了。屏幕上，尸体在洛杉矶河、在混泥土的槽道上被焚烧。他们中没一个能救回来了，不管复仇者找没找到解决方案。

“我们尝试告诉人们不必干这些。”Steve解释道，伴着毛骨悚然的画面与集体的哀恸。他朝右手边示意，于是Christine点头，匆匆起身做个补充。

“通常的看法是，大规模灾难爆发后，尸体会威胁到余人的健康，不过这种疫疾风险只存在于洪水泛滥区。但是，可以预见，士气会被……”Christine声音弱了下去，终于叹口气说，“臭气影响。”

派系的斗争、火灾的蔓延、基础设施问题、食物短缺、水源污染……谁清楚是哪个导致了这些堆在混泥土槽道上、燃烧着的尸体？Tony瞪着家乡那可怖的景象，一阵撕心裂肺。泰坦星像个被隔开的罩子，总部本身就是个罩子，他置身其中，对外界这种程度的崩坏一无所知。

最初由电路引燃的大火已被扑灭，但却刺激了那群想掌控城市的人。如果敌人失去了一街道的地盘，那这些房子就不再是他们的粮仓或藏身之处，放把火烧了当然是个很好的选择。纵火愈渐普遍，但是，尽管消防车和急救人员依旧待命，天然气与人力仍供不应求——他们本身更值得优先考量。

Clint在Steve概述后指出，“看起来贫困区不在优先考虑之列。”

“至少那边的负责人是这么想的。”Steve疲惫地应了一声。Tony的心被城市灾难软化了，终于察觉到Steve看上去确实精疲力竭，“我们试图直接处理那些被忽视的地区，但我们就三个人，效果不是很好。”

Rhodey提醒他，“你们至少传回了影像。”

Steve合上眼，长叹一口气，“对，还有影像。”

对面的Natasha向前倾了倾，朝Tony低声说，“还记得我说的吗？我们想让你露脸，以此来鼓舞人们。我们把Steve的任务记录传给急救员，这样会稍稍降低死亡率。”

播出Rogers的影像以降低死亡率？这算哪门子“治疗”？Tony一想到这一点，就明白了：彻底失去希望可能是致命的，尤其是对可能幸存下来的人来说。而录像是个小小的希望助推器，能为他们注入动力。

Rogers看着就像是从希望中走出来的人。他并非研究员，而是个实干家。几周以来，他前往最糟的地区，竭尽全力帮助当地人，在世界似乎濒临终结的关头鼓舞他们再坚持一天。这些比过去战争期间士气的鼓动关键多了，但只是在剖腹的伤口上贴创可贴，治标不治本。

Tony暗暗提醒自己，目前世界经受的苦难比两人的仇怨要大得多，“Rogers。”

他不必喊多大声。打断Steve报告的那一刻，四下鸦雀无声，仿佛预料到了争端。

“我有段时间没去西部了，”Tony心平气和地说，“但我记得那座火灾连连的城市正好近海？”见众人疑惑，他环顾在场所有人，“此前我瞥了眼报告，Wakanda是不是有良好的能量护盾技术？”

Rhodey微微一哼，“好吧你可以这么说。”

Tony尽管几年前将盔甲舰队清理了一番，但那以后又补充了一些库存。每次一更新盔甲，旧有版本就被封存起来。不论是由AI远程控制还是他自己控制，它们偶尔也能填补这几年人员短缺的团队。它们也很擅长留意其他事件，比如皇后区某个麻烦不断的少年。

“我从Shuri那儿学来技术，然后装备到旧式盔甲上。”Tony斜瞄了门口一眼，补充说，“也能从某个啮齿动物手上保下反应堆。”他眯着眼望见Thor为回应“啮齿动物”而说了些什么，补了一句，“它们可以把海水运过去救火。”

Rhodey转向Steve，“这会有用？”

“会很有用。”Steve承认道，“水压在某些地区几乎不存在。另外它们也能给急救人员留些喘息时间以便救人，顺便打击敌人。”

“还有——”Natasha补充道，“也是宣布你回归的好方法。”

Tony点点头，停了会儿，敲了条短信让Wong帮忙查灵魂宝石的文献。这份研究耗时很长，而无人机计划只费几个钟头。

“我会解决。”他随即给Shuri发条短信，要求Wakanda提供任何能共享的能量技术。

“好吧，很棒。”Rhodey迟疑着说，视线在Steve和Tony两人身上徘徊，最终长叹着说，“很棒……这个。”

Steve朝Tony笑笑，好似回到了四年前。不过Tony本能地甩个脸色，让他冷静下来。

“好的。从其他人口中心提供的报告看，市民行为受人口密度的影响最大。在密度极高的那些地区……”比如屏幕上的东京、孟买、马尼拉，“最大的威胁来自平民。平民之间的冲突愈渐普遍，特别是那些政府未能充分保障供应渠道的地区。而像洛杉矶这样的开放区，有组织的派系更有可乘之机……”

简报结束时，Tony唯一得出的结论就是这世界完蛋了。各国政府几乎停摆；各个派系盘踞各地兴风作浪，关系日趋紧张。食物供应链的恢复迫在眉睫，但并非由于饥荒严重，而是由于人们对明日的恐慌。就像Stephen在泰坦星上盲目攻击那样，一切都被视为威胁。

除了——Tony不得不承认——那几个鼓舞人心，也许会将人们从恶本性的泥沼里拉出来的人，例如天杀的美国队长。Steve干了些善事，尽管不会是那个力挽狂澜的人。Tony现下可以承认这一点，尽管两年累积起来的情绪惯性终于主导了他。报告持续到这个点，Steve的声音已让他生出了厌烦之心。现在这情绪愈渐无法置之不理，他担心自己一个不小心就把它们倾注进链条里。

“好吧，我该回去工作了。”Tony在报告结束时高声宣布，随即抢先走到门口。现在他百分百确认自己能和Steve共处一栋楼，但前提是别挨得太近。点点疤痕之下，深深的创口仍未愈合，戳起来泛着生疼，依旧引人注意。

“Tony，等等！”

妈的，房间里确实还有个人值得他等一等。Tony叹口气，转身面对Christine，希望她能尽快说完，“什么？”

“喔，你简直像是落荒而逃。不管了，我去测试你那些扫描仪，不过刚刚……”Christine深吸一口气，“你还是来看看吧，希望你别吃惊。”

“吃什么惊？”

“查看他最新的各项读数后，我给他加了些氧。之前他的血氧浓度高于临界线，而现在低下去了，即使有病床维持。”她下意识地搓手，“我想他能坚持这么久，是个好兆头。”

安慰人的话并未奏效。她冷静的声线令Tony免去恐慌，但他还是心下一沉，“情况恶化了？”

“有点。”Christine迟疑着说，“长时间昏迷很少见，病人的状况通常会在两到四周里见分晓。改变并不奇怪，但是，要是真有预料中那些罕见的情况……”

昏迷只意味着两种结果：病人醒来，或者再没机会醒来。也许随着时间推移，情况稍许恶化很正常，但Tony只能想到，恶化之前的那个晚上他松开了链条。

“我只是不想你太吃惊。”Christine在Tony沉默时重复说，“当人躺在那儿，你不清楚监控器上的读数意味着什么，你能说服自己他们只是睡着了。一旦看到氧气罩，一切就不一样了。”

“好吧，谢谢。还有，你清不清楚怎么追踪经过脑岛圆形沟的能量流？”

Christine正要离开，闻言，转过身来，“什么？”

“我原本想今天研究，但现在我得造一群消防盔甲。Shuri试着为人脑建模，这样才能做穿过大脑的能量流。而我试着瞄准圆形沟。但我俩运气都不太好。”

“因为你们需要一位医生，而不是工程师。”Christine指出，“当然，好的。我有些粗略的想法，不过今天可以照你的办。你还要去其他地方？”

“我想是的。”

对她而言这些似乎就够了。她看上去对Tony的计划并不感冒，但至少会竭尽所能。他在Christine离开后朝相反方向走去，结果意识到这一耽搁让他不得不面对忧心的麻烦，但为时已晚。

“Tony。”

转身面对Steve前，他的手按上了心口，等着飙升的肾上腺素缓下去。也许Stephen的氧气罩只是昏迷的自然进展，但Tony那晚目睹了监视器读数的骤然下跌。如果他与Stephen的恶化有些关系，那么任何负面情绪都比以前更危险。

“我们不该多说。”

“你先前也这么说。”Steve小心翼翼地措辞，“你说我们从没跟对方吐露太多，我尊重这一点。不过我见你冲出房间，像是拒绝交谈。那么好吧，这样的话……交谈总归是要互相说话。”

Tony尽可能不带感情色彩地说，“Thanos这林林总总，暴露了一些很重要的事：我们真的合不来，最好各干各的，别有太多交集。我们有各自的朋友……各自的生活。我以为我对你而言挺重要的，结果发现自己搞错了，也意识到你对我而言也不重要。”

Steve审视他很长时间，但尽管眉头堆起褶子，也不发一言。

Tony忍不住补上一句，“你知道，碳原子没什么毛病，氧原子也没有，事实上它们的原子结构还有相似之处。”

Steve Rogers是个聪明人，但不是科学工作者。他眉头皱得更深了，等着Tony解释。

“不过，把它们搁一块儿，就得到了一氧化碳。一氧化碳会致死，但你不会立即察觉。现在，你要是不介意，我就去帮着灭火了。”也去照顾真正重要的人。（And take care of someone who does matter to me.此处应有掌声）

“Pepper的逝去我很遗憾。”Steve在Tony转身时说。

他的耐心很有限，尤其是经历几周的疲倦之后。不过，Steve尽管可能对Tony膈应他很恼火，也没在言语中表现出来，语调维持着一贯的自信，是英雄的、领导者的气派。到如今，对Tony而言，这些听起来已经变味了，“说真的，我们会把她带回来。现在我明白利害关系了，我们会修复一切。”

Tony头也不回地说，“Sam的事我也很遗憾。”那个名字——Bucky——没被提起，沉默在走廊里弥漫。

下一秒，他朝前走去，经过的拐角终于阻隔了视线。

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

Tony退回工作室后更能保持心平气和。

听闻灭火盔甲的可能性后，Shuri很乐意共享防护技术，同时也提醒他，此方案的实施还需要泛合金硬件。很快一件空盔甲出发飞往Wakanda，预备满载着相关零件回来。盔甲最早也要等晚上才能返航，不过期间Tony还有大把的事要做。

Tony正计算着盔甲接近水面储水的角度，听见门开了，头也不抬地说，“我确定我锁门了。”

“我确定你无权把你老板锁在门外。”是Rhodey的声音，Tony这才抬头望向门口。从对方微笑的模样看，Rhodey俨然沉浸于这一刻，好似一份盛宴摆在眼前，“顺便说一句，作你老板的感觉真的棒极了。”

Tony咧嘴一笑，“好好享受咯。”

“噢当然，我会的。”Rhodey踏过来，盯着工作台上悬浮着的三维蓝图，“所以，怎么回事？”

Rhodey会提起的只有一件“事”，毕竟他目睹了Steve转向Tony以进行私下谈话。

“好吧，”Tony开口了，盯着一副盔甲由于装了太多水结果一头栽进太平洋的演示动画，“没有打起来。”

“那算是……第一步，我猜。”

“我可以跟Rogers共处一幢楼，可以出席同一场会议。”这个回答似乎达不到Rhodey的期待，于是Tony终于将注意力从工作上移开，补了一句，“你也许可以感谢Natasha。她把我拉到一边，说了些让人难堪的话，让我意识到我该放下一些恩怨了。”

——我只想知道你准备怎么告诉队伍成员，Strange是故意把时间宝石交给Thanos的。

Tony仍然不清楚自己在这件事上有多大的选择余地。他相信Natasha不会把时间宝石的事透露出去，但这似乎是以Tony迁就她为前提的。如果他固执己见，Natasha也许就不会作出承诺；如果他违背契约，她也许会改变主意。

“我知道你不想只听到这个，但是……你看，我们能救回这些。”他学Thanos打了个响指，“我们不能救回死在那天之后的人。”Rhodey显然没反应过来，于是Tony朝他解释，“我们能复原一些，但不能复原所有的。” 

起初，回答他的只有室内机器的低声蜂鸣。一些屏幕模拟着盔甲的飞行尝试，另一些播放洛杉矶的时事新闻。

“如果你俩能维持工作关系，我就视为胜利。”Rhodey长时间沉默后松口了，“好吧，你要知道，Steve为终止越来越多“无可挽回”的死亡，比任何人都要拼命。”

情理之中地，Rhodey想从Tony那里获得更大的让步。目前战争机器携手美国队长领导这一团队，Steve显然在持续不断地出外勤，也就是说，总部之中招贤纳才、整合团队并将成员拧成一股绳的职责主要落在Rhodey肩头。此时此刻，他付不起成为Rhodey、Tony Stark的旧交与复仇者们可靠伙伴的代价。他的身份只能是James Rhodey上校。

“我觉得这挺好的，”Tony沉默良久才开口，“Rogers跟我都有自己的事做。”他拍了拍Rhodey的肩膀，“计划很好，另外，你干得不错。”Rhodey无声地眨了眨眼，于是Tony说，“我能说的就这么多了，行了吗？”

又是一顿，Rhodey点点头算是认可，“好吧，比预料中的好多了，所以我接受。”

Tony将手从Rhodey肩头移开时，一阵不适的灼热刺进胸口，并非锚链撕裂的刺痛，可也预示着出事了。他龇牙咧嘴，攥住胸口，隐约觉察到底出了什么事。“你说你要解析能量，”他朝此刻像是火烤的痛处嘀咕着，“尽量别一开始就全力冲刺好吗？”

他抬起头，正好撞见Rhodey脸上的惊慌失措。“灵魂问题。”他来来回回比划着肉眼不可视的锚链。

“小心些。”Rhodey恳求道。

“不是我干的。”Tony下意识地指出，但随即就皱起了眉。他说错话了，Rhodey历经这一切后显然不会敬重Stephen，那无济于事。

果然，Rhodey神色一沉，“你得小心，”他重复道，“好吗？”

那是James Rhodey上校的声音，同时也是曾不止一次以为自己永远失去了挚友的某人的声音。向他保证Tony Stark不会置自己于危险境地合情合理，因此他点点头，以配得上Rhodey声音的郑重说，“我会的。”

片刻后一股新的情绪涌入心头，于是他补了一句，“Stephen道歉了。”

Rhodey那克制却疲惫的脸色证明了他的猜想：Rhodey确实不喜欢Stephen。他转身离去时说，“你搞定那些泛合金的小玩意儿后就告诉我盔甲怎么用。”

 

 

现在，工作室里的他孤身一人，朝空气大声说，“我们把你弄回来后，我就把你引荐给Rhodey。他真正了解你后就会喜欢你了。现在只不过是……什么都有点不对劲罢了。”

又一阵灼热直刺进来，跟之前同样刺痛，但短促地几乎不达一秒。这次失误之后紧跟着更多的歉意。

“没关系。”Tony慢吞吞地吐词，转身继续投入工作，但一只手仍心不在焉地揉着心口，不适感还得等一分钟才能渐渐消退。“好吧就让人家记恨你吧，你们两个直接吵起来，我也知道你很擅长这个。”

显然他成功朝链条输送了一些情绪，即便未曾诉诸于口，而回应他的是一种相似的、不可名状的感受。它并非是足以撕裂链条的危险敌意，正好相反，它是某种温和的刺激，恰似同处泰坦星时的那种舒适。Tony嘴角的笑容渐渐扩大，终于定下心来规划临海时的航线。

最后他实在没法无视胃里的轰鸣了，玉米时间又到了。

 

 

“嗨，Selvig。”Tony抓起餐盘研究餐厅的菜单，同时朝对方漫不经心地打招呼。

既然Stephen的状况稳定了下来，他终于能放心走出工作室了。由于离开太久，他没跟某些灾难后幸存下来的面孔打过照面。

“Stark！”Erik热情地回应，等周围人走净了，就上前一步缀在Tony身边，“你提供的数据太棒了！好几年里我和Jane试着理解彩虹桥，但那能量太驳杂了。”

“很高兴能帮上忙。”Tony言不由衷地说。他从未从传送门数据的获取中感受到任何愉悦。

“但是这……这简直是颗钻石，全无瑕疵的那种。”Erik抓起乘着沙拉的盘子，舀了勺玉米浇在菠菜上，“现在真的太一清二楚了。我们透过钻石切面观察内部，就好像理解了整个量子领域。”他朝沙拉上洒各种各样的调料，“好吧，我们能着手理解它了。这个领域真的复杂到难以置信，它每秒操纵的能量超乎我的想象。”

“看起来Janet对她那些挺了解的。”Tony心不在焉，琢磨着午餐的选项。

“她在这个领域里的专业性简直难以想象。”Erik附和道，“我以为我了解天体物理学，但只在清醒时才能思考它，你懂吧？而她这么多年，基本上就跟那地方融为一体了，也总是清醒着的。没人比她更懂量子力学了。”

“别说了，你害我脸红了。”Janet冷不防插进来，俯身去够叉子，让两人很吃了一惊。看样子这群研究庞大而驳杂的量子领域的人都屈服于午餐了。“不过，你说的没错。”她嫣然一笑，转身离去。

他们目视着她离开，忽然间，一个糟糕的问题从脑子里蹦出来。“这位Janet是意外从量子能中重生的，”Tony若有所思，“如果我们逆转了Thanos灾难……”

Erik一言不发好一会儿，才苦笑着说，“Janet已经想到这一点了。她肯定她这个版本的Janet不会再存在，但也说这样挺好的。她更乐意活在跟自己家人共生共死的时间线上。”

当然了，Tony也未作他想。“我对天发誓，”他的注意力回到菜单上，咕哝着，“这群人真的不该再抢破头去争牺牲的机会了。”

当他添满餐盘，打算跟自己的研究团队一起吃饭时，Erik朝他挑了挑眉，“难道我没目睹某人乘着核弹飞向通道吗？”

“那个……好吧，就一次。”Tony抗议道，然后叹口气不去计较了。是啊，不能在有牺牲了，他得进食然后回去工作。

很遗憾，昨天的新鲜鸡肉全都消失不见了，Tony只好重新选了一大盒蔬菜汤，分量多得足够让他撑到傍晚。他弹开盖子打算离开，却觉察正有个人盯着他。

“抱歉。”Carol一边挑些玉米煎饼，一边朝他歉意的笑笑。尽管如此，她仍不加掩饰地打量着他。

Tony不清楚这烦人的女人到底是何方神圣。

“你就从没这样盯着我看。”Scott插话道,走过来抢Carol选中的煎饼，结果煎饼不堪夹子挤压碎掉了，他叹了口气，拿勺子把碎渣舀了起来。

“我没……”Carol翻了个白眼，“我在看Stark的白发。”

Tony眯了眯眼。好吧，他可能不知道Danvers是谁，但每次谈话都增加了他对她的厌恶。“你能别再说我老么。”

他转身离去，没等Carol再度道歉。

Scott放下手头碎渣收集的任务，“嗨，Stark，有个灭火盔甲的问题问你一下。”

Tony皱了皱眉，回过头去，这比待在那膈应他的女人身边好多了，“啥事？”

“你那模型大概不是让你灌不进足够的水，就是让盔甲一头栽进水里，对吧？”Scott耸肩笑道，“反正我猜是这样。”见Tony一脸震惊，他解释说，“我可是电气工程师，对你那些装置的工作机制有些思考，而且我……我有很多时间胡思乱想，从德国回来以后。”

Tony又眨眨眼，“真的？”

这蚂蚁小伙已经分析过设备了？对它们的动能有足够的了解，以致能推算出跟Tony的模拟别无二致的结果？

“这个，把它抛进盔甲里。”Scott递来一个三分叉的飞盘①，中心正闪着蓝光。“你用的时候就像这样激活它，明白吗？我设置好了，它能把尺寸扩大三分之一。仔细看看我那些数字，它们能帮你达成目的。”

噢，对的：Lang能控制尺寸。他能变小以便钻进Tony的盔甲，也能变大直至成为跺起脚来让机场震三震的庞然大物，与此同时也造成了不少麻烦。Tony把玩着手中的礼物，注视着飞盘说，“功率增加了吗？”

“我用的时候？是有点，大概。说来话长，其实还是同样多的原子，只是换了种排列方式。不过你的盔甲用推进器，也就是说……”

“更大的推进器孔径意味着更多的能量输出，推动东西不再吃力，对吧。”Tony确认它没被激活，随手塞进了口袋里，“谢谢……”

Scott满怀期待似地挑眉。

“Scott。”

“嘿！”Scott咧嘴笑笑，“你有在学。Hank搞错了，你没比他更难打交道。”

“你是故意惹人家生气吗？”Carol嗤笑道。

“有点儿，”Scott耸耸肩，“但不多。”

这个新来的真在谈“故意惹Stark生气”吗？Tony直直瞪向Carol，这是她这一系列无缘无故惹人不快所应得的。好吧，当然了，他年纪可能比Carol要大，但他才跟Erik Selvig聊了阵子呢，这人至少比他显老。Tony Stark一般被评价为“看上去很棒”，至多不过是被称为“帅白头（dashingly grizzled其实私心更想译成‘华发童颜’哈哈哈哈）”。甚至Christine，一位正式的医生，也声称他无比健康（相较他这年龄和生活方式来说）。

“好吧，对不起。”Carol举起一只手，“我保证我会解释，所以别跑。我说你老的原因只有一个：上次我看见你的时候，你周围全是你接管公司的新闻。”

Tony不清楚自己想从对方那里得来什么回应，但不管怎么说，这绝不在预料之中。他面无表情，盯着她好一会儿，才说，“啥？”

“‘神童’，他们这样称呼你。”Carol笑笑，“听到Stark从军火中抽身而出，不管以前还是现在，都太疯狂了！麦克唐纳·道格拉斯公司（ McDonnell Douglas②）也消失了，我还在花时间适应。”

1992年，Howard去世后不久，Stark工业董事会便开始指导Tony接手公司，那帮人都视麦道公司为重要的竞争对手。正因如此，Tony才记得那公司1997年并入了波音公司。上次跟一个似乎完全不了解当代史的人谈话时，还是……“你是不是，”Tony斜瞥向她，“碰巧在海底冻了几十年？”

Carol笑了笑，“主要在外太空，在另一些维度里，不过没被冻住。所以，对啊，上次我在地球时……”

“我成了Stark工业的新老板，浑身都是新闻对吧。”Tony点点头。那么好吧，事情突然间更有意义了。（虽然，不得不承认，他的生活越来越不可思议了，接受现实也不算太难。）考虑到时间上的间隔，他转向Scott，“还有，提醒我一下，Janet是消失在……”

“1987年。”Scott接上话头。

“她1987年就消失在量子领域了。”Tony重复一遍，然后揉揉眼睛。

这种人实在太多了，总部也许应该改名为“时空错位的玩具岛。”

Carol对着自己选的玉米煎饼深思熟虑，最后又去拿了一个。“灾难发生时我正好在量子领域里穿梭。我试着强化它的防护以不受外界干扰，然后……”她耸耸肩，“我想的挺好，我猜那也起作用了。Fury通知我的时候，我放下防护网把它保护起来，然后出来看看情况。”

“稍等一下，”Scott皱紧了眉，一边咀嚼口里的东西一边说，“你强化了领域的外壳？我还不知道。我那时也在里面呢，你差点害我永远困在恐怖的特效漩涡里！”

“抱歉，”她咧嘴一笑，“我的错（My bad③）。”

我的错？Tony倍感惊奇。对的，她来自过去。

随即他抛开了这些，觉察到Carol Danvers——惊奇队长说了些不得了的东西。

“你能操纵量子能量流。”Tony总结道，“你亲身感受过控制那个领域的感觉。”

喔，那可真了不得。

说到底，Stephen预感他们得想办法确认每块宝石的关联。他并未彻底领会自己所说的，而只是推理出一条可能的途径。由于正讨论着心灵宝石，他就把自己在时间宝石上的经验比喻成人脑里潜在的对等物。

但是Tony更喜欢接受理论，将其扭曲直至超乎预期，然后运用它们。如果能弄懂心灵宝石如何在真正的、不可建模的人脑与Vision之间架起桥梁，他们就能理解其结构；如果能弄懂时间、空间与现实能量在量子领域内的底层联系，他们也许就能彻底控制它们。而Carol Danvers或许能揭开这种控制的神秘面纱。

“我会在你身上投放扫描仪！”Tony高声喊道，是时候填满一些九宫格了。

Carol眨眼，“你说什么？”

“你正式加入时间、空间和现实的研究团队了。”Tony拍了拍对方的肩膀，手下的肩膀硬的跟混泥土似的。

“我是在力量的研究团队里干事。”Carol提醒他，低头吃了口午餐。

Tony大手一挥，“让Rocket去炸更多设备吧，随便哪个都能去搞爆炸。”

Scott嗤笑，“随便哪个？你不是靠武器赚钱的吗？”

好吧，这一天的最后，Scott还是Team Pym队伍里的人，还没正式过渡成Team Stark里的一员。

“谢谢你的飞盘。”Tony拉长了调子，握起超大份汤盒指了指门口，“我走了，再见。”

 

Ton返回工作室后，极为谨慎地锁好门。

大概不需要跟总部里每个人都多说几句了，他想，脸上挂着干巴巴的笑容。匆匆吃过了午餐，他把剩菜塞进早已安好的小冰箱里，随后打开通讯频道，“嘿！所以扫描仪在好好运转吗？”

短暂的延迟之后，Christine出现在屏幕上，正要脱下手上那双血淋淋的手套，“什么？哦，是的。它们没干扰医疗设备，所以被投放并顺利运行着。不好意思，我本来想马上告诉你的，但一队人从任务里回来了，他们身受重伤。”

他神色一紧，“怎么了？”

“一场暴乱席卷了泽西城，不过结束了，最后。”Christine眨巴眼睛，尽可能化解焦虑，“不管怎么说，你该检查一下显示器，看看有没有读数。”

Tony照办了，很快点点头，“有了，我得到了想要的能量流。另外我还要在Danvers身上粘些扫描仪。”

“我猜你有计划。”Christine说，紧接着她身后似乎传来了声响，“看样子我得回去工作了。”

随即她切断了通话。

不久后，扫描仪顺着走廊飞过去搜寻Carol，去追踪、测定并量化她能量的操纵与使用，像扫描Stephen身体的能量流那样。这些数据，加上传送门的清晰数据，他们似乎正处在理解飞跃的边缘。

就这样，他为这一天做出了无限的贡献。睡前这几个小时里，他修正了盔甲模拟，调整了参数，也验证了Scott关于重型灭火无人机建议的可行性。

“他是对的。”Tony盯着屏幕上的模拟飞行，低声说。

跟用来扑灭野火的大型飞机一样，这种大号无人盔甲动力充足，足以将珍贵的水运往城市街区。不过三分之一的扩容没有过头，不至于给临近街区带来洪水。

“干得漂亮，Lang。”Tony不得不承认。他选中近期淘汰的一套盔甲，依照指示激活飞盘，然后把它抛进了盔甲。片刻后，盔甲比它旁边的同伴高出了近两英尺，对比起来好似成人和小孩。

他的舰队抵达城市并救援时肯定惹人注目。

关注度的需求——考虑到这点，Tony就着反光屏检查仪容，随后消失在私人浴室中。几分钟后他回到工作台，梳过了头发，理过了胡茬，T恤上的污渍也稍作了清理。

他找好位置后正襟危坐，朝系统下令，“开始录像。”

“你们好，”Tony对着为全息投影与录像扩散而准备的摄像头徐徐道来，“几周之前，世界失去了意义，所以让我确认一下，你们真的有在听、在注视着我，在盯着钢铁侠。我知道，现下我们好像回不去了，我不止一次地有过这种感觉。但事实摆在眼前，我回来了。我回到了地球，而我们所有人都能挺过这段危难，我向你们保证。复仇者一定会兑现承诺。”他顿了顿，“结束录像。”

“好吧，”他低声地喃喃，复查一遍录像，点点头，“运作良好。”

这并非从前那种动人心魄的演讲，但此刻不容他卖弄华丽的辞藻。同样的，尽管他对仪容稍作了整理，录像中那位粗粝的Tony Stark心里也清楚他们在这不尽如人意的世间面临的不公。

他确实需要看看洛杉矶的录像，即便会再次看见Steve。Natasha说的没错：为了重振人们的志气，他几天前就该宣布回归的。这几天他只盯着具体项目，并未理解大局。不过，迟到总比没有好，所以他把视频发给了Rhodey。

文件发送成功了，而他的手指仍悬在按键上，那些燃烧着的尸体仍旧历历在目。

“我把演讲录像传到盔甲上了，以便在洛杉矶进行全息投影。”他敲出第二封邮件，“不过，我们也许还要在其他地区投放录像。”

手指再次悬在按键上。

好几秒后，他才鼓起勇气按下发送键。邮件随即消失并传送至Steve的收件箱。

警报响起，他那无人盔甲终于从Wakanda高速飞回来了。

“来的正好。”Tony喘着粗气，如释重负。这样的话，他就不会察觉Rogers的回信，也不必立即回复他了。

当晚，他照指示安好Shuri的器材，选定两件盔甲，随后进行大西洋试航。

一股热流再度从胸口涌起，随即缓缓归于平静，没再引起灼热的刺痛了。Tony点头确认，真棒，他俩都在稳步前行。

二十分钟后，他解决了盔甲航道的些许难题，并将所有修正记录在案。明天的清晨，大脑会更清醒，他要为洛杉矶捎去援助，要研究灵魂宝石，要解析Carol的能量模式，还要处理许多搅成一团、混乱不清的麻烦。这团乱麻解开的那天，Tony确信他们会惊觉自己置身于巨大突破的边缘。

“该睡觉了。”他朝空无一人的房间高声宣布，随即出门往卧室走去，半道上，警报兀然响起。搞明白是Rocket在地下试验场里引爆又一个方舟反应堆之后他直翻白眼，浣熊有正常的作息规律吗？显然没有。

你的作息正不正常？Tony爬进被窝后忍不住想。鉴于半个钟头里没感受到任何能量，他猜Stephen也许休息了。但当再次置身泰坦星，他发现这人正直挺挺站着，双手裹着金灿灿的光芒。

他疑心Stephen正在冥想，等那光芒散去后才走近一步，“我永远不清楚会不会把你吵醒。”

“好像我没法确定时间表。”Stephen指着那一成不变的星空说，“我发现，时断时续地集中精神与适时休息会更好。”

“能量理解起来很难吗？”Tony揣测道。他俩都没朝对方打招呼，可无声的问候早已沿链条传递过去，“从我这边看，你好像没做多少积极的尝试。”

“从你那边，”Stephen意味深长地重复道，“这就是问题所在了。首先我还是无法确信这种连接能模拟一块宝石，尽管你言之凿凿。不过，这链接简直像是静水流深，越是研究，就越有能量冒出来。”他迟疑片刻，“能量太多，风险太大了。再加上，我习惯操纵能量了，而你没有。”

Tony忍不住皱眉，“字面上讲我也能从手掌中发射能量。”

Stephen面无表情，反唇相讥，“你习惯制造操纵能量的东西，但不能操纵能量，所以对那种感觉一无所知。”

Tony直翻白眼，“好吧，你有理。”

“我是想说，”Stephen解释道，“如果我研究‘宝石’时没控制好能量流，我能抵挡能量的反弹，而你不能。你会觉察到不对劲，但抵挡起来力不从心。你所有的外部装置都对来自体内的能量束手无策。”

确实，Thanos曾同时凭借宝石的力量攻击他二人。他们都抵挡住了，但Stephen两手空空，而Tony实际上是凭盔甲来抵御攻击的。一旦盔甲被损坏，他只能任由刀子刺进身体。今早那阵灼热的浪潮暴露了这一事实：他仅凭个人力量，是无力抵抗任何肆虐的无限能量的。

“所以，能量首次涌来之后我几乎没再感受到热流，是因为这个？你差不多花了一整天才再次尝试。”

“我不能冒险。”Stephen笃定地说，“不能拿你来冒险。所以大部分时间，我只是在……”他声音渐渐弱下去，叹了口气，那种独特的镇定自若微微动摇了。

“什么？”Tony提醒他。

没有回答，所以他再次尝试，“你今天干了啥？”

Stephen给出的神情难以捉摸，让人火大，不过Tony心里能觉察对方的双重感受：Stephen正生着闷气，但气恼之下却对当前情景忍俊不禁。

“我荒废大部分时间来了解……你。”Stephen闭上眼，等着预料之中的回应。

Tony兴高采烈地回应了，“喔！这种消遣方法听起来棒极了。”

“闭嘴吧你。”

Tony咧嘴傻笑，“所以，我怎么样？”

Stephen睁开眼，伸出手指谴责他，“不要嘲笑跟你一起穿越银河系结果困在半道上，现在拿你当救命稻草的人，Stark。”

他故意撅起嘴，“我又沦为‘Stark’了？真无情。”

Stephen再一次面无表情，“说起来你今早醒来后为什么心烦？”

好吧，他在坏人心情上真是干得漂亮，不过Tony不打算搪塞过去。只要链条还在，说谎就毫无意义，模棱两可也好不到哪里去。“因为隔了两年我又跟Steve Rogers见面了。”

Stephen深思熟虑半晌，才说，“我猜很有戏剧性。”

些许同情涌进心头，被他辨别出来了。“还行。”Tony承认，“我是说，本来确实很戏剧，但我不想事情失控。”见Stephen微微疑惑，他解释说，“我尽量做一条好的救命稻草。”

“喔，你真体贴。”

“我就是个操劳命，还有……稍等一下。”Tony没把话说完就抬手叫停，“你还没见过Rogers呢，你个霍格沃兹来的无证小贩。你脑子里想啥呢？”

“第一，别再拿霍格沃兹说事；第二……”Stephen夸张地耸肩，“曼哈顿有报摊，报摊卖小报。我路过，正好看见封面。而他们靠你们那些故事赚得盆钵满体，所以不难猜测对吧。”

“哦上帝！小报！”Tony长吁短叹，就近找了块岩石坐下，“好吧我懂那些小报。顺带说一句，复仇者那些‘好戏’真的不包括我、Rogers和Romanoff的三角恋。”

Stephen也跟他坐下，露出一种过于深思熟虑的表情，沉吟道，“我想我最喜欢的封面是，你把红女巫关在总部里，是因为她是你的私生女。”

“啥玩意？”Tony气急败坏，他没读过这条，考虑到“总部封锁”这点，那时他肯定被协议搞得手忙脚乱。“Wanda年龄还没小到……行吧，理论上她可能，但是……”见对面的一脸调侃，Tony直接下令，“不要觉得这很滑稽！”

“哈哈哈不了不了。”Stephen手指敲着下巴，做足思考的姿势，“有段时间，有些人确信你和Banner是一对，当然，他消失后这种言论就渐渐息声了。”

“我和Bruce？！”Tony不敢置信地重复着。即使只是“在一起”这个概念都很让人费解。诚然他很爱那个人，但Bruce一定是被Natasha的个性彻底压垮了，他更像是只紧张不安的泰迪熊。

“抛开小报不说，我们有几位病人坚信你们是九头蛇的秘密武器，就他们对九头蛇的了解来说。”

Tony彻底无话可说了，他流露出的茫然肯定也落在对方眼里。

Stephen澄清道，“我记得是华盛顿骚乱时网上披露出来的文件？人们读了相关细节后，发现九头蛇渗入了专为复仇者而设的机构里，所以，你们不值得信任。”Tony还瞪着他，所以Stephen补了一句，“这种解释我听过不止一次了，很遗憾。”

又是他没听过的，而且，相比Banner/Stark的地下情，这个的娱乐意味更淡。“胡乱猜测……愚蠢又异想天开。不过我很好奇，你为啥跟别人谈到过这个问题？”Tony知道他俩间认知上存在差异，但这一陌生人终究来跟他打招呼，来恭祝他百年好合了。他清楚Stephen处理过奇瑞塔战役的不良后果，不过，从他口里了解到的复仇者阴谋论还是太多了。

Stephen挥了挥手，“哦，纽约战役附近一些人读文件后偏执又多疑，找我们做神经方面的测试。”Tony还在侧目而视，所以他只好说，“他们保险费挺多的，而医院正好测试以便开发票。”

“你说相比我对你的了解，你更了解我。”Tony沉思片刻后才说，“你确实没开玩笑。”

Stephen眨眨眼，“我有说过？”

“当然，在泰坦星早些时候，你那时在讲时间循环里的景象。”这显然牵扯出一段回忆，Stephen颔首而Tony继续说，“我们之前的生活轨迹几乎是平行的，想想都很不可思议。”他张开手臂，“好几年了，然后——”手指合拢交叉，堪堪接触，“疯狂的一天开始了。几周后你的灵魂绑在了我身上。”

“听起来确实匪夷所思。”Stephen附和他，兴味交织在语调和锚链中。

“但是，那一天以前，”Tony的左臂摆上摆下以显示Stephen的生活道路，“你就在新闻上见过我了，不时地。所有这些消息——不只复仇者的，也有我以前工作和公司的，你都有所了解。你甚至还读了我所有秘密约会对象的炒作——”

“我只是路过瞥了眼封面，”Stephen断然否定，语带笑意，“我可什么都没读。”

“——而我听都没听过你！”Tony使劲扭动右臂以显示自己那条路，随后放下左手，右手绕向心口，手指指向心脏深处，指向某个已消失不见了的东西，“然后你露面了，取出了所有反应堆侵损后的细胞。”

那一天，他不可能跟对方交流自己的感激之情，他试过了，有些接近，但语言确实无法准确传达。

而现在，他只简单说了句“谢谢”，却敞开心扉任难以言传的感激流露出去。Stephen似乎是引导他通过温暖治愈的链条的那个，但当锚链固定后，他能独立行动。

Stephen迎着情绪浪潮眨了眨眼，神色一变，开始从头到脚地打量Tony，震惊自然而然地传至Tony心口，“稍等一下，你干了什么？”

“嗯……表达我的感激之情？”

“不，我知道，感觉到了，不用谢。”Stephen飞快说，“但就在刚才，你那边来的能量流改变了。你干了什么？”

希望他再次打量之前没跳起脚来；反正Tony Stark真有蹦起来的冲动，“你是在说‘好的改变’还是‘坏的改变’？”

Stephen想了想，皱着眉头，手指沿链条轻轻摩挲着，指尖染上了光芒。任何移动都像柔和的钟声在Tony脑海中回荡。“好的那种，我能肯定。早先我就试着制造这种能量流，但事与愿违。而且，它似乎对你全无伤害。”

Tony打量着自己，“对，我感觉还不错。”见自己仍需解释，他只得无视脑子里那轻柔的钟声，回想自己干了什么，“我想达至最大感激速度（Maximum Gratitude Velocity哈哈哈哈这种表述真是笑死）。”这种表述蠢兮兮的，但他才花了好几个钟头模拟盔甲飞行速度，词汇量还没恢复过来，“所以我试着模仿你医治我时的那种感觉，那种……”Tony叹了口气，“全身心敞开的感觉。”

Stephen似乎并不在乎他的措辞，“好吧，有效果。我确定我们需要某种同步性。但是我一开始动用能量，你就很容易负担过重。所以我只能拿余下的时间来感知你，看看能不能更保险地进展下去。现在我可以了，但一不小心还是会失误。”

“所以我来的话。”Tony沉思着，“我就像个保险丝，没法超负荷承受能量流。”他咧嘴一笑，“不过你先前还说我一点能量流都没法处理呢。”

Stephen同样回以一笑，“我不说，你能感受到能量流的改变？”

“好吧，不能。”

“我们需要反复练习。”Stephen宣布道，“你醒了后，试着在我想你的时候感知我这边，以便习惯这种联系。你睡着后，我们就研究怎么增加能量流的阈值。”

“我都等不及要看扫描仪数据了！顺带说一句，我在你身上投放了扫描仪，你别介意。”

“没事，”Stephen挥挥手，“只是……我不保证斗篷会怎么想。”

哦，好吧，诚如Tony也感到一阵内疚遍及全身，因为他把一动不动、忠心耿耿守在那里好几天的斗篷给忘了。斗篷很可能不想看到扫描仪围着Stephen失去意识的身体飞来飞去，像蛾子围着蜡烛打转那样。

“它在玻璃橱柜里漂浮了几十年。”Stephen笑个不停，显然感受到那阵内疚了，“我醒来后就好了，我会告诉他你其实在乎的。”

Tony本能地喷出不屑一顾的轻哼，那蠢东西在泰坦星上就养成激怒他的习惯了，“我不在乎斗篷。”

“可你刚才还在内疚呢。”Stephen露出那种可恶的自信满满、无所不知的表情。这种表情曾让tony糟心无比，但在锚链差点再次撕裂之后，他乐得看到。

“我想你在乎的，Tony。”

好几年中，他们像两条永不相交的平行线那样，不知不觉地过着自己的生活。但是，在一切复原之后，他知道他们绝无可能再次分道扬镳。

“我在乎。”他坦然，也回忆起得知Stephen从差点致命的锚链撕裂中存活下来时那种如释重负、由衷欣喜的情感。和之前一样，他全身心屈服于这种感受，也纵容它彻底填满俩人之间的空位。

Stephen反倒无比震惊，对这种奇观困惑无比，以致哑口无言。

“我在乎的。”Tony又重复了一遍，现在他才是微笑的那个，“而且我真觉得我更能处理能量了。”

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

翌日，两项待办事项被划出了清单。扫描仪首次在Stephen身上留意到积极的能量波动，与此同时，一队旧型盔甲也已横跨大陆朝洛杉矶飞去了。Tony醒后发现还有一件被遗忘的事项待在收件箱中，于是也划掉了：医治脑损伤的初步氧疗。

盔甲发射的三十分钟后，一段意料之外的短信传来了。这条短信可没法让他欣然接受。

他斜睨着短信，满心狐疑，瞪着显示屏上“Steve Rogers”的字样直到再也受不了了才罢休。他必须回复，不管内容是什么鬼玩意儿，但愿Steve不再求一场面对面的交谈。

谢天谢地，Steve真的没有。他们会保持专业，划清距离，像Tony期待的那样。

Steve短信里写道：“火灾结束了，但那些派系仍然存有敌意。所以能不能让盔甲投入牵制与镇压的战斗中？”

盔甲本就是为战斗设计的，可不是为搬运海水。在Tony看来，那些劫持洛杉矶市民为人质的派系无异于恐怖分子，而他的盔甲在对付这种人上颇有一手。

不过，这些无人机上并未装载AI，战略上没法受AI分配，而Tony身在总部事务繁忙也没空遥控。正因如此，他思考半晌才想出了合理的解决方案。

但Tony的迟疑挥之不去，最后渐渐累积达到了顶峰，恍若山雨欲来。忽然，一阵倍加愉悦的暖意在胸口绽放开来。

Tony低头瞧了瞧，咧嘴一笑，喃喃说，“谢谢。”

情绪振奋的效果确实立竿见影，虽然那一端的人也许丝毫不清楚Tony为什么需要振奋。

好吧，好吧，他会去办的。如果要专业点儿，Tony就该做出唯一合理的举动。

“当然可以，”Tony口述着回复，“它们对这个很精通，只是需要有人在附近控制。你得到授权了。”

天哪，他简直不敢置信，自己竟然将旧型盔甲的控制权交给了Rogers。虽然，身处这虎视眈眈的环境之中，他们再也拿不出比这更好的队伍分配方案了，但对方是……Rogers，而盔甲是Tony的。

没过多久，又一封邮件传来了——“谢谢。我会好好使用的。”

这就是全部了。尽管Tony一眨不眨地瞪着终端瞪了足足十分钟，Steve也没再说更多。

好吧，完美，如他所愿。

 

 

余下的时间里，Tony心分二用，一方面力图为神经能量流建模，另一方面则趁每个工作间隙联系Stephen。最后，他仍不清楚Vision的意识如何契合宝石，但后一项任务却是卓有成效。

他很容易就能得知Stephen是醒着的还是打了个小盹。有的时候，除对Stephen存在的模糊感觉外什么也感受不到，于是Tony知道对方睡着了。对方醒着的时间里，Tony不时感受到好奇或恼怒，从而能推测对方的进展。

 

 

“日安？”Stephen在Tony夜间现身后问道。他的双手再次发光，不久随着能量流的回落平稳而如玻璃般破碎了。“总之，感觉……好多了。”

“你这样打招呼真有点怪，就像我工作完回家了。”Tony吊起了嗓子，装出老式电影里典型爸爸的姿态，“甜心，我回来了！”

他收获的冷淡表情表明这个笑话讲得——不怎么样。

“这里不是‘家’，不过是我看得心烦的烂地方。”Stephen指着暗沉沉的、遍地是岩石的风景，“四周了，整整一个月里尽是这些玩意儿。”

“好吧，我举双手赞同。所以来吧，”Tony叠着双腿就地坐下，“让我们把你弄回去。”

经过白天的轻触式连接练习，他俩轻易便能在能量流间架起桥梁，令Stephen大吃了一惊。鉴于之前能量那么的势不可挡，也许Tony该把放出的能量收回来。

不过这一次，Tony没去触及某些原始的情绪，相反，他回忆起那次林间漫步。

他不去想Natasha的谈话，也没追忆她勾起的那些感受。考虑到Stephen错过了这些地球上的经历，他只专注于户外散步带来的由衷的愉悦。

周身的暖意，绿草的清香，连同林叶筛落而在视野中点点摇曳的阴影，一齐涌入链条之中。幸好，脑损伤没阻碍他回忆起这些细枝末节。

似乎奏效了。

很长时间里Stephen只是一动不动地坐着，脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，胸腔里的呼吸深沉而有节律。

“你干了什么？”最后Stephen问道，“感觉……很不错。”

“回忆上次的户外散步，连带总部附近的树林。”

Stephen又深吸了一口气，点点头说，“我说不清楚，但目前确实有它的道理。那么我们就这么练习吧，至少不像……之前那么难以应付。”

“行吧。”Tony合上眼，在脑海中检索任何能忆起的漫步情景。其中的多数都在记忆里断片了，比如大片大片化为乌有的风景，好在他仍能重新调动起足以无视断片的感受。

他们就这么练习了一会儿。分心总会让记忆之流游移不定，但Tony总也忍不住睁开眼，瞄向Stephen恬静而满足的神情。

Stephen经受这一切的苦难之后，还能露出这样的微笑，这让Tony打心眼里雀跃着。

Tony断断续续的回忆由圣诞节的巴黎之旅滑向夏日的摩纳哥，而就在这时，Stephen趁季节更替飞快地深吸口气，低声说，“感觉还好吧？”

Tony发现他们间流转着的能量有着些许的增加。

此时此刻，他们靠得更近而Tony掌控着节奏，于是Stephen能规避令Tony再次负荷过重的风险。

“对，我很好的。”

“好的，继续。你再次调整适应后我就增加能量流。你来主导，这样就比较安全。”

 

 

几个钟头后的苏醒是种让人难受的惊讶。

头上的天花板让他好一阵长吁短叹，好似错失了一段美梦，同时还由温热的浴室直接步入冷冰冰的房间。Tony下意识地探知过去，不再觉得孤苦伶仃，但睡梦中能量流的体验已经远远超越了“不孤单”，相比之下，醒着的数小时让他感觉好似已被委弃在地。

Tony坐起身时，对面墙壁相片里的那张面孔正对着他，依旧巧笑嫣然，令他彻底陷入孤独之中。

“是出差！”他厉声说，然后将墙壁上每张洋溢着幸福的照片取下来，叠着收进抽屉里，订婚宣告的相框面朝下盖在那叠照片上——“我在前进，我们都在前进着。”——抽屉啪的一声合上，于是不断提醒他还没修复一切的物件都不见了。他转身走向浴室，一口咬定“会有修复一切的那一天的”——即使现在还没，也总会到来的。

Shuri的确有了进展，但还没彻底弄懂心灵宝石的能量——Tony检查短信后了解到。所有团队都是这样，出差之旅还没到结束那天，Stephen也还没归家。

这一天的大部分时间Tony都呆在户外，专注于身上每丝感受。与此同时，扫描仪也跟在后面追踪着脑电波，运气好的话，便能收集所需的数据而为心灵宝石建模。

不过，他尽管竭力全神贯注，也总感觉不过是做无用功，这一情势一直持续到睡前。

 

 

到目前为止，陷入灵魂的相通同穿上一条旧牛仔裤一样舒适。

Tony一边忆起阳光的暖意，一边问，“有没有感受到我之前出去散步了？”

“没。”Stephen依旧维持着缓慢而沉稳的呼吸，没睁开眼，链条上跳动的光略微变速，“只是……放松，满足，但对环境没有丝毫感觉。”

Tony放松全身，学着Stephen沉下心神，“好吧，好歹比之前几天好点了。”

Stephen附和他，“今天确实很不错。”

 

 

接下来的一天是泰坦之后最好的日子：Stephen身上的记录是那么积极，简直能让Tony忽略那遮住半张脸的氧气面罩了。这种连接练习增强了什么，也说明他们在Stephen和宝石上面都获得了进步。

不过，那些好消息之后，Tony的大脑似乎不愿更高速地运转了。

因为敏锐而源源不断的好奇心已让他习以为常。纵观一生，他总渴望找到世界级难题的答案。数十年来麻烦的种类一变再变，不变的是他急于解决麻烦的心。

大概那就是问题所在了。

摆在Tony面前的是无穷无尽的难题，但最紧要的是“把Stephen带回来”和“理解灵魂宝石”。为了这两方面的胜利，他必须放宽心态，以便建立绝对而不可思议的完美联系。

解决麻烦首先要确定麻烦，而麻烦往往在矛盾中暴露出来，就像他看过洛杉矶那可怖景象之后才想办法将盔甲投入使用那样。

但是，他感觉良好得要命，以致难以察觉风险。

当Stephen在泰坦星上治好他时，Tony还不知道自己有感受到此等迷醉的可能。

虽然目前他们还没到那种层面，因为精神的连接没带来生理上的反应。然而，将喜悦调低一两个档次多半会更好，毕竟上次的治愈几乎让他高兴得发疯，而这几个晚上还没让他喜不自胜。这些夜晚只是……臻至完美。

 

当Tony又一次出现在泰坦星上时，Stephen促狭地戳穿他，“你今天肯定偷懒了。”

Tony正要矢口否认，Stephen就接着说，“今天我没感觉到你身上常出现的兴奋，好奇，等等情绪，你也没朝任何人发火，所以别找借口了。”

“也许我正要朝某人发火呢？”Tony忍不住回击，但随后又叹口气，“好吧，这种操作能量的感觉……真的……太好了，行了吧？我没法集中注意力。”

“好吧，我们晚上的练习很有必要。不过我希望白天也能取得进展。”Stephen声音放低，似乎没打算被人听到，“我要离开这坨石疙瘩。”

念及Stephen被囚禁于此，Tony泛起一阵愧疚，冷静下来，颔首正坐。是了，这就是他需要的矛盾点。能量的搏动恍如置身天堂，但他要抽身而出，把Stephen从地狱的泥沼中拉出来。

“好吧，对不起。要是感应能帮我们专心些，我就不会那么神经过敏。”见Stephen微微嗤笑，他纠正说，“让我专注些吧，把你的要求告诉我。”

“就像之前那样坐好，”Stephen说，“不过不用互相探知了，我们来说说话。既然已经完成第一步了，那么我们最好一方面让能量流动起来，一方面也别……”

“别让我精神上醉得一塌糊涂？”

“对。”

Tony小心翼翼地朝链条敞开灵魂，结果中途猛地惊觉他还没问过一个显而易见的问题。这还真有点搞笑，“稍等一下，我们建立连接的时候……你治疗我的时候……”

“嗯？”

“你是不是也很舒服？”

Stephen有那么一阵儿一言不发，随后清了清嗓子，“不好意思你说什么？”

“我回忆起树林的时候你看起来很愉快，但能量本身有没有让你好受些？是不是跟我一样？”对方没有及时回应，于是Tony坐回去轻笑，自问自答，“那么就是肯定的了。”

Stephen自动报以极富个人特色的冷静神情，“是很不错。”

换做以前，Tony刚认识Stephen那会儿，一定会被他那犀利的神色糊弄过去。但现在，Tony完全能辨认出对方死不承认的真实感受，甚至用不着灵魂链条。

“所以，感觉很好。”Tony一本正经地说，然后回忆自己首次从监视器上看到Stephen的心跳时那种铺天盖地的喜悦。随后，Tony竭尽所能调动起更多的积极情绪，最后全身心都被愉悦所填满。但他仍留有一丝自制，以便观察接下来发生的一切。

Stephen溢出一声尖锐的喘息，眼睑猛地合上，双手紧握成拳。

“Tony。”他低声说，即便一个词也缺乏一贯的庄重。

Tony咧嘴一笑，等着对方说下去。他的皮肤愉快地刺痛着，呼吸加快，但最精彩的部分还是看某个从不失控的人失去自制力。

几声清浅的呼吸又从Stephen喉咙里逃出来，“——够了。”

Tony这才罢手。Stephen花了片刻才调整好呼吸，再次说话时声音仍有些不稳，“搞不懂你想干什么。”

“只是个实验。”Tony微笑，跟Stephen以前朝他露出的笑一模一样，“我想收集数据，做些观察。而且我觉得我的假说得到验证了。”

Stephen直接下令，“我们应该多做练习，专心点儿。”

“你难道不想知道我的假说是啥？”Tony实际上没准备好说辞，但这不失为调侃对方的好方法，反正他随时能现编一个。

“一点也不想。”

Tony微微张嘴不太确定接下来说啥，而Stephen抬手叫停。他竭力稳住身心，但仍有些手足无措，“现在我们不该练习共感，只能谈话，看看我们该怎么调和……”

“个性。”

Stephen又深吸一口气，“对。”

Tony能办到的，应该说他俩打从见面那一刻起就总能找到话来聊。当然了，当初才跟Stephen Strange在中央公园照面的Tony Stark绝对会被此时此刻从自己嘴里吐出的话吓到。

Tony花言巧语引诱他，“你会喜欢的。”

“我已经说‘不’了。”

“拜托。”

“绝对不想。”

“你说好跟团队合作的！”Tony呛了回去。

“我同意跟你合作，”Stephen反驳他，“不是说要加入世上曝光最多、好戏连连的团队！我不会掺和进去。”

Tony皱紧了眉，“你这么说那些在各种场合里拯救了整个纽约——连带你——的人不觉得有些无情吗？”

Stephen挑衅地翘起眉毛，“你说说，我哪部分说的不对？你们没那么多新闻报道？还是复仇者还不够拍狗血剧的？”听到Tony叹气，他再次坚决摇头，“没门。”

“世上最大的荣誉就是这个了！”

“我能想出一百个更令人钦佩的头衔！”

Tony眯起眼睛，“好啊，试试看。”

Stephen比出一根手指，“诺贝尔奖。”

“拜托，每年人家都要颁发一串儿奖项。”（当然要是人家给他颁奖，他也不会拒绝。）

又一根手指，“荣誉勋章（Medal of Honor）获得者。”

“我有一吨的尊敬送给他们，但我以为跟成为复仇者比起来，这目标还是定低了。”

“所以你承认了，我不想去你的团队。”见Tony那夸张的白眼，Stephen喷笑，指着大概是地球的方向说，“你们都在复仇者总部干活，而我在纽约圣所有的忙。”

“Thor在阿斯加德和地球两头跑，但一旦团队需要他他就会出现。”

“然后Thor就上新闻了，上 Instagram,了，还……”Stephen耸耸肩，“我跟纽约大学只有一街之隔。我不打算上新闻发布会，然后把地球魔法防御的支柱变成热门自拍景点。”

要是粉丝只呆在人行道上，那也没什么大不了的——Tony很努力不去指出这一点。相反，他换了个支持复仇者的观点，笑着揭穿他，“至少你感兴趣，你甚至尝过冰淇淋！”

Stephen同样嗤笑着，“那个牌子的冰淇淋正好打折，而且Wong很好奇。”

“哦当然了，”Tony一本正经地点点头，“所有的决定都是Wong做的。”

“曼哈顿的货物架上有琳琅满目的商品，比加德满都好得多。他放飞自我了。”Stephen顿了片刻，纠正道，“稍微有些失控，还用我的钱包。”

“比如叫你给他的Spotify账号打钱？”

这话让Stephen发自真心地笑了出来，他显然被逗乐了，不敢置信地问，“你还记得啊？”

Tony耸肩表示，“除你和我的飞船工程以外，我没多少可专注的。我猜一切都在我脑子里好好存着。”

“有道理，”Stephen挥手画圆，操纵某些只有他自己才清楚的能量，然后补了一句，“你说你在MIT搞恶作剧，我也记得。”

这句同样引得Tony一阵发笑。

Tony过去曾以不可思议的精度激光切割了一块钢材，而另一群同学把它吊装到学院某座著名雕塑上。所有观看者都会以为他们把钢块焊在了上面，彻底毁了那雕塑的头部。一位院系主任一怒之下通报全校，最后发现那玩意儿其实可以移动。

“所以，”Tony顿了一会儿等Stephen再度调整能量流，“谈话似乎刚刚好，能让我们保持联系，同时不至于太过激烈，就像在飞船时的那样。”

Stephen微微转手，观察光芒的起落，若有所思，“没错。”

“所以我该照以前那样做。”

“对。”Stephen朝半空做了个手势，揣摩着浮现出来的能量，然后动了动手，“再说些什么吧，好像真的有用。”

“说话。当然了。”Tony缓缓点了点头，回忆起乌木喉飞船里他们施施然的唇枪口战。在度过最初的不信任期后，一切都变得简单而自然，其中对话占了很大一部分，但还有个因素为友谊铺平了道路。“或者……我还可以做的是……”

当Tony声音渐渐消下去时，Stephen正好抬头，为接下来的事瑟缩了，“哦天啊！”

几乎听不见他的声音了，因为Tony已经扯开嗓子唱起了地狱公路！

“不要唱歌！”Stephen大声抗议。

作为回应，Tony举起看不见的麦克风，愈渐投入表演。他之前就拿最高音吼了，而现在彻底破了音。

“——停！”Stephen坚决下令，可也禁不住喷笑出来。

Stephen整日待在外星世界，多么孤单，此刻成功逗他发笑确实算得上一项成就。巨大的热情全程支撑着Tony，令他完成了这段走调的演唱。一曲终了，他隆重地鞠了一躬。

不过没有掌声。

“我这辈子真没听过比这更烂的了。”

“接下来的一段里，”Tony无视Stephen说的一切，“我会唱波西米亚狂——”

下面的话没法说出口了。Tony好笑地往下看，检查封住自己的嘴的那片发光魔法。

“或许你醒来之前都该这样。”

“Mmph……”

“你保证不继续唱了？”

“Mmphmph……”

“我可不会因为‘也许’（maybe）而撤下封条。”

最后封条还是消散了。不过，再唱一遍还是很有吸引力的——骚扰Stephen非常好玩，而这烂地方白天可没法提供这种互动机会——但Tony更珍视继续开口说话的能力。

“聪明的举动。”Stephen在Tony终于放弃唱歌的念头后干巴巴地说。

“你为啥能感觉到？好吧，如果我们像这样心灵相通，那现在的数据一定很好看。”

 

确实很好看。

Tony结束氧疗，翻完夜间数据后，发现他俩的连接在复制灵魂宝石能量这件事上已经确凿无疑了。

扫描仪花了整整三周时间来自我校准，以测量Stephen通常使用的能量。而现在，确实有某种隶属于其他领域的别的什么浮现出来了，这在晚上尤为显著。这种能量还不够清晰，不受控制，但可以被识别并测量。

“现在他在干什么呢？”Tony很想知道。

他听见有人走了进来，却没将视线从监视器上移开。那人也许是个护士，但他能猜到谁会顺道来看望Stephen。

“生命体征稳定。”Christine走向屏幕，一边键入着什么，一边说，“但神经活动确实有了明显的改善。不管发生了什么，似乎都有帮助，至少起了些作用。”

“太棒了。”Tony的视线在Stephen的脑部扫描图上逡巡着，对那些图像一头雾水。他努力搜寻着任何能看懂的符号，而就在这时，门又被推开了。

“你觉得这些够把他救回来了吗？”Tony没理进来的人。

“不清楚。”Christine坦言，从口袋里掏什么东西，似乎没找到，又把手伸进顺手带过来的袋子中，“我肯定Stephen的情况没再恶化了，但离真正醒过来还有好长一段路走。”

“很长一段路。”Tony干巴巴地重复着。好吧，他们还得解决这漫长的距离。

“你走吧。”

——搞明白Christine不是在对他说话后，Tony眨眨眼，转过身去，才撞见走进来的Natasha。

Christine似乎终于找到想要东西了，把两件小装置递给Natasha，“除非你彻底暴露了，否则就别用它。副作用很麻烦的。”

“谢谢你啦，医生。”Natasha接过来塞进口袋里，察觉到Tony的疑惑，便解释说，“我们的雷达又探测到多伦多生化武器的交接了，Clint和我还有一次机会截获它，在蒙特利尔。”

——Christine急救的任何副作用都没有生化武器泄露那么可怖。

Tony得到了回复，朝她点点头，转身继续盯着监视器，但Natasha的脚步声却凑过来了。他的肾上腺素陡升，复又转了过去。

果然，她正审视着Stephen一声不吭的身体，目光堂而皇之地落在令Stephen看着分外无助的氧气面罩上，若有所思地说，“他看上去不怎么结实，真能做到你说的那些事？”

要是Stephen醒着，他绝对两息之间就能把声名在外的黑寡妇打趴下。Stephen并不在场，Tony必须为他的能力辩护，尤其是在这个拿他当勒索筹码的女人面前。

于是Tony刺了回去，“那就让他揭下面罩，你们打几个来回啊？”

“Tony，”Christine的声音极为冷静，等对方转向她后，话语更加冰冷，“别像四处乱跑的小狗那样。”

啥？哦，对的，别四处标记领土。考虑到对方突然咄咄逼人的语气，Tony懂她的道理。但这要求似乎真有点不公平，Tony这不是占有，是回护。

“现在，要是我们能……唔。”Christine的目光瞄向监视器，然后移向Stephen，复又望向Tony，“能量刚刚闪了闪，还有所好转。”

Natasha沉吟，“因为Tony的关心？”

“表面上看是这样。”Christine身子朝屏幕倾了倾，“你们晚上成效斐然啊，在做什么？”

Natasha眼中满是狡黠和算计，于是Tony将回答直直对着她，“说话，告诉他在岩石监狱以外的种种感受，没什么激动人心的。”

Tony真的不想对方揣测琢磨他，感觉又被这超级间谍当数独耍了。

不过，叫他惊讶的是，Natasha似乎接受了这份说辞，“这可能是他保持人性的关键。”见Christine蹙眉，她澄清道，“某些时候，只有我才能在Hulk发火时跟Bruce说上话。不然的话，他也许就迷失自我了。”

“我刚回来那会儿基本上就干这个了。”Tony点点头算是认可。勒索事件后，他很难信赖Natasha，但她是对的——她是那个懂怎么把意识从崩溃边缘拉回来的人，“他恢复意识以后，我们一直尝试更多的联系。”

Christine低声说，“好像行之有效了。至少目前，事态在朝好的方向发展。他身上的能量，跟我以前碰见的都不一样。但是……无限宝石，也许真的是。它们很不可思议，我想我们都挺讨厌的。”

“反正我不喜欢。”Tony坦然承认。

他们三人盯着能量读数，盯了整整十秒，期间空气一片沉默，只余心跳检测仪时断时续的蜂鸣。

随后Natasha瞥了眼手腕，打破了沉寂，“任务来了，Clint把飞机准备好了。祝你们好运咯。”她朝Christine扬了扬手上的急救装置，“也谢谢你了。”

“应该的。”

Natasha转身离去后，在场只剩Christine和Tony两人。

Christine转向他说，“心灵宝石的研究上，Shuri和我进展很大。所以盯紧Stephen吧，拜托了。我不知道你怎么行动，可也清楚你还没办完，就，请好好盯着他。”

Tony没费什么劲就给出了承诺。他挺高兴能把心灵宝石的担子移交给这两人，这样他便能将重心放在一颗宝石、一个人上。

那天晚上，当Tony爬上床时，他想起自己曾经多么需要借助外力才能入睡，依旧倍感惊奇。时至今日，睡梦成了一天中最令他欣喜的时段，而回归地球的时日似乎是眨眼间的事。

 

他们两个好像什么都能谈的起来，也都乐在其中。任何讨论里，他俩都很言之凿凿，于是，即便是最简单的话题争起来都很有趣。

有鉴于此，Tony发问了，“最爱的颜色？”

这问题只值得上一次耸肩，“谈不上有。”

“哦拜托！所有人都有最爱的颜色。我爱红色。”Tony主动交底，好似那样就能引出真正的答案。

“红色？带你飞来飞去的盔甲的颜色？真是猜不到呢。”

Tony持之以恒地朝他比着手势，终于，Stephen夸张地长叹一声，“行吧，我总是喜欢细条纹——”

Tony咳了咳，从上到下地打量着他。

“——印在我的东西上。”Stephen尖锐地接上了。

Tony又伸手指向他那层层叠叠的服装，清了清嗓子。

“这种服装卡玛泰姬人人都有，遍地都是，还有别打断我了。我看看，回想我过去的屋子……”Stephen思考片刻，显然在深挖自己的记忆，最后耸耸肩道，“灰色。”

“灰色？”Tony不敢置信地重复一遍。这话听着就好像在说“水”是某人最爱的饮品，“灰色，灰？好吧，现在请选个真正的颜色。”

“我已经说了：灰色。”

Tony对阴影色的鄙夷肉眼可见，且持续不断。Stephen不得不指出，“金属，混泥土，艺术品的中性背景。我真惊讶，你居然不喜欢。”他双臂抱胸，“你不是在收藏艺术品么，我对你那些乱七八糟的东西有印象。”

圣所四处都是灰扑扑的么？天啊Tony还是记不起那该死的地方长什么样。他期望氧疗能治好他的脑损伤，但要是治不好，他就真有可能永远记不起生命里收留过他的许多地方了。也许他本来会失去更重要的东西，但记不清马里布日常的兜风同样令人不安。

关切在Stephen脸上流露出来，从链条传导过来，Tony这才惊觉自己走神太远了。

“你最爱红色！”Tony很大声地宣布，“跟斗篷颜色一样。我们都穿红的，穿起来也都超好看。所以，肯定是红色。”

Stephen打量他老长一会儿，显然想搞清楚他在遮掩什么。

“红色，显然是红色。”

疑虑并未彻底消去，但Stephen放松下来，转回先前的讨论，“绝对不是红色。选择起来的话，蓝色更好。”他指着身上因缺了斗篷而彻底暴露出来的卡玛泰姬服装。

“蓝色？蓝色很无趣！”比起红色更爱无聊的、制服似的蓝色，就像……

Stephen驾轻就熟地露出缓缓的、自信的微笑，回答Tony甚至不想承认他考虑过的问题。Tony的想法在Stephen面前肯定一览无余，抑或对方已对Tony的胡思乱想习以为常，“我可不会为你们愚蠢的飞机场掐架而战。”

Tony气结，“叛逆！”

Stephen笑着坐下，“我们身处幕后，绝不跟政府有任何瓜葛。还记得那根改变现实的木杆吗？”

Tony努力抛开自己的不满，耸耸肩说，“当然，Wong握住了它，以便测量能量。”

“握住？但是那东西……”Stephen想到了Wong肯定会承受的伤害，“很聪明，只要有人在伤害过度之前打掉他手上的木杆。”

念及这人为此做出的牺牲，Tony沮丧地叹气，而Stephen却说，“怎么了？这是研究现实宝石的好办法，那份数据可不容易采集。如果换我我也这么干。”

“如果我先握住，就不会。”Tony反驳道，“所以到底是怎么回事？”

“Wong查过书后，说木杆是另一个维度遗落过来的，很有可能是刑具。”

Tony想到将肉刑木杆塞进罪犯手里直至他身死的画面，忍不住皱起鼻子。

“我们想搞明白，毁了它是不是会泄露能量。要真这样，那可能会把曼哈顿下城区几个街区切个粉碎。”

“那个画面肯定会在我脑子里挥之不去，所以谢谢咯。”

“所以，”Stephen的语气仿佛盖棺定论，“我会回避政府，还有你那群钟爱聚光灯的人。鬼知道CIA会怎么处理圣所那十之一二。要是你把木杆搁在右边桌子上，就有可能摧毁一个政权。”

“行吧，”Tony勉强认可了这个说法，“我只是在说，假如……”

“没门。”

油然而生的沮丧并无危害，相反还有点逗趣，因此Tony没去抑制它的流动。“我觉得你没明白我的意思。我只是想确认你会不会对抗协议，会不会支持我。我只是在假设，就像思考练习、哲学沉思，诸如此类的那样。”

“我就是明白才说‘不’啊。”Stephen从容地笑笑，即便Tony再次为之气结，“以前我就跟Karl（Karl Mordo也就是莫度）讨论过了，他支持政府批准的协议，而我为拯救香港违背了一切的自然法则，所以他很是失望。”

“稍等一下，Karl？我不认识什么Karl。”

天啊，Stephen对他来说还是迷雾重重。Tony的生活一目了然，但他甚至不知道谁跟Stephen一道，谁同样拼死拯救了那座城市。一切解决之后，还有很多谜等着他解开。

“他人挺好的，”Stephen思量半晌才作出结论，“但我们稍微有些争执。”

Tony边想边皱眉，“偶然的意见不合？还是不死不休的敌对？”

Stephen直接翻了个白眼，“比前一个更激烈，但因为他我才能走上这条道，所以称不上什么‘不死不休’的敌人。”

哦不肯定不是的。Tony在这个圈子呆的时间比Stephen长多了，他知道这故事到底意味着什么，旧日的交情和突如其来的分歧掺杂在一起，从来没什么好结果，“那家伙肯定想杀了你。”

“你都没见过他！”Stephen嗤笑，“而且我们只是理念之争，我甚至能承认他的合理性……”

“我百分之百确定，他正在计划干掉你。”Tony点点头，神情严肃，“百分之百，这件事你要信我。”关切顺着链条涌进Stephen身体，而Tony俯身向前承诺道，“不用担心，你有外援的。”

Stephen恍惚了，目光满是回忆。好几秒后他才回过神来，断然拒绝，“无论如何我都不希望你掺和进来，你对我们的攻击毫无抵抗之力。”

“我直面过Thanos了！”

“对啊那真是挺棒的。”

Tony的视线骤然一缩，“我飞上太空，不过是想把你从亮闪闪的水晶针下救回来，而那时候我跟你只有两分钟的交情。而现在，要是你以为我会放手不管，你就是疯了！”

占有欲跟保护欲再次熊熊燃烧，很快蔓延至全身。而这一次，Christine没机会来喝令他闭嘴了。

也许受惊于能量流，也许被那份情绪所震撼，Stephen不由自主睁大了眼，一言不发，直至对方镇定下来。他眨了几下眼，长出一口气，随后移开了视线。

Tony没为刚才的失控道歉。

他等了几秒，发现Stephen没要求他道歉，便继续说，“好吧，协议上的分歧，我觉得你错了，但我尊重这一点。不过，告诉我……”

他的话语渐渐息声，脑海中浮现出那场林间谈话，还有Natasha是怎样为援助Steve而将真正的信仰踩在脚下。

将脱口的问题那样混乱不堪、没有定准，而他那正在添油加火的心绪更加混乱不定。

尽管如此，Stephen望向Tony的视线仍很平静。他肯定有能力把这一切理清的，“如果你需要我，我就来。不是为了帮你赢，而是……”

——护你周全，Tony听到了这些话。他不确定Stephen会不会这么说，但这话好似从心头油然而生。

现在Tony成了那个手足无措的人了，“所以，好吧。”他咳了咳，“我是对的，你选了红色。”

“我选灰色。”Stephen纠正他，但抢在Tony反驳前承认道，“但这句话你说的没错：我们穿红色都挺好看的。”

Tony不打算得寸进尺。他已有所悟，自己收获了某种觉察之前便已失去的东西。“灰色也行，”他顿了顿，“Rhodey的盔甲设计坚固，对他挺有帮助的。”

“所以你看，你已经开明起来了。”

Tony回想起医院监控器的闪烁蜂鸣，还有自己如何探手援助而非狠狠推开Stephen，点了点头。

某种不可名状的柔软与暖意在心头萌发。Tony没让它们流过链条，可仍感觉它们萦绕四周，无处不在。

尽管光线昏暗，Tony与对方四目相对时，仍能瞧见那瞳孔上的晶亮。

“那肯定的啊。”Tony回答，然后笑了出来。

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

一天之后，Tony了解到，那些加大号的无人盔甲成功救下了整整六条街区。人们的房屋湿漉漉的，但仍屹立不倒，这当然得益于Scott Lang的好点子。

无数的无人机纷纷现身街头，令这座城市的市民大受鼓舞。如他所愿，盔甲们帮急救人员腾出了空来，也为Steve的围追堵截工作提供了外援。

随后，行径最为恶劣的那队人朝长滩撤退。当晚，Tony练习能量连接的同时，Steve将那群杀人犯逼上露天的码头。几件盔甲，协同海上警卫队，干掉了所有垂死反扑的敌人，并将余下的宵小一并镇压。

这一派系正式退出了历史舞台，而这是Scott、Tony与Steve三人共同的功劳。

虽然，从大局上看，对某城某群杀人犯的镇压工作微不足道。他们更明智的做法是齐心协力，达成首要目标，哪怕付出一些可接受的代价。

换而言之，明智的做法是分诊。

但Tony拒绝分诊。

Tony站在Rhodey身边，一同盯着显示屏，琢磨着Steve刚救下来的洛杉矶人，也不由自主地回想起泰坦星上的那一席话。Steve似乎也不是那种能接受“可接受损失”的人，尽管Tony不情愿承认他们两人会有分毫的相似性。Natasha呢？Rhodey？当然了，他们是着眼大局的人，跟Stephen一模一样，而Stephen放弃时间宝石的抉择正是完美的示范。

不过，Steve拒绝用一条命换两条命，这一点几乎确凿无疑。

除非是拿自己的命去抵。Tony飞快翻了个白眼，在心底补了一句。鬼知道他们有没有作死尝试过。

双元素的比喻也许比他以为的还要恰当。真的，他和Steve有些相像，初期似乎合得来，但终究会水火不容。而他和Stephen正好反过来，起初个性格格不入，但最终能互相取长补短。

好吧，只要人人办好分内的事，有需要时彼此联系，他们就能完成一切。对他和Steve而言，不时的交谈根本没有必要，严重点甚至会危及两人之间脆弱不堪的客套。事实上，他们只需要……

“——各干各的！”Tony很大声地说，结果招来Rhodey探寻的目光。“那是……好吧我犯傻了。”

Rhodey的好奇之色更深了，但Tony没给出任何解释，相反，他转身出门，朝另一个工作室走去。

 

“但愿你还醒着。”他默默算了下时区，随后打开连向Wakanda的通讯频道。他不愿在那一头的深夜时联系Shuri，但对方也不是惯于早起的人。

Shuri果然醒着，通讯一接通就傲气十足地高声宣布，“我相信你看了最新的数据了吧？”

Tony还没看，歉意地哼哼后才打开对方发来的消息，结果被那数据震惊得差点失去了思考能力，“计算能力的阈值增大了十一个百分点？！短短几天内？”

这个女孩单枪匹马，直接挑翻了MIT整个学部。

Shuri的脸上咧开了大大的笑容，“目前的模型还没彻底优化。不过，我尝试新构架的时候，它真的加快了处理器的运行速度。”

“但是你肯定还没模拟出全部的脑功能吧？不然绝对会发高度警报。”

目前的计算能力还不够同时模拟出一百万亿个神经连接，但Tony要是没猜错，他们可能不必完全模拟出大脑。凭借之前的灵光一现，他们也许能成功仿制出心灵宝石——然后照猫画虎造出其他宝石。

Shuri无可奈何地叹了口气，承认了，“对，但我在成功的路上！”

“现在不一样了，你不一定非要‘成功’。大脑是分区的，各个脑叶有不同的任务。”

尽管四处转悠时脑子带伤，Tony也没突然失去平衡，或者结结巴巴说不出话来。他的脑子伤在了特定的区域，只会影响到他的空间记忆和情绪的稳定性。

“当然了，”Shuri皱紧了眉，“我当然知道，也跟Christine核实过，所有脑功能都被考虑到了。”

事实上，急救工作让CHristine忙得不可开交。因此，最大的可能是，她只会在被问及特定的医疗问题时才做出解答，而不会给出详实的解释。

“我们也许不需要考虑把每个神经元都对上位。可以把宝石能量流切分成不同的功能区，毕竟只有少部分区域会相互交流。”

他跟Scott没什么交往，跟Steve更是难得碰头，但他们三个都在洛杉矶救援上做出了贡献。Scott的变大飞盘跟Tony的盔甲结合起来，就是高效的消防力量；Tony另外一些盔甲跟Steve的战略专长的合作，已成功剿灭了一队敌人。如果不同的功能区既可独立运转，也可在需要的时候彼此联系，那么它们就能完成大量的工作。

“他确实用圆形沟给出了答案。”Tony低声说。

Stephen内心深处隐约地明白，那个在各个脑叶间延展的部位至关重要，尽管他尚不清楚别人怎么来应用这一点。

“所以你的意思是……”Shuri思考成熟后才谨慎地开口，“它的结构是双层的，至少不是采用我们先前设想的那种完全同步的处理方法。不同的功能区在各自内部即可实现各自的功能，只有一小部分需要将处理结果传送到别的区域……这样的话，对计算能力的要求也许会成指数式的下降……”她皱着眉头深思熟虑，随即转身在试验室——跟Tony用的差不多，甚至更好的试验室——里建模。

很快她就有了结论，“所以心灵宝石就是这么影响Vision脑子的。你是对的，我能肯定。用上这种双层的模式后，我完全能模拟出真实的大脑，也就能模拟出完整版的心灵宝石！然后就可以为其他宝石建模了！”

她似乎更紧张了，朝屏幕倾身问道，“但是宝石的功能天差地别，却还是能合在一起用的。这个我们该怎么办？”

Tony眨了眨眼。是啊，他还没考虑到这么远。他明白这问题终究会摆上台面，但宝石结构上的顿悟已经耗尽了他所有的脑力。

Shuri在对方一言不发的时候挑明了一切，“因为我们没有手套。”

正如圆形沟联系了不同的脑叶，Thanos也需要想个办法把各个无限宝石联系起来。于是他选了那只花里胡哨的手套。

“能不能再搞到一个？”Tony沉吟，“或者干脆造一个？”

他们是在研究能量特征，可没打真正宝石的主意。但现在看来，他们也许还有能力为这种能量造个临时的容器。

Shuri颇为遗憾地摇摇头，“好几周之前Thor就弄明白了。手套的模具保留了下来，但造手套的工匠已经死了。”

“工匠？行吧，如果还有个模具，你和我也许能造出来？”

“很可能会废好几年的功夫。”Shuri耸耸肩道，“他带回来的材料样品中，我什么也没认出来。锻造靠中子星供能，而用具被毁得一干二净了。”她狠狠咽了口水，内在的决意化为某种更黑暗，也更为有力的东西，“我要救我哥，我等不起。”

对，Pepper的出差之旅也绝不能一拖拖上好几年。

“好吧，Thanos收集宝石，也把宝石安在手套上。但我们用的是原始状态下的无限能量，难道不该想想怎么构建能量上的的联系而不是物理的结合吗？”

“能量联系？”Shuri似乎被这一想法搞蒙了，“我还没搞懂怎么为一颗宝石充能呢，更不用说六颗了。为所有宝石提供能量，同时搞出一个能容纳所有能量的装置？要想控制住所有不可思议的混乱和潜在的……”Shuri深深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地吐出，“我想不出地球上有什么能量能应付这些。”

她说的没错。Tony能造出一千个方舟反应堆——要是Rocket没趁机捞去所有的话——然后为六颗宝石充能，但能量肯定如泥牛入海一般没什么效果。他们必须找到一种连接的组织，这种组织需强力到足以为宝石充能，同时有能力处理庞杂而不可捉摸的潜在能量。而他们得在比“好几年”更短的时间内想出方案并予以实施。

几乎在同一时间，他们的眼睛猛地大睁。

“Danvers 跟Janet！”“量子领域！”Tony和Shuri几乎同时吼了出来。

那是个能量横溢的维度。这个领域里，他们拥有一位有着数十年经验的专家，拥有能力超乎想象地强大、还能操控量子能量流的Carol Danvers。如果他们能成功构建出所有宝石的结构，在量子领域里重建出来，并控制功效……

“就是这样！”Tony畅快地大笑，双手划拉着头发，又笑了出来，“我们得开始模拟宝石的不同功能了，越快越好。团队的某些部分落后很多了。”

Shuri的视线从屏幕移开，手指在悬浮键盘上飞舞如风，“建模之后，我们就能靠Van Dyne引路，进入领域，然后把它们真正重现出来！”

“不过，Carol有没有能力操控所有这些能量啊？真能从六颗宝石上得到正确的结果？”

“不清楚。”Shuri承认了这一点，“她确实能操控能量流，但是，既要把控联系又要引导六颗宝石的话……”

脑叶，分区，这是他们的成功之道。妄图采用单个统一的途径，仅仅设置一个控制点，这条路注定会走向失败。他们已经集结起许多的天纵奇才了，需要好好利用才是，“这样的话……如果只让Carol处理主要的能量流和力量宝石呢？”

“还是会存在很多问题……”Shuri沉吟着，“为什么不只把力量宝石分配给她，然后让Janet引导量子能量流？”

Tony打了个响指，“这样更棒。她是这方面的行家里手，大概懂怎么把这所有的能量流联系起来。”他开始琢磨起另外的宝石，“Thor在银河系之间的穿梭上经验丰富，他可以来操控空间宝石。”

Shuri的手指飞速敲着键盘做着记录，“Jane Foster曾经是现实宝石的容器，所以——”

“等等，啥玩意？”

“说来话长！我们很快就能把我哥救回来了，是吧？”

好吧，他之后再打听。“所以她有能力操控，就这样。我会把时间宝石真正的持有者拉进来，他会明白怎么干的。”

“很好，超棒！”Shuri点点头，“不过，要确保能量在同一时刻共鸣起来，这可能有些棘手。”

“你来搞定心灵宝石，”Tony做出了决定，“你既然能构建起完整的大脑，就能搞明白能量到底怎么流转。”

Shuri再度深深地吐了口气，“好吧，我会尽力。但是还有的……”

“让我来。”Tony语气坚决，“正好，我目前就在练习着操控灵魂能量。全世界只有两个人有这个资格，但另一个人忙着搞时间宝石。”

“也许吧。”Shuri点头算是认可了。尽管她显然不愿意燃起全身的希望，但这实在太有吸引力了，“估计我马上就能把心灵宝石的模型造出来了，完完整整的宝石！这样的话……”

“照这个模板，我们可以造出其他的！”

目前，团队已经获得了充足的数据，但仍在为填满九宫格做着尝试。如果他们将各个功能分成不同的区块，也许就能一步一步，造出宝石并开始测试。

他们终于到达了突破的边缘。

“我要把我们的想法告诉Bruce，要是真构建出了能顺利运转的大脑模型，我就马上通知Christine！”Shuri情不自禁地咯咯笑着，这才流露出她那个年纪特有的姿态，“我们加把劲，把人救回来！”

 

Tony转身回到Rhodey所在之处时，心中的欢欣慢慢萎了下去。

Rhodey显然没考虑到Tony会回来，正趁这个机会处理其他的事务——与共同的领导者会谈。两人的谈话从狭窄的门缝里漏了出来。除非必要，Tony真的不想跟Steve照面，因此他靠着墙，等着里面谈话的结束。

“Thanos对我们目前干的事有没有产生兴趣？有这方面的线索吗？”Steve发问了。

“没，目前还没有。心灵护盾似乎真的阻挡了Thanos窥视的视线。不过我担心在接近成功的当头，会有意外的发生，该多加注意才是。我猜我们仿制他那武器的时候，他会来敲门。”

“我们对心灵护盾的改良拭目以待。”Steve考虑了快一分钟后才说，“不然，就只能全力一搏，拼命赶工了。这样的话，我们就会相当地脆弱不堪。不过他的手套也炸了，应该或多或少也受到了削弱。”

“你应该没错。”Rhodey认可了，“最能指望上的，就是控制我们的脆弱性。另外……嗯……你离开之前……”

“什么？”

Rhodey长时间地沉默着，然后才开口，“我只是想你多留意一下洛杉矶的无人机。”

Steve也陷入了沉默。

外面听墙角的Tony忍不住皱紧了眉。

“当然了，我会注意。”

“你看，我不是不信任你，只是……”Rhodey重重叹了口气，“我们都对拥有自我意识的盔甲没什么好印象，是吧。我知道的，实际战斗的时候，你们是在依仗盔甲的程序。”

“我不会轻易冒风险的。我在救人性命，而以前的战斗里，我们都相信Tony的程序。”Steve操着一贯理直气壮，背杆挺得笔直时的那种腔调。但此时此刻，这种腔调似乎更能勾起Tony的怒火。Tony宁愿Steve没为Tony和盔甲说话。

愤忿仍遗留下大片的残渣，让他的心绪很是混乱。

“好吧好吧，那什么，我只是……”Rhodey犹犹豫豫地说，“我是说，我对自动运行的盔甲印象很不好。如果我们要振奋整座城市，那‘Tony Stark’不小心炸毁了一座小学的画面……”

“老天啊，Rhodey！你知道我不会让它发生！”

“对啊，我明白的。”他再次叹了口气，似乎疲惫地用手抹了把脸，“对不起，我只是有些累了，我知道你也累。但为了一切顺利运转，我必须做那个坏人。拒绝政府的要求，终止任务，那些真的让我精疲力竭。”

“比如把一个士兵留在敌后？”

Tony满心狐疑地蹙紧了眉。

“别再说了。我们不是商量过了吗？我刚刚还说不想做坏人。”

“真到了直面Thanos的那一天，”Steve固执地说，“我们所有人都得明白，有些准则不能逾越。他更强，但我们更好。这也是我们赢得整场战争——而非小规模战役——的依仗。”

“就因为我说过Wanda本来可以立刻销毁心灵宝石吗？就一次，我道歉，行了吧。”

“我们不能拿……”

“Steve，换个话题。”

“我看过报告了。”Steve停顿了很长时间才说，“你打算把某个人留在最为危险的敌后，即使他曾拼尽全力把Stark带回来。”

恐慌猛地攥住了Tony的心，令他忽冷忽热，好似置身于冰火两重天。大脑被惊恐所主宰，容不下另外的情绪——连链条那头传来的关切都挤不进去。

Steve接着说，“从现有的情报看，我们必须让这个家伙活到最后。”

面对Steve为Stephen辩护，Tony他妈的到底该做什么反应？一切都失去了意义，他只觉天旋地转。

Rhodey回答的话语是那样的紧绷，带着压抑的愤怒，“是啊，确实是我把Thor召回来的。但你要知道Thor也是为挽救一切而不可或缺的人，是什么也不知道就报名参与救援的人！有更保险的方法后，我允许Tony去做了！别把我看成什么十恶不赦的恶棍！”

“我没想……”Steve深深地呼出一口气。两人之间只余一片寂静。

“你可以不赞同，但要尊重我正当的理由。”

“抱歉，我会的。我知道我们大概只有一次机会，所以只盯着战略，没太考虑其他。”

“对啊，战略。我现在就在考虑这个。”Rhodey虚弱地笑笑，“有点恶心。”

“我很抱歉。你在做我不愿面对的决定，还做得很好。”

“谢谢。”Rhodey又是一个停顿，“该回去工作了。”

 

Steve收到了暗示，起身朝门口走来。Tony滑开几步，避开了逐渐接近的脚步声。

“我没想质疑你的决定。”Steve最后说，然后跨出门外。

Tony没躲开太远，明显是听了墙角而非刚刚走过来。Steve注视了他好几秒，才略微点头，继续前进。

他撞见Tony时，眼中是毫不掩饰的惊讶，显然没料到Tony在外面听。因此他肯定不是根据Tony的利益而站队的。跟以前一样，他总会坚持自己的理念，不管是谁站在他那边。

在突如其来的惊爆消息面前，Tony受损的大脑毫无防备之力。原始的情绪仍遗存在心中，寸寸悔意又萌发出来，四处乱爬，叫他难以摆脱。Tony不知道自己在后悔着什么，只觉得浑身难受。

那也意味着Tony进门后难以掩饰自己的情绪。

“嗨，有好消息。”Tony没什么力道地说，“我跟Shuri谈过了，宝石上有了一些突破。”

Rhodey审视他好一阵子，才说，“很棒，继续去做吧。不过，你可以早一点进来的，不用听我和Steve吵。”

Tony苦着脸算是承认了，“可以是可以，但真有点尴尬。”

Rhodey又打量了他好几秒，才轻轻笑了出来，“特别是，你赞同Steve的说法，即便你老不情愿。”

“拜托！我不是……”那么的一目了然，那么的无从掩饰。

可能的回答梗在了喉咙里。对于因过分担心Stephen而招惹Christine的行为，他真的不想再申辩下去了。

“好吧，管他的呢。很高兴你错了。”

Rhodey半睁着眼觑他，“你没听见我很累了吗？”

“好吧。”Tony点点头。现在不是调侃的时候，“对不起。”

Rhodey认可了Tony对Stephen的关切，这是好事，Tony只会顺其自然。不过，他尽管打算见好就收，一时半会也没法把脸上的情绪好好收起来。他的神情克制了点，但仍有些不虞，跟从前抵挡Rhodey冷静而有分寸的争辩时显露出来的一模一样，“你来说说他怎么样吧？就，只为了我，说说看。”

Rhodey抬手，伸出手指列举着，“他在他屋子里私藏了无限宝石，最终害你消失在宇宙中，还为Thanos的手套添了道颜色。”另一根手指竖了起来，“研究团队成立后，我们才发现那屋子里装着各种各样稀奇古怪的玩意儿，没有一件记录在案，一件也没有。”

“是啊，行吧，用在那根恐怖的木杆上还算合理。但你真想让CIA警觉起来？”

Rhodey甚至懒得理Tony的辩解，又竖起一根手指，“他显然懂怎么操作能量来危害太阳系。”

Tony举手反驳，“不完全正确好吧？破碎的锚才那么危险。而且，正常状况下，他开不出能将这么多链条同时震碎的传送门。”

Rhodey似乎能理解，但仍毫不动摇，又翘起手指说，“另外你听到了？他差点杀了Thor。”

“那完全是我的错。”

Rhodey的拇指立了起来，“你的脑损伤。”

“也是我的错。我选了条风险太高的路。”见Rhodey抬起另一只手，Tony真的抱怨了，“说真的，还要继续？”

“他，连带着传送门，是世界上最大的安全漏洞。他能直接潜入疾控中心并窃取球上任何病毒的样本。”

Tony哼了一声，“他是个医生，希望阻止病毒的蔓延。”见Rhodey挑起了眉，Tony只得补充说，“好吧，好吧，我懂。我之前也以为这是个莫名其妙的外号。”

“我没这么想，只是……好吧，我刚开始查他的时候也这么以为。”

“好啊那你能不能别再中伤Stephen了？Rhodey，你不喜欢他，可以，我能接受——”

Rhodey长叹着抱怨，“我从没说过好吗？！我没见过他，所以无所谓喜不喜欢。我只是想谨慎一些，总得有人谨慎行事，可你还要怪我。”

“而我只是想确认我能把他带回来，不用再听你说‘不行’！”

“你当然能。”Rhodey举手妥协，“我对你搞灵魂宝石一点意见都没有，别一担心起那个害你被外星人拐了过去的人，就拿我开涮。还是说，你有段什么隐秘的故事——”Tony一蹙起眉，Rhodey就直直摆手，不停晃着头，“不，不要揪着这个不放！我还忙得很，好多事等着做。你要是愿意就去看看我的文件，然后去造灵魂宝石，把你的人弄回来。”

 

这就是他从Rhodey那儿了解到的所有了。他这个老朋友，确实是个肩负重担的人，他现在忙着离开也许是去调停其他复仇者的矛盾。而Tony独自留在房间里，不得不承认自己是不太情愿担负起Rhodey的职责的。

“你对Stephen的履历有意见？”过了一会儿，他低声嘟哝着，转向显示屏，“哪一部分？”救死扶伤？漂亮的学历？到底是什么？Rhodey可能在提防啥？

哦，Tony花了一阵子才调出了Rhodey提到的文件。好吧，可以理解，对复仇者的领导来说，这个提防的理由倒还挺正当的。

Stephen的出版物中，有一部分是跟Christine共同完成的，而两人合著的每篇论文都跟复仇者有着或多或少的联系。他们在齐塔瑞战役期间做过大量的观察。病人遭受能量爆炸——比如复仇者挥舞的能量——之后，要想恢复神经功能，就得采用不同于标准电击的疗法（Stephen是第一作者）。另一篇则从危机规划的角度，拿Hulk激起的混泥土块如雨般砸向脆弱头盖骨的例子，详细论述了“增强个体实力”的相关危害（Christine是第一作者）。

从这个角度看，Stephen Strange医生确实有跟复仇者合作的可能。但是，在复仇者将他的合著者迎进总部之前，Christine在一家不起眼的医院里有着稳定的工作记录，而Stephen却从地图上消失了，加入了被Christine戏称为‘邪教’的团队，再度出现时已拥有了不可思议的能力。

Tony琢磨着此中的逻辑，望向门口，试图构想Rhodey在Thanos到来之后的所思所想。Bruce肯定把Stephen、Wong、圣所和时间宝石，把知道的一切都说给Rhodey了。不过，这些还不够，Rhodey一定还做了别的调查，调查这位——综合各方线索——很可能在宇宙深处害死了挚友的人。

“不负责任/易冲动？”下一个文件夹的注释这样问道。

Tony皱眉，发现面前不再是学术论文而是《纽约时报》的一篇报道后，眉头皱得更深了。一秒后他才意识到自己到底在读什么故事，又一秒后，极度的反胃感击中了他。

分心驾驶。著名外科医生。急救人员。公路关闭。他一个都没读懂。此时此刻，全身心的注意力都被那张照片牢牢锁住：那是一辆报废汽车的远景照，车刚从河里拖出来，车身伤痕累累，顶部开了道口子，显然是救援人员所为。

这场景是那样地未加修饰，狰狞可怖，本应无人生还。

无尽的恐惧猛地攥住了Tony，仿佛这场事故刚刚发生。他好似成了那些坐在急救室外廉价的塑料排椅上的人，正满心焦虑，等着最后的结果。

尽管他早有耳闻，照片的入目仍然带来了百倍于前的真实感。在此之前，Stephen略微提到过这场车祸。而现在，Tony面对死气沉沉的电脑屏幕，目睹这场灾祸完完整整的暴力结局；另一边的Stephen正躺在医务室内，彻底地不省人事。

暖融融的关切顺着链条注入心口，但他太心烦意乱了，以致难以控制自己的反应，只能下意识地伸手，紧紧地攥住。

“他没事的。”Tony勉强将汹涌的情绪对付过去后，这么告诉自己。（上帝啊，他发自真心地希望氧疗能让他的大脑稳定下来。）“这都是好几年前的事了而他现在好好的。”

尽管如此，他还是逼自己看完了整篇文章。

从传送门的余波来看，从Tony扯断链条的意外来看，他知道，自己没法应付不断面临死亡威胁的Stephen，等人家快死了的时候才想着救人的做法并不明智。

过于紧绷的皮肤阵阵地刺痛着。但还不够，淌入心头的那些关切太捉襟见肘了，他必须去看监视器，看见心脏的搏动，这样他才能确认Stephen还好好活着。

自己的情绪简直像被扔进碎纸机里似地，纷纷扬扬，不得消停——Tony朝医务室直奔而去，脑子里翻腾着各种胡思乱想。Rhodey的坠地是他此生最难捱的时刻，但一旦看到他的好友幸存下来，并渐渐（缓慢地）好转后，他就能相应地平抑下汹涌的恐惧。而此时此刻，他的脑海强迫症似地嗡嗡旋转，停不下来。

Tony一望见Christine出现在转角处，就下意识地顿足，避免了照面。片刻后，他对自己的举动翻了个白眼，转过转角继续前进。不管脑子多么的混乱，他都不打算再一次陷入那种麻烦里了。Christine Palmer是个善良的人，会为心灵宝石的建模提供帮助。她绝不是他的威胁，因为人家从那个该死的晚上以后一直在帮忙……

“嗨，”Tony进门后朝斗篷打招呼。心脏监视器持续不断的鼓点确实帮他平静了下来，每次鸣响都纾解了心中的焦虑。“有好消息了。”

斗篷的领子动了动，微微从椅子上升了起来。

“还没把他弄回来，但是——”

斗篷又伏了下去。

Tony忍不住笑了出来，他实在没法怪这东西的死脑筋。“我们朝宝石的运用迈出了一大步，一旦成功，他就会回来了。真的，很快了。”

斗篷似是考虑了良久，才抖了抖领子。Tony没法确定它是认可了自己，鼓励自己，或者是给出了许可。不管如何，他回答说，“谢谢你。”

“你听见了吗？”他将目光转向Stephen，喃喃着说。一只手覆上Stephen头的一侧，拇指摩挲着仍盖在他脸上的氧气面罩的塑料边缘，“我就要把你带回来啦，再也等不及见到你了，我们——”

“你搞定了宝石？”

独占欲和怒火再次涌上了心头。他得花上一秒合上眼，深呼吸，将这种愤怒抑制下去。自制，Stark，你要改过自新，还记得吗？Christine的出现又一次激起了他心中的暴怒，但这一次他有自觉，能收拾好。

镇定之后，他转过身去，颔首示意，“还没完成，但快了。”

好在Christine似乎意识到了不妥，“呃，突然冲进来，我很抱歉。我本来在这儿做测试，刚刚为了处理其他事离开了一小会儿。以免警报突然响起来，我开着通讯，所以听见你说话了。”

Tony缓缓点点头，“啊。”

“对。”Christine也点点头，动作同样缓慢。她指着扫描仪上的读数，这时Tony才注意到仪器的飞行轨迹不一样了。

他又点了点头，彻底没了言语。

Christine眼带调笑，因为对方对她的不耐显而易见。

“我没四处撒尿。”片刻后他冷不丁说，“所以别和我开战。请告诉我你什么也没听见。”

“听见什么？”Natasha走了进来，搓了搓裸露的手臂。

Tony怀疑地望着她，旋即放下心来。至少这次Natasha什么也不知道。

“你还没给我打另一针就跑了。”Natasha接着说。

“不好意思，不好意思。”Christine晃了晃顺进来的注射器，“Tony的宝石研究好像有了些新消息，不过我想消息很快会爆出来。”

她靠过去，捏根棉签在Natasha的手臂上抹上消毒剂，弹了弹注射器以震出氧气泡，然后把管内的液体注射进皮肤。“顺便说一下，大概两个小时后，这块肌肉会痛得要命。”

“谢谢提醒咯。”见Tony困惑，Natasha只得多解释了一句，“Clint和我不确定任务里我们有没有暴露在外，以防万一，我们给自己打了疫苗。副作用快来了，所以我们努力把疼痛从九级降到……”

“五级。”Christine帮她说了出来。

“我会忍过去。”

Tony突然心生关切，“要是你真接触过生物武器，就不能到他身边来。”

“没有，她没有！。”Christine连忙解释道，“我测试过了。”

“也许他俩的身体系统还没显现出来而我们都知道他现在多么虚弱——”

“我在生物武器的容器上测试过，”Christine澄清道，“细菌一点也没泄露，容器完好无损，好好保存着。”她低头眨眨眼，笃定地说，“Tony，你知道的，我不会拿Stephen冒险。冷静点。”

顺着她的目光，Tony这才移开了放在Stephen肩头的手。

“我该活动胳膊吗？”Natasha盯着Tony很长时间后才问道。她的目光凝重且漫长，好似将Tony的存在彻彻底底地测量了一番。

不假思索地，Tony后撤一步，离Natasha远了一点。

“说真的，活动没什么用。”Christine回答说，“至少一周里面，肌肉摸起来会发热，可能还会起个大包。”

“还算好的了。”Natasha耸了耸肩，然后头偏向Tony，“所以，宝石上有什么大新闻？”

“呃，”Tony尽管后退了一步，可还立在Stephen的床前。他的手指痒痒的，很有再度攀上这男人肩头的冲动，想自制还真有点难，“Shuri和我一致认为，我们发现了心灵宝石可行的结构。她要是搞定了，很快就会联系你。”他朝Christine补充说，“我们可能也找到了把这些宝石一块儿使用的办法。”

 

 

“真是棒极了！”Christine露齿而笑，“我们离搞定所有宝石不远了！心灵宝石到位后，我想空间和力量宝石的工作就可以开始了。”她好似调到了自动挡，莫名其妙地，那该死的钻石项链又被她攥在了手心里。

行吧，Tony的确需要更多的氧疗来稳定他的神经。这种景象不该再勾起他的怒火了，尤其在Christine跟他谈心之后。

“好消息。”Natasha观察着他俩的反应，深思熟虑地点点头，“不过宝石怎么合一块儿用？”她分别指了指Stephen和Tony，“之前你护着他，然后数据变好了。但说真的，有没有什么切实的效果？”

“我们的关系更近了。”Tony简洁地说。

“很好，所以你是认为，你能赶在别人之前准备好灵魂宝石？我知道你还在补进度。”

妈的你问他他问哪个？这颗宝石的相关记录最少，而且就他们两个人在分析能量，两人里还只有一个能接触到灵魂监狱以外的资源。“我们正在寻求共鸣（synchronization）。”Tony一言以蔽之，“而且快实现了。”话语听上去没他以为的那么笃定。

“很好。”Natasha颔首，漫不经心地搓了搓胳膊上的针眼，然后转身，“项链真漂亮啊，Palmer医生。”她说得很突兀，足以开启新的话题，“你从哪儿弄来的？”

Tony狠狠瞪了她一眼，试图平复涌上来的情绪。但Natasha只是朝他温和地笑笑，然后将全部的注意力转到另一个女人身上。

“呃，哈哈。”Christine笑得有些羞涩，似是才意识到自己又在摩挲着那颗幸运符似的钻石，“抱歉，养成习惯了。这是Stephen送的新年礼物，他爱在这些闪光的玩意儿上花钱。”她噗嗤笑了出来，像是务必要对这大号的石头解释一番。

深呼吸，Tony自言自语道。他又感到一圈熟悉的压力在胸口爆开，跟之前的别无二致。这正是他面对Christine时的傻瓜行径的根源，但再混蛋一次可不再考虑之列，这既对Christine不公平，激起的负面情绪也可能再一次扯断链条。他绝不能再度冒险。

Natasha明知道他要控制情绪的，她现在他妈的到底要干什么？

“真的很好。”Natasha轻轻笑着，正是糊弄尚未了解她本性的人时的一贯神态。

“谢谢。”Christine松手让钻石落回了胸口，“我们一起在急救室创造了奇迹，所以它好像成了我在医院里的幸运符。”

“所以也算是世界末日时的幸运符？”Natasha猜测道，“没有怪你的意思。”

Tony真的想转身走人，他不想听Natasha接下来表达的任何观点。胸口里的龙卷风似是随着Christine的每个字眼的吐出而攀升着速度。链条一有损伤，他就真要不顾礼仪转身离开了。Natasha的举动毫无意义，要命的是它会带来风险。

“什么时候收到的啊？”Natasha的语调甜蜜又悦耳，像好朋友趁着早餐的攀谈。

“噢，呃，我想想，是20……13年的新年。”Christine的手指缠上了链子，笑着说，“但是，你知道的，钻石是永恒的。”

“喔，你们在一起有段时间了吧？”Natasha的话语那么甜，她到底怎么能说出口的？她骨头上明明盖着冰一样的泛合金吧？

不对，灾难之前他们就分手了，在Christine澄清说他俩当年就分手了之后，Tony这才记起来。Christine主动提出要Stephen把项链收回去，但Stephen叫她自己留着。他们作为同事合作无间——比作为恋人干得更好——然后项链就成了她的幸运符。

不知怎的，Tony的心跳得更快了，片刻后关怀又一次从链条那端流了过来。Tony意识到Stephen正忧心忡忡时，才觉察灼热的感觉遍及脚趾、指尖和脸颊。

这有什么要紧？他朝倏然晕乎乎起来的脑子质问道。他知道，有某个至关重要的事实等着大白于天下，但历经这般七上八下的一天之后，他未能想明白。

“所以你们在所有的魔法事件后，就什么也没了？”Natasha沉思着说。

所有的魔法事件，Tony茫然地重复着。这也许不过是Natasha无意间的脱口而出，但是Stephen在跟他初次攀谈的时候，用了同样的说法。自那以后，他们还一起呆了好几个星期。这些细节本该被忘了个干净，但Stephen特意强调过，在“所有的魔法事件”之后，他再没看上任何人。

那条项链有五年历史了，而他们在四年前就分手了，而且……Tony能感到脉搏在喉咙里、在眼底突突直跳。这很重要，实在太重要了，但他一边挣扎着平复心绪，一边发自真心地疑惑着，Christine接下来的回答重要在哪里？

Christine微微开口，又微笑着闭上了，无声地显示这里面可能有复杂的、充满可能性的陈年往事，最后摇了摇头，“对，没了。”

他们根本没再复合，Tony知道这是个正式的声明。但从泰坦星之后的种种线索来看，Christine对Stephen似乎确有某种难以言传的心意。她偷偷吻他，照顾他，比其他任何病人都上心；她为他啜泣，坚持戴着旁人不知新旧的浪漫礼物。Tony不用动脑子就能推导出某个结论：就在自己的眼前，缓缓地，某种东西再度破土而出……他从没想过去询问，去求证，但结果是……什么都没有。

空气再度涌进了肺部。Christine对Natasha的胳膊做完了护理时，Tony长出了一口气。

“麻烦你啦，Palmer医生。”Natasha仍披着爽朗的神色，“但现在我不得不把Tony从你这边拉走了。”

Christine点了点头，朝扫描仪指了指，示意自己得继续测试了。

于是Natasha毫不客气地挽上Tony的手，径直把他拉进了走廊。直到门在身后关上，她才开口说，“好吧，你的表情跟我想的一模一样。”

Tony摸不着头脑，“表情？我什么表情？”

“你看上去很高兴。”

“好吧我看上去很高兴，对，行，我很高兴。为了让Stephen在泰坦星上好过点儿我总要保持心情愉悦。你什么意思？”

“准确一点说，你看上去是为他俩没在一起而高兴的，非常奇怪。”Natasha边走边叠起双臂，头向Tony偏了偏，“你不喜欢Palmer医生吗？”

“啥？”Tony指了指身后，示意消失在走廊拐角处的医务室，“她很漂亮，心很好，我现在没去纠结了。”

“哈哈，那么，他配不上她吗？”

Tony的回答就是给她一记眼刀，而她噗嗤笑了出来，“所以，Tony，我很好奇……你为什么会因为‘Strange和Palmer没在一起’那么高兴呢？”

Stephen关切带来的暖意仍在胸口弥漫，仿佛世间一切美好的事物都从他骨子里渗了出来，于是Tony发现自己的手指再度攀上了那一点。“我没有。”

“你说你很高兴的。”Natasha轻轻说，“一种结论是你知道她单身后打算追求Palmer。”

突然之间，愉悦尽数从他的世界散去。他顿住脚，呛了回去，“一点也不有趣！”

他本能地压抑着怒火，更用力地摁了摁那温暖的一点，直至平静下来。

“哦，不是吗？”

“当然！”

“嗯……好吧，很好。这还不是我一直以来的猜想，我讨厌犯错。”Natasha笑得愈加洋洋自得，“你从没对Christine Palmer表现出任何心意。”

Tony牙齿咬得极紧，话语似是从牙缝里蹦出来的，“那么，你说这些干什么？”

Natasha只是不住地晃着脑袋，“对Palmer医生，没有，一次也没有。”

“哦是吗？”Tony逼近了一步。他再一次与Natasha Romanoff那愚蠢的观察技巧针锋相对，覆在心口上的手似乎成了唯一的依靠。至少这女人的胳膊很快便会疼起来了，这是她应得的。“那么告诉我，鉴于你又在研究我了：我什么表现？”

“跟Doctor……”Natasha的唇角高高地翘起，“Palmer没什么关系。”

妈的她到底干嘛要这么说话？那个停顿，什么意思？还有另外的什么doctor，他该有……什么……的……

Tony不由自主地向后仰去时，Natasha这才宣布，“这就是了。”

“噢，”Tony彻底松弛了下来，“我的天哪。”

暖意仍在掌心里不住地搏动，手却无力地从胸口滑到身侧。那是Stephen的灵魂，是跟他绑在一起的灵魂。Stephen的灵魂和Tony Stark紧紧相连。

“我已经订婚了，”他茫然地说，“这不对。我跟Pepper Potts订婚了。我不能再爱上别人。”

 

Natasha眨了眨眼，后撤一步，“我终于明白你为什么不肯承认了，但真没想到你会用‘爱’这个字眼。”

“我爱Pepper！”Tony惊慌失措地抗议着，“我爱她，所以没法去想她！”

Natasha又眨了眨眼，“逻辑很有意思。”

“因为我一想到她，就不得不想到她遭遇的厄运！那真他妈会让我崩溃！”Tony尖声咆哮着，“没了她我活不下去！所以我必须坚信她还活着，所以我这么爱她：我知道我不过是妄想，但管他的，我必须坚持，因为只有这样我才能在没有她的世界里活下去！”

Natasha接受了这一说辞，默然颔首，双手插进口袋里，没再挑战对方的神经。

妈的，他的情绪，他不能这般大动肝火了，这些负面情绪会牵连到Stephen的。他绝对不能失控，因为丢了Stephen便无法挽回一切的苦难。他得呼吸，呼吸，深呼吸。

“我知道你爱她，”Natasha语气放缓，温柔得惊人，甚至让他感觉不到丝毫的技巧成分，“但是，Tony……”

他的眼睛猛地闭上，再度深呼吸，“什么？”上帝啊，他要是再感受到哪怕一丝的精神刺痛，就真的一败涂地了，所有这一切都会漩涡般地脱离控制。涌入心间的关切本应有所帮助的，可，恰恰此时，不是他想要的。

Natasha什么也没说，于是Tony再度睁开了眼。出现在眼前的是手机的屏幕，上面显示着他的核磁共振扫描结果。

“你会为Pepper这么做吗？”Natasha低声问道。他没答话，于是手机逼近了几寸，“你会不会迟疑？”

哦老天，“当然了，我绝对毫不犹豫。”Tony喃喃着说。为了她，别说瞬间损伤大脑了，令意识直接液化都行。

“那你之前有没有犹豫过？”Natasha的指甲敲了敲手机边。

“没。”泛起的震惊令他浑身生疼，“没有，一点也没有，从来没。”噢天啊！上帝啊！他到底怎么办到的？要是眼瞎至此，他算哪门子的天才？

“并不是说你对她的爱减少了，你明白的。”Natasha见他渐渐陷入彻底的恐慌，轻声说，“我只是觉得……你对自身感受有一些滑稽的异想天开。你该正视这些。所以，呃，好吧，Tony，跟我一起呼吸！”

他大大口大口地喘息着，空气灌入喉咙之中，带来微弱的气鸣声。他已经订婚了，已经把自己的生命许给某个深爱的人了，可现在他又爱上了别人？他怎么任其发展这么久的？Natasha是对的——她总他妈的正确——他爱上了Stephen。可是，他不能，不能这样。结婚宣告没说他爱上了哪个认识不过一个月的巫师。

他的胸口一阵刺痛。

“别，”Tony哽了一下，双手狠命地攥紧胸口，“别，别这样。”

“天哪，Tony，对不起。”Natasha盯着Tony攥住的地方，瞪圆了眼，“要回去找Christine吗？”

“不！”Tony猛地大吼，“我不能再想了！”

别离开我别离开我别离开我——他在心底不住地重复着，双手颤抖，等着下一波刺痛的到来。对不起，我不是故意的。

“所以不是心肌梗死……”Natasha念叨着，似乎确实被自己的无心之失弄得手忙脚乱，“好吧，你不愿意去想。”她的手在Tony身上毫无意义地盘旋着，试图找到解决办法。

“我不愿意想。”Tony接受了，合上眼，为铺天盖地涌进来的关切而呻吟。Stephen必须停手了，但Tony一旦阻挡涌进来的情绪，便会无可置疑地令链条松动。他决不允许。

“要不要喝点酒？”Natasha考虑半晌，试探着问，“怎么样？这样就不会想太多了。”

“噢天啊，我现在就想喝酒。”Tony呻吟着。只为了捱过去，让头脑不那么敏捷，让自己相信漫及全身的温暖来自某种液体而非某个不住担忧着他的男人？好吧，听上去真棒。可是，拜脑损伤所赐，他的情绪本就不能自已，而饮酒只会加剧头晕。他可能会毫无知觉便松开了精神链条。

要是Stephen能留他单独待一会儿，只一分钟，别来关心，别来在意，别从四面八方传来温暖——

“——停下！”Tony再次哭喊出来，因为又一阵刺痛袭来了。这一次他立即攥住链条，于是疼痛没再加剧，但这险而又险。只要他这么空站着，翻来覆去地质疑和否认，链条就将如同不堪重负的绳子那样缓缓地撕裂。

“我要去睡觉，别让任何人来打搅我！”Tony下令之后，转身就跑。

“对不起！”Natasha在他身后远远地喊道。

转过拐角之后，Tony便听不到她的声音了，也没去搭理任何疑惑总部发生了什么紧急事件的人抛过来的询问。

如果当面跟Stephen谈——Tony一边倒出一整剂安眠药并把空瓶子掷回去，一边给自己找理由——那么他就能告诉Stephen，让他在Tony自己缓过来之前别老是关心他了。两人没在一起的话，这可能像是个拒绝，但Tony可以亲自去解释。

“拜托了，拜托了。”他噗通一声倒在床上，瞪着天花板不住地喃喃，连鞋子都没来得及脱。新一轮的关切似风吹草动般拂过。Tony打了个寒噤，努力不去抵制它的淋洗。他不能拒绝，但也无法全身心接纳，只能指望它未经确认便能通达全身。

胃里，药物带来的烧灼比心口爆开的疼痛还要尖锐刺激，最终接管了全身。他得向黑暗屈服，他得……

 

 

他从泰坦星上醒来，Stephen的双手正牢牢地箍住他。

“到底怎么了？”Stephen收紧了握在Tony肩头上的手，微微躬身，直视着他的眼睛。

Tony只能回以茫然的凝视，脉搏剧烈地搏动着，有如失控的引擎。

是真的。

只是简单看见这张脸，就足以让他心情愉悦，这份欣喜一路向下，直达Tony Stark不为人知的心底。即便惊慌失措到这种地步，他仍然觉得此刻的自己更加完善。心脏发胀，心率飙升，双手发痒，按奈不住想向前伸去。每个夜晚他都那么寂寞，孤身一人沉沉地睡去。

是真的，这份心情他曾经有过，现下是那么的不合时宜。但他曾感受过而现在又感受到了。是爱，他妈的。

“告诉我，怎么回事。”Stephen抬起手攀上Tony的脸，稍稍向前倾去。

Tony意识到Stephen是在检查他的瞳孔有无受伤的迹象的时候，为时已晚。他已经下意识躲开了，虽然，手心仍稳稳地攥着灵魂链条。此时此刻，只是跟视野之中的这个人保持安全的距离，便让他难以忍受了——Tony竭力稳住自己的呼吸。

现在，胸腔里的关切被汹涌的恐惧代替了。

“你必须告诉我怎么回事。”Stephen断然命令道，“立刻！”

脱口而出的回答出乎Tony自己的预料，“你损坏了我的大脑。”

从Stephen大惊失色的神情来看，没有什么话比这更糟的了。

“就在我回地球后不久。”Tony本能地接上，完全不清楚接下来会吐露出什么，“在我把你的意识拉回来之前，你一直攻击我，每次攻击都给我带来了脑损伤。我站在这儿，只是因为我明白我必须要救你。但现在，我不太能记得起过去的日子了。”

“哦天哪——”Stephen的声音近乎耳语，他缓缓抬起一只手，凝视着，瞪着昭示着从前的生活一去不复返的伤疤。那只手猛地收紧成拳，他的眼睛冒着怒火，“所以你就这么忍了？你就放任我来伤害你？老天！Tony，我也许真的会毁了你！死亡，昏迷……甚至让你连数字都理解不了的计算力缺失！”

是这样的。Tony在危急关头不愿意去权衡那些风险，但他确实需要敏捷的数学头脑，就像神经外科医生需要一双稳定的双手。

“我不在乎，”Tony茫然地说，“我看了核磁共振图上的那些阴影，但我——”

“你还做了核磁共振扫描！你也没告诉我！”

“我不在乎。”

又是一声痛苦的喘息，随即愤怒再一次赶上，“你本来该放弃我的。天哪，我灵魂被扯开时有数据，你本该弄懂一些问题！”Stephen来回地踱步，怒不可遏。Tony的手缓缓抬起，按在流光涌入胸口的那一处。尽管他们争吵着，链条也没受什么影响。“宇宙需要你！整个宇宙！”

“我绝对不会把你扔在这儿不管。”Tony喉咙发痛，梗着气说。

“脑损伤，”Stephen重复了一遍，泪水夺眶而出，一步一步退开了，“我给你带去了脑损伤，我也许会毁了那些人回来的希望……”他望着Tony，眼里闪着晶莹，声音发抖，“我也许会毁了你一辈子。”

“我不在乎！”Tony恳求着，“我没拿我的命去换你的！”

“想想现在什么情况，我们在经历世界末日！在它面前，你以为我会在乎自己这条命？我经历了一千四百万种死亡，但还是要坚持看下去。因为我必须找出办法救人性命，尤其是你的！这才是重点！”

“那些不算数，这个才是真的。”Tony开口了，但Stephen的声音愈来愈绝望。

“那么好吧，我死了一次一次又一次——”

“时间循环。”Tony猛地反应过来——他在泰坦星上，在时间循环里，是去赴死。

一辆坠入河流的破损的汽车从记忆中浮现出来，飞船上的嘶吼随之而来，覆盖了它。这一次，他仿佛亲眼看见了那场实实在在发生了的车祸，撞击，再次撞击，鲜血、疼痛、嘶吼——一次、一次、又一次。

又一次。

“——只是为了救人！为了救人我可以再次死去！”

Stephen会这么做的，对，他会再次死去，不辜负他自己构想的、身处那庞大的洞穴般的建筑中的孤单角色。他活在阴影之中，直面诡异惊悚的扭曲维度，也暗自关注着复仇者的新闻发布会，连同朝另一个方向奔去的众生。

“我清楚我的职责！除了在这事上我可能被误导了以外——”Stephen直戳着发光的链条，“命里的风险我都清楚，那里没什么能让我惊讶。”

Tony惊恐万分，再也忍受不了他俩之间的距离，便上前一步，攥住Stephen的衣服，把他拉过来，吻上去。

头顶的星空并非真实存在，底下的岩石也是，但是，这个吻却比世界崩塌以来的任何时刻都来得真实。震惊令Stephen浑身僵硬，本不该让Tony轻易拉过去，但恐慌给了Tony力量。

灼热很快贯穿了Tony的心脏，渗进四肢百骸，如隆冬解冻般舒缓了绝望。片刻后他听见一声轻柔的鼻音从Stephen身体里溢出，稍稍缓解了那僵硬的姿态。

即便这世界是虚假的，人的身体也需要呼吸。Tony后撤回来，大口喘气，对面的Stephen也是这样。那个人看上去吓坏了，但精气神很好。

Tony的头脑还在发晕，直直瞪着自己攥在Stephen胸口的手。金色的链条从那里刺入，随他俩心脏的搏动而搏动。视线上抬，四目再次相对，几个呼吸之间，广袤的宇宙只余一片寂静。

万籁俱寂之下，Tony只能小声说，“惊不惊讶？”

tbc


End file.
